


To Love with Hesitation

by suchselfishprayers



Series: heathens kiss softly [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 113,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchselfishprayers/pseuds/suchselfishprayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of The One I Call My Own. Rick and Carl must go through the trials of Terminus and beyond all while keeping the true nature of their relationship a secret. Rick struggles to control his alpha instincts as well as balancing taking care of the group and Carl and Judith. Carl will begin to learn that he doesn't have to be limited by the label of omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rick: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. So this took a lot longer than I had originally intended mostly due to real life and the fact that I struggled with editing. I've basically re-written this three times. Just in case you didn't read the warnings, this fic involves an incestuous relationship between two characters, one being underage. If this triggers or squicks you please turn around.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

The soft orange light of afternoon soon gave way to the dark grey of evening causing the train car to grow chilly. Realizing that their captors were leaving them to languish for the night, Rick’s mind began to formulate a plan. Eventually their jailers, the Terminites as Michonne had so lovingly nicknamed them, would come to pull them out of the car. The best his people could do was to prepare for when the door would be open.

“Get some rest,” Rick ordered, aware that Carl stood close. “We can’t do anything until there’s a bit more light to see.” Indeed it was getting harder to see each other in the car. “Be thinking about what you have on you that can use to make a weapon.”

“The hell kind of weapons do you think we can make?” Abraham drawled. Rick made sure to stare down the larger alpha directly in the eyes.

“Zippers, belts, any metal. There’s some wooden beams, maybe we can find a way to saw off some the wood into sharpened points. Any weapon is better than no weapon.”

The red-headed man stepped back seemingly mollified for now. Rick new though that more tension between them could be a possibility. Ignoring the other man’s stare, he walked the length of the train car mindful that Carl followed him closely.

Sasha took the initiative to introduce Rick to the new people. Rosita, a beta, kept close to Abraham and it didn’t take Rick long to know that she would probably follow the other alpha unconditionally. Eugene was obviously a weak link between them.

Bob stepped forward and explained to Rick about Eugene and the cure. Yet as Rick cautiously studied the slack, blank look on Eugene’s face, he wasn’t quite sure he shared Bob’s optimism.

Rick wasn’t sure if it as caution or pessimism that made him think that way.

A small touch brought Rick out of his thoughts as Sasha introduced Tara. It only took a glance for him to recognize her face.

“I was…at the prison,” Tara stuttered softly. Now he remembered the scared looking girl who stood with obvious hesitation etched on her face during that fateful confrontation at the prison.

During all of this Carl stood next to him, his small hand gripping his father’s coat. Rick was aware that the newcomers were watching his son with curiosity in their eyes. Whether it was because he was young or because he was an omega, Rick wasn’t sure but Carl remained oddly quiet. In his chest though, Rick could feel his mate sending warm support and strength to him.

With limited space, the occupants tried to find a way to get comfortable in the car but it soon became clear to Rick that they would not be getting any rest. They were all too keyed up with the fear of the unknown to let their brains shut down.

Rick wasn’t surprised when Carl sat down next to him, attempting to curl up close nonchalantly. It would have made him smile if the circumstances had been any different. He reached to put his arm around Carl’s waist, silently giving thanks to the darkness in the car.

Daryl and Michonne flanked them as they sat down and it was reassuring that his betas stayed so close. The rest of the prison group also found places close to Rick while Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene huddled together at the opposite end of the car.

 _So this is how it’s gonna be_? They had been thrown into a bad situation together and their cooperation may only last until they were out of danger.

At least Rick was assured that his people, who had all responded to his earlier declaration, seemed ready to follow his orders. There seemed to be something different with how they were reacting to him and he wasn’t quite sure why.

There had been one major change in him that could probably explain it but Rick couldn’t risk telling the others about he and Carl just yet.

A soft whine suddenly became audible to him from his shoulder where Carl’s head lay. Rick tried to his best to look at the small body beside him. A small stream of light same through one of the cracks illuminating his son enough for Rick see a slight twitch in his son’s hands.

 _He’s having a nightmare_.

Terror was seeping through the bond. Rick glanced around the car to make sure no one had noticed Carl’s whimpers. He decided he could take the chance. With the arm that had been lightly wrapped around Carl’s waist, Rick went ahead and pulled Carl closer. The omega immediately responded by snuggling as close as he could.

The teen buried his head in Rick’s neck and the effect was instantaneous. Carl’s body relaxed and stilled in his arms which made a surge of affection flow through the alpha.

 _I have to get him out of here_. His eyes flickered to his people around the car. _I have to get them all out_.

What felt like a few hours later, Glenn quietly asked, “Rick? Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” He grumbled back. “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Glenn responded.

“What happened to you after the prison?’ Rick inevitably asked.

Glenn quietly began to tell Rick his story of waking up in the abandoned and overrun prison. He told of meeting Tara then their run in with Abraham and his group and finally of reuniting with Maggie, Sasha, and Bob.

“Sasha, you awake?” Rick inquired softly.

“Unfortunately,” She replied. She sat next to Bob who sat with his head on her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow at that, Rick asked her for her story.

Sasha explained about the bus and finding Bob. By now the light coming through the cracks in the car was stronger. Rick gently shook Carl awake and began to plot. One by one he began to direct the others to pull things apart to find sharp points that could be used as weapons.

“How did you guys end up here?” Rick asked as they worked.

Abraham abruptly cut in. “We got to this god forsaken place. They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go. We just got here but, damn, it was time to go.”

Piece by piece the weapons began to take shape. Belts were snapped and wrapped tightly around wrists so the pointed ends could be used to embed in flesh. Zippers were used to saw sharp pieces of wood, one of which Rick made sure to stash in his sock.

Sasha approached Michonne with worry etched on her face. “Before they put you in here, you didn’t see Tyreese?”

“No,” The dark-skinned beta replied.

“Good,” Sasha’s body sighed as her tension gave way.

 _It’s better that he’s not stuck in this mess like we are_.

Eventually Maggie asked if anyone had any news of her sister. Daryl, guilt clear in his eyes, walked up to her.

“Black car with a white cross painted on it. I tried to follow it. I tried,” His voice thick with remorse but it was clear by the soft look on her face, that Maggie wasn’t angry with the hunter.

“But she’s alive?”

“She’s alive,” Daryl responded.

“Daryl you keep watch,” Rick instructed as they began to hear movement outside. He continued to work at sawing another stake. Michonne eventually made her way over to him. Rick took the opportunity to ask her something that had been on his mind.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen but if for some reason Carl and I get separated…”

“Don’t worry,” She interrupted but didn’t go on. There was a fire of conviction in her eyes that let Rick know she understood what he was asking. Rick nearly felt sorry for any of Gareth’s folk who tried to hurt his son with Michonne protecting him.

Sending another prayer of thanks for her presence to heaven, he turned his attention back to the stake he was sawing from the wooden beam.

The noise outside the car gradually got louder until Daryl said, “All right, got four of them pricks coming our way.”

Daryl’s warning was like a jolt and they each moved closer to the door to prepare for the oncoming fight. Abraham had earlier shoved Eugene towards the farthest corner of the car next to Carl and Rick decided he wouldn’t fight the other man on it. It made sense to put the most vulnerable members of the group together to help protect them.

Not that Carl couldn’t easily hold his own in a fight.

“Y’all know what to do,” Rick growled as he moved to take point in front of the door. “Go for their eyes first. Then their throats.”

Everyone stood poised, weapons in their hands or fists up and ready. They head the men come closer, yelling orders through the door. A rush of anxiety flooded Rick causing him to quickly turn his head to look back at his mate.

Carl stood, with a slight sheen of sweat on his face, with his hands up and Michonne standing firmly in front of him. The beta met Rick’s gaze and turned as well to look behind at the omega. She knew her job.

“Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now!” The orders were shouted but no one moved to obey. A tense moment passed with nothing happening until the sound of footsteps above them was punctuated with the click of a latch opening.

 _Dammit! They knew we were going to fight them_!

Rick had no time to think of a new plan when a canister fell to the center of the car with a metallic clang.

“Move!” Abraham screamed. Rick surged back trying to reach Carl before the canister exploded but couldn’t. The loud bang was amplified as an echo in the enclosed space and the smoke immediately burned in their lungs.

Using the bond as a guide, Rick reached out for Carl. Suddenly he felt a smaller frame in his arms and knew instinctively it was his mate. Frantically Rick tried to cover the teen’s mouth and nose to keep him from breathing in the fumes.

“Get off!” Daryl shouted but Rick couldn’t see anything in the smoke other than faint forms struggling.

He had only been holding on to Carl for a minute before Rick felt hands pull at him.

“No!” Rick roared trying his best to fend them off. Despite getting a few good punches in, the noise and the gas made him disoriented. With a small cry from Carl, which reverberated down to his bones, they were pulled apart and Rick’s arms were wrenched behind his back.

“Dad!” Carl cried before his voice fell into a coughing fit.

Rick thrashed against his captors with everything he could to get back to his mate. It was no use: two men forcefully dragged him outside the car. Hot warm sunlight was blinding to his eyes as he was thrown onto the concrete.

Sharp pain shot up from where he landed but Rick blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus. A thud of something hitting the ground next to him gave him a target to focus on. He could see a gas mask and one of the Terminus men standing above him looking pissed off.

Before the alpha could make another move, the man lifted his foot up and hit Rick in the face. Agony vibrated in Rick’s head as someone shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth and tied it securely around his head.

He could feel himself get dragged out of the light but his new injury made everything around him fuzzy. With his legs bent underneath him, he was dragged a ways and the bright light of day suddenly gave way into harsh darkness. A buzzing sound echoed through a large building and it sounded ominously like an electric saw of some kind.

Blinking his eyes, Rick finally felt them adjust to his darkened surroundings and he could faintly see two men hunched over something on a table. His focus came back in time for him to see three large bins labeled ‘Burn’, ‘Feed’, and ‘Wash.’

With a quick shove Rick was soon facing his own reflection in gleaming metal. He was held down in a kneeling position while another man zip tied his legs.

 _What the fuck is going on_?

Rick straightened as much as he could and began to take in their surroundings. He, Bob, Daryl, and Glenn, as well as four other men, were tied-up and kneeling in front of a big metal trough. Uneasiness bubbled in his stomach as he tried to figure out why they had been set up this way.

The two men he had seen earlier were standing over a body and both wore aprons that where splattered with blood. One possibility surged in Rick’s brain and he desperately hoped he was wrong.

As he continued to scan the room he found himself looking down the line at the group of unfamiliar captives. He was struck by familiarity of one of the terrified faces. After a moment he remembered.

 _Sam_?

Indeed it was the man he and Carol had discovered hiding in an abandoned house with his girlfriend. They had never seen him again after finding walkers frenziedly scarfing down on the girl, Ana. Carol had assumed he had either run away or had been caught by walkers elsewhere in the neighborhood.

 _So either they took him or he wandered here_.

And now poor Sam sat trussed up looking absolutely terrified. The two men moved towards the lines of captives. One held a baseball bat, which he used to take practicing swings, while the other stood sharpening two knifes against each other in a near comedic way.

 _They look like…butchers_ , Rick’s mind added unhelpfully.

The men headed towards Sam and the other captives. Rick watched as the man with bat, swift and coolly as if meant nothing at all, hit Sam over the head with the bat while the other, quick as you please, sliced his throat open and threw the body to hang over the trough.

Muffled screams erupted from the other men but Rick could only feel the icy pulse of dread course through him. A part of him didn’t want to scare Carl with what he was feeling so he struggled to contain it.

As the second man was hit and sliced, Rick’s brain made the sure conclusion. The men, _the butchers_ , had devised a very efficient system of destroying the captive’s brain so they wouldn’t turn as they bled out.

 _They don’t want to contaminate the meat with blood_.

The sight of the dead men bleeding out and the sharp iron scent of blood in the air reminded him of something Hershel had once said. Being a former farmer, Hershel was explaining on how they would butcher the pigs they were raising when they were fat enough.

“You have to cut their neck and let the blood drain so it won’t get in the meat. Any blood will cause it to spoil and we’ll have wasted our efforts.”

With those words echoing through his head, Rick had never thought he would see it done with human beings. He couldn’t think about that now though. If Rick didn’t do something soon, Glenn would be the first of their group killed. Since the men were concentrating on their work, he began to reach for the stake he had stashed in his sock.

The sharpened piece of wood felt good in his hands but he would have to get out of his restraints quickly. His thoughts were interrupted when Gareth walked in from a door opposite to where the men were kneeling.

That son of a bitch was casually marking things in a notebook looking nonplussed as the butchers continued their work.

“Hey, guys. What were your shot counts?”

 _You fucking bastard_. Rick stewed in his anger. A glance down the line though brought his attention back to the fact that Glenn was next.

Every muscle in Rick’s body prepared to spring into some kind of action but before he could the butcher with the baseball bat was stopped by shout.

“Hey! Your shot count?” Gareth asked. The man with the bat stopped short of Glenn’s head and Rick gave a prayer of thanks for the distraction. Beside him Bob was yelling to try and get Gareth’s attention.

The other man ignored Bob and continued with his…bookkeeping.

“Four from A, four from D?” _God, how many people do they have stashed away_?

Bob’s shouts finally elicited a response from Gareth.

“Don’t do this. We can fix this,” Bob pleaded. Rick could tell though that any begging would work on a man like Gareth. As expected, Gareth gave Bob a condescending look.

“Can’t go back Bob,” Gareth slipped Bob’s gag back but didn’t immediately leave. He bent in front of Rick and pulled his own gag out.

For a moment Rick struggled against the gag before allowing the other man to pull it out. Gareth, with a slight look of disgust on his face, wiped his hand on Rick’s coat before Rick spat softly.

His anger from earlier had now given way to a calm calculating disgust.

“We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it,” Gareth started.

 _Ah, so he wants information_.

“Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it?” The other alpha asked. Daryl moved slightly beside him and Gareth’s gaze flickered to the beta.

“You hid it, right? In case things went bad?” Gareth continued to look at Rick for answers.

“Smart. Still, we’ll find it. But it’s too dangerous to go out there right now.” Seemingly tired of waiting, Gareth pulled out a knife from his belt and pulled Bob’s face down towards it. Rick did his best to keep his face blank in the face of such a threat.

“What was in it?” The knife was perfectly still and dangerously close to Bob’s eye. “I’m curious. And it was a big bag.”

Rick remained silent.

“You really want to make me do this?” There was a twinge of petulance in Gareth’s voice.

“Well, let me take you out there,” Rick drawled, “I’ll show you.” _Then I’ll cut your head open like a melon_.

“Not gonna happen,” Gareth retorted. “This might.” The knife moved closer and Rick relented.

“There’s guns in it,” He rattled off the list of weapons in the bag but made sure to end with, “There’s a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That’s what I’m gonna use to kill you.”

Rick made sure the threat was made while he was looking directly into Gareth’s eyes.

The other alpha’s response was a creepy beatific smile that showed his teeth. He did let Bob go before shoving the gag back in Rick’s mouth.

“I should thank you Rick. You brought me something I had been wanting but couldn’t find. Course I personally would have preferred a female omega, but in a pinch I’ll take a male one.”

Rick’s blood froze then heated with fury. Gareth smiled as he watched Rick’s poker face fall.

“My mama likes to say that omegas usually breed the strongest offspring. Your Carl may be a bit young now but in a year or two he’ll be ready. It’s kind of poetic actually. Your death will ensure his future both figuratively and literally.”

 _No. You will not lay a hand on him_.

Gareth turned back to his men and began giving them orders about cleaning and putting on a public face.

 _None of them deserve to live_. _I’m going wipe them all out_. He would take great pleasure in killing Gareth.

 _This alpha will never have my omega_.

Gareth turned to leave and the man with the baseball bat prepared to continue but the distant sound of gunshots stopped everyone. Gareth and his men gave each looks which said the gunshots were an unplanned circumstance.

 _Something not go according to plan_?

Gareth took out a walkie and attempted to radio someone. Before he could, however, the building was rocked by an explosion that caused them all to tumble over.

Seeing his chance, Rick began to saw and tug at the zip tie on his feet with the stake. He just needed to weaken it enough to pop it.

Their captors began to move around in confusion and Rick couldn’t help but savor the terror on their faces.

“You stay here,” Gareth barked at the butchers who straightaway began to protest.

“Stay here until I know what’s happening,” This time Gareth’s shouting had alpha influence behind it. He fled the room leaving the butchers, who had to be betas, floundering.

With the butchers arguing amongst themselves, one was clearly more agitated than the other who was trying to calm him. The zip tie gave way allowing Rick to maneuver his hands in from him to pop the tie on his wrist.

Both men had their backs to them which gave Rick the opportunity he needed.

“Hey, look at me,” One told the other. As quick as he could Rick jumped up and stabbed the first man in the neck with his stake. The other stood gaping in shock as Rick stalked towards him.

Panicking, the remaining man began to repeat, “No, no,” until Rick managed to slice his throat and stab him in the stomach. With the blood of the man smeared on his hands, Rick could feel his alpha instincts kicking in stronger than ever.

A quick glance at the naked body on the table made Rick’s pause. The body was that of their guide from yesterday, the smiling man named Alex. It looked like they were preparing his body and not for burial. They were planning to consume one of their own people.

 _They all must die_.

Glenn called his name and Rick ran back over to set his men free. Daryl was the first to jump up and look for a weapon.

“If they got problems, we got a chance,” Rick said as he freed Glenn and Bob.

 _We have to kill as many of them as we can and get our people out_.

“Sounds like a damn war,” Daryl picked through the weapons to grab a knife.

“What the hell are these people?” Bob questioned. Rick wondered if the other man hadn’t quite figured out what the Terminus people were. Daryl, it seemed, had figured it out.

“They ain’t people,” Daryl went over to stab the dead men’s head but Rick quickly stopped him.

“Don’t. Let’em turn,” A part of Rick knew this was partially vindictive revenge, partially a calculating plan that if someone were to come in and check on the butchers they would be surprised, and hopefully killed, by the two walkers.

They walked further into the building, taking stock of all the tools and machinery that were sitting all clean and shiny and waiting to be put to use.

“Cross any of these people, you kill them,” He ordered. _They don’t deserve to live_.

“Don’t hesitate.” _Cut them down where they stand_.

“They won’t.” _Gareth will never touch Carl_.

When they found an open door, they watched as groups of walkers walked around the previous secured compound. A group of walkers were trying to get inside a box car that had screams coming from it.

“If we run, we can get by them,” Rick gave no thought to the screaming man in the car but Glenn grabbed his arm.

“That’s still who we are,” Glenn’s face was earnest in his pleas to help the man. Despite that Rick nearly told him no. A burst of warmth from Carl though managed to sway him. With a nod he motioned for the others to follow him as they began to systematically take down the walkers. When the coast was mostly clear, Glenn opened the door letting out a hysterical man who didn’t attack them but was clear not in his right mind.

The look on Glenn’s face as the man was bitten by a walker made something in Rick ache. _I was like that once…but I can’t afford to be anymore_.

Glenn moved forward and used the baseball bat to bash in the head of the walker and the man. Daryl reached out and heaved Glenn behind the car and out of the sight of another group of walkers.

 _We have to get back to the others_.

“We got to double back,” Bob panted.

“A is that way,” Rick looked around recognizing where they were. “We go back, we don’t’ know where we are.”

“We don’t’ really have a choice, do we?” Daryl said. Gunshots broke their conversation. The ping of gunshots snapping through the air and taking down walkers in waves let Rick know that maybe there was an opportunity.

Ordering the rest of the men to stay, he ran and ducked behind a car to watch the Terminus people in the reflection of a car mirror that was on the ground.

As he waited for a chance to steal a gun, Rick wasn’t watching his own back and was quietly startled when a walker popped up behind him. Quick and smooth, Daryl came up behind the walker and slid a pipe into its head.

Giving his beta a quick nod of thanks, Rick turned his attention back to the people with the guns. An older man walked by and it was clear the man didn’t seem as comfortable using the machine gun with made it all the more easy for Rick to come up behind him and stab him with a knife.

A few shots rang out uselessly as Rick dragged the man’s body down. With one swift move, Rick had the gun in hand and he shot the Terminus people who had no idea they had lost a man behind them.

Rick did a quick turn, prepared to shoot any other Terminites who may come around the corner but none did. Now armed, he bent and grabbed a handgun on the man’s belt. With the screams of some of the not-quite-dead Terminus citizens echoing behind him, Rick and Daryl re-joined Bob and Glenn.

“We don’t have to double back,” Rick said as he passed Bob the handgun.

“Come on, we have to get to A as quickly as possible,” He commanded. The group moved through the compound and Rick was hit with a sudden surge of anxiety. What if Gareth was still alive and had already returned to the A box car to get Carl?

Through their bond he could feel a buzz of anxiety but nothing to indicate that Carl had been taken. Still Rick pushed himself to get around the corner were the A boxcar sat surrounded by a large herd; some of the walkers were even scratching at the train car’s openings.

“We have to clear a path!’ Rick yelled as he shot. “They’ll fight with us once we get them out.”

Smoothly, Daryl moved with Rick to clear a path through the walkers with Bob and Glenn working behind them. Finally within reach, Rick jumped up the steps and tugged the door open.

“Come on! Fight to the fence!” He shouted as he continued to shoot at a few walkers that had gotten too close. His people fled the car with their weapons ready.

“Carl!” His mate jumped down nearly into his arms. Rick quickly touched his son’s neck just to reassure them both.

“Come on. Let’s go!” Michonne came up beside them and pushed Carl forward. She shadowed the teen with a makeshift sword she had made from her empty sheath. Rick followed behind using the gun to clear what he could. There were so many walkers it was difficult to keep track of his mate but Rick trusted Michonne to protect him.

As his group reached the fence, Rick looked up and caught sight of Gareth and few of his goons pointing weapons at them.

 _Die, asshole_!

He shot at them but wasn’t sure he hit Gareth as they ducked or fell out of sight. The machine gun was finally out of ammo so Rick threw it away and made a run for the fence, grateful that most of the group had already scrambled over it.

Abraham helped shove him over before being the last to jump over right before the herd of walkers reached out for them. A few scattered walkers remained on the other side of the fence but most of the walking corpses were now inside Terminus.

“Dad, are you okay?” Carl ran up to his dad the anxiety in their bond even brighter than before.

“Yeah, I’m alright. We all are,” Rick pulled Carl into a hug, uncaring as to anyone’s opinion. He needed to sooth that anxiety now they were together and out of immediate danger.

 _I came so close to death, to leaving him with a broken bond_.

It was something that Rick had always pushed to the back of his mind. Carl was still so young and Rick certainly…wasn’t. When Rick died, if Carl survived, their broken bond could have serious repercussions for the young omega.

“Let’s go get the bag,” Daryl nudged Rick’s shoulder. Nodding, he followed the hunter who knew better than Rick where to find the spot they had buried it. The rest of the group trailed silently as they walked through the woods. Carl stayed close and Rick was glad for it. He didn’t really want his mate to be outside of arm’s length from him, at least for a little while.

“Right here,” the beta pulled and tossed the small hand shovel they had used to bury the bag. Rick dug as swiftly as he could but Abraham’s impatience seemed to get the better of him.

“The hell we still around here for?” The red-headed alpha snapped.

“Guns, some supplies,” Rick made quick work of the soft ground and unzipped the bag. He began to lay out his plans to take out the rest of the Terminites.

“Go along the fences. Use the riffles. Take out the rest of’em.”

“What?” Bob stepped forward. Rick was surprised, he hadn’t expected anyone to question his orders.

“They don’t get to live,” Rick didn’t feel like he needed to explain further. Bob had been there, he had seen what the Terminus people were. He should understand why Rick needed to make sure they were wiped out.

 _Gareth wants my omega. I need to make sure I kill him if he isn’t already dead_.

There was an uncomfortable silence and odd looks passed between everyone. The unit that Rick had felt from the betas before in the train car had dissipated.

“Rick, we got out. It’s over,” Glenn responded first.

Rick’s alpha instincts surged with anger. Why was the beta questioning his orders? He unzipped the bag and pulled out his colt.

Checking to make sure it was still loaded, he growled, “It’s not over till they’re all dead.”

“The hell it isn’t. That place is on fire. Full of walkers,” Rosita spat. It was all Rick could do to not snarl menacingly at the female beta.

“I’m not dicking around with this crap,” Abraham added.

In all honesty, Rick wasn’t surprised Abraham was fighting him on this. The other alpha had not seen what Rick had seen. He wasn’t privy to the depravity of the Terminites.

The hesitant looks on his people from the prison made a flood of anxiety run through him. Maggie, Glenn, and Bob all looked on him with silent disapproval.

“Their fences are down. They’ll run or die,” Maggie broke the silence.

Quenching the desire to snap at her, Rick turned his gaze to Daryl who stood in an uneasy calm. Two sets of blue eyes met and Rick tried to gauge the look in Daryl’s.

Nervous teeth bit at Daryl’s bottom lip, a motion that was more telling than any words the hunter could use. There was a glimmer in his eyes though that served as a reminder to Rick that if the alpha asked, Daryl would follow him.

A slow movement in the corner of both Rick and Daryl’s eyes interrupted the showdown. It only took a split second before Daryl was running off to the person who had stepped into their line of slight.

 _Carol_.

Carol stood there looking diminutive but tough with a gun and Daryl’s crossbow slung over her shoulders. There was a look of pure joy on her face as Daryl engulfed her in his arms, his exuberance clear to everyone.

Rick could help the smile on his face. Daryl and Carol had always had a strong connection, it was clear that they cared a lot for each other.

 _What does this mean though? I…wasn’t wrong to make her leave_.

Putting that aside, he walked towards Carol with his mate right on his heels. Rick waited as Daryl nudged at the older woman like a puppy just overwhelmed with joy at seeing the return of its owner.

Realization dawned in Rick’s mind. It had to have been Carol that had caused the chaos that had given them the chance to escape. Cautiously Rick approached Carol.

“Did you do that?”

The look on her face was the only confirmation he needed. He pulled Carol into a tight hug and squeezed. In his arms her body seemed to release her tension and he heard her give a relieved cry.

 _Of course she’s weary of your reaction. You kicked her out of her home_.

As they pulled apart a look of seriousness overcame her face. “You have to come with me,” She urged.

She pulled at his arm and Rick could only follow in confusion.

“Wait, we need to get the bag and make sure everyone has a weapon.”

Daryl had already begun to parcel out the bag full of guns to anyone who could use one. Rick himself reached in and checked one of the extra handguns before giving it over to Carl.

Worry pulled at Rick in regards to his son. The omega hadn’t said much since their escape but he knew better than to press the boy before he was ready.

The group walked through the woods, led by Carol with Rick following her closely. Carol moved with a jitter to her steps as if she was holding something in and for the life of him, Rick couldn’t figure out what it was.

 _More survivors from the prison_?

Through the trees they ended up on a small dirt road. Following it, they walked over a hill where a small shack, a sad thing of rotting wood, came into view. A form stepped out on the porch.

For a second his brain didn’t register the person until he realized that the tall, dark form was familiar. It was Tyreese.

The dark-skinned alpha held something in his arms, something like a small form. Something like…a baby.

 _Judith_.

Like a twig snapping, Rick felt his emotions break within him and he dropped the stuff in his arms and ran towards the two. Heated emotion welled behind his eyes as he was handed the warm baby he had been so sure he would never see again.

In his arms, Rick became aware that she was covered in Tyreese’s and, to a lesser degree, Carol’s scent. His alpha instincts bellowed unhappily that his offspring smelled like another alpha but Rick was simply too emotional that he held Judith alive in his hands to care very much.

Her face was scrunched unhappily as if she was aware she was being held by a different alpha than the one she had become accustom to. Still, Rick couldn’t be angry or upset at her. He kissed her head and enjoyed her sweet scent that was reminiscent of strawberries.

Carl stood close, his pale eyes lit up brightly. It was Carl who spoke first when words failed Rick.

“Judy, you’re okay,” Carl’s words were breathy with emotion. His voice caused another surge of emotion to pulse through Rick. Through their bond they were passing waves of unmitigated joy to each other.

Rick began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself. Tyreese stood, with Sasha standing close to him, watching their reunion. With Judith clutched tight, Rick went and clasped the other alpha’s shoulder bumbling words of thanks over and over.

Giving Judith another kiss, Rick pulled Carl close by his neck. Clutching his mate in a loving embrace, Rick momentarily became intoxicated with the mixture of their scents.

In that one moment everything was perfect. He held his mate in one arm and his child in the other.

It was only inevitable that the perfect moment had to end. Urgency seized at Rick reminding him that he would need to take charge of the group. His desire to kill the remaining Terminus folk had lessened with the understanding that now he had both his mate and daughter to protect.

“Want to carry her for a while?” Rick tilted his head towards Carl.

“Yes!” Carl grinned. Rick passed Judith over to him, not surprised when she began to fuss at being enveloped in another scent she had gone so long without. He watched as Judith went from being uncomfortable with Carl’s scent, as evidence by the crinkling of her nose, to burying her little head in his chest taking in lungfuls of it.

That makes sense, Rick’s brain chimed in helpfully. Before Carl’s scent would have been the neutral scent of an unpresented teen. Now Carl carried the sweet potent scent of omega that was designed to be pleasing to their mates and offspring.

Even if Judith wasn’t Rick’s biological child, she and Carl’s scent would be similar enough as half siblings to add another layer of appeal to the baby.

 _No_ , He scolded himself. _Judith is yours. So is Carl. You have to keep them safe_.

Rick’s eyes watched as Carl rocked Judith. The teen’s eyes fluttered up to meet Rick’s gaze. A wave of desire made Rick long to bend and kiss his mate. To delight in those plump pink lips that he knew would yield to him ever so sweetly.

 _But you can’t_.

He couldn’t help but hope that maybe in the future he and Carl might steal some precious time in secret to remind themselves that their bond went beyond just plain father and son.

 _My mate_. _Mine_.

The foul stench of burning in the air was a reminder that they were not safe here. Wiping off the blood on his hands, Rick walked a few steps forward to study the waves of smoke coming from the burning compound.

“I don’t know if the fire is still burning,” He said.

“It is,” Carol added with steel in her voice.

“We need to go,” Rick ordered. This time no one argued with him.

“Yeah, but where?” Daryl gruffly asked.

“Somewhere away from here,” Rick responded. There was still a chance that Gareth had survived and he needed to make sure there was enough distance between his precious cargo and the deranged alpha. Gareth had proven to be not only ruthless but intelligent which made him all the more dangerous.

 _I have to keep Carl and Judith safe_.

It was the most important thing now.


	2. Carl: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl now has something precious to take care of and protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual this is not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

It was utterly surreal. Judith was alive, alive and alert and _beautiful_. It was almost worth having to go through the hell of Terminus and now they had been rewarded with their baby alive.

The wait in the Terminus boxcar had been tortuous. Eugene’s notion of, “there may not be anyone left to open it,” was something, Carl was sure, everyone had been desperately trying not to think about.

The possibility of starving one by one or succumbing to the heat or being unable to kill someone who turned…

Trembling as he sat on the train car floor, Carl had reached for his father through their bond and used it to anchor himself. His father’s emotions, apprehension and anger, burned white hot through the bond even as around him the adults were beginning to lose hope.

Unable to ignore the growing sense of bleakness, Carl made sure to stand to make himself be heard.

“Hey. My dad’s gonna be back. They all are.” His voice didn’t waver and he hoped the conviction he felt came across.

“They are,” Maggie had stepped up behind him; her voice repeated his words with even more confidence. “And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do.”

All of their preparations had been well founded. When the door had finally rumbled open, his father’s shout jolted Carl from his spot on the ground. Ignoring the sting in his eyes from the sudden flood of light, he nearly threw himself into his father’s arms. His alpha’s warm hand gripped at his neck providing all the intimacy they could afford at that moment.

It had been enough then to ground Carl as they made their way out of Terminus and now to this moment. His father’s eyes were wet with tears as he cuddled Judy, who had grown a bit since they had last seen her.

Carl shuddered slightly at the memory of the bloodstain baby carrier.

 _I don’t need to remember that anymore. Judy is here and so are we_.

He jumped when his dad asked if he wanted to hold her. Carl nearly gave him a sarcastic look in return.

 _Of course I want to hold her_!

Bending slightly, Carl took the wriggling baby and trembled slightly under the weight he had nearly forgotten about. Small coughing like cries came from Judith as he held her. Her nose was scrunched and her mouth was set in a deep frown.

 _I didn’t think I smelled that bad_ , Carl joked internally.

Then after a moment Judith’s crying stopped. Her face went slack and she began to lean in to him. Bewildered, Carl watched as her little nose twitched before she suddenly went completely limp against his chest.

A shadow blocked the light and he looked up to se Michonne hovering next to him. The older beta must have seen the confusion on his face.

“You probably smell different now then you did before,” She explained. “Your new scent is more…” She paused as searched for the word,” appealing to babies.” Even as she leaned over, Michonne’s bright eyes flickered to the strangers in their group.

Carl wasn’t quite sure what to make of the newcomers. It was clear that Tara seemed more comfortable in their presence than Abraham and his two friends. One thing was sure though, Abraham was dedicated to his mission. Carl took that to mean the red-headed man was probably a good person.

Eugene slightly unnerved him. The man currently stood there staring at Carl and Judith as if he had never seen a baby before.

Judith made a cooing noise that pulled Carl’s attention back to her. He could help but cuddle her closer, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his own cheek.

“I’m so glad we have you back Judy,” He whispered into her ear. She didn’t quite smile but instead held a serious look on her face that nearly made him laugh out loud.

 _She’s already inherited Dad’s solemn face_.

“Somewhere far away from here,” Rick growled. Carl watched his father start gather their bags. Tyreese walked to Carl and offered to carry Judith.

He shook his head. “I don’t think I can give her up,” He admitted. The dark alpha gave him a smile and nodded. Carl was thankful that it had been Tyreese and Carol who had looked after Judith. Tyreese, though he was an alpha, wasn’t one to try and take control.

Carl had seen enough of Sasha and Tyreese’s relationship to know that the older man had no problems following his beta sister. Regardless of who he followed Tyreese was still a strong alpha if the number of walker corpses lying around the shack were anything to go by.

Two by two the group began to walk towards the track and Carl held tight to Judith who snuggled into his chest making soft noises.

 _Don’t worry Judy. I’m never letting you out of my sight again_.

Michonne stayed close still holding the makeshift sword she had made out of two wooden stakes and her old sword sheath. For a weapon she had put together while trapped in a metal box, it had worked quite well.

While they were escaping Carl had found himself trapped by a much taller walker. Terror gripped him as he tried to hold back the walker who foul teeth were clicking at him. Luckily Michonne had been right next to him so when he yelled for her she had stabbed the walker and they both had kept running towards the fence.

Now that his hands were full, Carl was grateful that Michonne shadowed him. The group trekked through the trees away from the train tracks and all the while Carl could feel love and reassurance flow through the bond with his father.

God, had it only been a few days ago that Carl had been in the throes of heat?

Their time in the boxcar had seemed like an eternity despite it being only a night a half a morning. At least they had all come out of it together.

Daylight soon gave way to the harsh heat of evening, his father, with Abraham’s approval, judged them far enough from Terminus to stop.

“Shouldn’t we try to make it a little farther?” Carol asked.

“Nah, I think if we stop early then we can be up earlier in the morning. We…we all could probably do with a bit of rest.”

“Thanks Dad,” Carl gave his dad a small smile as he looked for a place to sit. “Judy’s got bigger since before. She’s getting heavy.”

His father’s blue eyes lit up brightly at that and he smiled a sweet crooked grin. Their little moment was disrupted when Tyreese came over with his bag.

“I’ve got formula and diapers for her.”

“Thank you. She was starting to smell a little ripe,” Carl joked. Tyreese cleared a spot on the ground before laying down his jacket and a worn towel.

Gently as he could, Carl laid Judith and began the task of changing her diaper. His fingers fumbled a bit but soon they remembered how to do it. Tyreese hovered close to help.

A sharp zing of emotion stung Carl through the bond. He looked up to see his father watching them with sharp eyes. He was flabbergasted at the reaction before he figured out that Rick wasn’t very happy with Tyreese’s hovering.

 _Well I guess that’s to be expected. Look what he did to the last alpha that got to close_.

Carl shivered at the memory of his near sexual assault. Quickly burying those memories away, he focused on finish with Judith. He had new responsibilities and he couldn’t afford to allow himself to linger on those recollections.

“I got this Tyreese. Thank you,” Carl hinted at a dismissal without warning to seem rude. The alpha seemed to understand.

“I’ll go make her a bottle,” Tyreese headed to where Carol and Daryl had been working on a small fire.

“Is it safe to build a fire?” Bob wondered out loud.

“Yah, besides we have to boil the water to sterilize Judith’s bottles,” Daryl replied.

“There you go, Judy. Nice and clean,” Carl couldn’t help but smother the baby with kisses causing her to giggle softly.

 _God I missed you so much_.

He had to makes sure that Judy continued to survive. She was living connection between him and his mother. More than that, she was the hope that maybe they could build a new home.

“Hey, look what we found,” Glenn exclaimed softly. “A pecan tree!”

All the adults looked happy as Glenn and Maggie came in carrying the pecan nuts.

“They’re ready to eat,” Maggie declared with a smile. She came straight to Carl to give him a big handful.

It became apparent, even with the pecans, that there was little food to go around for twelve adults, one teen, and a baby. They were lucky that they still had formula for Judith. Maggie, with Carol’s help, did her best to portion out what they had for everyone.

When Maggie handing him a container with a fairly large portion of canned corn and mixed vegetables, he almost protested that it was too much food yet there was a gleam in Maggie’s eyes that stopped him.

So he accepted the container and another handful of pecans. Maggie smiled at him and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. Her smile faded quickly and she turned back to her task. Carl could see a tension in her shoulders and melancholy in her eyes.

 _She’s probably still worried about Beth_.

He couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever see the younger Greene sister again. The slight annoyance he felt about getting more food than everyone else wasn’t worth causing Maggie any more tension. His father sat next to him and gave a sideways nod as if he understood.

“Here you go Carl,” Tyreese handed Carl a bottle that was ready to go. Judith began to make soft whining noises as if she knew it was time to eat.

“Thanks,” Carl took the bottle and propped Judith on his leg. He held the bottle at an angle and she immediately began to drink with her own little hands clutching at the bottle.

Occasionally Carl would look up and meet his mate’s eyes. There was a gentle glow in his father’s eyes that made warmth spread through Carl.

 _I wish…he could give me a kiss right now_.

But no, that was impossible right now. They were surrounded by many who had no idea that they were mates. It didn’t quite stop the yearning so he did his best to turn his concentration to the baby in his arms.

After finishing her meal, Carl threw the towel over his shoulder and lightly patted and rubbed her back to help her burp or spit out any excess. Luckily for him, she only made a small manageable mess.

“I’ll take the towel. Tyreese and I are going to look for a stream to wash up a bit in,” Carol came up beside him.

Without speaking, Carl handed it over to the female beta. Pulling out one of the small kiddie blankets they had, Carl did his best to wrap Judith securely in it. She yawned and made soft sleepy murmurs.

He rocked her gently as she dozed. Beside him, his dad came over with the bag that Tyreese had been using to carry Judith on his back. With Carl’s help, they made a little makeshift bed next to where Carl would sleep.

With a slight movement, his father lightly brushed his thumb against the back of Carl’s right hand. The touch was electric causing a shudder to run down his spine.

 _God, I want him to hold me_.

Their eyes met once more, this time with both sets of eyes reflecting the same heated longing. The air between them was becoming thick with heat and Carl couldn’t help that his breath quickened into small pants. His father began to sway towards him.

Then abruptly his dad stood straight up.

“I’m gonna check on the others. You eat and get some rest.” The alpha stepped away leaving Carl to struggle with his frenzied heartbeat.

 _I have to control myself better_ , Carl mentally scolded. The light soon darkened into night and the air became chilly without the heat of the sun. Staying close to Judith, Carl did his best to get comfortable on the ground but his skin buzzed with an odd tingly edge.

From his makeshift bed, Carl could barely make out of the form of his father talking to Carol. Anxiety was trickling through the bond from the alpha and Carl wondered what the two adults were talking about that would cause his mate such stress.

With a nod to the beta, Rick finish the conversation and came towards to where Carl and Judith lay. Twisting his arms, his dad shed his coat and placed it on Carl.

“Wait, Dad. You need it more than me,” He tried to object quietly.

“I’m fine, Carl. It’ll help you. I promise,” Rick wrapped the jacket around Carl’s chest. Instantly Carl was surrounded by his mate’s pin scent and the odd feeling that had been buzzing under his skin dissipated.

Appreciating that his mate had figured out Carl was having a difficult time trying to sleep; Carl snuggled down into the warmth of the coat. After only a short while his mind softened into sleep.

Someone’s hand on his shoulder jolted him awake.

“It’s okay. It’s just me,” Michonne soothed. His first impulse was to reach for Judith but his hand found only dirt.

“Don’t worry,” The older woman continued, “You dad has her. She woke up a little while ago fussing.”

With the back of his hand, Carl rubbed at his eyes. “Are we leaving already?”

It was still dark outside with only a small hint of light coming from the distance.

“I think so. We need to find supplies and shelter.”

What little food was left was divided and Carl went over to repeat his care of Judith. He had to blink his eyes several times and his muscles still felt sluggish.

After they had packed, his dad helped him put on the carrier on Carl’s back and secure Judith in it. She was a heavy, squirming burden and Carl wondered how long he could carry her before his shoulders began to ache.

With one foot in front of the other, the group traveled taking care of random walkers that came their way with as little noise as possible.

 _I hope we don’t run into any herds_.

A shudder went through him at the fear of being cornered by a mass of walkers out in the open with no cover. Mid-morning they stopped for a break and Carl rubbed at his shoulders which had started to burn with the strain.

Rick had noticed. “Want me to carry her for a little while?”

“I would but…” Carl’s voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to say. “I think it’s better if you weren’t hindered by having her on your back in case…”

His father’s face softened in understanding. It would be best for his dad to be ready to fight any threat that came near them.

As if sensing he was needed, Tyreese trotted over.

“I can take her again. My shoulders have adjusted by now. In a few days your will too but its better you not overdo it on the first day,” Tyreese explained.

Giving his mate a look to make sure it was alright, Carl decided it would be best to let him make the decision. There was something that was causing his dad to be tense was Tyreese was close to him and Judith.

“That would be big help, thanks,” Rick finally answered.

With a small smile, Tyreese put the bag on and Rick helped situate a sleepy Judith. Carl made sure to send comfort to his mate through the bond and was rewarded with a smile and quick squeeze to the back of his neck.

God, it was becoming more and more difficult to not whine for more of that touch.

Starting off again on their journey, they stayed mostly in a line but still spread out given how large their numbers were. Carl often found himself walking between his dad and Michonne.

A snap of a twig caused everyone to tense and raise their weapons. Instead of a walker they were met by Daryl carrying string of squirrels.

“We surrender,” the archer deadpanned and if Carl let out a huff of air at that, well, who could blame him.

He watched as Daryl walked with his father speaking in soft tones. A small thread of apprehension was coming from the alpha.

 _What happened to cause that? Is there something’s dad not telling us_?

Maybe the something needed to be kept from the newest members of their group? Deciding it would be best for Carl to not call his mate out on keeping secrets, Carl kept his eyes looking through the trees.

“Help, anybody! Help!” Screams from a man, frantic and echoing through the woods, startled them. Carl nearly bolted towards the voice but froze. He remembered the last time he ran to help someone without his father’s permission.

“Dad, come on,” Carl urged but Rick stood there hesitating. The other adults as well, no one moved to aid the man.

 _No, we need to help him_!

“Come on!” He wasn’t ashamed when his voice became pleading. “Come on.”

The whine in his voice during that last bit of imploring finally worked. Rick motioned for everyone to move forward and Carl took that as permission to run towards the source of the screaming.

Walker snarls soon came into earshot. On a giant rock sat a man in a priest’s outfit, screaming at the top of his lungs. Four or five walkers were grasping at the man’s feet and legs. Carl’s first impulse was to shoot one in the head. His dad, Michonne, Carol, and Daryl took are of the rest.

“We’re clear. Keep watch,” Rick growled as he inspected the man on the rock who watched them with panicked eyes.

“Come on down,” His father directed. The priest scrambled down rather ungracefully.

He was tall, with dark skin but his movements were skittish as if he didn’t know how to handle himself. His whole demeanor spoke of someone who probably wasn’t very good at protecting himself from a dog much less a walker.

“You okay?” His father’s question was answered by the man bending over to retch. Carl turned away to avoid the sight. He couldn’t afford to lose whatever food he still had in his stomach.

 _I’m sure as hell not gonna waste those extra portions_.

The priest introduced himself as Gabriel. His eyes widened in surprise when Rick asked him if he had any weapons on him.

“Do I look like I would have any weapons?”

Abraham broken in with a snarky remark before Rick could answer. Carl shifted on his feet nervously. Gabriel seemed okay. Carl didn’t think he was someone who would hurt them and it really looked like he needed help.

“Do you have…have any food?”

Carl still had some pecans in his pocket he had been saving for later, deciding they could be put to better use, he pulled them out.

“We’ve got some pecans,” He offered.

Gabriel took them graciously, “Thank you.”

Tyreese came closer caring Judith. He had explained that whenever they ran into walkers it was best to pull her out of the carrier and hold her in order to help keep her quiet.

 _It’s good advice_ , Carl had thought at the time. At that moment Judith was mostly quiet with the exception of a small cooing noise.

Gabriel looked at the baby with awed eyes. “That’s a beautiful child.”

Carl glanced at his mate who stood unimpressed with the priest’s compliment. In fact his father’s face was hard as he stared down the trembling man in front of him. There was a bit of frustration coming through the bond as well.

Another beat of tension filled silence passed before Gabriel asked an inevitable question.

“Do you have a camp?”

Rick was quick to respond, “No. Do you?”

“I have a church,” Gabriel intoned.

“Hold your hands above your head,” Rick gritted apparently he had reached his limit with the priest. Carl listened as the alpha asked Gabriel a series of questions mostly about who had Gabriel killed. The priest continued to deny that he had.

 _He’s saying he hasn’t killed anyone this entire time? Not even a walker_?

Rick didn’t look convinced, in fact he appeared calm but now there was a growing anger simmering in his eyes.

“What have you done?”

Gabriel’s face fell. There it was, clear on the man’s face that he had done something. Still Carl wasn’t sure it was as bad as they all feared. Michonne, all the while, had a calculating look on her face.

“You said you had a church?” She interrupted.

Her eyes met Carl’s and he understood her reason for breaking the tension between Rick and Gabriel. A building with walls and doors would be a welcome sight after being in the woods.

“Yes, I can take you there,” Gabriel stuttered.

“Fine then. Lead on,” Rick demanded. Before Gabriel could move though, Judith began to make a small whining sound. Turning his head to look, Carl could see Judith looking at him with her plump arms outstretched towards him.

“Looks like someone wants her big brother,” Tyreese teased. He came up and handed Judy to Carl.

Her whining cries stopped immediately as Judith lay her head down and snuggled into Carl’s chest. His dad also came over to rub her head before bending down to kiss her head. The alpha’s pine scent flooded Carl’s senses.

Carl couldn’t help but lick his lips as a flash of heat went through him. His father’s head tilted up to look at his before he hastily straightened. Fighting at the heat he felt in his cheeks, Carl forced himself to walk behind his father with the undergrowth of the trees pulling at his legs.

Gabriel led the way to road with Rick directly behind him. Carl made sure to hitch Judith high on his chest since she would slip with every heavy step. Neither the gunshot nor the walker’s snarls had seemed to faze her very much.

Gabriel and Rick’s voices went back and forth when Gabriel made a joke about this being a trap which stopped his father. It didn’t take a genius to figure out his dad was not amused at all. Giving the hard look on the alpha’s face, Gabriel seemed to understand that his words were a mistake.

“Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired,” Gabriel offered.

“Yeah it does,” Daryl drawled with his hand still flexing its hold on his bow.

A small white building came into view. It appeared wholly ordinary but everyone had their weapons out and ready. Shifting through his pockets, Gabriel pulled out a key and reached to unlock the doors.

“Hold up,” Rick demanded. “Can we take a look around first?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“We just want to hold on to our squirrels,” His father jested though his voice had no inflection in it. Carl still had to suppress a smile. Gabriel acquiesced and handed the key over.

Carl didn’t need to be told to wait as his father lead a group into the quiet building. As they waited, Carl took the opportunity to study the priest. Gabriel stood at the top of the steps shifting his weight back and forth. The nervous dance was accented by the way he rubbed his hands together as if trying to warm them even in the swelter.

A sour scent of musk was exuding from the man. It was then it clicked in Carl’s mind.

 _He’s a beta_.

Even so there was something about that man that was somewhat…pathetic. Like he had been alone for so long…

After a piercing but soft whistle came from within the dark interior of the church, Rick and the others came back out.

“I spent months here without stepping out the front door. If you found someone inside, well, it would have been surprising,” Gabriel noted.

“Thanks for this,” Carl felt compelled to say. He was giving a small smile and nod from Gabriel who went inside. With his father standing next to him, Carl was startled when Abraham walked up to them and began to inform them about a bus he had found. It was clear his father was coolly ignoring the red-headed alpha as he continued to pet Judith’s head.

A quiver of affection ran through him anew at his father’s motions. Because Rick was standing so close, his scent was mingled with Carl’s and Judith’s and the bouquet of scents made Carl’s head spin.

It was Michonne who ended up shutting Abraham down. “We need supplies not matter what we do next,” She maintained as she stared down the taller alpha.

“That’s right,” Rick picked up for her. “Water, food, ammunition.”

Carl followed his father into the dim church blinking as his eyes adjusted and rocking Judith who whimpered at the sudden loss of light. Rows of pews all with long cushions covering them were a welcome sight once his eyes adjusted.

“I’ll make a bed for Judith,” He informed his dad. The alpha shouldered his jacket off and held it to him.

“I’ll trade ya.”

Judith was handed to his dad who managed to take her and holder to his chest with one hand while keeping a strong grip on his gun. Quashing a tremor that went through him at the sight of his mate with the baby and gun, and really how odd was it that he was attracted to that image, Carl began to make a bed area for Judith on one of the pews.

Though he wasn’t too happy about putting her to rest on the bench as he would have to be vigilant about not letting her fall during the night.

Tyreese called his name as he came out of the one of the back rooms carrying a basket with a huge grin on his face.

“Look what I found!” He was clearly enthusiastic by the find. It only took Carl a moment to understand what the basket was for.

“It’s perfect!” Carl beamed.

“Father,” Tyreese turned to Gabriel, “If you don’t mind we’d like to ask if you would donate this basket to Judith. It’s the perfect size for her to sleep in so we don’t have to worry about her rolling around.”

The tension in Gabriel’s shoulders ebbed. “By all means. I’m glad you could find something useful for her.”

Gleefully Carl took the basket from Tyreese and began laying down blankets to make it comfortable for her. All the while his father paced the sanctuary floor, looking for weak spots Carl supposed.

“How’d you survive here for so long?” Rick questioned. It was something Carl had wondered about too. The building seemed sound enough but how was it possible that someone as meek as Gabriel managed to survive for so long here on his own?

 _Why isn’t here with someone from his congregation_?

The explanation about a food drive made sense to Carl and yet…

 _Something’s not quite right_.

Wouldn’t the people of Gabriel’s church try to seek shelter with him? He fluffed the last blanket and then went to get the baby.

“Come here, Judith,” Carl cooed tenderly as he dipped slightly to take the infant from his mate. It was now becoming commonplace for her to rub her face into his chest and inhale his scent. He couldn’t help but cuddle her close.

“We can handle a dozen,” His father asserted. Plans were being made for a few of them to go and retrieve some supplies. He nearly let out a whimper before he caught himself. There was a part of him that wished his father would stay close, but the logical part of his brain knew that they needed supplies.

“Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe,” Sasha suggested after his father demanded Gabriel go with them.

Carl’s watched his father under his lashes. There was a calculating look in his mate’s eyes that teased at Carl’s mind.

“That’ll be okay.” Rick asked Tyreese.

“Sure. You ever need me to watch her, need anything for her, I’m right here.”

Indignation and irritation swelled in Carl at that. _We can take care of her ourselves_.

“I’m grateful for it,” His father’s voice snapped Carl out of his exasperation. Shame flooded him almost causing tears at the corners of his eyes.

 _What’s wrong with me? Why would I think that? Tyreese has done a wonderful job protecting Judith up to this point. He deserves to be able to protect her_.

Even so deep down, Carl felt off that Tyreese wanted to continue to protect Judith. Tyreese was an alpha, yes, but he was not _Carl’s_ alpha and certainly not _Judith’s_ alpha.

“Go ahead and wait outside for me,” Rick ordered Gabriel. He then turned and began to give out instructions to the others. Rick motioned for Daryl and quietly told the hunter something. Daryl nodded before shouldering his crossbow and gesturing for Carol to follow.

Sasha, Bob, and Michonne trailed Gabriel in heading outside while Tyreese headed towards the back rooms of the church. Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita headed outside declaring they were going to work on getting the bus operational. Rick only tilted his head in acknowledgment.

 _I hope they don’t cause us any trouble_.

After a spell Carl became aware that, other than Judith, he and his father were alone in the sanctuary. She was starting to blink her eyes in drowsiness so he set her in the basket. The whiny coos she was making let him know she liked her new basket bed. Taking his father’s jacket, he covered the basket with it and softly rocked it back and forth.

“Carl, we need to talk,” His father’s voice startled him. Carl nodded and left the basket to move to sit at the end of the pew on the right side of the basket. The silence in the basket indicated Judith had fallen asleep.

“Listen, I don’t trust this guy,” Rick started as he crouched to be face to face with Carl.

“Why,” Carl blurted. His father paused.

“Why do you trust him?”

“Everybody can’t be bad.” The answer was simple. He may still harbor doubts about Gabriel but that didn’t necessarily mean the beta priest was a bad person.

Rick gave a soft chuckle. “Well…I don’t trust this guy. And that’s why I’m bringing him with me.”

It made sense. His mate, still feeling mistrustful after Terminus, wouldn’t dare leave Carl and Judith alone with a stranger.

“But he could have friends,” Rick continued. “So I need you to stay alert and help Tyreese protect Judith, okay?”

His father’s face grew hard causing him to look older and it made something in Carl ache.

“Now…I need you to hear what I’m about to say.”

“Okay,” Carl murmured.

“You are not safe. No matter how many people are around or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think, _you are not safe_.”

A mixture of anxiety and vehemence was seeping through the bond during his mate’s speech.

“It only takes one second,” The alpha continued, “One second and it’s over. Never let your guard down, ever.”

His words were soaked with an air of desolation that struck a nerve in the omega.

 _He really is afraid_. It felt odd for an alpha to project his worries especially to his mate. Not only that, but it was clear that his father was just as nervous to leave Carl’s side as the omega felt.

“I want you to promise me.”

“I promise,” Carl breathed.

“Okay,” Rick got up and started to walk away. Uneasiness nagged in the pit of Carl’s stomach enough to force him to his feet.

“Dad,” Just that one word spoken faintly was enough to stop his mate who immediately came back to stand in front of him.

“You’re right. I am strong.” It didn’t feel like arrogance to admit that. After everything that had happened, Carl was proud that his hand could hold his gun steady and that he could handle a blade.

“We both are. But we’re strong enough that we can still help people. And we can handle ourselves if things go wrong. And we’re strong enough that we don’t…have to be afraid and we don’t have to…hide.”

There was a double meaning behind his words. A part of it was his growing desire to not cower when people needed help and the other...

Carl had come to the decision that he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue to hide the true nature of their relationship. It felt odd to hide it from Maggie, Glenn, and the rest. It was becoming hard to hide his yearning to touch his mate whenever he longed to.

Shifting his feet, his father didn’t seem quite ready to broach the topic of revealing their relationship.

“Well he’s hiding something,” Rick turned the conversation back to Gabriel. Wisely, Carl thought it best to not argue with him.

 _Eventually we’re going to talk about it though_ , Carl told himself. And he wasn’t going to let his father wriggle out of the conversation.

“I’ll stay safe, Dad.” Carl sent a rush of tenderness to his mate through their bond. With quick hands, his mate pulled him into a full body hug. Their hugs now had more meaning than they did before and it had been so long since he had been in his alpha’s arms.

Warmth spread through him as he was engulfed by the alpha’s pine scent. A soft growl rumbled in the alpha’s chest that elicited a shudder throughout Carl’s form.

All too soon, his father pulled back and leaned in to press a kiss to Carl’s cheek. Whether by accident or on purpose, the alpha’s lips caught the edge of Carl’s lips. Just the feeling of their lips touching and the rough brush of his mate’s beard caressing his skin caused the omega’s body to ignite under a flood of lust.

A whine left his lips before he could stifle it. Desire from both was palpable in the air. Carl looked up through his lashes to see his father’s blue eyes were dilated. Those eyes were also focused on Carl’s lips.

With those intense eyes focused on him, Carl’s immediate reaction was to wet his lips his tongue. His moment only caused a louder, deeper growl to come from his father’s chest. The sound echoed through the empty sanctuary and jolted his father who realized they were passing into dangerous territory.

Rick stepped back and picked up his gun. His breaths where labored.

“I’ll…I’ll stay safe, Dad,” Carl swallowed.

“Yeah,” Rick rubbed at his temple and inhaled deeply. “Do me a favor and take a walk around the church to help…calm you down. Make sure you have your gun and knife.”

Nodding furiously, Carl rubbed his hands together trying to calm his furiously beating heart. His father squeezed his neck once more before walking out the door.

Carl’s fingers still trembled a bit so he rubbed at his face and began to take deep breaths. For a short time he simply sat there watching Judith sleep until he felt a brush on his shoulder. Tyreese stood over him with a concerned look on his face.

“You okay?” Tyreese questioned.

“Yeah, I just…” Carl’s voice trailed off. Drawing in another breath, he found his voice. “I just need to take a walk. Can you watch Judith?”

Giving him a nod, Tyreese moved aside to let Carl out of the pew. Checking to be sure his gun was loaded and his knife was secure on his belt, Carl went outside blinking at the sun in his eyes.

He began to walk around the church always looking up to makes sure no walkers joined them. In the back, Abraham was working on the bus. Rosita raised her eyebrow when she saw him but she never said anything.

Passing them, he completed one circuit around the church before deciding to continue on for another.

It felt like he was pulled two different ways. _I can’t be distracted though_ , Carl reminded himself.

_I don’t want to be a burden. I have to be able to protect myself and Judith._

More than that, he needed to be able help guide his father who had become hardened by their recent encounters. 

_I have to be dad’s…anchor_.

He would start by looking into the mystery of Gabriel and his empty church.


	3. Rick: Overreached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Rick and Gareth finally comes to a head.

“Maybe that’s just one of those parts of not letting go,” Bob grinned as he spoke but Rick only turned his head as they walked down the empty business street.

Rick wasn’t surprised that Bob had such a cherry outlook on the future. He tried to recall if he had ever been as optimistic as Bob but he could only recall the feeling of weary anxiety that now permeated everything he did.

Still, a part of Rick needed Bob’s optimism, if only as a reminder that he needed to try to keep some positivity for the Carl and Judith’s sake.

Gabriel led them to a church-run thrift store and as Rick scanned the building he couldn’t help a glow of triumph. There was an abundance of useful things that Gabriel must have never thought of taking. Utensils, clothing, furniture, and so many things that have just been sitting collecting dust.

First the food, jumping into the dirty water probably wasn’t the grossest thing he had ever done but it came close. Yet the shelves of cans shone like a beacon of luxury.

Allowing his alpha instincts to drive him through the fight, he focused on his desire to bring back as many cans as he could to his mate and daughter. After the water-logged walkers were dead, they gathered everything they could. Sasha found a few large plastic tubs that they began with as many valuable items as they can.

Rick made sure to go through a few of the remaining racks of clothes. He picked out a blue button down shirt that looked like it could fit Carl, though it was probably going to be a bit big on his son’s small frame.

 _He needs to eat more or he won’t grow_ , his mind added unhelpfully.

Before packing the shirt up, Rick was struck by a sudden urge to scent the shirt. Turning his head to make sure that everyone was busy, he brought the shirt up to his cheek and rubbed the collar against his face. It wouldn’t be enough to be obvious to others but enough so that Carl would carry the trace of his scent.

His omega would still carry his mark even if by now the bite mark on Carl’s neck may have faded.

As he packed away the shirt Rick noticed that the mark on his left wrist had faded nearly to nothing. It hurt to see the claiming mark Carl had made during his heat nearly gone. Reminded of their passionate moment in the sanctuary, Rick knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the pull to be intimate with his mate.

 _I need to find some way we can be alone together. So I can fix his mark and he can fix mine_.

Gabriel pointed out that there were rolling carts that could help them move their heavy containers but beside that the priest remained silent through the work. He was probably embarrassed at his helplessness with the walkers. That was made clear when Gabriel tried to apologize to Rick as they walked out of town.

“I…I panicked,” Gabriel stuttered.

 _That isn’t the only thing though is it_?

Instead of mincing words, Rick offered, “You knew her when she was alive?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened as if he was shocked Rick had figured him out. When he didn’t respond, Rick spat out, “Yeah, I get it. You only tell your sins to God.”

Chastised the priest moved away from Rick and followed silently for the rest of the journey back. Michonne ended up making Gabriel help pus one of the carts while she joined Rick in pushing the heavier one.

Their conversation was affecting.

“I miss Andrea,” Michonne told. There was a lot of weight behind those words and it made Rick’s heart ache for her. He had suspected at one point that Michonne’s feelings for Andrea had gone beyond mere friendship but he had never found a proper time to ask. In the end he decided that was not his place to ask her especially as it seemed Michonne wasn’t inclined to volunteer that information.

“I miss Hershel,” She continued.

“Yeah,” Rick had to admit he missed the older man a lot.

“I don’t miss what was before,” She paused, “I don’t miss that sword.”

Her brown eyes met his and Rick marveled at the unadulterated strength he saw in those depths. For the longest time, Rick hadn’t quite gotten Michonne. She was a puzzle to him yet as time had passed he learned one thing. She had adapted to this new world faster than he and conceivably had been more suited to it despite all she had loss.

With nothing else to say, Rick kept silent and he could see that Michonne didn’t feel the need to talk further. She didn’t open up like that very often but he didn’t feel it wouldn’t be fitting to push her beyond her comfort zone with mindless chatter.

Their return to the church was filled with welcoming smiles but Rick was puzzled to be missing the one person he wanted to see the most.

“He’s out back,” Tyreese informed as he walked up with Judith in his arms. Giving a nod of thanks, Rick stroked Judith’s head before heading outside.

Carl stood around the corner contemplating something on the building.

“Hey,” Rick began, “Tyreese said you were out back.” Walking up, he couldn’t figure out what Carl was looking at so intently. “Come on in. We found food,” Somehow he ended up adding, “A lot of it.”

 _Well that was unnecessary_ , his mind added. Rick wasn’t doing a very good job at fighting his alpha tendencies that were aching for recognition for providing for his mate.

“Good,” Carl remarked flatly.

Eyeing the teenager for the blunt response, Rick inquired, “What is it?”

Carl’s face looked pinched as if something had soured in his mouth. “These scratches. They’re deep. Like knives or something.”

Slim fingers pointed out the marks in the wooden frame around the window. Rick stepped closer to get a good look.

Carl was right. The marks looked as if someone had been feverishly scratching the gaps in the windows in order to force them open.

“Someone was trying to get in,” Carl’s voice sounded weary. “I found something else.” The teen lead his father around the corner with Rick close at his heels.

“I don’t know what happened, but whatever it is, we can handle it,” His words rang as a warning to Rick.

Scratched out in deep letters on the side of the holy building was a single damning phrase, ‘You’ll burn for this.’

 _Well that’s fairly incriminating_. It seemed Rick’s distrust in Gabriel wasn’t completely unfounded.

As if sensing his thoughts Carl spoke again, “Doesn’t mean Gabriel’s a bad guy for sure, but it means something.”

Rick traced the roughened letters with his fingers as if trying to learn their secrets by touch. His imagination conjured the image of a person who would take the time to write this. It would have been someone despondent with their circumstances, unable to do anything but leave a denunciation during their last moments of life.

“Don’t worry about it for now,” Rick put his arm around the omega’s shoulders to lead him inside. “I have a present for you.”

“Yeah, what?” Carl tilted his head back to look at his father’s face from under his hat. It startled Rick for a moment to discern that Carl had grown taller in the past month or so.

 _No longer a child but not quite an adult either_.

“New clothes,” Rick disclosed. “You’ve been in those for a while.”

He was gifted with a cheeky grin from his mate in reply. There was no way Rick could resist returning with a smile of his own. A pulse of earnest happiness flowed through their bond. Upon entering the church they were met by Glenn and Maggie who both seemed upbeat.

“We managed to find some things in town today,” Glenn began. He pulled three silencers out of his back pocket.

“Perfect, you never seem to fail at runs Glenn,” Rick enthused. The young beta ducked his head in pleased embarrassment. Maggie held out a tiny plastic bag, like the kind stores use to use for candy and small items.

“That’s not all,” Maggie explained. “We saw a drugstore and thought we’d do some snooping.” She pulled out a full pill bottle and handed it to Rick.

Inspecting the bottle, Rick wasn’t quite sure he was reading. His eyes widened when it dawned on him what he was holding.

“Suppressants,” He breathed. “How on earth did you find so many?” There were three bottles which were an enormous amount. Scrutinizing the bottles, Rick was relieved to find that two of the bottles were for omegas and one for alphas. The dates on the labels looked like they could still be good.

“I followed Glenn’s advice that there is nothing left in this world that isn’t hidden,” Maggie grinned at her husband who leaned in to give her a kiss.

“Well thank you for this,” Rick grinned.

“Carl needs them, right?” Maggie asked. It occurred to Rick that they hadn’t yet broached the topic with their friends though doubtless most, if not all, had figured out what’s Carl’s new sweet scent meant.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he gets started on these right away.”

“We’re lucky he hasn’t already gone into heat,” Maggie responded before walking away with Glenn. Rick did his best to contain a wince. Those who had presumed Carl’s dynamic probably thought the same, unknowing that Carl had already been through his first heat.

 _And we need to make sure he doesn’t have another until we can find a safe place_.

That fear hanging over his head was one reason Rick had been hesitant to head towards Washington. He would rather had found a new home as soon as possible though there was still time. Carl’s first heat had only been a few weeks ago, they wouldn’t have to worry about the next for another few months, even longer now that Maggie and Glenn had gifted them with suppressants.

Gathering his son, Rick led Carl into the office with a box of clothes.

“Here we go. Two new shirts for you,” Rick handed him t-shirt and the blue buttoned down shirt. When he handed the blue shirt to Carl, it was obvious that the omega’s nostrils flared. The teen gave his father a look that was half amused and half exasperated. Containing his mirth, Rick also pulled out one of the pill bottles.

“You should thank Glenn and Maggie for finding these for you.”

Carl surveyed the bottle. “Are they still good?”

“They should be but at this point beggars can’t be choosers.”

Carl looked up with hesitation clear in those pale blue depths.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rick recognized the reluctance in his mate’s eyes.

“Nothing, I’m just…worried I’ll lose these like I lost the others,” Carl’s voice wavered. It was most likely there was something else but Rick determined it would be better to not push him.

“Don’t worry. We have another bottle that I’m gonna ask Michonne to keep just in case.”

Giving him a nod, Carl began pulling off his plaid shirt. Deciding it would be best to give his son some privacy, and to be not be tempted by the sight of that exposed pale skin, Rick went ahead and left the office.

Carol had drafted several of the adults to aid her in preparing dinner. There was a fair amount of food for once and Rick allowed himself to languish in his satisfaction. Cans were pried open and the clatter of dishes resounded though the space. Gabriel suddenly made an appearance with a box in his hands.

“Here, I have something for you. It’s some of the wine we still had in storage.”

The adult’s eyes all lit up at the prospect of having something other than boiled water to drink. Rick recalled those brief few hours at the CDC when the wine had brought them all reprieve. He saw no reason to keep that feeling from anyone.

When the food was ready, it was set up buffet style on a table from the office. It was veritable feast for their eyes and stomachs. After arranging the plates and utensils, Carl turned to where Carl sat.

“Carl, why don’t you and Rick go ahead and get your plates first.”

In his peripheral vision, Rick could see Abraham and Rosita shift subtly at that. He looked at Carol wondering if her declaration had been premeditated. She only looked back at him with a self-assured gaze. It had been then.

By suggesting Rick and Carl go first Carol was asserting that they were the leaders of the group and therefore had the right to choose their food first. Abraham’s deep frown indicated that fact hadn’t been lost on the red-head alpha. Rick wondered if the other alpha would challenge Carol or Rick, instead he simply turned to Rosita and murmured something to her.

Carl set Judith down in her basket before getting up to the table. There was a hint of reluctance on the omega’s face as he approached the table and Carol.

“After you finished eating, you can feed Judith,” Carol cheerfully suggested as she handed him an empty paper plate.

Carl turned to look towards Rick as if searching for something. When Carl’s eyes found his, Rick gave a diminutive nod of his head to let him know it was okay. Once affirmed, Carl began to fill his plate and Rick moved to do so as well.

After finishing one plate, Rick ended sitting on the floor with his back against the later divider and his legs bent to accommodate Judith in his lap. Carl had fed her some formula but Rick was happily feeding her soft pieces of vegetables from his plate which she seemed to enjoy.

Judith determined that she wanted to do the same and began taking pieces of green beans in her little fists to feed herself and to offer to Rick. Tyreese sat next to Rick smiling at her actions. Sitting close enough to see but not so close that Rick would feel uncomfortable by his presence; Tyreese’s warm laughter filled Rick.

Carl sat directly across from Rick and Judith on the front pew watching their interactions with tender eyes brimming with affection. All around the voices of the adults, full of food and wine, resonated thought the candle-lit sanctuary. For a group of hardened men and women, the relaxation came easy to them.

It was then Abraham offered a toast and began to make a passionate speech.

“Is that all you want to be?”

His words were blatantly manipulative but Rick couldn’t deny that somewhere inside of him was a drop of hope that maybe the world could be set right. That Carl and Judith could continue to grow up in a world restored. A world where they didn’t have to worry about surviving day in and day out.

In the middle of Abraham’s speech the silence in the church was broken when Judith made a small cooing sound before falling into his shoulder. She must have been put out that her alpha was focusing on something other than her. Rick shushed her with a kiss which seemed to placate the toddler.

 _Always wanting to be the center of attention_ , he joked internally.

As Abraham finished his speech, nearly every set of eyes turned towards him. They wanted to know where he stood. Rick glanced towards Carl. Like before, they somehow managed to have a silent conversation between them with the edge of Carl’s lips curling into a modest smile to show his agreement.

Rick allowed the chuckle to leave his throat at that. Before he could speak though Judith once again decided she wanted to make herself be heard and she gurgled out a sound that was nearly a formed word.

“What was that?” He clucked back at her. Around him laughter broke out relieving them of the tension in their spines that Abraham’s speech had brought about.

“I think she knows what I’m about to say. She’s in. If she’s in, I’m in. We’re in.”

 _I have to keep moving forward. If Washington is safe then it’s the best place for Carl and Judith to be_.

Joy spread through the building through more laughter and even clapping. Rick could tell from the weary faces that some were still nervous about the proposition, perhaps even more than nervous if the huff of air from Michonne was any indication.

Rick got up to hand Judith to Tyreese but was stopped when Sasha came up to him with her arms out.

“I want my chance to hold Judy,” She declared. Not even bothering to damper the smile on his face at the look determined look Sasha had on her face, Rick went ahead and surrendered the baby to the beta.

 _I wonder if_ …Rick thought as he watched Sasha rock Judith. It only lasted a minute. As expected, Judith’s nose scrunched at the unfamiliar scent surrounding her. She twisted her body to outstretch her arms to the person standing behind Sasha, which was Carl.

And it really wasn’t Rick’s fault if he let out a bark of laughter at that.

“Way to make a girl feel loved Judith,” Sasha looked both chagrined and amused. Carl set down his nearly empty plate and wiped his hands on his jeans. Bending down, Sasha passed Judith to Carl who settled her on his lap. Then, as if that cuteness wasn’t enough, Judith held out her little fist to Carl.

She had apparently kept a tight hold of a piece of green bean and was now holding it out to feed Carl like she had Rick.

“That’s just ridiculous,” Sasha chuckled. Carl, dutiful big brother that he was, opened his mouth and allowed Judith to plop the green bean in. As he chewed, Judith placed her little hands on his cheeks as if to make absolutely sure he was eating her present.

“That’s about all the cuteness I can handle for the rest of the night,” Sasha professed as she threw her hands up in the air and walked away.

Rick wiped his hands and walked over to Carl and Judith. He rubbed Judith’s head and brushed his hand against the back of Carl’s neck before heading to the back of the sanctuary where Gabriel sat with a bottle of wine for himself.

“Thanks for the hospitality,” Rick figured he’d start out with something soft. “I’m surprised you let us drink your communion wine.”

“There isn’t anyone left to take communion.”

 _Now that’s an interesting way to phrase that_.

“The wine’s just wine until it’s blessed,” Gabriel continued while taking another swing from his bottle. Rick decided it would just be best to get things out into the open.

“You’re hiding something.” _You’ve done something_. “And it’s pretty obvious it’s something you can’t hide from. That’s your business. But these people…these people are my family.” _I won’t allow anyone else to hurt them or my mate and child_.

“And if what you’re hiding somehow hurts them in any way, I’ll kill you.” _No more playing around pretending everything’s alright_.

Gabriel said nothing, got up and headed towards the back rooms on the right. Rick permitted him to leave and walked over to where Carl was situating himself to sleep.

“Go ahead and get some rest,” He told the teen. Finding his jacket still laying on the pew, Rick picked it up and laid it on Carl’s shoulders. The omega snuggled into the jacket and fell into a light doze.

Minutes melted into an hour and Rick began to feel that something was off. Across the aisle, Sasha grabbed a gun, the one with a silencer, and headed outside.

“Where’s your sister going?” Rick questioned Tyreese.

“Bob went out a little while ago and hasn’t come back. She went to check on him,” Despite the calm delivery of his words there was something in Tyreese’s eyes that betrayed his anxiety.

Rick began to walk the length of the sanctuary and began counting. Stopping in front of Glenn, the alpha got his attention before asking, “Have you seen Carol or Daryl?”

The beta’s eyes widened. “I don’t remember seeing them for a while.”

Now the alarm bells were pealing bright and clear in his head. Rick turned to the others.

“Has anyone seen Carol or Daryl in the last hour?” His voice and the distress woke Carl. The teen stood while gripping Rick’s jacket in his arms. He shook his head.

One by one Rick’s eyes looked at each member of the group only to find that no one had seen them.

 _Fuck_!

“Tyreese, let’s go check on Sasha,” He demanded. Tyreese instantaneously moved to follow him. Carl ran up and handed Rick his jacket. Armed, they went out to find Sasha finding a walker. Rick pulled out his flashlight as Tyreese grabbed Sasha from behind and covered her mouth to avoid her screaming in surprise.

“He’s getting away,” She gasped, her eyes wide with fright.

“Who?” Rick asked.

“Somebody was watching us,” Her words ran straight through Rick. The threat he had feared was finally starting to surface.

“Bob is out there somewhere. Scared, alone,” Sasha’s worry was palpable.

“Maybe not alone,” Rick added. “Daryl and Carol are missing, too.”

Sasha’s head turned sharply to look at him.

“Come on,” He commanded. They went back inside. Sasha was clearly jittery and she made a beeline for Gabriel who was still cleaning up the dinner mess.

Her confrontation with him became heated when Sasha pulled out her knife. Rick watched as Rosita moved forward only to be stopped by Abraham.

“Where are our people?” She shouted until Rick seized her arm and pulled her back. Rick took her place and kept his eyes focused firmly on the beta priest.

“Why’d you bring us here?” Rick put alpha sway in his voice. “You working with someone?”

Gabriel stuttered pathetically, “I’m alone.”

“What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel?” _What are you hiding_? “What did you do to her? ‘You’ll burn for this.’ That was for you. Why?”

As he pressed, Rick could feel a thread of disapproval through his bond with Carl but he couldn’t concentrate on it.

“What did you do?” Rick seized at Gabriel’s shirt and shoved him against the alter gate. This was the last straw for Gabriel.

“I lock the doors at night,” There it was. The simple but dark truth, Gabriel hadn’t done something, he had just done nothing.

“And so the dead came for them. Women…children…” Gabriel’s tear filled eyes looked at Carl and through the bond the disproval from before had moved into a mixture of horror and disappointment.

Gabriel had left his congregation to die outside of the holy place they had sought sanctuary. In truth he was simply a coward. Rick watched dispassionately as Gabriel fell into a sobbing mess on the floor.

Though the windows the sound of a whistle startled them all. Glenn ran to the window to look out.

“There’s something…someone outside lying in the grass.”

Before she could be stopped, Sasha ran out the doors with everyone following behind her. To their horror it was Bob lying there on the grass with part of his leg missing. A few walkers were lumbering towards them. The group moved to take care of them but when Rick was about to beat one a shot rang out killing the walker.

“Get inside!” Frantically Rick aimed in the direction the gunshot had come from hoping to hit whoever had fired the shot. The gunshot was a warning that whoever was out there wanted them alive.

They set Bob down on the sanctuary floor to inspect his wound. Rick walked around to be able to kneel face to face with him. Carl came up to join them. Distress was now surging through the bond and it was clear that the omega was shaken.

Despite the desire to pull Carl into his arms, Rick focused his attention on Bob while Carl kneeled close enough to Rick so that their bodies just slightly touched. Rick found he didn’t have the heart to push his mate away.

“It was that guy, Gareth,” Bob chocked out. Horror wasn’t something Rick felt very often anymore. He had just seen too much and done too much to let it bother him.

Yet even he couldn’t help the creeping feeling of revulsion as Bob said, “They were eating my leg right in front of me.”

 _I should have finished them when I had the chance_.

Now Bob was the one paying for that mistake. When asked about Daryl and Carol, Bob responded,” Gareth said they drove off.”

 _Where did they go_? Knowing Daryl though if they had left of their own volition then there had to be a good reason.

“Rick, there’s something else I have to tell you,” Bob’s voice cracked. “Gareth was talking some crazy things…about Carl.”

Beside him, Rick felt his son’s body tense.

“What did he say?” Sasha prompted.

“He said that he was going to…have Carl for his mate even if he had to _eat_ you first.”

Rick didn’t even bother to stop the deep growl in his chest. The entire room filled with apprehension as the threat sunk in to each of the adults. Bob had fallen back on the floor incoherent with pain. Sasha’s attempts to get him painkillers were stopped when Bob pulled his shirt back to reveal a bloodied bite.

All the fight drained from Sasha’s face at the sight and Rick felt despair wrench at him. A soft fearful whine came from Carl. No longer giving a damn if their secret was revealed, Rick pulled Carl into a hug. He could feel the omega’s small hands clutch his shirt.

Gabriel offered the couch in his office and Sasha, still in shock, thanked him quietly.

“Go take Judith into the office as well,” Rick whispered in his mate’s ear. Carl hands tightened their grip but Rick squeezed the nape of his neck and sent all the support he could. Reluctantly Carl left the safety of his alpha’s arms to go pick up Judith where she was sleeping in her basket.

“Do you know the place Bob was talking about?” Rick asked Gabriel.

“It’s an elementary school,” Gabriel gave them directions to the school as Carl picked up Judith’s basket. She must have recognized the agitation in the air and began to fuss despite Carl’s gentle attempts to sooth her.

Watching Carl, Rick took stock of everything going on.

 _The Terminites are out there waiting for us, Gareth wants Carl, and Bob is drying of a walker bite_. He wasn’t quite sure if it was possible for things to get any worse when Abraham’s voice rang out.

“We need to leave for DC right now.”

Anger scorched through Rick at Abraham’s words. How dare the other man think Rick could just abandon his missing friends?

“We’re not going anywhere without our people. Daryl and Carol will be back,” He shot back at the other alpha.

“I respect that, but there’s a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier.”

 _God dammit_! Rick cursed. Abraham would probably want to take the bus, supplies, and weapons. Right now Rick’s group could not afford to lose either. He was done playing nice. If it was a fight Abraham wanted then Rick would give it to him.

 _My loved ones are threatened and you think I’m going to just let you walk away_?

“There a lot more of us,” Rick new the threat in his voice was warranted.

“You want to keep it that way? You should come,” Abraham spat back.

Fully incensed Rick shot back, “Carol saved your life. We saved your life!”

Still Abraham didn’t back down. Then it got physical. Rick barely got a shove in before Glenn put himself in the dangerous position of putting himself between them. Permitting the beta to try and talk some sense into Abraham, Rick’s fingers were twitching to reach for his colt.

Oddly enough it was Tara who defused the situation by offering herself if Abraham stayed one more day.

Gratitude overwhelmed him towards the beta. She hadn’t been with them very long but it was clear that she fit in with them. Now that she was willing to do whatever she could to help keep his people together meant a good deal to him. Then Abraham had to open his mouth again.

“Glenn and Maggie, too.”

“No,” Rick growled. There was no way he was losing them. Once more they were at an impasse.

“You’re not taking the bus,” Rick snarled as Abraham started for the door.

“Try to stop me,” Abraham snapped back. _It would be my pleasure_.

This time Rick strode forward with purpose. He would take down the dissenting alpha once and for all. No one would dare disobey his orders then.

Glenn put himself in danger again by yelling, “Wait!”

The beta’s was still but his eyes betrayed erratic emotions. “You stay…you stay and help us,” Glenn kept his gaze firm on Abraham. “And we will go with you.”

Rick instantly rumbled, “No.” But Glenn stood defiantly against him.

“It’s not your call,” The beta argued. God, Rick was furious yet in Glenn’s eyes he could see that there imploring.

 _He thinks Daryl and Carol will be back by then_.

Still Rick continued to be pessimistic. Maggie was a close friend and Glenn…well Glenn had been the one to save him in Atlanta. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to keep the beta safe with him. A feeling came through his bond with Carl. It felt like a mixture of support and trepidation mixed with something else Rick couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something dawned on Rick.

 _You owe it to Glenn to respect his choices. He’s choosing to do this for you, to keep Abraham here to help protect your family, your child…your mate_.

Glenn was no longer the young reckless young man who had led him through the streets of the walker occupied Atlanta.

“Come high noon, we’re taillights,” Abraham declared. Whatever protests Rick had left died in his throat when Maggie agreed, “And we will leave with you.”

The soft look on Maggie’s face stilled Rick and he swallowed his pride to agree. Now they needed a plan. After a talking it through they had one. It was deceptively simple but there were a hundred things that could go wrong with it.

“They’re not counting on us thinking straight,” Rick expounded. _Not only that, but Gareth is smart. He’ll have already thought out what we’ll do so we’ll pretend for a little while for his benefit_.

“Are we?” Rosita examined. “I’m just making sure. It’s a big play.”

“Remember what these people are capable of,” Rick put a little snarl into his words at her, tired that the beta continued to question him. _She’s not your beta though_ , his mind reminded him.

With guns prepped, they made sure those staying behind were all set up in Gabriel’s office. Rick gave Judith a kiss and squeezed Carl. The teen’s small frame was trembling but Carl was doing a good job of hiding his turmoil through their bond. Rick could only feel strength, encouragement, and support from his mate.

Walking single file they excited the church, not bothering to hide their actions. _They’ll be somewhere in the trees watching_.

The group circled the woods and came back just in time to see Gareth and his people go inside the church doors. _So far, so good_.

Suspecting that Gareth wanted to take Carl alive, it was easy to believe that the man wouldn’t enter the church shooting. Slowly Rick moved quietly, mentally recalling Daryl’s old hunting lessons, up the stairs. One by one they slipped through the open doors making sure to stay in the shadows as they moved. Gareth’s voice was the only sound being made.

“How about the priest?” Gareth called out, his voice the epitome of temptation. “Father you help us wrap this up, we’ll let you walk away from this.”

Using his hands to make silent motions, Rick directed Abraham, Michonne, and Sasha to move to the left or right of the church all the while they managed to stay silent.

“Carl,” Gareth practically sang out the name. “Why don’t you come on out and bring your sister with you? If you surrender yourself maybe we’ll see about letting the others live.”

Rage pounded through Rick’s blood at the cajoling tone in Gareth’s voice.

“What do you say?” Gareth was heading towards the second door and appeared to be preparing to enter until Judith started crying. Cursing softly, Rick gestured for Abraham to aim at the two men by the office door.

Gareth moved towards the office door with a creepy grin on his face. “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll keep the kid. I’m starting to like this girl.”

 _If you think I’m going to let you have my mate and my child_ …

One the men were clearly impatient and with a sigh Gareth ordered his people to hit the hinges of the door. With a nod to Abraham, Rick watched as, in two quick shots, the men at the office door were dead.

“Put your guns on the floor,” Rick commanded in a deep growl.

Gareth recognized the danger in Rick’s voice but still thought he had leverage. “Rick we’ll fire right into that office. So you lower your gun…”

Rick didn’t bother letting the scum finish his sentence before shooting his pointing fingers off. He could tell by Gareth’s pained cries that he had hit his mark. Abraham, Michonne, and Sasha all moved to take point, each by a different member of Gareth’s group.

Rick felt a perverse enjoyment as Gareth commanded his people to surrender. Turning to face his rival, Rick could feel an even greater wicked jubilation at the sight of the rival alpha vulnerable on his knees.

 _He’s the second to try to take what is yours_ , a voice slithered in his mind.

All while Gareth ran his mouth Rick remained silent, not quite gloating at the other man’s pathetic attempts to talk his way out of death.

“We can walk away,” Gareth stuttered clutching his hand in pain. “And we will never cross paths again. I promise you.”

“But you’ll cross someone’s path. You’d do this to anyone, right?” Rick countered smoothly. _No, you don’t get to live another minute longer_.

Gareth made a pained gasp. “I overreached with Carl, didn’t I?” A wild manic look came through Gareth’s eyes. “If…If I hadn’t tried to take him from you…you might have let me go.”

Rick schooled his face to a neutral mask. “Maybe.”

With his gun holstered, Rick tapped his finger against the red handle of the machete at his side. Gareth’s eyes nervously flicked down at it before his eyes met Rick’s again.

“Besides, I already made you a promise.”

That was it. With one swift movement, Rick pulled the machete and swung. The blade found its mark right in Gareth’s skull. Uncontent, he swung again and again delighting in the feel of the blade sheathing in gore. Blood splattered everywhere and all around the screams of the dying people rang like music in his ear.

Once more he felt the heat of bloodlust and arousal cascade through his veins. Though the high wasn’t quite as much as it had been when he had ripped Joe’s throat, Rick still longed for the body of his mate to be pressed against his. To celebrate his victory of another alpha who had wanted his precious mate.

God, how he wanted to bury himself in that lithe, receptive form. Their bond was alight with arousal coming from his mate in response. A nudge from Michonne quickly brought him back.

“It could have been us,” He blurted hoping to calm his furiously beating heart. Luckily no one, except Michonne, was paying any attention. Rick was startled by the sight of Michonne reaching for something in the dead woman’s bag.

It was her sword. She held the deadly weapon up in the moonlight which was the perfect distraction for him.

He moved into the office, his blood lust now somewhat under control. Judy began to cry in Carl’s arms and the sound of her cries helped him compose himself. Rick went over and wrapped them both in his arms as innocently as he could. Carl gave a small low whine and held onto tightly.

“It’s alright. They’re gone. You’re safe. I’ll never let anyone else have you,” Rick soothed in soft whispers to his mate. The rest of the night was a blur of removing corpses and cleaning viscera while he sent Carl and Judith to the back rooms to sleep.

The morning light only brought sorrow. After everyone cleared out of the office, Rick sat with Judith in his lap as Bob spoke gentle words of comfort.

“Nightmare’s end. They shouldn’t end who you are. And that is just this dead man’s opinion.”

“I’ll take it,” Rick did his best not to let his voice crack. _God, why did this have to happen to Bob of all people? He doesn’t deserve to die like this_.

“Just look at her and tell me the world isn’t gonna change,” Bob rasped.

Rick felt a flood of affection for the dying man, who was spending some of his last moments alive consoling him, made tears well in his eyes. He held Bob’s hand offering what little comfort he could. Eventually Sasha came back in and Rick left carrying Judith.

His grief was overwhelming. Rick walked out, watching as Sasha walked in, and sat down in one of the pews furiously wiping at his eyes. After a few minutes, he felt someone sit next to him. He didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Carl.

The omega sat with his side pressing against Rick’s. It was a small comfort to feel the heat of the omega’s body alongside his.

“Tyreese and Michonne and digging a spot for Bob in the graveyard,” Carl informed him.

Rick inhaled deeply trying to steady himself. “Thanks for telling me.”

For some time they just sat there soaking in each other’s presence and trying to overcome their sorrow. Judith soon grew restless. Fussing, she eventually ended up across both their laps playing with the edges of Carl’s shirt.

Their grief melted into the affection they felt for the effervescent Judith. Carl bent to give Judith a kiss and she nuzzled her little face against his. Rick was thankful they were alone right now because he was sure that if someone were to walk in it would be clear as day on his face how he really felt about his son.

Soon Sasha came out of the room with tear filled eyes downcast and Tyreese’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Rick knew that it was over. As a group they wrapped Bob’s body and carried it to the prepared grave. One at a time they threw dirt into the grave, a reminder of their connection with the deceased.

It was Sasha, however, who shouldered the task of filling the grave till completion. They all gave her the space to do it on her own.

Then it was time for another parting.

“This is our route to DC,” Abraham handed Rick a marked up map. The red-headed alpha had softened after last night despite his continued insistence that his group, along with Tara, Maggie and Glenn, leave.

“Once Eugene gets to the big brains left up there, things are gonna bounce back. This group should be there for it,” Abraham paused for a moment, “You should be there for it.”

“They will be,” Maggie added with confidence.

Michonne piped up as well, “We will.”

After a beat, Rick affirmed, “We will.” He repeated knowing that, for once, they were all on the same page. It hurt to watch the bus leave with a part of his family on board. They had only just been reunited and now they were gone again.

At least Abraham had been true to his word. Rick felt better knowing that the surviving Terminus folk were dead for good. Out of curiosity, Rick unfolded the map to look up the route. Written down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was a message from Abraham.

            _Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world’s gonna need Rick Grimes_.

He didn’t even try to quell the light hearted feeling at the message. Folding the map up, he slipped it in his pocket. There were more graves that needed to be dug.


	4. Carl: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Rick get some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. Warning there is smut in this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

“He said that he was going to…have Carl for his mate even if he had to _eat_ you first.”

In his life up to now there had been plenty for Carl to be afraid of. He supposed that was just the way things were now. When Bob echoed Gareth’s threat, Carl’s mind jumped and he couldn’t even think about hiding his own panic.

 _He wants…to eat my mate so he can…take me_ …

Later he would be embarrassed at the whine that came deep in his throat or the distress that he couldn’t stifle through the bond with his dad. Rick seemed to throw propriety out the window and pulled him into his arms.

Surrounded by the alpha’s warmth, Carl took in gulps of the alpha’s pine scent. It, along with the fierce wave of possessiveness from the bond, helped compose him.

Carl shivered as Rick bent to whisper in his ear, “Go take Judith into the office.”

He wanted to protest, but Carl could sense there was a feeling of apprehension in the air that his father needed to deal with before they could take care of the Terminites. So dutifully Carl picked up Judith’s basket and made his way into the office.

With a quick assessment, he decided he would place her behind the desk which was equally distant from the door and Bob, just in case. Carl felt a flash of guilt at that. It wasn’t Bob’s fault he had been bitten trying to provide food for the rest of them.

 _Still you have to be careful_ , his brain added. _If he turns you can’t let him hurt Judith_.

God, he hated how cold that sounded. Shouts began to bleed through the closed office door from the sanctuary and Carl cracked the door a bit to see his father nearly get into a physical fight with Abraham.

 _Abraham is ready to just up and leave and not help us fight Gareth_.

When Tara made her offer, Carl could feel his father’s appreciation of the beta, it mirrored Carl’s own. From what he had seen, he really liked Tara. She was funny and though she wasn’t really close to his age, she felt younger than most of the other adults.

“You stay…you stay and help us, and we will go with you,” Glenn’s voice stunned Carl.

 _What_?

Had the Korean beta just agree to leave? Carl nearly ran out the office at the thought of losing Glenn and Maggie again. From behind him though he could hear Judith begin to fuss and he went back in to pick her up and rock her. Holding her close, Carl took time to center his thoughts.

 _Glenn is volunteering to go. He’s…he’s choosing to go…so that’ well have the help we need. We…we can’t be angry at him for that. He’s doing it to help us…because he cares_.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The beta was doing his part to protect his family even if that meant having to leave them in order to secure the help they needed.

Though their bond it appeared his father had figured that out as well. The fury and confusion vanished. From the door Carl watched his father tell his plan to the group. He could understand why Rosita was hesitant about it.

 _But if it works, it’ll be the easiest way to get rid of them without anyone of us getting hurt_.

Course it didn’t escape Carl’s notice that a lot of this hinged on those staying behind being little more than bait; especially him. He couldn’t concentrate on that now. There was a job to be done and he would do it.

Before the group was set to leave his father came into the office and kissed Judith’s head before hugging Carl.

 _What if…what if this is the last time we touch_?

A painful shiver went through him at that disparaging thought but he refused to let it show. Through their connection he sent his mate support and reassurance.

The sound of the adults stepped echoed through the sanctuary followed by the click of the front doors closing. Gabriel locked the office door before moving away to kneel at his desk. Carl remained standing, away from the windows, facing the door just in case.

Other than Bob’s labored gasps, the thumping of Carl’s fingers against his gun was the only sound. Tyreese sat next to Bob with one hand resting on the knife at his waist. Eugene sat next to Rosita who had a tight grip on her shotgun.

The swish and creek of the front door opening caused everyone to tense. Gabriel clutched his hands together, his body visibly shaking and sweating.

 _I hope he doesn’t cause problems_.

“Well, I guess you know we’re here,” Gareth’s voice called out through the silence. The timbre of it made Carl shudder. He pulled his handgun and unclicked the safety.

Gareth prattled on and began calling them by name. It was unnerving to hear their attacker taunt them.

“Carl…Judith,” The alpha emphasized their names which only served to make Carl more nervous. Thought he supposed that was the point. After attempting to cajole Gabriel out, Gareth tried a new unsettling tactic.

“Carl, why don’t come on out and bring your sister with you? If you surrender yourself we’ll see about letting the others live, okay?”

 _He must think I’m an idiot_. He was angered that the alpha thought he could be so easily manipulated. Odd as it was the anger helped him focus and the slight tremble in his hands vanished. He continued to hold his gun up, ready to fire.

“What do you say?” Gareth asked again. More silence followed broken only by the sound of creaking wood as the Terminites moved around the church. Muffled unintelligible whispers continued until suddenly Judith began to cry.

 _Shit_!

Carl dropped his gun to pick her up but he knew it was too late. Gareth and his people would have figured out which door they were behind. More movements sounded as their captors surrounded the office door. The click of gun being cocked was followed by one last ultimatum.

“That’s your last chance right now to tell us you’re coming out,” Gareth declared.

No one in the room spoke but their breathing had become faster and shallower. Carl clutched at Judith, afraid to let her go to pick up his gun.

“We’ll hit the hinges,” They heard Gareth order.

 _Daddy, where are you_?

Then it happened. There was cutting noise and then the distinct thump of bodies hitting the ground. Relief flooded Carl thought there was still yelling going on outside. Rosita started towards the door.

“Wait, not yet,” Carl instructed. She gave him a look but he stared her down.

“Just wait, please,” He pleaded this time. Heaving a sigh, she nodded and moved to check on Eugene who had also been sweating like Gabriel.

“No!” Someone screamed and that was the beginning of a chorus of screams followed by the thunks of flesh being beaten in and bones cracking. Gabriel’s face was the picture of horrification. Tyreese and Eugene looked sickened. Rosita only looked mildly disturbed and Carl felt the same as her.

A rush of emotions saturated him through the bond. Triumph, satisfaction, and arousal caused Carl’s breath to catch. The arousal frightened him a bit. His father was feeling the same bloodlust effects as that night with the claimers only this time he was sharing those feelings with Carl who was just as affected by them. Not to mention they were surrounded by people.

Lust flowed through him but just as quickly Carl was able to quench it, thanks mostly to Judith who he still held. There was no way he was going to allow himself to smell of arousal around her. Tyreese had gotten up and opened the door. With the door open they could hear his father’s final declaration.

“It could have been us,” He grunted. Rick then came into the office and came straight to Carl. Judith must have sensed the release of tension in Carl’s muscles and she began to cry until his father wrapped them both in his arms. Just the feeling of his father’s heated body, covered in blood splatters, made Carl want to whine for more.

 _I wish_ …

His father leaned down to whisper in his ear, “It’s alright. They’re gone. You’re safe. I’ll never let anyone else have you.”

It was just what he needed to hear. Carl’s skin was oversensitive to the brush of Rick’s beard against his cheek. Luckily relief proved to be a stronger emotion that it washed away the last traces of arousal in them both.

“I want you to take Judith and go set up a sleeping area over in the nursery,” His father said when he finally pulled back. “I don’t want you sleeping in the sanctuary or…”

Carl nodded his understanding as the alpha’s voice trailed office. His dad didn’t want to say out loud that he was uncomfortable having Carl and Judith sleep in the same room with someone who had been bit.

Shared guilt filtered through their bond and Carl couldn’t help but cuddle back against his father to comfort him. Every person they lost now weighed heavily on the alpha who, despite Abraham, was the leader of their group.

“Okay dad,” Carl’s voice broke but he ignored it and gathered his blankets and placed Judith in her basket. In order to get through the other rooms they would have to go through the sanctuary. Making sure the basket was completely covered by the blanket, Carl left through the open door.

The mutilated corpses of Gareth and his people littered the floor coupled with blood and viscera. Carl held his breath, not wanting the stench of their blood to linger in his nose. Finally he was across the alter to the second door and walked down the hallway to the nursery.

He rocked Judith for a while until her eyes drooped shut and her small breaths evened out. Carl couldn’t help feel queasy at the sight of the drawings, done by children long since dead, decorating the walls.

 _I wonder why Gabriel didn’t take them down_.

Still tense from the night’s events, exhaustion finally caught up with him. Somehow his sleep was dreamless. He was awoken with a small push against his shoulder. Driven by new instincts, Carl jerked up reaching for his gun.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Michonne murmured. Carl gave a sigh, feeling a little put out.

“Sorry for startling you,” She apologized. She held an already alert Judith. “Come on, you dad wants all of us to…say goodbye to Bob.”

“He’s still alive?” Carl stood and tugged at his clothes to straighten them before holding his arms out for Judith.

“Yeah,” Michonne handed her over before heading towards the hall. Something was different with the older beta…

“Michonne! You got your sword back!” He exclaimed. She stopped and turned to him with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah. Apparently one of the Terminites brought it with them.”

The bodies had been cleared though blood stains still remained. Carl guessed that the red blemishes would probably be a permanent addition to the previously clean church floors.

His dad met them at the office door. Fatigue sagged on his face but his eyes lit up at the sight of Carl and Judith. Deciding that his mate needed some Judith therapy, Carl immediately passed the baby to him.

Rick’s lips curled into a smile as he took Judy without question. She curled into his shoulder as if sensing that the alpha needed to be consoled.

“Come on. Tyreese doesn’t think it’ll be too much longer.” Rick put his hand on Carl’s neck and led him into the office. Before going in, Carl stopped.

“Dad, did you find Carol and Daryl?”

Rick’s lips pursed in worry, “Not yet.”

I hope their okay. Carl chewed at his lip. Now was not the time to show his anxiety. They…needed to be strong, to comfort Bob who lay there dying and Carl needed to send all the support he could to his alpha.

As they said their goodbyes, Carl did his best to hold in the hot tears at the edge of his eyes. Bob asked to speak to Rick. The alpha started to hand Judy over to Carl but was stopped by the dying beta.

“No, don’t. Let her stay…I trust her,” Bob joked.

Once in the sanctuary, Carl allowed himself to let his tears fall. Michonne, in her normal way of understanding, came over and gave him a hug. He clung to her for a moment before straightening.

“Thanks,” He whispered.

“Any time. Now let’s get you something to eat.”

Michonne gave him a plate of odds and ends. He had to force his hand to bring the food up to mouth. It had no taste. The light of the day was filtering through the church windows and soon it would be noon.

Worry clutched at every part of his mind. Would Carol and Daryl get back in time? Would Glenn, Maggie, and Tara be safe if they went with Abraham? Would they ever see each other again if they left?

The office door creaked open and Rick came through gripping Judith. From across the room Carl watched his mate take a seat in one of the pews. His dad was wiping furiously at his eyes trying to stop his own tears.

Feeling like the alpha needed him; Carl made his way to the pew and sat next to the alpha. He made sure to sit close enough so their bodies were just lightly touching. They were alone in the sanctuary as all the others were completing their miscellaneous jobs.

“Tyreese and Michonne are digging a spot for Bob in the graveyard,” Carl told his dad hoping the alpha would understand that they would have a few minutes alone.

“Thanks for telling me,” Rick’s voice was raspy with unspoken emotion. Their bond was alight with countless emotions so Carl just stayed and waited for the alpha to calm. After some time, Judith became restless and wriggled her body around. She ended up plopping down into both their laps. Just the sight of her alive and energetic made a surge of love flow through Carl that was stronger than the sorrow he felt.

Unable to help himself, he bent down to kiss and nuzzle her chubby cheeks which she seemed to enjoy if the cooing noises were any indication. A surge of vibrant affection flowed through their bond that made Carl’s breath catch.

Looking up he caught his father watching them, the liens of fatigue and mourning smoothed away to reveal a look of pure adoration. A shiver slipped down Carl’s spine.

Their moment was broken when Sasha came out of the office, her cheeks streaked with tears. They had a small ceremony before burying Bob. Carl watched as Sasha took it upon herself to cover the grave by herself.

Then it was time for them to say goodbye. Carl stood on the steps watching as Abraham and his group packed their supplies onto the back of the bus. Glenn and Maggie both came over to give him and Judith hugs.

“You take care of your old man, you here?” Maggie said with a sad smile.

“I will, “Carl promised fervently.

“Give Judy a kiss for us,” Glenn added. Swallowing a knot in his throat, Carl nodded before stepping back.

Abraham seemed much more subdued than before which Carl was thankful for. His father appeared to be coping with the loss of more members of their group. After the exchange of promises to meet again, the bulls pulled away. Michonne placed a warm hand on his shoulder and led him back inside.

“Can we talk for a moment?” She questioned.

“Sure,” Carl struggled with Judith who was wriggling eagerly.

“Let’s give Judith to Tyreese for a while,”

His first reaction was to protest but he caught himself. Tyreese would protect and care for Judith no different from him. It he was being honest with himself, Tyreese could probably do a better job given Carl was still young.

“Okay,” He agreed. Tyreese took Judith with a large smile on his face.

Michonne then put her hand back on his shoulder and directed him back outside the church. “You and your dad are gonna go out on a run,” She started.

Startled he asked, “What? Why? We still have enough supplies to last us for a while.”

She gave him a look that made his jaw snap shut. “I’ve talked to your dad already. Just trust me on this okay? You both need to go on a run. Tyreese has agreed to watch Judith until you come back. Just go get your weapons.”

Puzzled by her insistence, Carl did as she asked, making sure his gun was loaded and his knife was secure on his belt. He came back out to see his dad walking up to him with Michonne following closely at his heels.

“I’m gonna get some supplies to take with us then we’ll go, okay?” His father said.

“Sure,” Carl knew he couldn’t hide the confusion on his face.

 _Isn’t it unsafe for us to be out by ourselves_? He wondered while he waited. Then something hit him. _By ourselves…maybe that means_ …

Lost in thought, Carl was startled when his father reappeared beside him with a backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Let’s head out.” Scrambling to follow, Carl stayed close to his father as they traveled down the road. Soon they were out of sight of the church and Carl couldn’t help but give voice to the thoughts in his head.

“Dad?”

Rick stopped to meet Carl’s questioning gaze.

“Are we…we going on this run to be…alone together?” He wasn’t sure why he stuttered as he spoke. Internally he didn’t actually feel nervous, only hopeful he was reading the situation right.

“Yeah,” His father breathed. Rick cleared his throat with a hum. “Michonne thinks it’s best and I agree with her.”

The alpha’s body suddenly swayed towards him and Carl felt a pull to forward. Before they could touch, the snarl of a walker caused them both to turn and reach for their weapons. An emaciated female lumbered at a slow pace.

Rick pushed Carl behind him and reached for his machete. With a single swipe, he sliced the walker’s head in two.

“Come on,” He said as he hooked the machete back on his belt. “Let’s go before any others show up.”

Carl wondered about the backpack his dad was carrying as they walked down the sunlight road to the empty town. Rows of empty buildings looked desolate in the bright sunlight. They walked side by side with their hands on their guns, eyes darting every which way for any threats. Somehow the place was devoid of many walkers.

“This way,” Rick led them to one of the buildings adjacent to a thrift store. There was a staircase in between the buildings that went up to the second floor. Carl noticed that the first floor had been some short of fancy boutique.

 _What could be up here then_?

When they got the top floor the door was open, Rick turned to Carl and took out his gun. Doing the same, Carl held his gun up ready to go clear the room. With a flick of his wrist, Rick pushed the door completely open and held his gun up to scan the room.

Staying close, Carl did the same. He was surprised to see the entrance of what looked like an apartment. It looked fairly put together; as if the residence had just up and left everything to flee. The foyer gave way into a large living space that flowed then into an open kitchen. Huge windows allowed sunlight to pour into room, illuminating the fancy decor.

Seeing no walkers in right, Carl’s first impulse was to go for the kitchen.

“No,” His dad gently grabbed his arm. “We already picked through it.”

Frustrated, Carl nearly snapped at his dad. The older man’s sharp look with heated eyes made the omega freeze.

 _So then why_ …

“Come on,” His father urged him through the living room and down a hallway. The door opened to a large master bedroom furnished with a beautiful plush bed that was remarkably dust free. The room had been well cared for once and decorated with abstract art on the wall. Sunlight streamed through the large windows that brightened the room.

Dropping the backpack on the door, Rick went around and checked the closet and under the bed. Carl found himself nervously rubbing his gun as he watched the alpha do this. Seeming satisfied that the room was empty, Rick locked the door.

The sound of the click echoed against the walls. Carl was unaware that he had been holding his breath until his lungs protested. They both did nothing at first, standing like strangers watching each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Then Rick undid his belt and holster.

Down it went with a thunk to the floor, along with the red-handled machete. Carl scrambled to undo his own holster and searched for a place to put it. The bed was an ornate thing that had two night stands on either side. He went over to the night stand on the left and set his gun down and holster down there.

After a second Carl went ahead and reached for his hat and placed it on the stand on top of a dust covered alarm clock.

“Carl,” His father’s voice was raspy and it sent shivers through his body. They hadn’t…done anything since Carl’s heat and now it appeared every nerve in his body was ready for something to happen.

Standing at the foot of the bed, the alpha remained unmoving. His eyes focused on Carl.

Confused, Carl took a step forward keeping his gaze on his father. Running his eyes up and down his father’s body, Carl could see the alpha’s hands clutching at pants as if trying to center his control. That’s when it dawned on Carl.

 _He’s waiting for me_.

Carl mentally thanked his father for that. Despite his heat, the teen felt woefully unknowledgeable about sexual activities. Heat filled his cheeks but he strode around to the front of the bed to face his father. With his head tilted up, Carl met his father’s passionate gaze.

The older man’s body visibly trembled, making Carl feel light headed at the sight. Unable to wait any longer, he raised his hands to caress his father’s beard. A keen came from deep in the alpha’s throat that amazed them both.

With a grin on his face, Carl ran his hands up into his father’s hair before softly tugging on those greying brown curls. Rick obediently bent down but paused for permission before making contact. Carl pulled him down further to press their foreheads together. Just the brush of skin on skin contact made frissons of heat surged through him.

Thea alpha whined, a thin pitiful sound, and Carl decided it would be best to stop teasing his poor mate. Shyly Carl pressed his lips to his father’s. It was awkward at first. Carl wasn’t sure what the best angle was so he floundered.

His father’s hands brushed his shoulders then moved up to palm the back of his neck. God, just the touch of his mate’s hand on his neck made him half-hard in his pants. Those large gentle hands guided Carl to a better angle and there the kiss became perfect.

Soon Carl felt bold enough to lick at his father’s parted lips. With a slight puff of air, the alpha’s lips opened further and emboldened Carl traced his mate’s lips with his tongue before thrusting it inside.

Both swallowed a moan as their tongues swirled around each other. Carl, spurred on by the growing arousal coursing through him, began to plunge his own tongue in his father’s mouth, fucking it thoroughly. When Carl could feel his lungs burn in protest, he pulled back gasping for breath.

Their faces remained so close their panting breaths were shared. Whining, Carl couldn’t help but fit his body into his mate’s, his hips jerking in undulation against his father’s.

“Carl,” His name came out in a whine from his father. It was such a rush to be in complete control of the trembling man in front of him.

“Sit down,” Carl hear the order deep in his voice and wondered if his words would be followed. To his surprise, his father sat on the edge of the bed. Unadulterated lust shot straight to his cock when his mate obeyed his command. Even though his head felt light, a rational voice in his head spoke up.

“What…what are our limits?” He asked in a ragged breath.

Rick eyes, that previously had been half-lidded, opened wider. Carl took his silence as opportunity to study his father who had an obvious bulge in his pants, his curls mused, and his lips already swelling from their intense kisses.  

“We…I can’t fuck you,” Rick admitted. His displeasure at that was clear on his face. “We need to try to keep from coming on each other. It would be best we do this quickly so we can clean up then do a run.”

At first, Carl couldn’t quite understand all the limitations. They would have to try and limit the transfer of scents on each other but why would they need to go on a run afterwards?

“It’ll make sense. I promise,” His father’s voice rasped. Deciding it would be foolish then to waste any more time, Carl straggled his father’s lap. He initiated another kiss by biting and sucking on his dad’s bottom lip.

Carl’s hips couldn’t help sliding over his father’s again but the alpha’s hands gripped his arms and pushed him back.

“Scent transfer,” Rick groaned. Carl whined desperately but allowed himself to be pushed to standing.

“Take off your shirt,” He demanded wanting to take control again. With a sinful grin, Rick pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it in the corner. Even with the visible scars and the lean muscle, his mate was so handsome Carl made a strangled noise of want.

Rick leaned back on the bed to rest on his elbows stretching as if he were showing off. With his heart skipping in his ears, Carl leaned forward to run his fingers down the muscled chest to one peaked nipple. His mate growled and the skin beneath Carl’s hand vibrated with the sound.

Now carrying his own grin, Carl pinched at that right nipple before catching at it with his nail.

“Tease,” Rick grumbled. Letting his index finger trace the muscles down to the edge of his father’s pants, Carl light pressed his hand against the substantial bulge.

“I trust this isn’t off limits?” His voice sounded strange to his own ears. It was deep and suggestive, more than he thought himself capable of.

“No…” His father swallowed. With only a little fumbling, Carl undid the belt and began to open his father’s pants all the while the alpha’s hips began to thrust with every brush of Carl’s hands against his clothed erection.

Catching the edge of them, Carl pulled his father’s pants and underwear down mid-thigh to reveal the alpha’s swollen cock jutting against his stomach. His mouth watered at the musky scent of arousal that enveloped him. Carl dragged his tongue across his own lips to wet them but was stopped by a hand on his chin.

“As much as I want…” Rick started, a severe reminder that Carl couldn’t do everything that he wanted. Giving his own growl of frustration, Carl spat in his hand and began to run his hand up and down the heated shaft. Deep groans soon filled the air as Carl increased his strokes sometimes slowing to tease the head and slit were pre-cum had begun to bead.

Carl’s eyes never left his father’s face. Watching the ecstasy unfurl on his mate’s face caused his own cock to pulse with frustration. Something was missing though. There was something that needed to be fixed. An idea came over him and he suddenly pulled his hand away.

“What gives?” His father growled with frustration etched on his face.

“Lay back on the bed,” Carl waited for his father to do. It was so exhilarating to watch the alpha obey _him_. Carl shouldered his over shirt off, allowing it to flutter to the ground before pulling up his t-shirt discarding it as well. Once bare-chested, Carl was momentarily embarrassed about his own lack of muscle, but a heated stare from his father’s blue eyes as they drunk in the sight of his body, pushed all thoughts of inadequacy away.

“You’re so gorgeous,” His father’s voice was a deep purr.

Familiar heat flooded Carl’s cheeks, but he was not going to let embarrassment deter him. He crawled up his father’s body to lean over him.

“I hate having to limit myself,” Carl rasped.  

“I know baby,” Rick cooed. Resting on his father’s thighs, Carl retuned his hand to stroke his father’s cock. His father’s hips began to snap in time with his tightening strokes while his moans filled the air.

The sight of those thrusting hips and the hot velvet flesh in his hand made Carl whine deep in his throat. He sped his strokes up, twisting as he ran his hand from the head to the base of his father’s cocks, enjoying that the thrusts were now becoming frenzied.

“Come on daddy,” He purred. Carl had never been drunk before but he was willing to bet that it felt something like this high he was feeling by having dominion over the alpha beneath him.

“Fuck, Carl,” The alpha slurred, his voice gruff from his moans and groans. Carl’s mate was beautiful in the throes of passion, something he hadn’t really been able to grasp during his heat. Playing with the, now free flowing pre-cum, Carl enjoyed smearing it over the ridged head of his father’s cock.

“Stop fucking teasing!” Rick growled raggedly.

“Hmmm,” Carl hummed sensually, “No. You come when I say.” _When I say, daddy, when I say_.

With stronger twists, he sped his movements up. The heat eluding from their bodies was causing a sheen of sweat to surface on his father’s brow. Carl’s senses were being overcome by the aroma of arousal flooding his nostrils, the taste of sweat on his lips when he licked them, and the feeling of friction of his father’s cock in his hand.

“So good baby,” Rick groaned. _I love it when he calls me that_. “I’m so close. Please….let me come,” that last request came out a whimper.

The lilting begging in his father’s voice was the final straw. “You have to bite me when you come, daddy. You have to mark me again. Let everyone know I’m yours. Only yours. Come on daddy, bite me,” Carl whined as he leaned forward to bare his neck for his alpha.

“Fuck, fuck! Carl!” The curse was muffled when Rick used one hand to grab his shoulder and bring Carl’s neck to his mouth. As Rick’s hips stuttered to a stop, the alpha bit down on the faded mating mark on Carl’s neck.

Stripes of white cum coated his father’s stomach and Carl’s hands. Pleasure mixed with pain surged through him at feel of his father’s teeth scraping at this skin, his own erection pulsing in unmet need.

For a few minutes the only sound was Carl’s labored breathes. Rick finally pulled his teeth out of Carl’s skin and laved at the wound with his tongue. Shuddering at the feeling, Carl brought his hand up to lap at the excess cum still on his hand.

With one swift move, Rick took a hold of Carl’s shoulders and flipped the omega on his back. The alpha then lay on his side allowing himself to be close to Carl but not quite letting their bodies touch.

It meant that Carl could turn his head and look into his father’s darker blue eyes and drink in the well of tenderness, hunger, and delight. By now Carl’s hormones were almost completely in control of his body and he wished he could turn and present his ass to his alpha.

Sensing his need, Rick raised one hand to stroke at Carl’s hair while the other thumbed at the mating mark.

“Daddy, I need…” Carl breathed, unsure if he could voice exactly what he wanted.

“What baby?” _I love it when he calls me that_.

Mind a whirl with emotions, Carl took the hand that been rubbing his neck in both of his and guide it down to his still clothed erection. Rick hummed as he deliberately undid the button and gradually slid the zipper down.

Carl helped shove his pants and underwear down enough so they would be out of the way. His hard cock lay against his stomach begging for attention. Pre-cum had been smeared around the head from watching his father’s climax. Without any preamble his father’s large calloused hand began tease at the skin around the head.

“Hnnn,” Carl keened as his mate’s hand began to rub up and down his erection, occasionally dipping down to cup his balls and lower still to tease at his opening.

 _I wish he could fuck me_.

But no. It would do no good to fixate on what they couldn’t do. Instead Carl focused on the waves of ecstasy from the sliding pressure on his cock. A cacophony of sounds came from his mouth while he felt the heated stare of his father’s eyes enthralled by the sight of him.

All too soon Carl could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening as he headed towards climax. Knowing something as missing, Carl whined for his father’s left hand which had remained tugging through Carl’s hair. Turning the alpha’s wrist so the fading bite mark was visible, Carl latched onto that spot, not quite biting yet, but sucking at the mark.

“Yes, Carl, fuck. Mark me, baby. My beautiful omega.”

Whining, everything shattered as pleasure overcame him and at the same time Carl‘s teeth penetrated the skin on his mate’s wrist marking the alpha as his.

 _Mine_.

The alpha worked his cocked through the aftershocks as Carl was overcome by the bliss throughout his body. When his senses became focused, he realized that his teeth were still buried in his father’s wrist. The metallic taste of blood was ripe on his lips.

“Oh god dad. I’m sorry!” Carl panicked as he examined the wound which was still slightly bleeding.

“Don’t be,” Rick rumbled. Turning to look at his father, Carl couldn’t see any anger or pain visible. His father’s face was glowing, his smile bright, and Carl rose to crush their lips together in a frantic kiss. For a while they lay there trading sucking kisses and nuzzling any available skin.

“I love you, dad,” Carl mewled.

“I love you too, Carl. So much,” Rick echoed. His words burned vivid in Carl’s chest. Finally Rick got up and went to one of the windows. He struggled to lift it before he managed to get it open part way. 

“What are you doing?” Carl asked as he sat up to lean on his elbows.

“Airing the room out.” Picking up the backpack, Rick took out a few water bottles washcloths, and a plastic bottle.

“You’re prepared?” Carl was impressed.

“Yeah, I want to make sure we can clean up so our scents don’t tip anyone off.”

Pushing himself up to fully sit on the edge of the bed, Carl hid a wince at that. “Do you think we’ll ever tell the others?”

 _I…don’t think I want to hide forever_.

Rick face pinched showing off every bit of his own internal turmoil. “I honestly don’t know, sweetheart. I do want to tell them but if they don’t agree…it could be trouble that could put both you and Judith at risk.”

Carl watched his dad pour some of the liquid in the plastic bottle, body wash Carl surmised, into one of the half full bottles of water and shake it. Armed with soapy water, Rick dampened one of the washcloths with the soapy concoction and approached Carl. As opposed to just handing the cloth to Carl, Rick motioned that he would like to clean the omega.

Giving a nod of assent, Carl leaned back so his mate could run the cloth over his cum stained stomach. He inhaled at the feel of the cloth along his softened cock and balls. Against his will, Carl could feel himself start to harden again at his mate’s touch. Flushed from the touch, Carl did his best to control his reaction.

“It’s okay,” His father soothed, bent over enough to be able to look at Carl directly in the eyes. “We’re gonna have to come up with a different arrangement. It’s clear we’re not spending enough time together as mates.”

It was true. As much touching as they had done, with the hugs and neck touches, it wasn’t enough. They needed to be able to interact as true mated alpha/omega couple.

All too soon his father was done with Carl’s cleaning and directed him to get dressed. Slipping on his shirts, Carl watched his dad clean himself before getting dressed. Throwing the dirty washcloths on the floor, Rick re-packed the backpack and gathered his weapons.

Carl slipped his own gun back in its holster and reached for his hat. A larger hand came from behind him and grabbed it first. Eyebrows raised, Carl watched Rick hold the hat, dust it off, before gingerly placing it on Carl’s head.

“Thanks,” Carl grinned. He received a brilliant smile in response. Unable, or unwilling, to resist, Carl yanked his mate’s collar and pulled him down for another kiss. They became so absorbed in each other a minute passed without notice.

“Come on,” Rick urged when they separated. “We have things to do.”

They began to comb through the apartment to see what they could find. There were a few useful items but not many. After that they moved to the next building over which ended up being an old antiques store. Carl was surprised how many things were in there they could use. They decided to only take a few things they could carry and come back for the rest another time.

At last Rick decided they should start heading back to the church. Walking side by side, Carl felt like a weight had been taken from his shoulders.

 _We really needed that time together even if it wasn’t a lot_.

Traveling through the woods, Carl revealed in the sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Let’s stop by the creek and wash up again,” Rick jerked his head in the direction of the small stream that bordered the church grounds.

The water was lukewarm but after rubbing his hands with the remainder of the soapy water, Carl understood how brilliantly their afternoon had been planned. Despite their sexual activities, there wasn’t a trace of arousal on them thanks to the cleaning. The time they spent going through dust covered objects had further scrubbed away traces of any transfer of scents on each other.

 _Guess it was a good idea after all_. Carl pondered if it had been his father’s idea or Michonne’s.

Orange afternoon light seeped through the trees showing a deceptively peaceful day. When they neared the church a lone walker rambled out of the brush and Carl’s hand with straight to knife. It took only a quick thrust the walker’s soft skull for it to go down.

Once within eyesight of the church, Carl found himself rubbing at the stinging bite mark on his neck. Rick put his arm around Carl’s waist and pulled him behind a tree.

The tree’s bark bit into Carl’s back, but he was distracted by the press of his father’s lips on his. Inhaling a sharp breath, he gave in to the sucking kiss all the while his mate’s hand rubbed at the mating mark on his neck.

Using his right hand, Carl clutched as his father’s left hand and brought it to his lips to give a light nip to the newly formed scar.

“Soon,’ Rick panted. Carl didn’t need to ask what he meant.

 _Soon, we’ll be able to live like true mates_.

Michonne greeted them at the church doors with Judith in her arms. The baby’s eyes lit up the sight of them.

“Judy,” Carl beamed as he took the toddler in his arms. His father gave her a kiss on her head before asking the important question.

“Any news?”

Her face fell. “No word of Daryl or Carol.”

 _It’s been nearly two days_ , Carl nibbled at his bottom lip. There was no guarantee that something had happened to them but it was odd that the two most responsible members of their group would vanish for so long. Needles of distress pinched at him.

 _What if we never see them again_?

Judith began to cry, probably in reaction to Carl’s abrupt anxiety. Shifting her in his arms, he did his best to pacify her. Rick left his side in large strides to speak with Sasha and Tyreese. Michonne lightly flicked him.

“How you doing?”

Just like that, Carl flushed. “Better…”

She raised an eyebrow, “Just better?” With one finger she poked at his red cheeks.

“Hey!” He chuckled and dipped Judith who finished her sniffling. “Come on Judy. Let’s get you feed and cleaned.”

The glow in his chest was inhibited as the light outside turned dark and there was still no sight of their missing friends. He paced the office floor doing his best to contain his own uneasiness and the disquiet coming from his father.

Rick spent the night walking the border of the church grounds. With every step he took, Carl could feel his distress grow.

It grew late and Carl could feel exhaustion begin to take its toll on him. He curled up on the office sofa, now his designated bed, and drifted into a restless sleep. Jolted out of sleep because of a bevy of emotions through the bond, Carl rubbed at his eyes. The windows outside were still dark.

He checked on Judith who was fast asleep before heading out into the sanctuary. His father stood in the center and standing opposite from him was a wearied Daryl.

“Daryl!” Carl ran straight for the beta and nearly hugged him but was stopped when his father grabbed his shoulder. It was then Carl saw the stranger by Daryl’s side. It was a tall older teenage boy with a narrow face and dark skin. Under Carl’s scrutiny the boy shuffled his feet.

“What’s going on?” Carl demanded. Rick squeezed his shoulder to quiet him.

“Something happened,” His father answered. “This is…” He gestured to the newcomer, focusing on him to finish.

“Noah,” The boy offered in deep but melodic voice.

“Where’s Carol?” Carl interrupted, eyes darting left and right trying to catch sight of the older woman. “Didn’t she go with you?”

Daryl ducked his head, his teeth gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. “We ran into a bit of trouble trying to rescue Beth in Atlanta. Carol is in a hospital there.”

Sensing there was a lot more to the story than the archer’s simple answer; Carl looked to his father for further explanation. Rick’s eyes were dark with something primal. Anger, apprehension, and remorse all poured through the bond.

“I rescued Noah here from Atlanta and he’s gonna help us get Beth and Carol back.”

 _Back? Does that mean someone has them_?

He nearly vocalized that question of who was holding their friends but was stopped when his father’s hand trailed up to his neck and squeezed. This wasn’t the normal affectionate grip he was used to, this was an authoritative pressure. Wisely, Carl kept quiet.

“We’re going to have to go,” Daryl called out. Considering the look of foreboding on all the adult’s faces, Carl began to see the problem.

 _Whoever has them is strong enough to worry Dad and everyone else_. If that was the case then most of the group would be needed to help rescue them. Which meant…

“Everyone get some rest. We have a lot of work and planning to do in the morning,” Rick announced. With his hand still hot on Carl’s neck, the alpha pulled Carl towards the office door.

“Do me a favor and take Noah into the office and set him up with a bed?” He’s been through a lot and it’s best he gets some rest.”

Blinking at the odd request, Carl questioned, “You’ll let him sleep in a room with me and Judith?”

Rocking on his feet, his father’s hand transformed from being dominating to soothing.

“There’s something about Noah that I…trust. I think you will too.”

“Okay,” Carl acquiesced, turning to the older teenager who stood in the middle of the sanctuary he called out, “Come on this way.”

He led Noah into the office and swiftly decided it would best for their new guest to sleep on the couch. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the newcomer walked with a very pronounced limp.

“I’m Carl,” Held his hand out wondering if Noah would take it. Shuffling forward, Noah hesitated before he came up and shook it.

“Nice to meet you,” Noah’s voice was deep and smooth. His face was smudged with dirt.

“You can take the couch,” Carl offered.

“No, I don’t want to deprive you of your bed.”

Carl shrugged, “It’s no problem. You look like you could use the rest. I’m use to the floor.” He walked over to the desk and took a seat in the chair to study the newcomer.

Noah’s brown eyes held more protests about the couch but Carl continued to stare him down. A crooked smile tugged at Noah’s lips and he nodded.

“Thanks, it was a long drive here from…” His words trailed off.

Carl thought it best not to press him. Pretending to check on Judith, he watched Noah test the couch before laying back on it. He was probably 18 or 19 with a narrow face and wide eyes as well as wide nose and plump lips. If Carl was being objective, he could admit that Noah was attractive.

Carl could feel his cheeks grow ruddy at his wondering thoughts. The older teen bent to untie his shoes which gave Carl a chance to inhale deeply and catalog Noah’s scent. In the wide open space of the sanctuary, Noah’s personal scent had been lost in the mixture of different smells. Now cloistered in the small office, Carl could pick at Noah’s scent.

He supposed without thinking about it very much the scent would read as the neutral scent of a beta. But…there was something else. There was a weaker scent clinging underneath the neutral scent.

It was almost…sweet.

 _It can’t be sweet though. Sweetness means_ …

Carl’s mind stuttered. The scent was reminiscent of the syrup he use to have on the pancakes his Mom once made in another lifetime. He gasped before he could stop himself and slapped his hand over his mouth. Noah’s head jerked up, his eyes wide in surprise.

“What?”

“Are you…” Carl stuttered. Something in his face must have given away what he was thinking. Noah’s jaw fell open and awkward silence occupied the room. 

Sighing, Noah leaned back on the couch. “Yeah, I’m an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may not be posted until next week while I take the time to try and write ahead a few chapters before I edit and post. I've decided I will continue on through the entire season. Chances are this will take me a while to get finish but I'm determined to complete this. 
> 
> I'm also working on a few other ideas that I would like to have up soon as well. Thanks so much for your kudos and comments!


	5. Rick: Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has to leave for Atlanta but all is not right with his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I apologize that this took so long. As I've said before I suffer from a chronic disease that tends to flare up every so often and completely knocks me out. In addition one of my co-workers died suddenly which kind of threw me for a loop as well. I'm going to endeavor to get back on schedule with updates every Friday. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The dull thud of his steps on the ground helped keep Rick alert as he walked the perimeter of the church grounds once more. His time with Carl had been just what the doctor, well what Michonne, had ordered. Rick felt a better clarity through his mind and his senses.

Still, the new sense of contentment did not dull the unease over Daryl and Carol’s continued disappearance.

_We may…have to leave eventually if they don’t come back. We can’t stay here indefinitely. It’s not safe for Carl and Judith_.

He hated those thoughts. It would hurt him to have to leave without finding out what happened to his friends. Returning back to the church, Rick stopped to talk to Michonne who sat on the steps.

“How’s everything?” He asked.

“Quiet,” She tapped her fingers against her sheath. “You should go get some sleep.”

“After everything that happened today, I don’t think I’m gonna get much sleep.” Rick rubbed at his beard.

“Maybe but you need to rest,” Her knowing stare was steady. So Rick decided it would be better to obey.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Rick marched up the stairs and entered the church. It was quiet inside with Sasha uneasily turning in her bed on the sanctuary floor while Tyreese sat watching her.

Giving the dark alpha nod, Rick walked on into the office where Judith slept in her basket on the office table and Carl lay on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

“Hey,” Rick breathed.

Carl lifted his arm up to look at his dad through blinking eyes. Gingerly Rick sat next to him and began to comb his hands through Carl’s soft hair.

“It’s getting long,” He murmured, scratching his nails against the omega scalp. The teen keened so low it was nearly a purr. Affection warmed him from inside at the sight of the omega lying content with his touch.

_Soon, we’ll be able to be open with the others. Soon_.

Once he was assured that Carl was asleep, Rick went ahead and made his way back into the sanctuary to sit one of the pews. Slouching down into his jacket, Rick drifted off into a doze.

With his mind hazy from sleep, a sharp noise of the front door opening startled him awake. Before he could stop himself, he had reached for his machete handle.

"Whoa there officer friendly," Daryl's gruff voice shocked Rick.

Jumping up, he found himself face to face with the archer who looked visibly worse for wear. Dirt and blood smeared his exposed arms. What was more, Carol was nowhere in sight. In her place was a young boy, in his older teens, who stood shuffling his feet behind Daryl.

"What happened?" Rick asked as he examined the boy. He had to be maybe eighteen or nineteen, with dark skin and wide eyes and features. The boy's dirty and torn clothing made it looked like he had been through tough times like the rest of them.

"Carol and I were out when we saw the car that took Beth drive by. We...had prepared a car that we were thinking we could all use so we climbed into that and followed them."

That must have been when Gareth saw them.

Focused on the beta, Rick asked the most important question, "Did you find her?"

A pained look shadowed Daryl's face. It was all Rick needed to know.

"What happened then?" He prodded.

"She's being held in a hospital in Atlanta. It's run by a group of cops." Ricked looked beyond Daryl's shoulder to the newcomer.

"This is Noah. He was also being held at the hospital and met Beth. Apparently the cops keep them there by saying they owe them for saving them and their care." Daryl spat out the last bit disturbed by the obvious manipulation.

"Do you know who leads them?"

The boy, Noah, stepped forward and responded, "Dawn. The lady in charge is Dawn."

His voice was deep but sure. Rick noted that when Noah walked he shuffled with a limp in one leg.

_He has his own story_ , despite his curiosity Rick knew he would have to wait to know.

"How did you meet Noah?"

Daryl told the story of Carol and him chasing the car all the way to Atlanta. He explained their injuries and fighting with Noah which led to Carol getting hit by one of their cars. Rick flinched at the description of Carol being hit then Daryl having to allow the cops to take her in order to get her the treatment they couldn't give.

"We figured it would be better to come get you guys before mounting a rescue mission."

"Yeah," Rick exhaled. It was a terrible dilemma. They would have to leave their vulnerable members behind in order to have enough people to save Beth and Carol. Only god knows how many weapons the cops had. Continuing to scrutinize the older teen, Rick sucked in a deep breath.

Daryl's azure eyes flickered between Rick and to his right were Noah stood. Something was up. Making a small tilt of his head, Daryl walked up him and leaned in to whisper one word in Rick's ear.

"Omega."

Just that one word had an electric effect on Rick. How was it possible? Male omegas were the rarest of designations. It was surprising enough that Carl had presented as an omega and now Daryl had ended up saving another.

Noah's brown eyes were glazed with worry, as if he wasn't sure what Rick, as an alpha, would do. An overwhelming protective sense filled him. Where was this boy's family? Was he on his own? How had he survived so long without being forcibly mated? Rick was willing to bet that there had to be an alpha or two including in that group of cops at the hospital.

"Daryl!"

They all jumped at the sound of Carl's voice coming from the office door. Carl ran up but stopped short when he noticed Noah shifting nervously behind the archer.

"What's going on? The teen demanded. Taking control of the situation, Rick held his son's shoulder to quiet him.

"Something happened," Rick started. "This is..." He waited for Noah to finish, deciding it would be better for the older teen to introduce himself.

"Noah," The older omega picked up on Rick's cue.

"Where's Carol?" Carl's voice was hard. He was cleaver enough to extract what the adults had been trying to avoid.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," Daryl's response was short. "I rescued Noah here…," The archer jerked his thumb behind him, "…from Atlanta and he's gonna help us get Beth and Carol back."

Carl was weary with this simple response, his confusion apparent in their bond, but Rick gave him a warning squeeze on his neck to remain silent. Curtness aimed at him filtered through. The teen did understand though and stopped his interrogation.

_The kids need to get some rest and Daryl and I need to have a talk_.

“Everyone get some rest. We have a lot of planning and work to do in the morning,” Rick announced. He watched as the other adults, who had remained tight lipped during their discussion, moved back into their temporary sleeping arrangements. With that taken care of, Rick guided Carl back towards the office door.

“Do me a favor and take Noah into the office and set him up with a bed. It looks like he’s been through a lot and its best he gets some rest.”

Blinking owlishly at him, Carl narrowed his eyes, “You’ll let him sleep in a room with me and Judith? Just like that?”

Partly proud that his son was so clever, but also partially exasperated that the omega wasn’t going to let up until he got his answers, Rick caressed the back of his mate’s neck and could feel his lips pull into a smile at the sigh of contentment he received.

“There’s something about Noah that I…trust. I think you will too.”

After a beat, Carl agreed and led Noah back into the next room. Watching them leave, Rick reminded himself to check on them through the rest of the night. Turning his attention back to the other adults, Rick watched Sasha stand by Daryl, her hand on his shoulder as she murmured something low in his ear.

Daryl’s face became dark and he pulled her into a tight embrace. They seemed to draw strength from each other in a way that Rick had never seen before and it caused goose bumps on his arm. After clasping Tyreese’s arm, Daryl came straight over to him.

“Sit down and tell me everything,” Rick directed the archer.

That dark face on Daryl’s shoulder sagged under the weariness he had been concealing, probably for Carl and Sasha’s sake. With a roll of his shoulders, Daryl took a seat in the front pew farthest from the others and began to recount his and Carol’s misadventure. It turned out less of an adventure and more of a nightmare.

“I almost couldn’t let them take her Rick,” Daryl’s voice quaked. His right hand fingers twitched against each other. “I just got her back and then I had to give her up again.”

Hearing the crack in Daryl’s voice, Rick slid closer to his friend. “You did what you could. Noah was right. She needed a doctor. You did what was best for her and I promise…”

He reached out for Daryl’s shoulder and directed the beta to look him directly in the eye.

“I promise we’ll get her and Beth back.”

The archer chewed on his lip before speaking again, “I need to tell you what Noah told me on the trip up here.”

The alpha leaned forward.

“He said that the woman in charge gave him scent blockers to wear on his scent glands to keep the others from knowing he was an omega. According to him, she said she didn’t want any of her alpha officers getting distracted. He thinks she did it to protect him but he still wasn’t allowed to leave until Beth helped him escape. I got the feeling that he and Beth got close while they were there.”

That was a lot for Rick to process. Scent blockers were mostly used by older unmated omegas back in the day. That this Dawn woman had the forethought to keep some and use them on Noah spoke volumes about her. Good intentions put aside that still didn’t change the fact that she allowed some unseemly things to go on in her hospital. Noah’s tales assured him of that.

“He says his family is in Richmond, Virginia in a community where they had a wall to protect them. He thinks they’re still there and they might be for all we know.” Daryl’s words lit in hope but his eyes didn’t carry the same glimmer of optimism.

“Do you trust him?”

Leaning back to sprawl in the pew, his head tilted up towards the ceiling, Daryl answered, “I think so. He’s young and he lost his dad before he got to the hospital. He just…” a pause, “Seems like he needs us.”

It wasn’t really an answer but it was enough. Rick could feel a headache build behind his eyes and he pinched at the bridge of his nose hoping it would go away.

_So we’ll leave someone with Carl, Judith, and Gabriel but we’ll fortify the church so they’ll be safe until we get back_.

There was no guarantee that they would be safe but if they were to rescue Carol and Beth all hands would be needed. In addition the growing headache, a pain in the pit of his stomach began to twist at him.

_I don’t want to leave them_ , his mind was miserable with this thought.

“I’m gonna get some shut eye then take over watch from Michonne,” Daryl interjected as he rose from the pew.

“Alright,” Rick would have preferred he take over the next watch and let Daryl get more sleep. The beta’s demeanor though spoke of what he had gone through, Rick decided it best not question him.

Taking cautious steps, Rick went to the office door to peak his head in to see Carl and Noah both asleep; Noah spread out on the couch and Carl on blankets on the floor.

_He gave up the couch so Noah could be more comfortable_.

Rick woke himself in the early morning light. He guessed he had gotten maybe four or five hours of sleep. After gulping down some water, he relieved Daryl and hoped the archer would get some shut eye.

Now alone with nothing but his thoughts, Rick sat on the steps of the church formulating his plan in the gray light of dawn.

The preparation of the church would need to be done as quickly as possible yet still make if efficiently defendable. If he had to leave his mate and child with only limited protection he would make sure he did a damned good job of it.

_I wonder how Glenn and the others are doing_. He missed them. There was an ache where their absence tore through his alpha instincts. So much of the past year had been looking out for them, that now he felt like he was missing something essential.

With nothing else to do, Rick pulled out the red handled machete and used a piece of cloth to shine it. His own reflection stared back at him, his face aged and brown from the sun and his salt and pepper beard now overgrown much more than it had ever been. Lori hadn’t liked facial hair on him very much. Carl though seemed to enjoy it as he recalled memories of his mate running his fingers through it.

How fucked up was that line of thought about his now dead wife and his son who was his mate?

Through the doors the sounds of movements alerted him to the stirring of the adults, all probably too wired to sleep much.

Rick inhaled deeply, preparing for the day. First things first, breakfast. As the group sat in the sanctuary eating, he began to outline his plans.

“We can chop up the pews for boards for the windows. I have an idea about the pipe organ that may work,” He explained in between swallows.

He and Daryl, with the others watching, pried open the organ back and pulled out one of the pipes. Like he had hoped, the top of the pipe was pointed metal and it would make a magnificent barrier against the lumber corpses. Smiles graced everyone’s faces, it was a small victory but Rick accepted the glow.

“Let’s get started then.”

Carl and Noah first pulled and straightened nails before Michonne and Sasha began to chop the pews up. Rick put Daryl and Tyreese in charge of handling the pipes. As everyone worked, Rick walked the perimeter of the church handling a few stray walkers that could hear the noise reverberating through the trees.

Soon there were enough boards to start taking care of the windows. With the scavenged nails in hand, Rick had Michonne, Carl and Noah head out to begin nailing the boards in place. He made sure to keep both omegas in sight. While his instincts hadn’t wanted either of them to leave the church, he had watched them work with nervous energy that needed to be expelled by being outside.

_Plus it does me no good to keep them locked up_ , he mentally scolded himself.

Soft conversations soon caught his ear. Noah, limping as he picked up boards, was telling tales to Carl who seemed rapt with attention.

_He’s got someone to he can talk to_.

Not that Carl couldn’t talk to Michonne or him, but it was different having someone closer to his age to converse with. On his right Michonne glanced over her shoulder to watch the boys.

“He wants to go to Atlanta, but I can’t have that,” Rick started. It pained him to deny Noah but it was just too dangerous to put the omega in the crosshairs. Not to mention that they may…have to do things that teen shouldn’t have to witness in order to get Carol and Beth back.

Michonne’s eyes narrowed. “Is that you or the alpha talking?”

Rick startled at that. “What do you mean?”

“He has the knowledge of these people and the hospital, Rick. He has to go if this is gonna work.”

She was right, of course, but Rick’s bull-headiness wouldn’t allow him to admit that out loud.

“Then you stay. I’ll go,” She offered.

Huffing a bit, Rick shook his head,” I owe it to Carol.”

“We all owe Carol.” Again, a true statement. Carol had done the unimaginable and made their escape from Terminus possible. Still…

“I owe her more.”

He still carried the weight of his banishment of her from the prison in the pit of his stomach. It hadn’t been the best way to deal with the problem in hindsight. Even more so was how his alpha instincts treaded cautiously around her. Carol was no longer the weak-willed beta woman playing the omega for her asshole of a husband. She was now as close to an alpha as a beta could be.

Getting her back wouldn’t be rescuing her; she didn’t really need to be rescued per say. It would be reuniting her with the family who loved her.

As the mid-day light grew hot, their preparations finished and the church was a secure as they could make it. Gabriel, who had remained silent, walked around the building looking dazed as the changes to his home.

After much deliberation, Rick said nothing as Sasha handed Noah a bag and a gun for him to use. Tyreese and the others began to load up the truck while Rick walked around holding Judy in his arms.

 The torment of separation burned in his chest as he kissed her, inhaling her clean scent now that she had been washed by Tyreese, before handing her to Michonne. Glancing at the open door where Tyreese and Daryl stood, Rick guided Carl back behind the wall out of their line of sight.

Cupping Carl’s face in both his hands, Rick bent for a soft quiet kiss. As they pulled back, Carl gave a shaky sigh that was not quite a whine but was still thick with emotion.

“I love you,” Rick breathed. With their faces so close, he did his best to catalog all his mate’s features from the pale blue eyes, to the dusted freckles across his cheeks and nose, to the pull pink lips.

“Love you, dad,” Carl murmured.

With a heavy feeling in his limbs, Rick stepped back into the doorway with his hand still on Carl’s neck.

“We’ll be back soon,” He declared out loud.

“I know,” Carl responded softly.

Picking up the orange bag, Rick shouldered it before walking out. The ominous click of the doors closing behind him forced a shudder.

_No matter what, I will come back_.

He, as much as anyone, was aware that in this world it was foolish to make such an easily breakable promise. Even so with that pledge lodged in his chest it felt like a talisman that could protect him.

Noah sat next to Rick with Daryl behind the wheel. Tyreese and Sasha had opted to sit in the bed of the truck and he gave them the space the siblings needed.

Now with the opportunity, Rick decided to learn more about Noah.

“When did you know? He asked. Noah’s brown eyes found his before looking down.

“When I was fourteen…” His voice trailed off.

“Was it difficult?”

“Not really. My dad was very supportive. It took my mom a little while before she was comfortable. Once she was, she was great.”

Tilting his head, Rick paused at that admission. “Do you know why your mother hesitated?”

“She said she was worried…about what could happen to me.”

Not an unreasonable burden to carry for the parents of an omega. “How old are you now?”

“Maybe 19? It’s hard to remember nowadays.”

Stopping before his next question, Rick uneasily shifted, “Have you had any trouble with alphas?”

“Nah. My dad protected me when everything went down. Then once I was in the hospital Dawn took me under her wing as that kept some of the interested alphas away.”

With a soft inhale, Rick cataloged Noah’s scent. Like Carl’s, it was a sweet scent reminiscent of cinnamon. The scent was tinged with sorrow as the boy spoke. He told them of his home, his brothers, and his hope to one day get back to them.

“How did you and Beth meet?”

Noah nervously twitched at that question. “Uh, I gave her a lollipop.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Rick glanced to Daryl who had a small grin on his face.

“And?”

“Beth was really nice to me. Most of the other patients treated me like I was…some sort of freak. The beta cops ignored me and the alpha cops…”

Sensing his next words would be troubled, Rick lightly touched Noah’s knee. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“It’s alright. They leered of course, but because of the scent blockers and suppressants they never really came after me. Beth didn’t treat me like they did. She was strong from the first moment she got to the hospital. I’m sorry I couldn’t get her out as well.”

Guilt was pitched in Noah’s voice. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Rick squeezed softly hoping to offer some comfort.

“Tell me more about this hospital. Don’t leave anything out.”

With the light of day becoming brighter, Rick kept his eyes on the road while Noah discoursed. He detailed how many guards, what their shifts were, and how many weapons, all of it the best intelligence Rick could have asked for. Like pieces of a puzzle, a plan began to cultivate in his head. They would have to wait until dark for it to exceed which irked him. He would have preferred to be done as soon as possible so they could return to the church.

Even so, the cover of night would aid them and hopefully make everything run smoother. All too soon they reached the edge of the city and Rick’s hand twitched nervously for his gun. It hadn’t been too long ago that he had recklessly ridden into the city and had been nearly eaten by a hoard.

“Don’t worry,” Daryl interrupted as if sensing his alpha’s thoughts. “The city is much less populated than it used to be.”

It was. The streets, though littered with abandoned cars and the guts of buildings, were quiet. Decomposing corpses of walkers that had been put down where also scattered here and there. Daryl drove the trunk towards a group of warehouses that looked as if they had been deserted before the walkers. Rick was unfamiliar with this part of town.

“The hospital is down ten blocks or so from here,” Noah explained.

Inspecting the buildings, Rick surmised that they would make for good cover. They selected the closest building as a base and made a plan to meet there if something went wrong and they had to scatter. With that taken care of, Rick got to it.

“At sundown we fire a shot in the air. Get two of them out on patrol.” _With the silences it’ll be easy enough to shoot them in their cars_.

“Then once it’s dark enough that the rooftop spotter won’t see us, we go.” Using a diagram Noah had provided in the dirt, Rick crouched near the ground and drew a visual for his plan.

“We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out.”

“How?”  Tyreese cut in.

Rick stopped to gaze at the other alpha. “He slits his throat,” _Thought that was obvious_. “This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand.”

“They’re not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast.” More marks were added to the drawing. “Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got Dawn.”

_I need to make sure I kill her with my own hands_.

“If they’re smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it’ll be five on three. Six on three once we get a weapon to Beth.”

“Twelve on three. The wards will help,” Noah piped up. Rick gave him a nod, grateful that the omega didn’t appear to be phased by Rick’s plants to murder the cops. He could feel his alpha instincts pump hot through his blood. They would do this and it would work.

“That’s best case. What’s worst case/” Tyreese’s query once again made Rick pause. “All of it takes is one of those cops doing down the hall at the wrong time,” Tyreese continued, “Then it’s not quite all hands on deck. We’re talking about a lot of bullets flying around.”

Reluctance colored Tyreese’s voice and it made a sharp peevishness burn through Rick.

“If that’s what it takes,” Sasha asserted her face blank but her voice edged.

“It’s not,” Tyreese argued, “If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home.”

The rational part of Rick understood. Tyreese wanted to avoid further bloodshed. Since his outburst at the prison after Karen’s death, the dark skinned alpha had struggled with taking life. It made sense that he would want to try and take a different route than Rick.

But it was that opposition that rankled him.

“Yeah, I get it,” Rick stood, prepared to force the second alpha to stand down if necessary. “And it might work. _This will work_.”

What Rick was completely unprepared for was Daryl to speak up, “Nah, that’ll work, too.”

Turning to the beta, Rick watched Daryl look to Noah. “You say this Dawn, she’s just trying to keep it together, right?”

“Try and doing are two different things,” Noah said dryly. Flummoxed at Daryl’s actions, Rick licked his dry lips and met his beta’s eyes.

“You take two of her cops away, what choices does she have? Everyone goes home. Like he says.”

Stunned, Rick could scarcely grasp those words. Daryl agreeing with another alpha over him? The archer was someone, like Michonne, that Rick thought he could completely trust.

Sasha shifted her feet, visibly uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Noah as well, looked between Rick and Daryl in skittish twitches.

Squeezing his fingers into a fist then releasing, Rick contemplated his next move. If he forced his plan, he would more than likely cause internal strife among the rescuers. Agreeing to Tyreese’s plans however may have repercussions later.

_Maybe Daryl is losing confidence in you_ , a voice slithered in his head. But no, that couldn’t be right. Keeping his eyes on the beta, Rick drunk in the silence as everyone around him waited on baited breath.

Daryl continued his stare; the only indicator that he was uneasy was that he was biting on his bottom lip.

_There’s something else going on_. It dawned on Rick. There was a specific reason Daryl wanted to follow Tyreese’s plan and it was a reason that he couldn’t say out loud. That tipped his mind over the edge. Decision made, Rick nodded.

“We’ll go ahead with Tyreese’s plan.” Looking towards the other alpha, Rick gave him a nod which Tyreese gave back in acknowledgement.

“There’s just one problem,” Rick added. “Noah…”

The omega straightened as much as his leg would allow him.

“We would need you to be bait.”

As expected, Tyreese started to protest but Rick remained firm. “It has to be him. They’ll look at us as a stranger and keep their guard up. With Noah, they’ll underestimate him which gives us the advantage.”

Rick traced the looks on their faces, waiting to see acceptance in their eyes, especially in Noah’s. He really hated pushing the older teen like this but if they were going to do Tyreese’s plan they would need Noah to play his part.

“I’ll do it,” The teen responded. “Anything to get Beth out of that place.”

Allowing a smile, Rick unholstered his gun. “We’ll fire two shots in the air, then Noah, you will run down the main entrance. Do you best to lead them towards those groups of boxes were we’ll be waiting.” Rick clasped Noah’s shoulder and walked him to the window to show him.

“Once we have them secure, we’ll use them to contact Dawn and make the trade.”

They moved with purpose now, checking their weapons and hiding their supplies. Rick went out of the building followed by Noah.

“You sure about this?” Rick muttered to him once they were out of earshot of the others.

Noah blinked at him before his eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Knowing the finality in the omega’s voice, Rick patted his shoulder. “All right then. Let’s get us some hostages.”


	6. Carl: Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl waits at the church unaware of the pain that's ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay folks. I'll keep this brief so y'all can jump right in.

Carl’s lips tingled after his mate’s kiss and he could feel heat stain his cheeks. Standing still, he watched Michonne place a sobbing Judith in her basket before stepping up to help him nail the boards across the door. Using his gun as a makeshift hammer, the bangs echoed in the now vacant sanctuary. Except for…Gabriel who was on his knees, his hands scrubbing at the one of the blood stains in the front of the church alter.

_Something’s not right with him_.

Carl wasn’t quite surprised by it. Even from their first meeting it was clear that Gabriel may not be mentally stable. The beta priest looked as if he was being pulled taut and at any second he could snap.

The priest’s guilt had probably affected him in more ways than one. He would need someone to show him how to survive in this new world or it wouldn’t be long before Gabriel’s screams would be added to the catalog of deaths that still rang in Carl’s ears.

Now that the doors were nailed shut, Carl bent to sooth Judy. There was nothing to do but wait for the others to return.

_At least now you have time to do something about Gabriel_.

Carl was weary though as the priest continued to frantically try and scour the blood off the floor, occasionally muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

Michonne’s sharp eyes also trailed over Gabriel’s form as he stayed for nearly an hour. She kept Judith close to them, calming and rocking her in the wicker basket. After a while she shouldered the bag Tyreese had used to carry Judith.

They scrapped what they had left for a decent, if bland, lunch. Gabriel only listlessly nibbled at the plate of canned vegetables Michonne had offered him. Once their garbage was disposed of and Judith’s mouth had been clean of any food smears, Carl gathered their cache of weapons to gift one to Gabriel.

He went up to the priest, who had returned to his cleansing this time with a bucket and brush, and spread the options out.

“Pick one,” He offered. Gabriel scrubbed on. “You need to learn how to defend yourself.” Carl hoped the priest would understand his tone. “We can teach you.”

“Defend myself?” Gabriel scoffed, leaning back to look up at him. “They said they’d go.”

How to explain to Gabriel what the Terminus people were really like? But no, it would probably be best to keep the man ignorant.

“They were liars and murderers,” _Worse actually_.

“Just like us.”

Carl suppressed the desire to grind his teeth. “We protected ourselves. They wanted us dead.” The roundabout way wasn’t quite working so he decided to be direct with the older man.

“You’re lucky your church has lasted this long. You can’t stay in one place anymore. Not for too long. And once you’re out there, you’re gonna find trouble you can’t hide from. You need to know how to fight.”

_We may never have a place like the prison ever again. Someone will always be beating at our doors_.

He began to feel like he was looking into a mirror, despite all the differences between him and Gabriel. How odd it seemed that he had to teach the priest, like a child, how to survive outside the church doors.  A few seconds passed in an overwrought silence before Gabriel, with trembling fingers, picked a heavily bladed machete.

“Good choice,” Carl blurted. “But you’re not holding it right.” He held his hand out to demonstrate the right grip.

“You’ve got to be able to drive it down ‘cause sometimes their skulls aren’t as soft and you need to be able…”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel cut him off as he rose shakily to his feet. “No…” His face was drenched in sweat and his eyes were wide with panic. “I need to lie down.”

Carl made no attempt to stifle his sigh as Gabriel went into his office and loudly locked the door. Looking across to catch Michonne’s gaze, Carl went over and sat next to Judith’s basket on the pew.

“Do you think he’s gonna make it?”

She rolled her shoulders in a shrug. “Don’t know. He may.”

He sprawled in his seat. “What do you think about Noah?”

If Michonne was surprised by his abrupt change in subject, she never showed it. “I think he’s a good kid who got caught up in a bad situation.”

“Seems like all we're ever in is bad situations,” His mouth twisted into a frown.  “He’s…” The words felt caught in his mouth. “He’s an omega.”

“Yeah, I know. How do _you_ feel about that?”

He fumbled. His mind pivoted from thought to thought. _I like him and I think we can trust him but…_

Finally he replied, “I’m not quite sure. I do like him. It’s just…it’s weird having another omega around.” _Not that I’m worried about Dad or anything_.

It may have flitted across his brain that morning as they were having breakfast as a group. Without thinking about it, Carl had helped make a plate for his father and had presented it to him with much more flourish than was needed. Later he felt abashed at his actions.

_I basically let everyone know that Dad is my alpha_ , he cringed.

“It’s okay for you think about those things,” Michonne started as if reading his mind. “Even mated omegas can worry about someone taking away their mate. Married betas do all the time. Hell, it’s a basic human response to be a bit possessive of someone you care about.”

Carl huffed, “Have you ever had a moment like that?”

For a brief moment a playful smirk graced her face before she schooled her features back into a neutral mask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Aww, don’t keep juicy secrets from me,” He whined. A muffled thump came from within the office causing both to start. Michonne stood.

“Stay with Judy. I’m gonna talk to Gabriel for a minute.”

He obeyed. Using his fingers as toy for Judith to chew on, Carl watched her knock at the door and speak to Gabriel through the sliver of open door space in hushed tones. He supposed she was trying to get him to stop isolating himself but it appeared her words would go unheeded. After he shut the door again, she came back to sit next to him.

“I’m going to do some exercises. You okay to stay with her?”

“Yeah, the heat’s the only problem,” Carl wiped the back of his hand against his forehead hoping to alleviate the sweat that had gathered. With all the doors and windows shuttered and barred tightly, the church was getting hotter as the sun climbed. It was still early enough, come late afternoon Carl knew the heat would be getting close to unbearable.

“Don’t forget you have a built in fan with that hat of yours,” She grinned before disappearing into the back rooms.

_Why didn’t I think of that_? Resisting the impulse to slap his head, Carl began to fan himself and Judy who had begun to fuss; clearly she was unhappy with the stifling heat. Leaving the blanket off of her, he did his best to provide her with a bit of moving air.

Boredom was quick to follow a short while later. Despite all the work that had to be done to survive, it was easy to be caught with long stretches of nothing to do. There were a few books in piles besides the pew. Carl set aside the bible to pick up a hymnal.

Memories of his life from before fluttered through his mind. He used to get up every Sunday morning, dressed in his dress shirt and pants, and taken to church. He could vaguely recall the imposing building but he could recall some of the faces of the other kids in his Sunday school class.

There had been a girl that would always sit next to him and tell him he was cute. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember her name. She had blonde hair and they had gone to the same school. He couldn’t remember what color her eyes had been.

Had been, the chances of her survival…

What use was there in trying to remember people who were probably gone? His hands continued a constant ministration of up down, switching hands when his wrists began to ache.

_I miss air conditioning_. It was one of the things he could remember missing the most, other than fresh food and regular showers. Despite his efforts, Judy continued to frown and soon began to make cough-like whines.

“I’m doing my best here, Judy,” He murmured. Doubling his efforts, Carl did his best not to imagine the baby overheating.

So far he had been lucky. Other than a few instances, he had not been exposed to many…child walkers.

_Sophia_ …

He could recall the time after they had been reunited with his dad. One night he overheard a hushed conversation between his parents about the first walker his dad encountered, a little girl with a doll that he had to shoot at point blank range. Maybe it was because of that encounter that his father had been the only one able to…finish Sophia.

Sorrow was a terrible emotion. It could weigh you down and make you vulnerable. Still, Carl knew it was alright for him to miss his friend. You could never really shake off deep seeded sorrow.

Judith gave a small cry. He gradually rocked the basket until she quieted, her little mouth yawning as she began to doze, probably thanks to the heat. Carl leaned down to nuzzle her soft cheek and inhaled her scent, imprinting it to memory.

“I love you Judy,” He breathed. Sitting back up, he resumed his rhythmic fanning. Boredom drove him to pull out the hymnal again and flip through its pages. He had never learned to read music but the words were engrossing.

One song jumped out at him, the words a poetic verse that reminded him of Judy.

               _O Blessed Child_

_Be Not Afraid_

_The Lord Will Keep You Still_

_And Shall Pluck You From The Cursed Dark_

_By Love, Your Heart Will Heal_

 

There was an odd comfort in those words so he did his best to commit them to memory. In doing so he lost track of time and was startled by Michonne’s touch.

“Let’s go hang out in the nursery. It’s a bit cooler in there,” She motioned her head towards the right door. Carl followed with Judith’s basket in his arms. She was fussing again, kicking her little feet in the air.

“Here, let me hold her for a while,” Michonne cradled Judy while making faces at her. Judy apparently found them memorizing.

Carl couldn’t help snicker, “You did say toddler’s found you hilarious.”

“Yeah, well. Judy’s got good taste.”

Soaking in the brilliance of Michonne’s grin, Carl curled up in a chair for a cat nap. He drowsed lightly before Judith’s laughter couldn’t be ignored anymore. Stretching to a sitting position, he watched Judy and Michonne play.

“Please! Let me in!” Carl jerked, his hand going straight for his gun when the sound of Gabriel’s hysterical screaming broke through their peaceable room. Jumping up, he stumbled before righting himself and running through the halls and into the sanctuary.

“Wait!” He could hear Michonne yell but panic drove him forward to the church doors. Gabriel’s shrieks were mixed with the clamorous growls and snarls making a chorus of horror just outside the sealed door.

“Please don’t leave me out here!” The beta hammered at the door, each thud resounding louder.

Carl tried to tug the board but they had done a good job and it was nailed tight. Their protection was now putting Gabriel’s life in danger.

“Get back!” Michonne held the axe in her hands but hesitated for a split second. Even in his frantic, panicked mind Carl knew she was fighting against her impulses. Rick had ordered her to protect them and opening the door would expose them to risk.

“Please let me in!”

_It’s not right to leave him out there_!

The pungent scent of his fear spread fast in the tiny foyer, permeating the air and it was enough to move Michonne into action. She heaved large swings at the board. Gabriel’s screams were becoming increasingly hysterical. Carl pulled and cocked his gun, prepping for the hoard that would inevitably come through the door.

Finally the board gave way and Carl flung the doors open.

“Come on!” He screeched at the beta before shooting two walkers who had entered. More of them ambled in and he could see they were not going to be able to shut the doors again.

“Get back,” Michonne insinuated herself in front of him, cleanly slicing two walker’s heads off with one blow. She sliced another and another as they were pushed back further into the sanctuary which was now rank with the stench of fear.

“The rectory, come on,” Gabriel urged them with his hand clenched in Carl’s shirt. They barely staggered into the office before many rotting hands were clawing at the opening preventing them from closing it. Michonne scrambled to bring a chair to brace against the doorknob but Gabriel continued to press against it to hold them at bay.

With wild eyes, the priest motioned towards the floor where some of the boards had been pulled up.

“That’s how I got out,” He heaved his body against the door, “Crawl under to the back. Just go. Take the little one and go.”

Michonne had Judith on her back in the bag she had been keeping close to her all day. She shrugged it off and handed her to Carl. Judy’s cries became louder as he jumped down into the hole in the floor.

Before he ducked down, Michonne clutched his shoulder.

“You wait for me,” She commanded. He nodded, understanding that anything could be waiting for them on the outside.

Carl had to wriggle his way through the dirt and dust under the building all the while clutching Judith. When he reached the edge of the building, he cautiously peaked out to see if the coast was clear. Luckily most of the walkers had followed Gabriel’s voice to the front and inside the church.

Shuffling out, Carl immediately shushed Judith. Her cries calmed but she whimpered a bit, unhappy at being tossed around. Michonne soon wriggled out, a bit more gracefully than Carl thought possible and another bag on her arm.

“Gabriel?” He asked.

“He told me to go. I don’t know if he’ll make it,” Her mouth was a tight unhappy line until the sound of shuffling from under the building made them both tense.

The bloody machete was thrown out followed by the priest, sweaty and covered in dirt but unharmed. Michonne helped him up with a look of relief glowing on her face.

As he got up Gabriel gasped, “I can’t run anymore.” Michonne nodded in understanding.

“We’re not running,” She declared. She swiftly explained her plan and both men accepted it without argument. Carl pulled out his knife and headed towards the front of the church. Michonne sprinted around the corner to find a few leftover boards and nails from when they had boarded the windows.

Armed and ready, Carl went first using his knife to kill two walkers impaled on the organ pipes. Michonne vaulted up the stairs and shut the doors, using her belt to tie the doorknobs tight.

Gabriel began to hammer the boards using Carl’s gun as a hammer. Quicker than they thought they had the door mostly together again. Except there were a few large gaps where the decaying hands were clawing at each other and the door trying to get out.

_How long will that hold_? They were stuck. If they left to find someplace safer they ran the risk of something worse happening. They might even be permanently separated from the others even if they left a message behind.

A twinge stung at Carl’s chest and he realized that it was his father, frantically sending worry through their bond in response to Carl’s panic. For now Carl sent reassurance, doing his best to quell the panic that was steadily building in his bones.

Relief and possessive affection came back to him in a flood that was nearly staggered him. Whatever his father was doing had heightened his alpha urges.

_I hope everything is going okay for them_. He couldn’t think about the negative possibilities though.

They stood against the fence watching the door. Carl had once again shouldered the bag with Judith who spent some time tugging and chewing on the ends of his hair before falling into a doze. He could feel the heat of her little cheek against the back of his neck even through his shirt.

_Hope she doesn’t drool too much_ , he joked. It helped alleviate some of his worry as the noises of the walkers grew louder as did the cracking sound of wood starting to give way.

To his left Michonne spoke in hushed words to Gabriel. His response was swallowed by the bellow of wood being ripped apart. One of the boards had fallen and the gap was proceeding to get wider. A female walker had even managed to stick her face through the breach, her rotting mouth snarling garishly.

Carl’s fingers tremored as he reached for his gun. Both betas stepped forward to shield him with their weapons in their hands. Never mind that Gabriel’s machete was trembling visibly.

_We can’t stay here much longer_.

“Where do we go?” he blurted. Neither one answered, the muscles in their arms visible tense. Filling his lungs with deep breaths, Carl steadied himself. Every shot would have to count if they were going to face the hoard in the open.

The thundering sound of a large vehicle startled them from their right. Snapping his head in that direction, Carl was flabbergasted to see a fire truck heading straight towards the church. Michonne turned to push him back. The truck rammed straight through the pipe organ barrier and stairs before planting itself right in front of the doors.

It took him a second to register that the person driving the truck was Abraham.

_They came back_!

Elated and relieved, Carl followed Michonne to greet their friends as they climbed out of the truck. The happiness was quickly diminished.

“Eugene lied,” Glenn explained. “He can’t stop it. Washington isn’t the end.”

Somehow a part of Carl wasn’t too surprised. There had been something off about Eugene that had bothered him. Now he knew, the beta was simply a good liar trying to survive. He could see in Maggie’s eyes that the hope that had driven them was now gone.

Michonne, with a small smile, broke the news to Maggie that Beth was alive. The elder Greene sister’s joy was infectious. Judith, awake now thanks to the noise of the truck, began to pull at his hair demanding attention.

“Alright, Judy,” He complained under his breath as he slid the bag off his shoulder and held her in his arms.

“Let’s blow this joint and go save your sister,” Tara grinned. Michonne tilted her head at Carl and raised her eyebrow questioningly. He gave her a nod.

Michonne declared, “Yeah, let’s go get our folks.”

With some help from Tara, Carl climbed into the bed of the truck, disconcerted by the sight of Eugene sitting there unconscious.

“What happened?” He demanded of Tara who had followed him. Her eyes darted to where Abraham had climbed back into the driver’s seat.

She whispered in his ear, “When he told us the truth, Abraham kind of lost it.”

He couldn’t help but study the red-headed alpha. The man had a temper sure, but Carl had never thought he would hurt Eugene.

“Will he be okay?” Carl made sure to situate himself so he wouldn’t bounce around too much with Judith in his lap.

“Maggie thinks so. He was awake a little while ago but then he fell unconscious again.”

Abraham drove the truck towards the highway with Michonne in passenger seat and Glenn situated between the two seats to guide them. Those in the back conversed a bit, telling what had happened since they separated. Carl was thankful they hadn’t been seriously hurt in their bus crash.

Gabriel remained silent as Carl told of Rick’s departure and how they ended up outside of the church. He told them of Noah but stopped short of reviling Noah’s dynamic.

_He may want to keep it a secret_.

Carl’s eyes kept drifting to the windows as they drove, watching the changing landscape from dense woods to open farmland as they got closer to Atlanta. He hadn’t been back this way since that night they had evacuated. It certainly looked like the once mass of walkers that once roamed the city streets had thinned. They occasionally had to divert in order to avoid a few large groups but nothing to startling.

With spare time on his hands, he gave the bond his undivided attention. His blood was beginning to heat with the fervor of his father’s emotions. The alpha was deep in his concentration, his focus and intensity causing a flush to crawl up Carl’s neck to his cheeks. It wasn’t arousal but more a potent rush of emotions.

Cursing his fair skin, he squirmed in his seat and rocked Judith back and forth as they hit the downtown area.

“Where is this hospital?” Abraham drawled.

“Take this road until you hit Decatur St,” Glenn directed with utter assurance in his voice. “The hospital is on Jesse Hill Jr. drive.”

“Everyone check your weapons,” Maggie added. “They may need us to back them up.”

He began to look for his gun before a hand covered his own. Looking up he met Tara’s eyes. She motioned to her right where Michonne had turned in her seat to look at him.

“Let us handle this okay?” You stay here with Judith, Eugene, and…Gabriel.”

“But I…” His protest was stifled by the hard look she gave him. Containing a huff, Carl shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

As the fire truck made a sharp turn to avoid a walker, they all swayed harshly. Carl braced his legs so that he wouldn’t fall over. Straightening himself back in the seat, a sharp white hot spasm struck him so hard he doubled over. Gasping, for a moment he couldn’t quite take in breath and Judith, as if reacting to him, began to cry loud piercing wails.

“What the hell?” Abraham yelled. “Shut her up before she brings down every walker in a mile on us!”

Maggie reached out to take Judith while Tara reached for Carl’s shoulder.

“Carl? What’s wrong? You’ve gone white,” She asked.

“I…I…give me a minute,” He choked out. For sure the pain was coming from his dad. Something had happened. Something so terrible that his mate had been racked with so much pain he couldn’t quell it through their bond.

_Oh god, should I tell them_?

But no, that would only cause them go into a potential bad situation with their emotions running high, maybe impeding their judgment. Making the decision to keep his mouth shut, Carl did his best to calm himself. With shaky hands he reached out for Judith.

“I’m fine. Let me have her.”

There was clear doubt in Maggie’s eyes but she handed Judy back. The baby was making quieter hiccupping sounds. Her weight in his arms helped subdue the sting in his chest and he rocked her, soothing as much as he could with kisses and cuddles. He used his shirt to wiper he eyes and nose, not caring about it getting dirty.

There was only one thing that could have happened to cause his father that much pain.

_Please, please let everyone be okay_. Did anyone hear his prayers anymore? The rational part of his brain though already was prepared for the inevitable and his thoughts turned to that one terrible question.

_Who_?

“That’s the front entrance, I guess,” Glenn pointed as Abraham guided the fire truck to a halt in front of a large area surrounded by wire fence.

Remnants of tents and corpses were strewn every which way suggesting that this had once been a place of refuge before the dead had overcome them. Noah had supposed that the survivors had sequestered themselves in the hospital to save their own lives.

Carl hadn’t been too surprised at that.

“Let’s go. Everyone weapons up, stay close, stay sharp,” Abraham barked.

“Gabriel, stand guard outside the door. Anything tries to get in, you take care of it,” Michonne ordered the priest. As she crawled into the back to grab her gun, Michonne reached to squeeze his hand and Carl nearly begged her to stay. His mouth opened but no words came out so the beta’s hands slid away and she jumped out with Gabriel following behind her. The priest still looked dazed, clenching his machete tight in his shaking fingers.

Keeping his seat buy the window, Carl focused on watching the group moving slowly towards the hospital’s front doors. A few scattered walkers attempted to attack them and they were swiftly disposed of.

_Alpha_ …

The pain in his chest had dulled into a deep seated pang but what was more, Carl could feel his alpha’s emotions begin to crumble. Before his dad had been riding high on his alpha instincts, now his mate felt thin, like a piece of string unraveling.

They had reached the inner fence and thought he couldn’t quite hear, Carl could see that something was happening. Then…Maggie fell.

Trembling, hot tears began to collect in his eyes. Just the sight made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

Maggie’s reaction could mean only one thing…

Daryl soon came into sight, his arms full with a motionless form. Red blood marred the blonde hair that Carl had once admired when he was younger, god that felt like a hundred years ago. Rick was leading the group; he strode to where Maggie lay sobbing in Glenn’s arms.

The alpha knelt to say something but it was plain that she wasn’t responding. Pulling himself up, Rick spoke to Michonne and Abraham. Carl’s eyes followed his father’s face which went from a unsure to a mask of indifference. With a few words the group began moving back towards the truck.

_Just like that huh_?

Tara helped Glenn pick Maggie up, her shoulders continued to move with her sobs. Daryl’s face was painted with anguish but he kept Beth’s body clutched stiffly to his chest. Judy squirmed in his arms, her face scrunched as if she sensed the desolation that was being experienced by the adults as they began to file into the truck.

His father came in first and went straight for Carl and Judy. Fighting the whine in his throat, Carl reached and grasped a hold of his mate’s blood splattered shirt to pull him close. Rick slid next to him to share Carl’s seat, it was too small a space but he did it anyway. The line of their bodies touched from their hips down their legs and Carl didn’t bother trying to put space in between them.

Daryl entered and took a seat by the door, cradling Beth with him. Maggie followed her face a splotchy mess of tear stains. Glenn huddled close to her. Abraham took the driver’s seat again this time with Carol being led into the passenger seat.

“We’ll sit on the roof,” Tara said as she shut the door closed, followed by Michonne, Tyreese, Rosita, and Noah.

With a bang on the roof of the truck, Abraham started the truck and pulled away. Rick’s arm reached around his shoulders to pull him tight to Rick’s chest. The city was a blur of colors and light but no one was paying any attention. The only sound came from Maggie’s stifled sobs and Judy’s murmurs.

As the downtown buildings melted into suburbs, Rick shifted out of the seat to shuffle to the front and whisper something in Abraham’s ear. The truck slid to a stop on the side of the deserted highway around an open field.

“We should…bury Beth,” Rick croaked weakly. A group of the men began the task of digging a grave while Carol, Tara, and Sasha helped Maggie clean and wrap Beth’s body. Carl leaned against the truck bouncing Judy to keep her occupied. He scanned the field and something caught his eye.

“Michonne, can you hold Judith for a minute?”

She nodded and took a hold of the squirming baby. Free of his sister, Carl walked around to collect a few wildflowers that grew in a clump. The prettiest was a white flower with five delicate petals. Somehow they seemed appropriate for Beth.

He returned to find the grave ready with Tara and Rosita hammering a wooden cross together, made from planks from the decaying fence surrounding the field. Daryl came over and flipped out his knife, with absorbing movements he began to carve Beth’s name into the cross. Maggie sat on her knees looking utterly devastated; her arms folded tight against her chest as if that alone could ward off the reality of what they were doing.

_I wish there was more I could do_ , Carl sighed to himself.

“We’re ready,” Carol announced. She had hovered by Tyreese as she was still a bit shaky on her feet.

“Gabriel, would you say a few words?” Rick requested of the priest. Gabriel rubbed his hand across his forehead but stepped forward with a small pocket bible he had been carrying.

Carl took his place next to Michonne as the group gathered by the grave watching as Daryl jumped into the grave to take Beth’s body from Glenn and Noah and lowered her into the softened dirt.

Gabriel’s words droned, “We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen…”

With quivering hands, Maggie bent stiffly to pick up a handful of dirt. As Gabriel finished, she released it into the grave, gasping as she stumbled to the side. Glenn though was at her side in a flash with his hands on her shoulders to help her.

One by one they threw handfuls of dirt into the dirt, when it was his turn Carl dropped a few of the flowers, keeping some for after the grave had been covered. With the cross entrenched in the front of the grave Rick, Daryl, and Abraham began refilling it while everyone else stepped back and stood silently.

_I hope some more will grow here_. Beth deserved to be surrounded by flowers.

Throughout all of this the one person Carl hadn’t paid much attention to was Noah. The older omega had held back and was the last to pay his respects with a handful of dirt. Tears dampened Noah’s cheeks, his face a near match for Maggie’s.

_He didn’t know her for very long but he’s torn apart_. Carl wondered if there had been more to Noah and Beth’s relationship than the omega had led them to believe.

Once the grave was covered, Carl trundled over to the wooden cross and arranged the rest of the flowers at the base of the cross. Maggie hobbled over as he got up, brushing the dirt from his jeans. He looked up as she crouched down next to the cross with her hands over eyes as she wordlessly wept. Just the sight of her caused distress to stab at his unwieldy heartache.

The heated touch of a hand against the back of his neck made him start before he sagged against the sturdy warmth of his father. And yet…

Something was wrong.

Their bond was humming with the kind of agonizing torment and misery that Carl hadn’t felt from his father since they had become mates. A glance from under the brim of his hat showed that the alpha stood firm with no hint of his internal mayhem on his face.

“It’s gonna be dark soon,” Rick rasped.

“We don’t have much gas left in the truck,” Abraham answered.

“That’s okay. We’re not going far. We just need some where safe for the night and supplies. What we have won’t be enough for all of us.”

They had somehow split into several groups and Rick went to each. They all moved back towards the truck with two exceptions. Maggie still sat at the foot of the cross with Glenn standing above her. After a minute and some soft murmurs from him, she stumbled up and he led her back towards the truck. Even with the tearstains on her cheeks, Maggie’s face had smoothed into blankness.

_I hope she’s going to be okay_. It was hard to know if she would. Beth’s death meant that her entire family was gone. Thank god for Glenn. If there was anyone who could help support Maggie it would be her husband.

A fussy Judith was passed to him for safe keeping as they made an inventory of what supplies they had left. There was some food and water but it wasn’t going to stretch very far, especially now that they were a much larger group. Carl fought the urge to smooth the worry lines on his mate’s forehead.

_First chance we get, we need to be alone together_ …

The engine rumbled beneath his feet as they traveled the highway heading in a vaguely east direction. Silence ruled the small cab with the adults only speaking when they saw a perspective resting place or the possibility of supplies.

As they stopped a few times, Carl was again forbidden to leave the truck as a small group left to scavenge what they could find before moving on. As the afternoon soon became evening, Michonne spotted a sign for an RV park right off the highway.

Their luck held. They found the place and handful of RVs left abandoned. Only a few walkers haunted the area and they were swiftly dealt with.

“All the tanks are dry,” Glenn announced after inspecting them with help from Abraham and Tara.

They had grouped together with Rick in the middle.

“They’ll work as shelter for the night. We’ll see if we can find some vehicles nearby.”  

Rick began diving the work up among them. Carl, seeing an opportunity, lingered by his father hoping he could steal the alpha away for a few minutes. First he needed someone to watch Judith. Carol volunteered to take the baby.

“Can’t do much right now so I might as well make myself useful,” She gave a crooked grin as Carl handed the baby over.

“You need to rest,” He said as he made sure Carol had all the baby supplies she needed.  She gave him an exasperated huff in response.

Turning now to his dad, Carl asked, “Dad, can we talk in one of the RVs?” He tugged at his father’s shirt, hoping his mate would agree before someone else try to pull for the alpha’s attention.

Rick’s eyes widened in confusion before he nodded, “Rosita already checked that one.” He waved his hand in the direction of the nearest camper.

The RV had already been cleaned of any leftover rotting trash. While not complete clean, it would be a good place to shelter for a night or two if they needed. Silently Carl pushed his dad towards the back where there had to be a bedroom.

“What’s this about?” His father’s eyebrows were up and his head tilted.

“Just a minute,” Carl muttered as he made sure the blinds were secured tight and the door locked behind them. Rick stood at the foot of the bed waiting as Carl cautiously approached his father.

There was a pause were neither moved. Carl’s mouth opened but nothing came out. How to say what he wanted? Frustrated he tangled his hands in his father’s shirt and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re…I can feel you through the bond…Dad…”

He waited; his neck tilted back so he could observe the innumerable emotions break like a wave in his mate’s eyes. Just like that the alpha slid down to sit on the edge of the bed, his shoulders curved in discomfiture. Carl curled his fingers into his mate’s dark curls and tugged him close tightly.

The overwrought alpha clung to Carl, burying his face in the omega’s neck. His grip was nearly painful in its intensity. The alpha choked on sobs and Carl did his best to sooth with caresses up and down his mate’s neck, back, face. All the torment and misery that had coiled in their bond unraveled.

Instead of being overcome by the negative emotions pouring from his father, Carl soaked them in. Internally the sensations washed over him becoming nothing more than a slight bother.

_Let me help carry your burden_. A touch of possessiveness rippled through him. _Only I can do this for you. You’re mine_.

Minutes slid away until the Rick finally sat up straight out of Carl’s embrace. His face painted with exhaustion, punctuated with his reddened and swollen eyes. Carl cupped his mate’s face in his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

With their noses touching and their mouths brushing just out of reach, their breaths softly mingled. Carl made sure to take deep breaths, knowing the alpha would follow his example as he calmed.

“Carl,” Rick rasped, “I…” His mouth struggled to form words.

“It’s okay,” Carl pressed a gentle closed lipped kiss to his father’s mouth. “I…You’re doing your best. That is all we can ask for.”

His words must have been the right ones because the despondent sheen began to fade from his father’s blue eyes back into the steady focus that Carl was accustom to. Continuing his ministrations, he combed his fingers through the dampened curls stopping when he felt one hand grip his neck the other his cheek.

“Thank you. I…I don’t know…” The alpha stuttered, a foreign sound from the usually confident man.

“We’re okay,” Carl allowed himself to be lead down into a soft press of their lips. Instantly his mouth was engulfed in a bruising but passionate kiss. He couldn’t feel any arousal from the warm heat of their joined mouths, only the pulse of utter devotion from the man who loved and protected him.

Conversations outside wafted through the thin walls of the RV and they broke away both gasping for breath. Carl licked his lips hopping they weren’t too enflamed. Rick guided Carl back to he could pull himself up and straighten to his full height.

“You and Judy should sleep here tonight.”

Nodding, Carl glanced around the room. “I think I’ll go through all of this and see if I can find anything useful.” Scavenging had become his default setting in a new environment.

Rick rubbed at his eyes with the back of arm. Rolling his shoulders in a stretch, his body lost the drawn curve and stood again a strong unyielding alpha. Just the sight of this change caused Carl to quiver in yearning.

“Alright, let me go see what we managed to scrounge around for dinner.”

With one more squeeze on his neck, the alpha left leaving the bedroom door open but shutting the front door of the RV. Carl took a step towards a cabinet but was topped by a sudden throbbing.

_What the…_?

His knees shook then buckled and he fell towards the bed trying to stop his fall. A cry tore from his throat as he landed on his hard on his knees and leaning against the edge of the bed. His lungs felt tight and breathing was suddenly becoming an arduous task.

He felt…depleted, like a sponge that had been squeezed dry. Slightly dizzy, he sat still trying to focus where the pain was coming from but it felt like it was everywhere. It wasn’t really pain but a prickly raw feeling under his skin.

_What happened_? _I’ve never had this happen before?_ Panic began to set.

Then as soon as it had started it was over and Carl inhale and exhaling huge breaths to try steady his frantically beating heart. The sounds of his family moving outside became focal point for him. Concentrating he could hear the deep husky sound of his father, giving orders and commands. With that sound in his ears, Carl could feel his body calm until the only thing he could feel was the sting of pain from his knees.

_Did Dad feel that through the bond_?

Concentrating on the bond, Carl could feel that his father had remained unaware of his little fit. The calming sense of love and affection was all his father was sending through the bond.

“Carl, can you come help with the fire?” Michonne called out, knocking on the door of the RV. Exhaling, he gritted his teeth and stood on wobbly legs. After a second he called out, “Be out in a second.”

Whatever it was, hopefully it wouldn’t happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Carl. Don't worry he'll be okay. I'm going to attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. My goal is to get this fic completed by the end of September as I have a few others that I would like to concentrate on. As always comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


	7. Rick: Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure seems to follow Rick. He must find a way to overcome it, if he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this chapter is over 12k which is the reason it took so long. This chapter covers episode Coda and What Happened and What's Going On. I hope everyone enjoys it!

It had all fallen apart.

Their original plan had gone off without a hitch. Noah was chased down by two officers, male and female beta pair, and kept their guard down long enough for Rick and his group to come up behind them.

It wasn’t surprising when the male beta instantly tried to negotiate with them.

“Whatever this is, we can help,” He exclaimed.

“You do what we say, we don’t hurt you,” Rick growled, his voice as steady as his hands. His skin buzzed with an exquisite feeling of authority when the male officer surrendered first. This guy visibly sensed Rick’s dominance and wasn’t going to fight it. The woman followed suite. Despite their surrender, the alpha remained alert.

Once the officers were on their knees, Tyreese went to help Noah while Daryl and Sasha took care to zip tie the officer’s hands.

Again the male officer sought to manipulate him but Rick wasn’t bothering with it.

“Were you a cop?”

_Think we’re going to become best buds because you could tell I was a cop_?

Rick sneered openly at the man but allowed Noah to shuffle over and lean to whisper, “That’s Lamson. He’s one of the good ones.”

_I doubt that any of these cops can be considered ‘good’_.

Making sure not to roll his eyes, Rick didn’t doubt that Noah perceived Lamson as a good guy, probably when compared to the other police officers in Dawn’s employ, but there was something in Lamson’s demeanor that irked Rick. He was too calm in the face of being taken hostage by a group of well-armed strangers.

 Rick’s suspicions were not misplaced. The roaring squeals of tires caught their attention causing each group to dive in the opposite direction. A black car made a beeline for them and kept coming even though both Daryl and Rick were shooting at the windshield. The glass held against the pinging gunshots and Rick ducked out of the way before he could be run down. Shots rang out from an automatic rifle forcing Rick’s group to take care behind some drums and containers.

With the gunshots pinging all around them, Rick ducked his head around to see that the driver wasn’t really aiming to kill but more to keep them occupied while the trussed up officers slid into the backseat.

Sasha managed to scramble up first as the car pulled away and chased it a few steps before taking aim and getting one perfect shot to the tires.

Sprinting after it, Rick slid to a stop as they turned the corner to find a swamp of walker corpses, most fused to the ground. Someone had bombed the area completely, the concrete was blackened from the napalm.

The black cop car was parked with the doors flung open and completely abandoned. Scanning the area, Rick caught sight of the first two cops racing around the nearest building corner.

“Two, on me,” He commanded, heading after them with the thudding of the other’s footsteps behind him. The alpha’s blood was pumping hotly in his ears. His skin buzzed with heightened senses. He was ready for a fight but luck was with them.

The officers had run straight into a hoard of walkers, about four of them. They skidded and turned right back into the arms of Rick and Tyreese. Sasha took out the walkers with astonishing precision. While Tyreese and Noah grabbed hold of the cops, Rick looked around and realized that they were missing someone.

“Take care of them,” He directed Tyreese before heading back the way they had come. The tell-tale sounds of a struggle and walker’s growl urged Rick forward.

Daryl was on the ground struggling under the third large officer who had driven the car. He was shocked to see Daryl using the head of a still chomping walker to get his captor off. Rick, making sure to hold his gun steady, shot a walker that was a hair away from gnawing on the new officer who after a deep breath, Rick could tell was an alpha.

The man stilled after the shot before sitting up on his knees.

“Okay. You win, asshole,” The alpha officer sneered.

_Kill him_ , a voice caressed Rick’s mind. This one was dangerous. It was clear in his face that he was dangerously defiant as he stood.

_Put him down_.

His mind reverberated with a wave of conflicting thoughts and feelings. The hum of conquest pumped scorching through his blood.

“Rick!” Daryl’s voice broke though the haze. Still Rick kept his gun trained on the cops head ready, and wanting to put a bullet in between his eyes.

“Rick, three is better than two.”

_He’s right_ , the rational part of his brain shouted. Rick dropped his hand, allowing Daryl to fasten a zip tie around the driver’s wrists.

“I’m going to talk with Noah, get a plan to talk to this Dawn started. Bring them to the meeting spot.”

Rick trudged away, assured that Daryl wouldn’t let any more escape attempts occur. With a whistle and a jerk of his head, Noah joined him.

“You got three,” The teen started.

“Yeah, hopefully that’ll make things easier for us. We _have_ to get Carol and Beth out of there as smoothly as possible.”

“We can do it,” Noah’s eyes were steely. Rick was astounded that the teen had such faith in them after only being with their group for two days. They found a spot in the vast warehouse and began to plan.

“We have to get them out in the open and let them know who we have and plan the exchange…” Rick bit at his lip. “But we need a spot where we can have an advantage. Is there a place nearby that has somewhere we can set Sasha up with her sniper rifle?”

“I think so. There’s a parking garage near the hospital. Two actually. One is like twelve stories and the other is like two. So Sasha could be on the taller one and we can lure them to the short one.”

Rick didn’t bother holding back a small grin. “That’s good. Real good.”

The others came in leading the cops in. The female cop began to talk to Tyreese, Sasha, and Daryl. He didn’t let it known that he could hear them. She ranted that if they let them go they would take care of Dawn then let their friends go.

_Empty promise_. She was grasping at straws trying to find a way out of this.

“Tie them up at different columns with plenty of space in between,” He stood to face the group. “I want each of you to guard one at all times.”

Once the cops were secure, Sasha and Tyreese brought in their supplies from the truck. Rick wanted them well fed and watered so Dawn would have no reason to accuse them of abusing their hostages.

After a while, and once everyone knew their part of the plan, Rick headed towards Lamson and kneeled down to talk to him.

“She’ll tell you she won’t compromise but she will.”

His words were a valuable insight into Dawn’s psyche. It was what Rick wanted to hear which made him wary. Lamson went on, when he was done Rick gently asked, “Anything you need before we leave?”

“Actually, water would be great.”

Nodding to Sasha who grabbed a bottle, Rick stretched up and rolled the tension from his shoulders.

“Thanks, Sergeant Lamson.”

“My names’s Bob.”

Rick did his best to keep his face neutral but in the corner of his eye he could see Sasha flinch. He deliberately glanced down at Bob hoping to see any hint of emotion but the not-a-cop’s face remained dubiously blank.

_He’s up to something_.

Leaving to tell Daryl to get ready to leave, Rick noticed Sasha spend some time talking to Bob. He was a bit uneasy but he had no doubt that if Bob tried something Sasha could handle it. She and Tyreese were both made of strong stuff and he was so thankful they had become a part of their family. He regretted that he hadn’t done it sooner.

“Help me load up the guns,” Rick asked Daryl. Leaving Tyreese and Noah to watch the other cops, they took their guns, and the guns and ammo they had taken from the cops out to the black car.

While walking back into the warehouse, Rick counted one, two…they were missing one.

“Where’s Sasha and Lamson?” He demanded. Tyreese met his glare.

“She took him into the other room, said something about helping a friend of his.”

Alarms rang deafening in his head. He turned to Daryl and saw his uneasiness reflected in the hunter’s eyes.

“Come on,” He urged Daryl forward. They sprinted into the second room and like a switch, Rick’s body tensed with outrage.

“ _Sasha_!”

She lay prone on the ground in front of the window, a crack at face level in the window in front of her. Alpha and beta ran over to check her.

“I’ll take care of her. You go after Lamson,” Daryl growled.

Giving a short nod, Rick tore off in the directions of footsteps in the dusty floor of the warehouse. Rotting walkers had come into their area, drawn by the earlier gunfire no doubt, but Rick had no time for them. He ran.

His blood pumped as he passed one lumbering walker. Without stopping he dash past with his knife out slicing a smooth line through the walker’s stomach. He didn’t say to see its intestines gurgle out onto the ground.

Rick reached the alley where they had the patrol car parked and in the far distance he could see a group of walkers shuffling away from him. It had to be Lamson they were following so Rick hopped in the patrol car and started it.

Pumping the gas, the car took off a full speed. He dodged the group of walkers to see Lamson running at full speed down the road. Snapping up the radio, he flipped to the loudspeaker.

“Stop!” He knew Lamson could hear the alpha influence in the order but the man kept running.

_Obey me_ , Rick snarled inwardly.

“Stop right now,” He tried again. Still the beta ran on without faltering.

“ _I won’t ask again_ ,” Every ounce of Rick hummed with the promise of that threat. Lamson never even slowed down.

_Kill him_!

Tossing the radio to the side, Rick did what his alpha instincts were shrieking at him to do. He revved the car.

Lamson’s body went flying as the car ploughed into him. Rick slammed on the breaks after impact.

_Give him a moment to enjoy the pain of getting hit. He should have listened. Should’ve stopped. Should’ve obeyed_.

“Son of a bitch,” Lamson whimpered as Rick coolly got out of the car.

“Help me,” The wounded cop continued to try and whine and needle for his life.

_Nah, you’re done_.

“Didn’t have to be like this,” Rick countered. “You just had to stop.”

“I couldn’t,” Lamson simpered, “I don’t know you. But I think…” He choked. “I think I’m getting the idea.”

“You just had to stop,” Rick punctuated. There was nothing else Lamson could say to change that. The beta begged to be taken back to the hospital.

“Can’t go back, Bob,” Rick taunted. A bottle rattled, the snarling of walkers was coming ever so closer. The slow moving pack was coming up towards the car.

Now the only question remaining would be if Rick should shoot Lamson or leave the man to be eaten alive.

_Choices, choices_ …

The decision was made as Lamson gurgled, “And you’ve been out here too long.”

_Someone needs to shut you up_.

One shot between the eyes was all it took to get the blubbering man to stop. Even with no one around Rick couldn’t help but say out loud…

“ _Shut up_.”

At least the clean-up would be easy. Indifferent to the walkers coming up, Rick got back in the car and drove around Lamson’s body waiting for the rotters to dig into the still warm corpse before he drove back towards their warehouse.

They would have to make do with two. He strode back into the warehouse and the faces looking back at him seemed resigned with what had happened.

“He wouldn’t stop,” was all Rick told Daryl. The beta acquiesced and didn’t even bother to ask for more details.

Daryl was biting his bottom lip, a habit he only did when he was nervous.

“This change things?”

_Probably_. “It has to.”

The cogs were turning behind the beta’s eyes and Rick could see Daryl trying to work things out.

“They also said the cop in charge didn’t have any love for him,” Daryl pointed out, “Maybe you did her a favor.”

He had a point but still Rick was unsettled. It seemed too easy. He followed Daryl’s advice to test the remaining cops.

Shepherd was quick to answer that for them. “He was attacked by rotters. Saw it go down.”

“You’re a damn good liar,” Rick allowed his to voice to lit with praise. She had a complete turnaround from her earlier ranting that their plan wouldn’t work.

_She knows what she’s doing_.

Unwillingly both cops were willing to go along with the lie in order to save their own skins. Even the alpha, Licari Rick reminded himself, was willing to go along with it. For a brief moment Rick wondered what had changed.

Licari had nearly managed to escape and he had insolently stood against Rick, all signs that he was willing to comply. 

“She’ll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys,” Licari licked his lips, “So it’s a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters.”

Triumph. He could become addicted to that feeling that only fed the exultation of his inner alpha.

“Let’s go get’em then.”

They loaded Licari and Shepherd into the cop car with Sasha sitting next to them, her gun trained on both officers. She was okay from her earlier mishap with Lamson but her eyes gleamed with a dark promise should the officers attempt anything.

Rick drove with Noah in the passenger seat followed by Tyreese and Daryl in the other car. Noah directed him to the parking garages and they began to set up on the top level.

Kneeling with Daryl as they both checked their weapons, Rick felt he had to make something clear with the hunter.

“You good with this?”

“Good enough,” Daryl looked up at him.

“If it was Carl or Judith…I’d do anything. _Anything_ ,” Rick stressed deep in his throat.

“Hell yeah.”

“If this goes south…” _There won’t be a second chance to do it peaceably_.

“We’ll kill everybody.”

For a second the beta only blinked at him with widened eyes. Then after a pause he tilted his head ever so slightly.

Soon they were ready.

“I’ll walk down to the other garage alone,” Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead. “When you see me down there use the radio and have one of them call their people. Then we wait. Give me a sign when you see them coming. Sasha, you and Daryl keep your eyes open. We’ll probably need to prove you’re there so aim a shot at their feet but don’t hurt them.”

Their faces were apprehensive but he gave a small nod. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” Rick hoped his words would assuage their worries.

He jogged his way down the garage stairs trying to move swiftly but not get winded. He needed to be a shining example of serene ferocity in front of the coming officers. They needed to see that he meant business.

_Not that’ll be too hard with the way I’m feeling_.

It was the calm before the storm but Rick could still feel a pulse of savagery pump through his blood. He had never felt so connected to his alpha instincts before.

As he waited on the roof of the smaller parking garage he wondered briefly if this is how Shane had felt back in the day. Never suppressing his natural instincts for the sake of appearing…civilized.

Still, a small part of Rick didn’t want to acknowledge that Shane may have been right. In this new world you had to change, you had to adapt. Living like these folk in the hospital, trapped in a narrow world of only a few floors was no way to live.

“They’re headed towards the vantage point,” Daryl’s voice cracked over the radio, punctuated with static.

_It’s time_.

With his blood running hot, his muscles tense ready to jump at the first sign of trouble, Rick turned to face the oncoming cop car. He stretched his head from side to side to release the tension in his neck as they got out of their car in a standard defensive position.

“Officer Franco, Officer McGinley.” If Lamson had taught him something it was that he needed to use his cop training to get into the officer’s good graces.

“I’m Rick Grimes. I was a deputy in the King County Sheriff’s department.”

The men, betas, watched him with hard, distrustful eyes. Not surprising given that he was a single alpha standing collectedly for their attention.

“What’s your proposal?” One officer asked.

“You have two of my people, I have two of yours. We want to make an exchange. Then we’ll be on our way. No one gets hurt,” Rick answered watching the two men for signs of an imminent attack.

“Noah, he’s with you? That’s how you know?”

Rick had to give the cops credit. They weren’t simply grunts following orders. Inevitably the question of Lamson came up.

As smoothly as he could Rick responded, “He was attacked by the dead before we got to him.”

His eyes focused behind one officer were a female walker had begun to stumble towards them in an unwieldy gait.

Perfect. She would be the perfect demonstration as to what his people could do. As if sensing his train of thought one officer asked.

“Where are your people?”

Rick allowed the silenced thunk of the gunshot piercing the flesh of the walker before responding.

“They’re close.” Rick leaned back on one leg. “Radio your lieutenant. I’ll wait.”

From there it went smoothly. So effortlessly that Rick was staring to become confident that this was going to work. They entered the hospital with the two new cops in front of them leading them up a chambered staircase.

Stopping at a set of doors, one cop pulled out a key and unlocked both doors. Over the radio a voice chimed.

“Holster your weapons.”

Giving his group the okay, the guardedly opened the doors trailing the two officers while keeping their hostages behind the line of Rick, Daryl and Sasha. In the distance opposite end of the hall, Rick could see Carol in a wheelchair with Beth standing above her.

He exhaled, unknowing that he had been holding his breath. Beth looked whole save for two gashes on her face and a cast on her right wrist.

“Where’s Lamson?” The lead female officer, who could only be Dawn, inquired.

True to her word Shepherd spoke first, “Rotters got him.” Licari also echoed the lie. Rick made sure to keep his eyes on Dawn. He could see that everything he had been told about her was correct. She, a beta, had somehow managed to keep control of a group of police officers, some of them alphas.

It was clear on her face that she was barely holding together even with the bravado she exhibited in front of her officers.

“One of yours for one of mine.”

Thus the exchange began. Carol was first rolled over and Daryl eagerly rolled her to the group where Sasha pulled her into a tight embrace. Daryl quickly returned to Rick’s side, his body shifting back and forth on his feet, twitchy in a way Rick had only seen a few times before.

Finally, Beth walked over, led by Dawn herself. Rick made sure to meet her. He was her alpha, it was his job to make sure she was alright. He squeezed her shoulder, not quite her neck as that sort of touch was reserved for Carl, and gave her a peck on her head before leading her to the group.

His family began to head out but was stopped by Dawn.

“Now I just need Noah.”

_Fuck_. He should have expected this. She was losing face in front of her people. She needed to show that she was still in charge of them. Internally he snarled with a keen desire to shred the blood from her body.

_You are not in charge_.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” He growled.

She came up with a bullshit excuse that was so transparent even Shepherd tried to stop her.

“No, he ain’t staying,” Daryl rumbled, stalking in front of Noah protectively.

“The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him.” It was as simple as that but she wasn’t going to give up. What happened next Rick hadn’t been expecting.

“It’s okay,” Noah croaked, hobbling forward.

_No_. “No. _No_.” There was no way in hell Rick was going to let the boy sacrifice himself for them. Noah stood there though, resignation shining in his eyes. He was willing to go.

_For us_.

The alpha would feel a failure unless he stopped this but he doubted he could talk the headstrong omega boy out of it.

From behind Rick heard Beth murmur something.

“It’s settled,” Dawn gloated. Rick watched as Beth ran to Noah squeezing him tight. Anyone in the hall could tell that they cared for each other, probably more than was possible given they had only known each other for only a short time.

Watching the two teenagers a thought skittered across Rick’s mind. _I may have to kill them all to save Noah_.

Then Dawn spoke, words too soft for Rick to decipher. Something happened to Beth in that moment. She transformed in front of his eyes. Her wet eyes gazed upon Dawn deep with something that would make even a hardened alpha squirm. With Noah limping back towards the other cops, Beth moved to stand in front of Dawn.

“I get it now.”

It all happened so fast it felt like slow motion. Beth stabbed Dawn with a pair of scissors she had been concealing in her palm and Dawn…

Rick was stunned for a moment as he was splattered with blood, his ears ringing from a gunshot in such an enclosed space.

_Oh god_.

There it was. Beth lay on the tiled floor of the hospital hallway, blood flowing from the gunshot wound to her head. Gushing red blood spoiled her blonde hair as it leaked onto the floor.

Noah’s eyes were widened with a mixture of shock and utter devastation, a look he shared with Daryl. From beside Rick, Daryl reached for his gun at the same time Rick went for his.

Daryl got there first.

It was Shepherd who took charge before Dawn’s body had hit the ground.

“No! Hold your fire!”

Daryl’s whimpers soon became the only sound in the hallway. Rick’s eyes burned from tears.

_I’m so sorry Hershel_.

He failed, the agony blistering in his chest. He hadn’t been able to protect Beth, poor sweet Beth who had only wanted to protect her friend.

The officers lowered their guns and Rick did the same, floundering under the weight of a white-hot anguish. Daryl’s hand still held his gun aloft and it trembled like he might shoot more people but Carol had limped over and but her arm on his shoulder. She anchored the broken beta better than Rick could have it.

“You can stay,” Shepherd’s speech was hollow. Neither she nor any of the officers next to her were in any sort of distress over Dawn’s death. This is what life trapped inside these walls had done to them.

_No, not us. We won’t become like them_.

Even without looking, Rick could feel the deep rooted sorrow that he and his family felt over the loss of Beth. Maybe it was that thought that set his conjecture. It was better to be out there struggling to survive in order to _feel_ alive.

“No,” He croaked. “And I’m taking anyone back there who wants to leave. If you want to come with us…just step forward now.”

He didn’t really think any of the scared faces standing in the hallway behind the cluster of cops would come. His invitation was really meant for one person and he would be damned if anyone would try to stop Noah now.

As expected, Noah stepped forward with tears running down his face. None of the cops moved to stop him. Daryl bent to scoop Beth up in his arms. Her body looked so small cradled in the beta’s arms.

_Maggie_ …

Step by silent step they went back the way they came, down the darkened staircase and through the front doors, Daryl trailing last. Even through the bright light, Rick could see a group of people heading their way.

Rick watched Maggie fall, her wails uncontrollable.

His whole body ached to find Carl first but instead he stopped down to try and comfort Maggie.

“I’m so sorry Maggie,” He whispered. There wasn’t much else he could say but her eyes never met his. Understanding that she would need time, Rick met with Michonne and Abraham.

“What happened?” She questioned but he shook his head.

“Later. Tell me how you guys got here.”

Quick and concise Michonne explained what had happened at the church, Abraham’s return, and the truth of Eugene. Every so often as she spoke, her eyes would duck to where Daryl stood with Beth’s body. Maggie had joined him, running her hands through Beth’s bloodied ponytail.

“Now what?” Abraham worried.

“We…we need to get out of the city. Once we’re out, we’ll look for a place to…put Beth to rest.”

“And then?” Michonne’s eyes were focused on his.

Rubbing his forehead and eyes, Rick couldn’t meet her gaze yet. “We go on.”

Rick’s mind became of only one thought as they moved to the fire truck.

_Carl. Carl. Judith. Carl_.

His omega sat on a chair inside the large cab, Judith clutched to his chest. The weary, red rimmed eyes of his mate drew Rick in.

Putting aside all thoughts of keeping his distance and pushed his way into Carl’s seat. It was a tight fit but the alpha could feel how they both needed the physical contact. Carl’s body was furnace and Rick wanted nothing more than to soak up the heat to remind himself that his mate still lived.

With one arm around Carl’s shoulders, gripping him tight, and the other cradling Judith, to the alpha the ride out of the city was a blur. It was eerily silent in the truck but then Rick supposed that no one was in the mood for small talk. His own mind was tangled with heartache and grieving.

They would have to bury Beth then search for supplies. Whatever had been saved from the church wouldn’t be enough to feed all of them. Carl and Judith especially needed to eat. Now as the youngest members of their group they would have to be…protected.

_But you couldn’t protect Beth_ , a voice slithered in his brain. _Will you be able to keep you son and daughter safe_?

Doubt was swiftly mangling at the confidence he had thrived on earlier in the day. What was more he knew they were all looking to him, even Abraham appeared to defer to Rick’s control.

 Once they were well past the city, they pulled over to an empty field whose wooden fence had been partially knocked down. Michonne must have picked the spot which was clear of walkers.

The grass glowed green with the sunlight of the day making it look a ridiculously picturesque spot. Now they were stationary Rick, reluctantly, tore himself from Carl’s side to begin divining out the work.

Work made the time slip by as he moved from group to group to get updates and to give as much support as he could. He kept an eye on Carl noting when the omega left Judith in Carol’s care to go pick flowers.

Rick ached to reach out and bundle his mate in his arms and brush kisses on the teen’s freckled cheeks, but no. Only Michonne and Daryl were privy to their secret and though Rick knew in time he would have to tell the others, for now it would be best their bond be kept unknown to the rest.

“We’re ready,” Carol announced. They gathered around the grave for a small ceremony.

“Gabriel, would you say a few words?” It was the least the priest could do. Rick wasn’t going to take much solace in his words, he hadn’t for a while, but the others would and with any luck it would help Maggie.

He kept a sharp eye on the remaining member of the Greene family during all the goings on. Glenn had never left her side, stepping back to give her space only when she asked.

_Thank god for Glenn_ , he thought for the hundredth time. The Korean man had become an important cornerstone for their group.

The ceremony finished and after they each threw in a pile of dirt, they used the shovel to fill the grave in. Rick’s eyes followed Carl as he set the flowers he had been keeping at the base of the wooden cross Daryl had so lovingly engraved with Beth’s name.

_Time to move on_.

That was all they could do.

“Keep an eye out for places to find supplies,” He broadcast as they headed back onto the open highway.  The chances of finding a place off the highway that hadn’t been picked over were slim but it would be better than going to sleep with empty stomachs.

They picked clean a few roadside places and gas stations, taking out more than few walkers off the highway. Rick made sure everyone was conscious to not waste their bullets whenever possible.

It was Michonne’s keen eyes that spotted the overgrown sign for an RV park about three miles off the highway.

“That’s a good possibility,” He observed as he directed Abraham to head in that direction. Luck was staying with them. The deserted park had a handful of campers and only a few walkers wandering around.

Efficiently his group dealt with them and began to explore the RVs, making sure they were devoid of any surprises. Thankfully they had only two or three walkers to clean up.

“This is great,” Rick nodded as he glanced around. “We can make this our base for a few days while we gather supplies and figure out a plan.”

They needed a plan, a goal, a destination, _something_ to keep them from being stuck in a suspended state. Like a well-oiled machine they each separated to fulfill tasks to help the group as a whole. Rick was mildly surprised when Carl asked to speak with him in one of the campers.

With curious eyes, Rick allowed himself to be led to the back of the RV to, what had to be, the master bedroom.

“What’s this about?” He questioned.

“Just a minute,” Carl muttered before checking that the blinds were held down tight and the door was locked.

_What’s he up to_?

They stood in front of each other, Carl’s mouth trying to form words but failing.

“…I can feel you through the bond…Dad…”

_What the_?

Searching inside himself, Rick found what Carl was trying to get at. He had sewn up all of his distressing emotions but had failed to quench those from his mate.

_He’s been suffering from my emotions_.

Faced with the realization that he had been _hurting_ his mate, Rick felt his knees give way and he slunk down to the bed. It was if the dam had collapsed and all the things he had tried to ignore came flooding throughout him.

The press of warm soothing hands pulling him to the clothed chest of his mate, his son, was the last straw. Overwrought he sobbed trying to ride out wave after wave of sorrow, agony, misery, and self-loathing.

_I failed. I failed. I failed_.

What’s worse, the voice in his head continued to berate him even with Carl’s calming influence trying to appease him through their connection.

_You’re a worthless alpha that can’t protect his family much less his mate. You’re unworthy of him_.

No, it wasn’t true. The overflowing outpouring of affection from Carl seemed to glow so bright.

_No. I can protect him. I’d do anything for him. He’s…mine. My blood, my mate, I’ll make sure no one can ever hurt him again_.

A voice reminiscent of Hershel echoed in his ear, “You’re not too far gone.”

_Yes, yes I am_.

Uncurling, he was pliant as Carl leaned down to rest his forehead on Rick’s. The alpha craved the closeness like air.

“Carl…I…” He stuttered trying to saw what he felt.

“It’s okay,” Carl whispered. Rick trembled at the tender kiss he received. “I…You’re doing your best. That is all we can ask for.”

It…was the perfect thing to say. It was the assurance he needed without any demand being made on him.

_Would Lori have said that_?

He liked to think that maybe she would have. There was no use thinking about someone who was dead and gone though.

His job was to protect the living. Carl had continued to comb his fingers through Rick’s hair and the alpha leaned into the touch as much as he could.

“Thank you. I…I don’t know…” Still he fought to find the right words.

“We’re okay,” Carl murmured. Unable to contain it any longer, Rick pulled Carl down to envelope the omega’s plump lips. Across their bond, Rick sent a surge of exaltation to his mate. Reminded that they weren’t in a position to do anything else thanks to the audible conversations outside the RV, Rick reluctantly pulled back.

“You and Judy should sleep here tonight.”

Once decided, Rick made sure to stretch his body, his muscles becoming lissome after being near cramped from tension. Making sure to grasp the back of Carl’s neck in a possessive stroke, Rick left the RV.

He wondered if the others could sense the change in him as he checked in with each member of the group.

Dinner was a somber affair. The usual banter sedated for the night. They had managed to scrap together something decent, still Rick made sure that Carl, Judith, and Noah got better portions. He was pleased when no one fought him on that.

_At least we all agree on making sure they get taken care_.

Arranging the watch shifts for the night, everyone split either to get some rest or take their position. Now Rick was free to seek Noah out and talk to him.

“Shed was gonna come with me,” The teenager revealed. Rick didn’t doubt for one minute that Beth would have, given the right opportunity.

“How far?” He prodded.

“Outside Richmond, Virginia. We had a small community. It was us and about twenty families. When things started going down we all got together and did our best to secure the neighborhood. My dad kind of took charge and helped set up things and led trips to find food and stuff.”

Now the question remained, was Noah’s home still standing? If it stood he could kill two birds and get Noah back to his family while finding someplace safe for Carl and the rest of his family.

That pessimistic voice in mind piped up, _What if it’s no longer there_?

It was a dilemma. Chances were if Noah’s father had been the de factor leader in their community, without him the community might not have survived very long.

Nevertheless it was Rick’s job to at least try and reunite Noah with his family. It…may have well been Beth’s dying wish, and perhaps the reason she had confronted Dawn in the first place.

Yes, he could see it now. Dawn’s arrogance in keeping Noah had goaded the teenage beta to do something to save Noah.

_We owe it to her to try._

The steely grey mid-morning gave way to an unusually calm bright yellow dawn. Rick took the time to leave the RV he had slept in, with Carl curled in his arms, to walk around the perimeter of their little enclave.

Daryl was up, as usual, sitting near the edge of the wooded area. Despite the hunter leaning over his bow, Rick was sure that the beta was keeping a close watch on the trees for any signs of movement.

_We’ll need to discuss our next move together_.

He may be the alpha but he still desired to make sure that he had a general consensus as to their next line of action.

Once breakfast had been distributed, he gathered the adults together to rehash what Noah had told him.

“So you want to go to Richmond?” Abraham scratched his head in puzzlement.

“It was secure,” He stressed. “It has a wall, homes, twenty people.”

Rick caught each of their gazes as he spoke. “Beth wanted to go with him. She wanted to get him there.” The weight of his words hung heavy in the air.

“It’s a long trip, but if it works out,” He needed to emphasize the ‘if’ in this situation, “It’s the last long trip we have to make.”

Inevitably Daryl asked, “And what if it isn’t around anymore?”

“Then we keep going,” Rick affirmed.

“Then we find a new place,” Michonne piped up. He didn’t bother stopping the small smile he gave to her and accepted the small nod she gave him back in return.

“First things first, we need a map, supplies, and transportation.”

Carl had found a map in the glove compartment of the RV they had slept in. Abraham helped Noah and Michonne pick out the best route for them to take.

“All in all we’re looking at about 500 miles,” The red-headed alpha drawled.

“The fire truck is out of gas and it might be better for us to find something that doesn’t use diesel fuel,” Glenn pointed out.

“So let’s go see what we can scavenge from nearby,” Michonne added as she began to pass out their weapons.

Leaving Tyreese and Rosita in charge of the camp, Rick and his group left to see what could be found in the local town. Glenn’s sharp gaze picked out a still standing metal fence with several cars parked behind it.

“What do you think?” Daryl grunted.

“Looks good,” Rick took out the bolt cutters they had salvaged from the RV park and snapped off the lock and chain keeping the fence locked.

“Weapons up,” The alpha commanded as he headed towards the cars, anticipating that there may be some walkers. A group of them trudged from the open storage building. They wiped out the rotters then set to the task of checking the cars.

Rick put his hand on Glenn’s shoulder and led him straight to the van.

“Let’s see if your luck is holding out,” Rick lightly shoved Glenn into the driver’s seat. With a small prayer on his lips, Rick nearly jumped when the car jumped to life.

A grin never seemed to appropriate.

Tyreese came over sharing Rick’s smile. “This blue truck works too. It just needed some water and it’s got half a tank of gas.”

“I think some of these other cars still got gas,” Daryl added coming out of the storage building with gas cans. “I’ll start seeing how much I can get.”

Having transportation perked the group up. They had a goal and the means in which to achieve that goal. They returned to the RV park to relieved grins.

“So I think we’re ready to head to Richmond,” Rick announced at dinner that night. Noah’s look of astonishment gave him warmth in his chest. Whether it was him or Carl, who positively glowed at Noah’s happiness, Rick couldn’t be sure.

At first light they divided the supplies between the two cars before they were off. Through the windows of the cars the emerald sheen of the overgrown forests passed in a blur for the first hour.

“We should have enough gas to get us to Anderson, South Carolina,” Carol buzzed over the radios they had kept from Atlanta.

“Copy that,” Rick hummed. Of course they were too optimistic.

“Fuck!” Abraham cursed as he slammed on the breaks. They had come around a bend in the highway to find a herd of at least a hundred walkers blocking the road in an ocean of rotting flesh.

The squeal of tires against concrete alerted the closest walkers who instantly began to claw at the car.

“Back up!” Rick yelled into the radio.

“Hold on!” Abraham hit the car into reverse until he was far enough to turn the completely around.

“Everyone okay?” Carol worried over the radio.

“Yeah,” Rick tried to still his frantically beating heart at the close call. “You guys lead for a few miles and then we’ll pull over to try and find an alternative route.”

“Glenn’s already seeing if he can find us another road.”

Ten miles out Rick deemed it far enough to pull over at a clear spot. With the map spread out in front of them Glenn, Rick, and Abraham leaned over considering their options. Lunch was prepared and circulated. As they cleaned and prepped to start out again, Rick took the time to take Carl into the woods to look for a water source.

Only Michonne gave him a look at the overt lie.

“You doing okay?” Rick asked once they were far enough out of sight and hidden behind a cluster of trees.

“Yeah,” Carl took his hat off to fan himself. “Judith’s getting a little fussy without much to do.”

“Next supply trip I’ll try to find something to keep her occupied.” Rick hated that Carl was currently in the van, the designated second car, while he had to ride in the lead truck of their caravan. There was more room in the fifteen passenger van for Carl to stretch out with Judy.

Peeking around the trees, Rick pressed Carl back against the largest and tugged his shirt collar down past the teen’s clavicle. Mouthing at the lightened claiming mark on his mate’s neck, Rick sucked and nipped at the spot to restore the blemish.

“Ah,” Carl whimpered at the alpha’s ministrations, neither bothering when the hat fell from Carl’s hand into the dirt. Once the mark was to his satisfaction, Rick hungrily swallowed his mate’s lips. When they broke they both gasped for breath, desperately trying to calm their trembling forms.

“We should,” Rick heaved, “Get back.”

“Yeah,” Carl licked his tender lips, inflamed from their embrace. Rick made sure to have them walk around a bit to help any lingering scent of arousal dissipate before returning to the group.

Somewhere in Rick’s mind he didn’t quite take note that the ground seemed very dry when he picked up Carl’s hat and placed it back on his son’s head.

They’re scents were helped when they had to take out three walkers. Unlike a year ago neither had to say anything as they fought. With sharp movements soon all three were dead and they shared a grin when they were done.

_I love you_. Rick sent a surge of passion through their bond which was equally returned. He only wished they had more time to be alone.

When they returned, Glenn trudged up and gave Rick a weary, worn out look. “We’re going to have to go around for about 50 miles.”

By the time evening rolled around all hope of this being a quick and stress-free trip, even with all their planning, had vanished. The backtrack was just one of the setbacks they had.

Over the fire that night Daryl remarked what they had all been thinking, “Looks like we’re in it for the long haul.”

“Yeah,” Rick could only rub at the tension in the back of his neck. He looked over their little campsite. Michonne and Tara were on watch while the rest of the adults slept in the cars. Rosita and Eugene had graciously taken the front driver and passenger seats in the fan to sleep allowing Noah and Eugene to stretch out a bit.

“We’ll have to look for more supplies.” Already their stores were low even at only stopping to eat twice.

“That’s gonna take time.”

The alpha exhaled. “We need to try and find some more weapons and maybe some books or something for Carl and Noah.”

Tara, during the supply run the following morning, had spotted the small out of the way gas station. It had been picked through a bit, Tara managed to find a few paperbacks and small packaged coloring book and crayons to gift to Judith.

Rick’s grin was bright and they shared a fist-bump in celebration. He even allowed her to present the books to the boys who would get first crack at them before being passed around.

“I know Judy’s a little young for crayons…”

“It’s great,” Carl beamed. During the next lunch break Rick noticed Carl sitting with Judith in his lap with the coloring book spread out on a rock. Holding the crayon in both their hands, Carl guided her hands in coloring on the pages. Her little eyes greedy followed the bright colors. Noah was sitting nearby reading one of the paperbacks.

It wasn’t too surprising that Noah and Carl had become close. Noah got along well with most members of the group, especially Tara and Glenn, but more often than not the dark-skinned omega could be found hovering near Carl.

“Well,” Carol sided up to him, “We’re on day two of a trip that should have taken us nine hours.”

“As long as everyone gets there safe,” Rick answered.

~

A week later had Rick skeptical. They were just outside Charlotte scavenging for food. No matter what they did it always came down to food. There was never enough and fresh water was becoming difficult to find as well.

Daryl and Tara had approached him, their faces dreary. Rick steeled himself for whatever new crisis they were facing.

“Tara came to me this morning and pointed out that she couldn’t remember when the last time it rained,” Daryl started.

_Well that’s an odd thing_ …

Then again maybe it wasn’t. He racked his brain trying to remember when it had rained at the prison before the Governor’s attack. They had mostly used water from the small stream outside the prison fences with barrels set up to catch whatever rain did fall. If he recalled correctly those barrels had been low to dry.

“Get Eugene will you?”

Without giving the other man much time to join them, Rick asked, “If it hasn’t rained in a while what does that mean for us?”

“It’ll be harder to find fresh water sources,” Eugene replied sharply.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to find any more bottled water,” Daryl chewed on his bottom lip.

Tara shifted. “We’ll need to ration what he have, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what it means. It also means that we have to make finding water our top priority until we reach Richmond.”

“If Noah’s community is still there, we should be okay,” Eugene pointed out.

Daryl shook his head, “That’s a big if.”

“Either way, Eugene you are in charge of figuring out a rationing system. Use Tara, Rosita, anyone you think that can help. Most of us can get by with just a few swallows a day if we have to.”

Rick’s people had done so before during that first lean winter. It wasn’t so easy to melt dirty ice into clean water, even with Daryl’s expertise, so they had done their best to make sure everyone had just enough to get them through the day.

The problem is after a while the body doesn’t work so well without water.

“We have to make sure Judy, Carl, and Noah get more than enough,” Tara added. Rick almost blurted that her name should be on that list. It was unspoken amongst the older survivors that, without question, the needs of the younger members came before theirs.

Especially Carl and Judith, not just because they were the youngest or that they were the alpha’s offspring but because they were the perspective future that needed to survive above all else.

Daryl gave him a grin, “Carl’s not gonna make it easy. I ‘spect Noah won’t as well.”

The hunter made a good point. Even if neither boy acted like stereotypical omegas, biologically they would do their best to put others in front of themselves. Noah had proved that at the hospital, willing to sacrifice the rest of his life so that a group of people, and Beth, he barely knew could go free.

And Carl…well it hadn’t escaped Rick that Carl still got that pinched look when he was given a much bigger share of food.

_We have to make sure they stay hydrated_.

“All we can do is hope for rain and be vigilant when out on runs,” Rick ran his fingers through his ever increasing beard. “It might be best not to Carl and Noah know just yet at the waters on ration.”

“They’ll figure it out,” Tara arched an eyebrow.

“Of course, they’re both pretty smart kids. When they find out…we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Noah’s home may stand and if we end up staying there…You can tell the adults but make sure they know not to tell Carl and Noah yet.” With orders given, Rick headed back to the campsite to see what ever emergencies needed quelling.

If later he approached Eugene and Rosita and asked them to subtly make sure Tara got a little more water, well that was his business.

The days dragged on. Roads were damaged, too overrun, or the need for supplies usually pulled them off course to find what they needed. Carol wisely kept track of the time since they morning they had left the RV park.

Sixteen days since they had started they finally came to the turn off on highway 288 that would take them towards Chesterfield and Noah’s home at Shirewilt.

A brief flare of panic reminded Rick that they had no idea what they would run into once they got there so perhaps…

“We’re gonna set up most of you here,” Rick stopped them at wooded area before the turn off. It looked like there was retail up ahead but he didn’t want to risk the group staying behind in a populated area where the chances were better for herds.

“Michonne, Tyreese, Glenn, Noah and I will go and see about Noah’s home. The rest of you stay here, keep quiet, and don’t…go out looking for supplies yet.”

Once a safe spot was decided on, Abraham, who had salvaged some barbed wire, began to wrap it around the trees and van. While the others packed the car, Rick took the chance to say goodbye to Carl and Judith, much like had done at the church.

Other than that first day in the trees, there had been no further opportunities for them to have any personal time together. Though Carl would curl up next to his dad and lean against the alpha’s chest, mostly with Judith on his lamp.

Rick managed to keep his touches fatherly though if occasionally his hand lingered and Carl cuddled a bit longer, no one seemed to min. Of course, they all took comfort where they could.

He had noticed Tara spending a lot of time with Maggie or Rosita and Abraham often sitting with their knees touching, and of course the fun, near flirtatious banter that had become commonplace between Daryl and Carol. 

Since they couldn’t steal a moment to be alone, Rick made sure to cuddle and kiss Judith who frowned at him like she knew he was leaving.

_Hell, maybe she does_.

Carl then tucked himself into Rick’s body for a tight hug. Rick made sure to squeeze the back of the omega’s neck as he whispered.

“I’m coming back.”

“I know,” was the muffled response. Struggling to keep himself in check, Rick nearly place a kiss on Carl’s neck over the claiming mark, the alpha headed towards the blue truck they were taking.

Armed and ready they set out for Shirewilt. Noah took the passenger seat helping to guide Tyreese of highway 288 and onto the side street towards his community. It was eerily quiet with only a random walker popping up in the distance here or there.

When they were five miles out, Rick reached out to Carol on the radio.

“Everybody’s holding tight. We’ve made it 500 miles. Maybe this can be the easy part.”

“Got to think we’re due,” Rick hoped. “Give us twenty minutes to check in.”

“We don’t hear from you, we’ll come looking.”

“Cop that,” Rick grinned. He could just imagine Carol blazing in guns first.

His ears caught a bit of the conversation between Noah and Tyreese and he bristled at Noah’s assertion that Tyreese’s plan had been the right thing to do.

_He doesn’t understand_.

It had been weighing on his mind for some time. Tyreese had killed walkers on their journey but even Rick could see the hesitancy behind the other alpha’s eyes. It irked Rick that Noah trusted Tyreese more than him.

“There’s one more curve then we’re there,” Noah twisted in his seat to inform him.

“Let’s pull off into the woods,” He instructed Tyreese. “We’ll go on foot.”

They came to a small group of abandoned cars and parked next to one. The spot was unnervingly quiet save for the rumblings of a walker trapped in the car. Rick scanned the trees for any threats but even through the stifling heat, there was very little movement.

“This is good,” Rick grumbled. “Through the trees, it might look like part of the wreck.”

With a nod to Noah, they began to follow the omega through the trees. After a minute they ran into a glut of trees that had been wrapped with wire. The spaces were wide enough to allow them to crawl through but they would probably trip up any errant walker.

“Your people do this?”

“Wanted to. They must have,” The omega replied.

Even with his senses heightened, Rick could feel a small jolt of alarm at that. His alarm turned to concern when Noah cried out.

“You all right?” Rick crowded the omega as he scented blood from a cut on Noah’s forehead. Noah seemed twitchy at being the full focus of the alpha.

“Yeah,” He stuttered before moving away. A flare of hurt passed through Rick at being dismissed before he suppressed it. They had a job to do and hopefully a new home to move into.

He hadn’t anticipated that there was still a well of hope in him that maybe everything would be okay. Maybe…

 “Not today,” Glenn’s face was somber and Rick knew there was no point in hoping. With his gun drawn, they approached the front gate only to find it chained locked. Rick cocked his head up and listened for any signs that there was a living community behind this wall.

Only silence.

Glenn climbed to look over the top of the wall and his face fell before settling his gaze on Noah. With just a small shake of his head they all knew.

Noah jumped towards the wall and scrambled over. Rick and others followed and were greeted with the sight of an empty subdivision. The houses had holes from what looked like fire damage and rotting corpses littered the streets.

Noah took off, limping as fast as he could.

“Noah!” Rick cried out, dashing after him with the rest of the group on his heels. The omega got as far as a crossroad before he collapsed. Noah’s body shook as he crumbled, his cries of suffering were thunderous. Tyreese did his best to console the sobbing teen.

“Come on. It’s all right,” Tyreese offered. “You’re gonna be with us now.”

While that was going on, Rick studied the place. Down one street he could see that a wall had been busted through, probably with a car or truck that was no longer there. A few walkers were coming towards them, drawn by Noah’s cries, but were not moving fast enough for immediate concern.

The trash and bodies suggested that perhaps the inhabitants had tried to fight back but had failed.

_Now the question is who did this and why_?

One thing was sure. There was no way they were staying here. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick noticed Michonne twitching nervously in a way he hadn’t seen her do before. When one of the walkers got too close, she stepped forward.

“I’ll get him.”

Over Noah’s heart wrenching sobs, Rick bent to try and calm the omega, though he knew without a strong connection Noah probably won’t respond to well. It was worth a try.

“I’m sorry, Noah. I truly am.”

He got no response, as expected.

“We should see if there’s anything we can use and head back,” He announced.

“Then what?” Michonne blurted. She was rocking on her feet.

Before he could respond she walked away muttering, “They see us,” referring to another group of oncoming walkers.

Rick made contact with Carol. “We made it. It’s gone.”

She didn’t respond.

“We’re gonna see what we can save from a few of the houses then come back,” He continued. “Shouldn’t be more than an hour maybe less.”

Leaving Tyreese to watch over Noah, they headed towards the nearest two-story house. The garage door was thrown open and few scattered items were strewn here and there.

_We need to do this quick in case whoever attacked this place is still watching_.

As of yet, Rick didn’t feel that anyone was watching them but he kept all his senses open, allowing his alpha instincts to stay on high alert. Michonne circled a framed baseball jersey before she stomped on it, shattering the glass.

“Clean shirt,” She claimed. Realizing he hadn’t done his job to mollify his beta, Rick approached her.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“We will,” Her voice was flat. “There’s some garbage bags in the garage.” She disappeared into the darkness of the garage. Left with the other beta, Rick studied Glenn’s solemn face. He didn’t read surprise in the other man’s eyes only acceptance.

“You didn’t think it would still be here?”

“Did you?” Glenn burst out. Hearing something I his tone, Rick suddenly felt the need to explain to the beta.

“After it happened, right after with Beth in the hospital, I saw that woman Dawn. She didn’t mean to do it. I knew it. I saw it.” He paused. “But I wanted to kill her. I remember I just wondered if it even mattered one way or another. Didn’t have a thing to do with Beth. I don’t know if I thought it would still be here but Beth wanted to get him here.”

Rick licked his chapped lips. “She wanted to get him back home. This was for her,” _But also_ … “And it could have been for us, too.”

Glenn’s soft eyes reflected the same emotion Rick felt. The beta reached and gripped a clean baseball that had been mounted in a display case.

“I hadn’t caught up with you yet. If it were now, I wouldn’t make us stop,” Glenn recalled the man in the box at Terminus, “We’d run right by. And I would have shot that woman dead. Right or wrong.”

Rick didn’t bother to stop the welling pride in his chest. Finally the beta understood. They couldn’t… they had to choose what they used their strength on. If helping a stranger meant exposing any of their people to danger, then they couldn’t risk it.

As if reacting to Rick’s thoughts, Michonne interrupted, “We need to stop.”

Startled both Rick and Glenn got up from where they had begun to lean against a car. There was a wild look in her eyes.

“You can be out here too long,” Her words were pointed and Rick watched Glenn shuffle nervously. Michonne didn’t elaborate, she just wordlessly handed each man a garbage bag and began to fill one of her own.

“Let’s check a few of these other houses,” Rick suggested. He watched the betas move though Michonne hesitated before heading off in the direction of a white one-story house.

After about ten minutes, Rick headed back out to the street and met back up with Glenn. Michonne was coming out of the white house, consideration in her eyes.

“We can put some of the garage doors together against the break. Park a car against them until we can brick it back up.”

Now her agitation made sense. Michonne wanted, was determined, to find a way to make this work so they could have a place of their own again.

_We can never go back_.

“It can work,” She pled. Undeterred by her appeals, Rick knew this place wasn’t safe and even if they tried it would never be secure enough to risk bringing in Carl and Judith.

“This place is surrounded by a forest. There’s no sight lines,” He did his best not to seem condescending. Michonne would have been able to tell if his tone was disrespectful. “Whoever, whatever would be on top of us without us even knowing it. That’s probably what happened.”

After a beat Glenn added, “That’s what happened to us.”

It would different next time. They would be better prepared for any possible scenario in order to keep themselves safe.

“We could start taking down the trees,” Michonne continued, “We use them to build up the walls.” Her frustration was tangible.

They followed her down the road to the break in the fence where the visible tire tracks were overshadowed by the sight of scattered pieces of corpses. Torsos, legs, arms, and feet were all rotting in the bright sunlight.

Even Michonne seemed disturbed at the hacked up bodies that made an odd puzzle. Why were these bodies lying just outside the fence? What was more, Rick noted with uneasiness that the heads appeared to be missing.

The fence itself also had signs of more damage like it had been attacked before it had been broken. One thing was sure, this place was neither sanctuary nor a possibility of it.

Michonne wasn’t ready to let go of her fight.

“Washington.”

“He did the math and realized that Washington was the place where there’d be a chance.” That reasoning was sound but Rick still hesitated to decide what would be the best course of action.

“We’re close,” She responded. As she went on, her lips trembled. Her distress was even affecting her usually calm scent giving it a sharp, sour tang.

“It’s a possibility. It’s a chance. Instead of just being out here. Instead of just _making it_. Because right now, this is what making it looks like.” She gestured to the carnage surrounding them.

“Don’t you want one more day with a chance?”

_She’s right_. Rationally he knew she was. They had traveled nearly 500 miles already and another 100 wouldn’t be too difficult.

He wasn’t sure if he believed that there could be people or structured civilization but maybe a place they could make a new home. If the damage surrounding this neighborhood told him anything it was there was a clear and present threat out here that they needed to stay clear of.

_I want…a safe place for Carl and Judith. They can’t stay out here too much longer_.

Rick didn’t doubt that a few of his people could continue to live out here but the younger members of their group had to be their priority. Ultimately this was what Michonne was trying to tell him. He made a decision.

The loud snarls of walkers coming through the trees started them and they all reached for their weapons.

“We should go,” He answered. Glenn turned to leave but was stopped by Rick’s next words.

“It’s a hundred miles away. We should go to Washington.”

The relief on Michonne’s face was all Rick needed to know it was the right decision. Then their peace was broken.

“Rick! Help, Rick! Glenn! Michonne!”

Noah’s panicked screams urged them forward. They followed the screams echo around a house to find Noah fending off two walkers with a piece of fencing and another coming towards them. Glenn and Rick went straight for the omega taking care of the two clawing at the fence.

“You okay?” Rick checked Noah over to make sure he was okay. Michonne’s grunts pulled his attention and he jumped down to help take care of the last walker. After checking the beta, he turned back to Noah.

“It’s Tyreese!”

Panic froze Rick’s blood.

“Where?”

“My house. He’s been bit.” Even running at full speed behind the omega, Rick felt the frenzy of hysteria threaten his sanity. If Tyreese had been bit… if they lost the other alpha…

_Hold on Tyreese_!

They found him sprawled on the floor of a child’s bedroom flanked by two walker corpses. Tyreese’s eyes were glazed over, his face pale and dripping with sweat, and his left arm gleamed brilliant crimson.

The mangled flesh was visible on the alpha’s left arm. They had to try and stop the infection in the only way they knew how. Rick scrambled to pull Tyreese’s arm as taut as he could all the while yelling orders.

“One hit, clean! Go!”

Michonne arched her sword over her head before bringing it down to cleave through muscle and bone.

“Blanket!” Noah threw one to Rick who wrapped it as best he could around Tyreese’s amputated arm.

“We got to get him back as quick as we can.” Encircling Tyreese’s wide shoulders, Rick with Glenn on the man’s left, pulled the alpha to his feet and they began to shuffle as fast as they could out of the house and down the street.

Rick focused all his efforts to help get Tyreese towards the gate. The first problem was that the gate was still chained closed and there was no way to get the wounded alpha over. The second was that they could hear the clamor of walkers shoving at the gate, pushing so hard that they had managed to slip their snarling faces through the gap.

Over the noise Glenn pushed forward, “We can use the bat!”

Noah took Glenn’s place by Tyreese and did what he could to hold up the larger alpha. Once the chain was broken they would need everyone to help take care of the bitters.

“Can you hold him up? “ The omega nodded wildly before Rick shifted Tyreese’s body into Noah’s arms. With his gun in one hand and his machete in the other, Rick positioned himself directly in front of the doors.

Once the doors opened the walkers burst through with their normal terrifying fervor. Rick got off one shot before he had to slice through another walker’s head. He shot two more then saw that one had gotten through and heading straight for Tyreese and Noah. His first shot only hit the walker’s shoulder but his second blew her head apart.

They galloped threw the open gates and crossed the road to go back into the trees the way they had come as it was the shortest way to the truck. They had to struggle with the corded fence. Michonne and Noah used their longer limbs to stretch them wide open so that he and Glenn could guide Tyreese’s body through.

The simmering anxiety that had boiled in his gust was now surging throughout his body. This was taking too long. Tyreese’s leg got caught on a wire and they had to pull as Glenn did his best to untangle it. They were caught off balance when his foot was freed causing them to tumble to the ground.

“You go to hold on, man. Hold on!” _Please, Tyreese. We can’t lose you too_.

“Let’s all pick him up!” Rick directed. “Two, three…” They each lifted a leg or shoulder and managed to get a good enough grip to run faster around the trees to the car.

It took all their efforts to get Tyreese’s body into the car. Finally he was in and Rick ran around the front of the car with the radio up to his mouth.

“Carol, we’re at the car. We need to cauterize the arm and wrap it.” _Sasha_ …

“Get Sasha and Carl away. They don’t need to see this,” He added as the engine turned over but the truck wouldn’t move. The spinning wheels squealed as Rick tried to drive the car back then forward.

“Come on, come on, come on,” He muttered, stomping on the gas as hard as he could. The truck jumped forward straight into one of the other cars. Jarred by the impact none of them expected for the box on the top of the outside truck bed to pop open and a mass of decapitated walker heads to thump down onto their windshield.

In that second they were frozen in shock at the sight of mangled heads frenziedly chewing against the windshield. Through his stupor Rick could see a ‘W’ carved into the forehead of the most prominent head.

Noah’s voice and the scent of omega in panic snapped Rick out of it and he threw the truck into reverse before maneuvering around the trees. The remaining walker heads fell as the truck bounded back onto the road.

The sun was glittering through the leaves on its downward scent towards evening. If the circumstances had been different then it may have been beautiful with the glow of orange light filtering into the car.

Noah was mumbling something indistinct to Tyreese and Rick drove doing his best to concentrate on the road and ignoring the stampede of hysteria that threatened to overwhelm him.

His hands had a painful grip on the wheel to the point where his fingers were beginning to sting. He blanked out all the noise, absorbed on his one task until he felt a tentative touch on his arm. Looking over to Michonne her eyes were both hardened and misty.

He didn’t need to be told to stop the car, to slide out, to walk around to look into the backseat. Glenn’s lips trembled and Noah, well Noah’s face was simply resigned.

Rick helped Glenn and Michonne pull Tyreese out of the car. Doubt forced Rick to bend and examine the motionless man just to be sure, just to be _absolutely_ sure.

_I failed. Again_.

Rubbing roughly at his eyes, he managed to contain the heated tears that were threatening to fall. Michonne’s face was hard but deep in her eyes was nothing short of devastation.

In the face of her suffering she unsheathed her sword and bent to slid it into the side of Tyreese’s head. All the while Rick’s hand trembled as he held the radio up.

“Carol?”

“Yes, we’ve got a fire ready…”

“Stop,” He cut her off. “It’s…” The words choked in his throat.

“Should…” She stuttered. “Should I tell Sasha?”

“No,” He sighed. “We should tell her in person. We’ll be back soon.”

Noah had fallen beside Tyreese’s body crying small pitiful sobs. Michonne was rubbing the back of his neck, doing her best to comfort him. Glenn just stood starting mournfully at the body.

Rick rubbed at his chest, feeling a sharp odd pain like weight was pressing down. It took him a moment to understand that it was coming from his bond with Carl.

The following few minutes were a blur. They wrapped Tyreese’s body in the blanket and loaded it back into the car. The only other sound in the car, besides the rumbling of the car beneath their feet, was Noah’s muffled sobs.

With nothing to do but focus on the road, Rick’s mind was batter by his alpha voice.

_You’re a failure. What kind of alpha are you? How could you let this happen again_?

The voice, whose timbre reminded him of Shane, tormented him with every mile the car passed.

_You’re gonna fail you omega. You’re gonna let him get hurt or worse. How can you call yourself a leader? Their leader_?

Rick swallowed the self-loathing in his throat and tried to concentrate on the ache in his chest. He did his best to send comfort and love to his mate.

_You failed Beth and Tyreese and you’re going to fail Carl_.

**_No_**!

He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t allow his own weaknesses to be the cause of any more suffering and pain. He would push aside all the doubts that continued to ring in his head and do everything in his power to make sure Carl and his family would be safe.

First they would need a new home, a new place to protect and shelter. He would find one, even if he had to take one.

_No more weakness_.

Not again. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the half way mark! I will do my best to get the next chapter out asap. As always thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments.


	8. Carl: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another loss and the deprivation of water beings to take it's toll on the omega.

If he was being honest, even if it was just to himself, Carl was becoming tired of being left behind. He pretty much knew that if he had asked to go along with his father and the others the answer would be a resounding no.

“I’m coming back,” His father whispered hotly in his ear before heading off.

Even with that consolation, Carl couldn’t help but be antsy. He ended up sitting against a tree in their little campsite with Judy sleeping against his propped up knees.

The stifling heat of the day usually caused her to nap and she enjoyed using him as a pillow. He welcomed the quiet to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

Carol sidled up with a half-full bottle of water in her hand.

“Here, you should probably drink this,” She may have thought she was being subtle but Carl knew better. It hadn’t escaped his notice that many of the adults were only taking small, infrequent swallows of the bottled water they had left.

 _We’re going to be in trouble if Noah’s community isn’t there anymore_.

Their supplies were becoming stretched thin and Carl couldn’t help but gnaw at his lip when given a plate that had, what he felt, was a little too much food for him.

Any protests he tried to bring up where swiftly swept aside by Carol’s beaming smile that held a firm stance. His attempts to pretend to be full and offer the leftovers to others would be met by Carol’s sharp gaze boring into him.

Judy had no trouble eating whatever she was given and that had to count as a blessing. Had she been picky it would have been trying to keep her looking as healthy as she was given scavenger way they had been living in the past two weeks.

The baby shifted in his lap so he began to rub her back in soothing up and down motions which lulled her back to sleep. Across their campsite, Carl could see Maggie sitting like him against a tree with a book in her hands. Her eyes were glazed and even from this distance he could tell she saw nothing of the words on the page.

 _I need to do something to help her_ …

Two weeks since Beth’s death and Maggie and Daryl both walked as if their bodies were dragged by a heavy burden.

With Glenn away with the others, Maggie appeared smaller, like she was curling into herself to block out the world. Tara came up and put her hand on Maggie’s knee startling her out of her stillness.

At least whatever Tara said to her allowed the light to return to Maggie’s eyes, if just for a minute or two, but her mouth remained in a tight line, never bending upwards in a smile. He missed Maggie’s smile.

Tara rose and dusted her jeans, not that it did any good as hers, like the rest of theirs, were permanently caked with dirt. She sent him a smile from across the way before heading towards the car. Carl hadn’t talked too much to Tara though she had scrounged up some books for Noah and him and a coloring book for Judith.

“I know she’s too young to hold the colors right but…”

“It’s wonderful,” He beamed at her, and it was. Judy wasn’t use to many colors so the small packet of crayons and their colors had fascinated the baby for much of the trip.

She even liked to watch him color before she had stolen one crayon to bang on his leg in jerky movements.

A sting of emotions surged through the bond. His father was easy to read through their connection even when he was trying to damper his emotions so Carl wouldn’t have to feel the staggering gravity of the alpha’s feelings.

This was eminently true in times such as these when the alpha was focusing all of his energy, all of his concentration on one singular goal. Every few minutes his father would gently reach out to him, a reminder that they were both alive.

Those moments…well, Carl loved those moments. He jerked in surprise when Carol reappeared into his vision from the right.

“You wanna help us prepare the food?”

He held both his hands up. “I would if I wasn’t being held prisoner by a certain somebody.”

Carol grinned as she arched an eyebrow as he made not-so-subtle motions to the baby in his lap.

“Well the moment she wakes up, you put her in her carrier and help out a bit. We need all hands on deck.”

“Yes, ma’m,” He saluted her and got a light swat on his shoulder.

Out of the whole group, Carol appeared to be holding up the best. Even though Abraham was an alpha, it was Carol who assumed natural leadership while his dad and the others were absent. Gone was the timid woman he had been introduced to so many years ago from the quarry camp, now she managed the supplies and ammunition while helping prepare their evening meal.

On his lap, Judy was awake and squirming to get his attention while climbing up his chest. Lowering his head he nuzzled her cheeks but ended up scrunching his nose at her scent.

“Someone needs to be changed, ugh,” How on earth did Judy get so smelly? It was worrying that she was becoming accustomed to being in a dirty dipper.

The last time the team had been on a run they had found another package of disposable diapers. Carl couldn’t imagine having to use cloth diapers, though Carol had mentioned that they might have to one day until she was toilet trained.

His hands were used to the ministrations of cleaning her up and securing the new diaper to her hips so it took no time to complete. To get her in the carrier though he had to grab the nearest adult, this turned out to be Rosita.

“Can you help me get Judy on my back?”

The female beta seemed surprised by his request. They hadn’t really talked much, Rosita tended to speak mainly to the adults and not talk to the younger members of the group.

After a paused she nodded, “What do I have to do?”

“Just hold her in the carrier while I slip it on my shoulders,” He explained handing the wriggling baby to her. She held Judy up while the slipped the straps on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” He said once he got the straps adjusted. His father had much broader shoulders than him so often they would have to readjust before it was secure.

“No problem,” Rosita gave a soft smile that was so unlike her it startled him, before heading back to where she was helping chop wood for the fire.

 _Somehow_ …

They were all starting to get more comfortable with each other. Sure, Abraham remained distant and Eugene barely spoke, but they were beginning to feel like they belonged in their group. Carl could feel that his father felt the same. The only odd one out was Gabriel.

During the entire journey here Gabriel rarely spoke except to say, “Thank you” and “Excuse me.” Often he would stare straight forward in a daze. Carl caught him watching him and Judith sometimes, usually with his brow furrowed in confusion.

 _Is he surprised we’ve survived this long_?

He could only theorize thought as he didn’t know the man long enough to know what he was thinking, so Carl did his best to ignore him as best he could.

“Carl, could you go and see if you can find any of the empty bottles still in the van? I think I’m missing two,” Carol quested from the collection of supplies.

“Sure,” He headed over to the van and slid the passenger door open. Careful not to dislodge Judy from his back, he leaned down to search under the seats for the missing bottles. His fingers had just brushed against the crinkled plastic when a jolt of pain heaved through his body.

He barely had time to slap his hands on the car floor in front of him to avoid falling face first. Sensing his distress, Judy began to wail, which only made things worse.

 Then the pain was gone, stifled from the other end of his connection with his dad. Something had happened. Gathering his wits, he stood up and began to bounce on his toes trying to calm Judy whose cries quieted to hiccup-like sobs.

Now there was nothing left to do but worry.

 _I hope they’re okay_ , he thought as he bit his lip. His concern only grew when Carol made her way over to him, her face was a mask of calm but her lips were set so tight, it gave her away.

“Hey, Carl. You were saying Judy needed a bath. Would you like to take her to the stream and sponge her off?”

 _She wants us out of the way_. Cautiously he questioned, “You want me to go by myself?”

“No, Sasha is finished checking the guns. She can come with you and stand guard,” Carol answered with a false smile.

He nearly called her out but quickly reminded that she had no idea he was intimately connected with his father and therefore knew she was trying to get rid of him because something had transpired.

“Okay, let me get what I need.”

As he filled his bag with the necessary supplies he eyed Carol as she approached Sasha. Unsurprisingly the other beta was faintly taken back but she picked up her gun and extra clip and joined him.

They walked through the underbrush trying to make as little sound as possible though there was no way to stop Judith’s baby noises. They ran into only one walker before they reached the stream.

“Can you help me get her out of carrier?” Together they managed to do it quickly.

“How are you gonna do this?” She asked, “You can’t just dip her in there.”

“I’ve got some soap and a washrag. I’ll give her a sponge bath. We can’t risk her getting too cold.”

He set to work while Sasha stood guard, her eyes continually scanning their surroundings for any signs of danger. A thought came to him unbidden.

 _Tyreese_ …

Whatever had happened with his father and his group must have happened to the dark alpha, there was no other reason Carol had sent him and Sasha away from the camp.

 _Don’t think about it_.

It would be better to not worry Sasha so he would do his best to not appear nervous or anxious. Instead he focused on the squirming baby in front of him. He laid her on a towel before soaping up the washcloth.

Moving with deft fingers, he took off her little shirt and began to rub the dirt and grime off even as she vocally protested.

“Come on, Judy,” He practically whined at the infant. Eventually she was limp enough so he could clean her feet and toes and behind her ears. Once she was wiped down he wrapped her in a second towel and rubbed her dry before dressing her again. It was a long process but if Judy’s scowl meant anything, it wasn’t a fun one.

Even with all that was going on through the bond and in his head Carl could help but grin at the baby and blow raspberries on her tummy which made her giggle.

“Almost done?” Sasha’s voice startled him. When he looked, she had a huge grin on her face, not as bright as it once was but a smile nonetheless, from watching them. Carl knew without a doubt his cheeks were red and it was probably spreading.

She tapped on his hat with one finger. “Don’t be embarrassed for loving your sister. It’s cute.”

He rolled his eyes way too hard and she threw her head back and laughed at him. Then it happened again. Pain, suffering, mourning, and _loss_ all coming unfiltered through the bond.

Carl sucked in a panicked breath. Sasha’s face went from bright to apprehensive at the terror that must have been clear on his face.

“Let’s get back,” She recommend as she kneeled to help him put away his things.

“I’ll…I think I’ll just carry Judy back,” He stuffed the carrier in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Sasha’s eyes were lined with bewilderment at his sudden change of mood but she followed obediently.

Their walk back to camp was pointedly silent and when they entered the camp the air was thick with tension and something Carl couldn’t quite put his finger on.

No one would meet Sasha’s eye. _They know already_.

Sasha was smart and it only took her a few minutes to comprehend that no one would meet her eyes. Her eyes became glazed with anxiety.

The truck rolled up a few minutes later.

Sasha’s face was stony when Rick came up to her and murmured something faintly. For a second she blinked at him, face blank with shock before stepping back and shaking her head violently.

“No…”

Carol and Michonne came on either side of her, each reaching to take an arm. She wrenched her arm out of their reach.

“I want to see,” She screamed. Jerking out the circle of people, she ran straight for the truck. Noah stood, frozen in front of the truck door, his face downcast until he looked up into Sasha’s face. He crumbled to the ground, his sobs mixed with cries of, “sorry, it was my fault…”

While all this occurred, Carl could feel his knees begin to shake from weakness. His muscles suddenly gave way and he started to fall forward. Darkness tugged at his subconscious. 

A shout went up into the air and the last thing he could remember was the feeling of his father’s arms around him and Michonne’s hands taking Judy who was giving an ear-piercing shriek. Then everything went blank.

~

 _What happened_?

His mind was dark and somewhere in the distance he could hear voices…someone was arguing in harsh guttural tones…who was it?

Carl’s mouth felt dry and his tongue wouldn’t work. He managed to open his lips and lick at his chapped lips.

“Dad?” He blinked his eyes open to see the ceiling of the van.

“Hey,” The familiar brush of his father’s calloused fingers against his forehead and sweep down to his cheeks. Tilting his head to the left he could see his father’s face etched with concern staring back at him.

“Water?” Carl rasped.

“Sure,” A bottle was lifted to his lips, and a strong hand cupped the back of his neck to help him lift his head up to take a few small sips, just enough to help clear his throat.

“How are you feeling?”

 _How am I feeling_? He wasn’t quite sure. His muscles ached all over and his chest had the slightest feeling of pressure but other than that he just felt…exhausted.

To his father he answered, “Okay, I think. What’s going on?” His words were lightly slurred.

“You…you collapsed.”

 _I fainted? But then_ …

He jerked up nearly hitting his dad in the process. “Judy! I was holding her. Is she alright?” He panicked.

“Shh. She’s fine. I was close enough to support you both before you fell and Michonne was quick enough to grab her from you.”

Carl felt the tension in his shoulders eking from his libs. _She…she could have been seriously hurt if I fell_.

“I heard raised voices…”

Rick turned his head to reveal Daryl, Michonne, and Carol stood in a circle close to the van’s open door. All three were strained looks through Carol appeared angry as well.

“What about Tyreese?” Carl swallowed.

“A few of the guys were working on a grave for him. Once it’s ready we’ll have a service.” Rick explained his throat sounding cracked.

Carl’s eyes darted between the other adults. “Why were you fighting?”

He watched the alpha lick his own chapped lips, an obvious tell that he was about to lie. Carl allowed his frustration to ebb through the bond stopping the alpha before he spoke.

Heaving a massive sigh, Rick started, “Carol…is worried about why you fainted. Maggie looked you over but she doesn’t think there is anything physically wrong with you.”

Michonne eye’s met his and there was a glint of in them. _She has an idea_ …

“Michonne,” As Carl said her name her eyes widened then darted to look at the ground.

 _It’s the bond_. That had to be it because she couldn’t speak freely about it around Carol.

The older woman noticed their exchange through sharp eyes and declared, “You are keeping something from me.” Her tone was accusatory.

 _She has the right to be mad_.

Carl watched the adults shift nervously. Daryl was chewing on his lip, guilt rampant in his features. The hunter was never very good at hiding things especially from Carol.

Glancing to look at his dad, Carl could see that his father’s face was becoming closed off. What’s more he could feel a subtle resentment coming from the bond. The alpha was angry that Carol was questioning him.

“Listen…” Before his dad could snap at her, Carl lunged forward and grabbed a handful of his father’s shirt.

“No,” He said in a steely voice.

Rick’s eyes were wide with shock at his outburst, a look that was shared with the others. Now that anger simmering in the bond was directed at him.

“What did you say?” The alpha rumbled deep in his throat.

“No,” His voice cracked this time but Carl knew he had to make his mate understand. “She needs to know.”

“Know what?” Carol demanded.

A few moments passed and no one spoke. Carl could feel his mate’s internal struggle but he swore to not back down in the face of the alpha. His stubbornness must have been apparent because his father’s body visibly sagged with resignation.

Rick looked to Daryl who nodded then to Michonne who only stared him down.

 _She probably doesn’t think it’s a good idea_.

Right now their situation was…not working and maybe Carol could help, that is if she didn’t completely turn on them once she found out.

“This…is going to be hard for you to hear. I need you to please…not speak until we finish explaining everything,” Rick began.

His father’s words were soft as he explained what had happened on road, Carl and Rick’s time at the house and Rick’s small comma before they rejoined with Michonne then the meeting with the claimers. Daryl took over and began to fill in a bit about the claimers and what happened after. His voice faltered a few times and all the while Michonne remained silent, her mouth set in a tight line.

They got to the part where they had taken shelter in the two houses before Carl broke his silence.

“I’ll…I’ll tell this part,” He interrupted. Swallowing the nervous spit that had filled his mouth, he told it the only way he knew how.

“I…went into heat. It was…scary and bizarre but…I…went into rejection.”

Carol’s eyes widened, “But in order to go into rejection…”

“I would have had to be bonded,” Carl finished then looked to his father and then back at the older beta. If possible Carol’s eyes got wider then her lip curled in disgust.

Shame and panic filled him. Carl could feel his hands begin to tremble.

“It wasn’t something anyone planned or forced,” Michonne broke her silence, her eyes blazing. “Both Daryl and I noticed that Carl and Rick were acting much like a mated pair even before the governor attacked the prison. We think that a spontaneous bond had been forming between them for a while. Then after everything that happened Carl’s body was so stressed that he reached out for the incomplete bond and went into heat. If…Rick had done nothing Carl would have died.”

Her voice was laced with utter conviction and her words warmed him. She, even more than Daryl, felt strongly about Carl and Rick’s relationship, probably because she cared about the both.

Carol’s hand was trembling as she brought it up to cover her mouth as the news sunk in.

Beside Carl his father was tense, his hands twitching as if he wanted to hold a weapon. Instead he reached down and entwined their fingers together in support.

Even with her face going from horrified to blank, Carl could see Carol’s eyes glancing down where Rick and Carl’s hands were intertwined.

“Carl, can I ask you something?”

Swallowing he answered, “Sure.” 

“You…were you ever forced into anything against your will? Did you ever feel pressured?”

A deep growl began in Rick’s chest but Carl placed his free hand over his father’s heart.

“No, never. I think…sometimes I wonder if it was my fault we formed this bond.” His father looked like he wanted to protest.

“I never felt that I was being forced into anything. In fact Dad did his best to make absolutely sure he had my consent.”

Daryl moved to stand closer to Carol, whether he was worried she would do something or he was trying to give her support Carl couldn’t be sure.

She turned to the archer freezing him with her gaze. “You’re okay with this?”

Tilting his chin up Daryl responded, “I know what it looks like, when a kid is abused…that’s now what their relationship is. Rick…he needs Carl as much as Carl needs him. They…maybe they were meant to be mates even if the world hadn’t gone to shit.”

Carl sucked in a breath at his words. It had never occurred to him that perhaps, even if the walkers hadn’t ruined the world, he and his father may have eventually formed their bond anyways.

It was a romantic notion but one he wasn’t quite sure he believed in.

“They need each other,” Daryl continued, “They’re _better together_. It’s not my place to try and hinder that.”

He watched Carol shift back and forth on her feet and run a hand threw her cropped hair. “I have to be completely honest. Everything in my head is screaming at me at how wrong this is.”

Rick jerked forward stopped only by Carl’s hand clutching at his shirt. Carol held her hand up.

“Wait, let me finish.  I…noticed when we met back up that both your scents had changed. I thought it wasn’t anything to be worried about. We’re in such close contact that it made sense. I felt…it felt like something was different though and I couldn’t put my finger on it. Now it makes sense.”

She paused and her chest heaved with her labored breaths. “I’m just a beta but even I can smell how _right_ your two scents are mixed. I…still don’t like. I…can’t…Daryl’s right. I have no right to tell you how to live your life or relationship. I may not like it but you’re both still my family and right now we have to be unified.”

His father’s shoulders sagged in relief. Carl scooted off the car seat and out the van to approach Carol cautiously.

“Thank you,” He moved slowly giving her time to stop him and when she didn’t he hugged her tightly. After a moment’s hesitation she hugged him back.

“I’ll go check on Judy,” She said as she ruffling his hair. “They should be almost done with the grave.”

Carl swallowed, sobering himself. Tyreese was dead. They had lost another beloved and valuable member of their family.

Michonne came over to grip his shoulders stopping him from moving too far. “We need to talk about why you collapsed.”

He had nearly forgotten. “I guess I overexerted myself.”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think that was it.”

Rick came out of the car to stand beside him, his dark blue eyes watching Michonne and Daryl.

“I think…” She paused, her eyes darting between the two of them. “I’m afraid Carl’s been taking on too much of your emotions Rick.”

“What?” Rick’s head jerked back startled at her implication.

“You…you’re stronger right now than you have been. That comes at a price. A bond like yours that is so strong and deep means that in order for you to be strong the omega ends up shouldering all of your emotions, particularly the once you feel that make you weak. An adult omega should have no trouble balancing out those emotions but Carl’s still young. He can’t…it’s harder on him. He can’t handle the everyday stress and all of your emotions at once.”

Her speech rocked him to his bones. _I know I’ve been absorbing Dad’s emotions but can it actually make me sick_?

Carl looked up to study his father whose eyes were tinted with disquiet. Guilt filtered through the bond and it wasn’t unexpected giving Michonne’s words.

The crunch of grass underfoot spooked them. It was Carol coming back with Judy in her arms. The baby had been crying her face scrunched unhappily.

“We’re ready,” She announced. Carl went straight up to her and held his hands out for his sister. Judith, sensing him, put her chubby arms out to meet him.

“Hey baby,” He breathed as he took her into his arms. She whimpered before burying her head in his neck to inhale his scent.

“You guys go ahead. We’ll talk about this later,” Rick said with a nod to each of the adults. Carl walked with Carol, the silence between them awkward. 

“You’re really okay with us?” Carl blurted before he could stop himself.

Carol’s eyes met his. “It’s not gonna be easy. I was a mother, Carl, and there is so much of me that just can’t handle the idea of you and your father…” Her voice trailed off.

He bit his lip doing his best to push aside the flush of shame that ran through him at her words.

“But I can also tell that you love each other very much and I have no right to interfere in your private relationship. Just promise me something?”

Holding his breath, he nodded.

“If you ever feel like there is something wrong with your relationship…don’t be afraid to come and talk to me.”

Exhaling he answered, “I will.”

That seemed to satisfy her and she smiled before falling in step beside him. It was nice that she, despite her obvious resignations, was ready and willing to help protect Carl if needed it.

 _She doesn’t have to worry though. I’ll never need to be protected from dad_.

Tyreese’s funeral was similar to Beth’s. Sasha was in perpetual shock, her face numb and emotionless. Her hand trembled as she weakly used the shovel to toss dirt into the open grave.

When it was his turn Carl kneeled, making sure to keep his arm tight around Judith, before shuffling a little dirt into the grave.

Judy began to cry again, her stress palpable. _What’s wrong with her_?

Michonne came over and put her arms around his shoulder and steered him away from the grave. “She can smell that Tyreese is dead.”

 _Ah_. That made sense. Judy had been with Tyreese for a while after the prison fell. Tyreese and Carol had become her primary caregivers. She had even smelled strongly of Tyreese when they had been reunited. Now that his scent was stale with death she was panicking.

“It’ll be alright, Judy,” He cooed to her. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

While he bounced her and murmured soothing things to her, he didn’t quite see the worried look his father was giving him. They didn’t get a chance to continue talking about the bond but Carl could already feel that his father was doing his best not to broadcast his emotions to his mate.

The next morning they started out again with the group split between the track and the van. By evening the truck was out of gas and the despite their scrambling they were unable to procure any. They were down to one car, the van which was big enough to hold them though it would be a tight squeeze.

What was worse, they were rapidly running out of food and water. By the midday meal the next day they were left with only a few bottles of water left.

“We need to split up and search for supplies,” His father gathered them around. The problem was they were in the middle of nowhere. They had driven away from Noah’s neighborhood instead of rummaging it for supplies for whatever reason and his father remained tight lipped about it.

Now in the middle of mostly woods there wasn’t a lot they could scavenge.

“Water is the primary thing. Look for a river or stream.”

So they split up into search parities of three. Carl was grouped with his father and Michonne. Judy strapped to Michonne’s back for their hunt for supplies.

“Hey,” His father lightly grabbed a hold of Carl’s hip to stop him before running off. “I want you to take this.”

Rick held up his red-handled machete and the thin belt he had made to hold it.

“Why?” Carl exclaimed. _I’ve got my knife and gun. I’ll be okay looking around with them_.

“Just…do this for me okay?” Carl looked up into the alpha’s eyes. Guilt shone through the dark blue orbs.

 _He feels guilty_ …

It made sense. The alpha must still be feeling guilty from putting Carl in danger from the alpha’s emotions. The machete was his way of apologizing.

Grudgingly Carl agreed. He stood as still as he could while his dad tied the belt around Carl’s waist, the weight of the machete heavy against his thigh.

If he was being honest there _was_ something about that cool weight that made the omega feel better.

“Be careful,” Rick whispered before squeezing Carl’s neck.

They walked down a side road hoping that it would bring them to a farmhouse. Taking care of a few errant walkers, all they found was handful of cars huddled together. Walkers were banging from the inside of them.

Michonne, looking into the windows, must have caught sight of something because she ordered him to wait back while she and Rick went to open the car and easily slaughtered them. Carl said nothing when he realized that one of the bodies was a bit smaller.

With a crowbar they propped open the car’s trunk to find a few bags. There wasn’t much in the way of food and only two bottles of water that remained sealed.

 _Two bottles are better than none_.

Carl found a pink backpack that must have belonged to the child walker they had refused him to see. He found a fresh maroon blanket that he took for Judy. His hand hit something hard and he pulled out a small yellow box. It had a curved talk with small clasp and pink painted flowers.

He opened it to reveal a pink interior, a small oval mirror, and the figure of a ballerina.

 _Music box_ …but no music came from it even after he tried winding it up. He nearly threw it aside but something stopped him.

It…was just a box but for some reason the bright ballerina figure reminded him of Beth. Stuffing it in his bag, he took it with him though he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Maybe he would get an idea later.

“Nothing else,” Michonne sighed. She scratched at the back of her neck before remembering that Judith was back there. It was too late and the baby snatched Michonne’s fingers and proceeded to mouth at them.

“Really, Judy?” Michonne whined.

Even with everything that was happening, Carl giggled at the sight of the tough beta’s hand being held hostage by the hyperactive baby.

“Michonne, why don’t you and Judy start heading back?” Rick walked up while throwing his bag on his shoulder. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

Carl eyed his father. _Now what_?

Michonne and Judy were out of earshot around the bend of the road when his father held up one of the two water bottles they had found.

“Before we go back I want you to take a few swallows of this.”

“What? Why?” Carl was bewildered. They should ration them for everyone.

“No, you need to take a few swallows before we share them. Everyone would agree that you and Judy need the water more.”

Carl didn’t know why his father’s words infuriated him but they did. “No,” He straightened to his full height. “It’s not fair to the others.”

Rick’s eyes narrowed, his brows wrinkled as they focused on the omega in front of him. A wave of possessive dominance surged into Carl from the bond rocking him on his toes. It was such a shock that he stumbled into his mate’s arms.

“Listen closely,” Rick rumbled. “I don’t know how long we’re going to be out here and if we can’t find any more water you and Judy _will_ drink what is in these bottles. The others have already agreed. You both come first.” 

Carl twisted in his father’s grip. “I’m supposed to just stand back and watch all of you die while I get water and they don’t?”

He managed to take a step back out of his father’s arms knocking his hat off in the process. The alpha’s eyes blazed and his chest was heaving with deep breaths looking like he was trying to contain himself.

 _I’m not backing down that easily_.

It was their first real disagreement since being bonded but Carl knew that he if gave in the alpha wouldn’t acknowledge Carl’s feelings on important decisions such as this.

“I’m not doing it,” He gritted as he bent to pick up his hat. Since he was looking at the ground he missed the hot piercing gaze Rick gave him as the alpha unscrewed the water bottle.

Carl stood up and nearly jumped back to find the alpha had silently moved in closer, their bodies only an inch apart. His mouth dropped open, a question on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t get the word out before his father bent and kissed him. The alpha’s arms pulled him snug with no room to squirm out of the embrace.

Because his mouth had been opened Carl’s mouth was flooded with water from the alpha’s mouth.

 _He tricked me_!

Even with his anger at being tricked, the taste of the water on his lips and the caress of his mate’s tongue in his mouth caused him to swallow. With his mind clouded, the kiss continued heady and he took in all the feelings from it; the scratch of his father’s beard against his skin, the taste of his mate’s mouth through the water, the texture of their tongues massaging one another’s. They continued to suck at each other’s tongues and lips before separating with a gasp.

At some point his arms had come around the alpha’s neck, their bodies flush against each other in the stifling heat. The heat between them felt so _good_ after so long apart.

“You cheated,” Carl huffed.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Rick muttered as he rubbed his head against Carl’s cheeks like a cat trying to scent its owner.

 _Except he’s trying to scent me_.

Not that it really mattered. None of them have properly bathed for a few weeks so by now Carl knew his natural scent was hard to smell through the stale odor of sweat and dirt. The alpha didn’t appear to mind.

“Don’t ever do that again…” Carl warned. “I want to make my own decisions.”

“I completely understand that Carl but you’re _mine_. I have to make sure that you’re okay above everything else.”

“Okay…okay,” He breathed. There was no point in denying the alpha. The deep seated devotion made Carl warm in his chest. He liked knowing that he belonged to his father, his _mate_. This was made even clearer when his dad reached for the hat, that he disregarded during their passionate embrace, and plopped it on Carl’s head.

“We should get back.”

Turned out once they regrouped back at the van, they had to wait in the muggy heat for the other groups to come back. One by one they did their eyes downcast and faces grim. So far the two water bottles from the car were the only useable supplies anyone had found.

“Who’re we missing?”

“Sasha, Maggie, and Daryl,” Carol responded. The water bottle his father had opened early was passed around and the adults took small sips.

“Glenn, will you hold onto it?” Rick asked. The beta agreed.

With nothing left to do but wait for the others, they sat outside the van on the hard concrete. Judy squirmed in his arms and he did his best to keep her entertained. Seemed like all at once Carl was feeling fatigued from the heat, from his emotional outburst, and from the worry weighing down on him.

 _We’ve got sixty miles to go before we hit a town. How are we going to make it without supplies_?

The thought of watching the adults give up what water they had left for Judy and he caused a burst of agony in his chest. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch them _die for him_ , for Judy maybe not for him.

He suddenly felt his father’s hand on the back of his neck squeezing to console him.

In the distance they could see Daryl, Sasha, and Maggie come out of the woods and walk towards them. Their faces were closed off in such a way that told their search hadn’t been successful.

 _So we’ve got about three or four bottles including the two we found today_.

They were walking a high tightrope with nothing to balance themselves. Piling back into the van, Abraham started the engine.

To save on gas the AC was kept off and the windows slid open. The rest of the gas only lasted another day before the car petered to a stop.

“We’re out, just like the other one,” Abraham announced.

“So we walk,” Rick answered. Reluctantly they each stepped out of the van, shouldering what bags they could carry before starting their march down the road.

The air was humid in the mid-morning light. There were some clouds in the sky but nothing to suggest rain was on the way.

Internally they all hoped for rain though no one said this out loud less they jinx their chances. The sun grew hotter as it got closer to midday yet still they trudged on. With no food to eat there was no point in stopping really.

None of them could move very fast, they couldn’t on just the little swallows of water they were each allotted. Judy was given a few sips under Carl’s supervision. Any drops that escaped the bottle or her mouth he caught with his fingers before bringing them to his mouth so suck the moisture dry.

He’d do anything to help keep enough water for the rest of the group.

A few hours in, Carl was struggling with Judy on his back and his bag on his arm causing exhaustion to slow his steps.

Rick must have sensed his weakness because he came over. “I’ll take Judith for a while.”

Trying to not look relieved, Carl gave a small smile. He stopped allowing his father to take the baby and the carrier. Although he strapped the carrier in, the alpha kept Judy in his arms as he walked. She seemed to take in stride, trying to wriggle around to reach her toes.

Free of his burden, Carl was able to stretch and roll his shoulders to get them to stop aching. Hopefully he’d be able to carry her longer tomorrow. While they walked he was able to study the adults around him. They all had the same lumbering gate as if forcing their bodies to move. Maggie’s was both blank and dark an unnatural look for the normally bright beta.

It wasn’t surprising. She had to bear a huge loss. The last remaining member of her family was gone. The thought dinged something in his mind.

He fell in step beside her and offered the broken music box.

“Found this when we were looking for water,” He explained.

“What is it?” She asked as she turned it over in her hands.

“I think it use to play music. It’s broken,” He added though he wasn’t sure if he could explain why he thought it might help her if she asked.

“Thanks, Carl,” Her lips pulled into a simple smile but it was there and he felt warmth that he had managed to put it there.

“I thought you might like it,” He smiled shyly. A soft whistle caught his attention. Rick stood near the front of the group and motioned for Carl to join him with a jerk of his head.

Unsure what his dad wanted, he obeyed. Jogging up to join him he questioned, “Do you need me to take Judy?”

“Nah, I can hold her for a little while longer.”

Carl felt his eyebrows crease in confusion. _Then why_ …

From behind them a loud snarl caused him to jump. He had been so busy talking to Maggie that he had failed to notice the group of walkers slowly but surely trailing behind them.

Among all the emotions they were sharing through their bond a underlying thread of worriment was present enough for Carl to understand that his mate would rather he stay at the front of the group rather than towards the back.

The day wore on. Every ticking minute the sun rose higher and hotter. Their own movements became more and more sluggish. There was no more food and every new step Carl took was filled with concern for Judy.

As if reacting to his thoughts she began to cry, a high pitched shrill that made his father wince.

“I’ll take her.” Carl offered. Both baby and blanket were handed to him but instead of calming once she was enveloped by the omega’s scent, Judy continued to wail.

“Come on Judy. It’s okay,” He murmured bewildered that she wouldn’t calm. Feeling the sting of hunger in his belly he determined she must be hungry.

And he had nothing to give her except water.

One foot in front of another they trudged on. A glance behind showed that the herd was growing drawn in by the chorus of growls and the echo of Judy’s shrill cries bouncing through the trees.

Around him, Carl prepared for one of the adults to snap at him to quiet her but oddly they remained silent.

Maybe they understood that it wasn’t her fault they had no food to feed her.

 _Keep moving, don’t stop_. Carl reminded with the thud of every step. To falter now would only mean more pressure on the adults.

The afternoon did bring a piece of luck as a few large fluffy clouds began to roll in often covering the damaging sun. Just the coolness of the cloud’s shadow brought some relief though a breeze would have helped even more. The air around them remained stubbornly stale.

Once around a bend in the highway they caught sight of something in the distance. As they got closer Carl could see it was a bridge. Beside him his father perk up at the sight of it.

“I’m going to go ahead and see if there’s a river.”

Hope welled in his veins. A river meant water and possibly food. The group as a whole suddenly moved faster, their steps lighter at the possibility of salvation.

Rick sprinted to the edge of the bridge. The visible slumping of his shoulders tempered them all.

 _Dammit_!

The bridge was for a deep ravine that had no water at the bottom. Either whatever water had been there had dried up or there had never been any at all.

Either way they would have to keep moving. Once they re-grouped at the front of the bridge, Carl could see something brewing in his father’s azure eyes.

“We’ll use this to take out the walkers. Set up a line on either side of the bridge and lead them to the edge then let’em fall or push them over. That way we can get rid of them without using too much energy.”

It was nearly brilliant. His father studied the group before calling out names. “Abraham, Maggie, and…Sasha you set up on the right. Glenn and Michonne you’ll join me on the left. The rest of you, go down to the end of the bridge. Rosita, Tara, and Noah I’ll count on you to take care of any that get past us.”

 _He may need his machete just in case_.

“Hey, dad. You should take your machete back.” Carl was struggling to hold Judy in one arm while undoing the belt.

“I’ll get it,” Rick leaned over and undid the belt and slipped it back on his own narrow hips.

“Go,” The alpha ordered sending Carl with the others across the bridge.

They stood in a clump together watching as the chosen fighters talked for a minute before getting into a line of either side of the bridge.

Soon the walkers were upon them. Carl twitched when his father got too close to the edge and his foot slipped. The alpha tittered for just a second before he righted himself and shoved the closest walker over the edge.

It appeared to go smoothly. Once the person at the front of the line had taken out one walker they moved to the back allowing the next person to step forward.

In his arms Judith squirmed, trying to climb up to reach his hat as she often liked to do when bored. He looked down to adjust her but jerked his head up when beside him Tara gasped.

Sasha was scuffling with a walker as the others stepped forward and take their weapons out. The well laid plan crumbled and they were left scrambling to kill the remaining walkers. It didn’t help that their movements were noticeably lethargic.

Carl caught sight of his father grappling with a walker whose open mouth nearly sank into his mate’s bare arm.

 _Dad_!

He shifted Judy to his left arm while his right flew towards his gun. His mate’s remarkable luck held as Daryl appeared at once and cleanly dispatched the walker. Carl’s body nearly went limp with relief.

Soon the rest of the herd lay dead on the road and the fighters all stood panting heavily. Michonne was unleashing what had to be angry words at Sasha.

“What happened?” He prodded at Tara who had watched the whole thing when he had been distracted.

She bit her lip. “Sasha took her knife out all of a sudden and started killing them so the walkers began to swarm them too fast to push them over, I think.”

That explains why Michonne is so mad.

He had noticed she had been trying to help stabilize Sasha over the past few days. Sasha had lost the numbing shock of the loss of her brother quickly and instead become reckless and looked heated all the time.

Carl didn’t blame her for being angry but he couldn’t help but be upset that she had put the rest of their group at risk with reckless actions. He was positive Michonne was saying something along those lines to her.

None of the other adults seemed angry at Sasha for her outburst. Their faces were mostly blank or tinged with uneasiness. Concern swarmed around his father though easy enough to see with just a plain eye.

Rick also cast his eyes over Maggie and Daryl, studying them intently.

 _He’s really worried about them_.

Those who had fought were visibly weaker but Rick pressured them to move on. This time his father took Judy, slipping on the carrier with her lying limply inside. The heat and lethargy was really starting to affect the baby and she dozed quietly.

Now that walker herd stalking them had been taken care of Carl assumed he would be free to walk amongst the group. Instead his father subtly squeezed his arm, his eyes catching Carl’s with a firm order in them.

Bewildered at the alpha’s continued possessiveness, Carl went ahead and kept close to his father.

As they walked no one spoke. There was no point in trying to make small talk when they were trying to save what energy they had left.

Carl had been looking up, watching the clouds and hoping for a chance that they might get rain when his father beside him froze. Looking up he could see a cluster of cars blocking the highway.

Let’s check’em nice and quick,” His father commanded. “Stay here.”

The adults swarmed the cars and began to dig through them, looking for anything useful. By now he had learned to read their emotions by their body language and the defeated slump of their shoulders was telling.

 _We have to keep on_.

He noticed Maggie and Glenn having a conversation by the trunk of one car and it looked like Glenn bent to kill a walker. That was a chilling notion.

They had gone a few more miles before his father ordered them to stop and rest. Daryl had gone off again to look for food. He had gone out many times before but had been unable to find so much as squirrel.

 _I guess the animals have been affected by the drought like us_.

There was a small incline of dirty leading into the trees by the road which allowed them a place to sit. Carl didn’t really feel like leaning against dirt.

“Here,” His father patted his shoulder, “Lean against me.”

With Judy cradled in his arms, Carl leaned against his father’s back. The pushback form the alpha allowed them to balance on each other as long as they didn’t make any sudden movements.

A bit of tension left Carl at the touch. Despite the clammy heat, the warmth of his mate’s back against his helped sooth some of the worry in his head. It was different to gauge how long they sat there until Daryl made his presence known with the snap of a branch that caused them all to jump.

His father quickly leaned back and they tittered before going back to the easy balance they had before.

From his right Carl saw Abraham take out the flask of alcohol and did his best to not scrunch his nose in aversion. He didn’t have long to contemplate how bad of an idea that was before the tell-tale growl came from across the road.

 They all jerked up greeted by the oddest sight they had seen yet. A pack of wild dogs, their fur mangy and their bodies lean, stood menacing them with sharp bared teeth.

Walkers were easy enough to handle but a group of wild, starving dogs?

The apathy that he had been carrying for the past few days melted into full blown terror. How fast could the dogs move?

 _Oh god, they’re going come after me and Judy. We’re the easy target_.

Clutching Judy tighter, Carl watched his father bend to reach for his machete all the while covering Carl’s body with his.

 _Alpha will protect us. Alpha will keep us safe_.

Turned out he didn’t have to. Sasha, with the same simmering anger pulling tight on her face, shot all four dogs with her silenced rifle.

As quickly as it had come the adrenaline from his fear sunk away leaving him limp. He watched his father stand and walked towards the tree line before picking up and snapping branches.

 _Oh_ …

He had eaten a lot of weird things but, as of yet, Carl hadn’t had to eat dog, but it was _something_. There would be something to help relieve the pounding ache in the pit of his belly.

“Come on,” Rick said to no one in particular. Abraham, Daryl, and Glenn moved to help Rick pull the bodies out of the road and to the dirt. Carl’s stomach twisted when they began to butcher the bodies so he concentrated on Judy who was beginning to cry.

Judging by the smell she needed to be changed. He called Carol over. “Can you help me take care of Judy?”

For some reason he didn’t want to be alone with the sounds of slicing meat and squishing of organs being removed echoing in his ears.

“Sure,” The older woman joined him and helped him lay out the towel they had been using. Checking through his bag he was dismayed to find that they only had three disposable diapers left. His concern must have been rife on his face because Carol patted his shoulder.

“I know how to make cloth diapers. It won’t be pleasant but we should be okay. We’ll…try to make these three count for a while.”

She wasn’t wrong. With only a diet of water there wasn’t much to clean up after.

After a while Daryl announced the food was ready. A fire had been built and meat roasted over it. Once again his dad motioned for Carl to join him.

Sitting with Judy lying on her blanket on the ground, Carl took a piece of tough looking browned meat and brought it to his lips.

He nearly couldn’t put it in his mouth except his father was staring at him keenly and his gaze broke no refusals.

There was no real taste to it and he had to chew it a lot but managed to choke it down.

“Take small bites at first,” Rick announced not just to Carl. “Slowly build up to a bigger pieces.”

The alpha was right. Carl’s stomach rebelled at the feel of food after going so long without it. Piece by piece be began to feel the pain ebb into comfort.

Rick chewed extremely small pieces before offering them to Judy. The baby was stubborn and wouldn’t take them until Carl bent and coaxed her into eating the softened pieces of meat.

He devoured the sight of her chewing and swallowing the meat. It gave him more joy than he thought possible.

 _Good, baby. You’re going to be okay_. They would okay for another day at least.

“We’ll walk a little while longer then make camp.”

By now the smell and smoke of their campfire was probably attracting walkers, it would be better to put some distance between them and their lunch site before bedding down for the night.

After putting many miles behind them, and some discussion with Daryl and Carol, Rick proclaimed they could stop. They veered off the road into the trees to find a relatively clear spot. They really had no more blankets, nothing soft to sleep on.

Carl settled into the dirt using his hat as sort of pillow while holding Judy close. The baby had adjusted to sleeping in someone’s arms so she wasn’t much trouble.

He couldn’t really sleep only doze sparsely until sometime late in the dark, he heard his father come towards him. Even in the pitch black darkness, Carl could tell it was his mate only through their connection.

Roughened fingers began to trail through Carl’s hair causing him to shiver and lean into the touch.

 _Alpha_ …

The soothing caresses continued until Carl fell into complete unconsciousness. He was woken the next morning by Michonne’s gentled prodding.

“Rise and shine,” She grinned. Her optimism barely lasted the hour.

They were stuck again trudging down the highway, the clouds were darker though as the rolled overhead.

 _Maybe it’ll rain_.

That hopeful wish rang hollow in his head. He may have thought it but he didn’t really believe it could happen.

Daryl left to go into the woods once more leaving them down by one. They had gone a few hours before Glenn pointed out something in the road ahead of them.

Cautiously they approached the thing and all were shocked at the sight of several full water bottles and jugs. It was more water than they had seen in nearly a week. The sigh anchored by one water bottle caused all the adults to reach for their weapons.

“From a friend,” Rick read out loud, a disbelieving sneer on his lips as he studied the offering.

Carl’s body ached for the fresh water but he, and everyone else, knew better than to try something so tempting especially as his father paced back and forth.

The alpha was looking for something, or someone, in the trees.

 _There must be someone watching us_ …Only someone who had been watching them would aware on how desperate they were for water.

 A few tense minutes later Daryl came out of the trees and Rick approached him, the paper gripped tightly in his hands. Like the rest of them, the minute the hunter read the note he pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and began to look around.

Tara braved Rick’s anger by asking, “What else are we gonna do?”

“Not this,” The alpha snapped. “We don’t know who left.”

Eugene jumped up, “But, I for one would like to think it is indeed from a friend.”

 _It has to be a trap_.

Carol voiced what Carl was thinking. “What if it isn’t? They put something in it?”

 _It could be laced with drugs or poison or worse_. There was no telling. So they were all shocked when Eugene picked up one of the bottles despite protests.

“Quality assurance,” The beta claimed. He didn’t get a chance to drink before Abraham violently slapped the bottle from his hand causing water to spill out onto the road.

A part of the omega in Carl crooned sadly at the sight of the spilled water.

“We can’t,” Rick confirmed his voice deep with alpha influence.

Even the disappointment he felt wasn’t worth crossing the alpha. What happened next felt like a reward for their faith in their leader.

 _Is that_?

Carl looked up when he heard the unfamiliar rumble in the sky. None of them had realized that the clouds above them had darkened.

Just like that it began to rain.

Carl couldn’t be bothered to try and smother the elation he felt down his bones. Cold drops of water fell around them, on them, soaking their clothes. Carl threw his head back leaving his mouth open to catch the water. It felt amazing on his tongue.

Relief and happiness coming from the alpha glowed through their bond. After a minute Judy began to protest to being wet so Carl wrapped her in the blanket and pulled his hat off to cover her.

They stood there for a while enjoying the rain before his father reminded them of their need.

“Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find.” The water was soon filling the bottles and containers they had though the thunder was getting louder and a streak of lightening bolted over their heads.

The gentle rain was swiftly becoming an overwhelming deluge and Judy’s cries became harder. Concern was back. His father was looking towards the group of black clouds that were heading towards them.

 _What are we gonna do_?

There was no immediate shelter they could see and the storm began to get louder, harsher, and Carl began to feel tense.

It was Daryl who came to their rescue. “There’s a barn.”

Rick’s head snapped up towards the beta. “Where?”

Daryl led them through the woods back the way he come to a small side road which lead to a single standing building. If there had been a house there it was gone for some reason.

“We’ll check the inside. The rest y’all stay out here,” Rick ordered while pulling out his flashlight and gun.

Michonne stood at the door and Carl huddled close as Judy continued to screech at him. The darkness from the clouds made it hard to see inside the barn.

 Quickly Rick came back and motioned them in. They began to scramble to put together a fire to try and dry them off. Luckily Carl’s stuff was in a waterproof bag so he was able to dry to Judy off a bit and change her.

The barn was dark with only a few shafts of light coming through the slates.

“Come back this way,” His father steered him and Judy towards the back of the barn into one area where someone had scrounged a metal lid to build a fire on. The straw smelled musty and was a bit dusty but after so many nights sleeping on a dirt ground, the straw laden barn was comforting. There hadn’t been any animals in it for a long time.

Rick gathered more of the straw to make a bed area for Carl and Judy. Hours passed while the storm roared on. Occasionally it would calm before starting up again.

Carl hated being stuck in wet clothes but he had no extras so instead he sat with Judy next to the fire doing his best to get them both dry by fanning them with his hat. After a few hours the light coming through darkened as night finally fell.

He soon felt dry enough to try and lie down to sleep. Judy squirmed a bit in his arms but even she soon succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. The orange red glare of the fire glowed even through his closed eyes but with the enthralling lull of his father’s voice circling in his mind he drifted off.

A shot of shock and panic jolted him awake to see the adults had run towards the front of the barn.

 _What’s going on_? He thought groggy from sleep.

Turning to his front, Judy woke up and began to squirm even as she sat up.

Blinking, he couldn’t quite see through the black before a flash of lightening through the door illuminated the group frantically shoving against the barn doors.

Over the crack of lightening and the roar of thunder were the all the too common sounds of snarls and growls.

 _They’re trying to get in_.

So many that even al the adults were struggling to keep the doors closed. Hysteria gripped him so he came over and set Judy down close enough to where he could grab her if he needed but not so close to be trampled if the doors burst open.

He could sense his father lashing angrily that he had come to join the pile of bodies against the door.

 _He can be made all he wants_!

Carl couldn’t just stand back and let the others struggle to protect him. Something else was happening though. The screams of the walkers were soon overpowered by wind that was getting louder by the second.

 _What is happening out there_? It sounded…almost like a train.

Without warning the pressure on the door stopped but the wind was so loud and strong at the barn walls shook a little. Sensing danger, Carl bent and grabbed Judy who was still screaming. He was seized from behind by his father who yelled in his ear.

“Move with me!”

Together they moved back towards the back of the barn to the straw. Around them sharp cracks filled the air like gunshots.

 _Is someone shooting at us_? Carl panicked. He felt his father’s hand squeeze his neck before leaning to yell into Carl’s ear.

“It’s the trees, I think. The wind must be really bad.”

For an hour they huddled together while the wind shook and the noise drowned out any hope of getting rest. Then it was over. The rain returned but the gently plopping noise against the barn roof was softer.

They spread out throughout the barn in order to stretch out. Carl began to settle with Judy but was stopped by his father.

“I’ll take her tonight. Get some rest.”

Carl was surprised that he felt almost reluctant to hand the baby over but he did and stretched out within arm’s length of his father and Judy.

Maybe the morning would be better for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a flare up on my chronic disorder which caused a few weeks where I was unable to write. When I did my goal was to try and finish this before the premiere of season six but it doesn't look I'm going to get that done. Chapters 9-11 are finished but need to be edited and chapter 12 & 13 are not complete. Thirteen will be the last chapter and chances are this fic will clear 100k words. 
> 
> My new goal is to try and get chapters 9-11 out before the premiere and if not I'll try have everything published by the end of next week. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments!


	9. Rick: Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their on the road to Alexandria but Rick is unraveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! I'll try to get the rest done this week but I may have to stretch that into next week. Happy season six premiere everyone!

Rousing into consciousness the next morning, Rick found himself with an armful of wriggling baby. Around him bright white light filtered into the barn threw the wooden slates. There was an odd calm in the air after the chaos of yesterday’s storm.

Rick felt an odd mixture of calm and anxiousness as around him the adults began to rise and find things to occupy themselves. They would have to move on soon. The barn was only temporary shelter.

Michonne touched his arm to get his attention, “Look what I put together?”

She had found a small wooden crate and had lined it with straw and blankets form the small enclosure the female walker had been in. He eyed the blankets skeptically.

“Don’t worry. I found ones she hadn’t been lying on.”

He sniffed at them and only smelled dust rather than the potent odor of decaying flesh. Not quite feeling like putting her in the box yet, he allowed her to sit against his stretched out legs. In a short while he would need to send out scouting groups to look for food and inspect the damage of the storm.

For now…he allowed himself to simply lean back against the wooden divider.

_Just one moment of quiet_ …

His eyes followed Carl as he worked to tearing off pieces of the divider to rebuild the fire from last night.

_Not that we have any food to cook_. The pang of ever present anxiety and failure continued to ghost him, becoming commonplace in the emotions of the alpha. He would need to try his best to find something to feed his family, maybe find a working car, find _something_ to help alleviate the self-loathing echoing in his head.

Then his quiet moment ended.

“Hey,” Maggie’s voice rang out following the creaking sound of the barn door opening. “Everyone…this is Aaron.”

_What the fuck_?

They all jumped, hands flying for their weapons, while Rick scooped Judy up in one arm and unholstering his colt with the other. Maggie entered the barn followed by a young, handsome man in his 30s probably, blond, with an innocent look about his open features.

The sight of the stranger put them all on alert but none so much as Daryl. The beta, crossbow in hand, stuck his head out the open door to look around before patting down the stranger, even as Maggie explained that they had already taken his weapon and bag.

_Someone’s out there_. Cloying paranoia now took over him.

The appearance of someone, anyone, could only mean they were being stalked. The man appeared unthreatening with a plaid shirt and green windbreak. Studying his face, Rick cataloged everything he could about the stranger.

_He’s been well feed and he’s clean…too clean_.

“Hi,” The stranger started delicately aware that they all stood at ready with weapons up.

Rick’s tension must have seeped into Judy who began to cry and twist in his arm reaching out for Carl. With a nod the omega scurried over and took her, his gently words causing her to calm immediately in her brother’s arms.

“It’s nice to meet you,” The man, Rick recalled Maggie called him…Aaron, stepped forward but froze when everyone around him shifted restlessly, most of all Daryl who strode anxiously back and forth.

He asked for Aaron’s weapon and was given a small pistol that was armed. He clicked the magazine back in place.

_He’s dangerous_. He had to be.

“There’s something you need?” The rational voice in his head prompted Rick to ask just in case this guy happened to be someone on his own looking for help from a larger group. Didn’t seem likely given the way he was dressed.

“He has a camp, nearby,” Sasha’s face was steady but eyes gleamed. “He wants us to audition for membership.”

_No_. This could only lead to peril. Anyone who wanted someone to ‘audition’ for a camp couldn’t be trusted.

 Aaron though babbled on, “Um and it’s not a camp. It’s a community.”

Even more alarm bells rang. A camp implied a small group scrounging to survive. A community meant something like Terminus, something organized and deadly.

“My job is to convince you all to follow me back home.” Aaron appeared to recognize how bad that sounded. “I know. If I were you, I wouldn’t go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack?”

_He knows my name. Does he know the others as well? How long has he been watching us_?

His inner alpha roared at the idea that this man had been watching them…maybe he had been privy to inmate moments meant only for…

“I apologize for the picture quality,” Aaron prattled about the pictures Rick had pulled out of the front pocket. “We just found an old camera…”

“Nobody gives a shit,” Daryl growled form behind him and Rick was grateful that the beta was ready to see what Rick, and most of the other adults, were thinking.

_He must be insane to think this bullshit ‘I want you join us’ shtick will work_.

The pictures were intriguing. One showed a large metal wall propped up with beams. Even though the picture was black and white, blurry as well, it was an impressive sight.

_Those beams though make for easy access_.

“Every panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so.”

_Bet nothing leaves without your say so either_.

“In fact,” Aaron was still speaking, “there’s only one resource more critical to our community’s survival, the people.”

Rick turned to look at Michonne whose face appeared pained with suspicion. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was.

Everything this Aaron was spewing was reminiscent of the Gareth and his Terminus folk.

_No, I’m not going to make that mistake again. Never again_.

“The next picture, you’ll see inside the gates. Our community was first construc…”

_He needs to be taken down a peg_.

That’s just what he did. Striding up to Aaron, Rick punched him soundly enough to knock the man unconscious and to cause Rick’s hand to ache.

Maggie’s eyes enlarged with concern as she knelt to check on fallen man. Rick headed back towards Michonne whose own eyes were wide with shock.

“Just so we’re clear, that look wasn’t a ‘let’s attack that man’ look. It was a ‘he seems like an okay guy to me’ look.”

That startled him. How could Michonne think this guy was okay? He’d deal with that later.

“We’ve got to secure him,” To Carl he commanded, “Dump his pack. Let’s see what this guy really is?”

Carl asked no questions only nodded complacently. Despite Michonne’s protests, Rick ordered everyone to look for possible attacks.

“They’re coming for us.” _They want to kill us. They want to take my children from me. They won’t get that chance_. “We might not know how or when, but they are.”

Daryl and Carol together tied Aaron’s hands up while Glenn, Sasha, and Abraham spread out to look out the cracks of the barn. He wasn’t pleased when he looked amongst his people to see hesitant faces.

“If he had wanted to hurt us, he could’ve,” Maggie insisted. A part of him was relieved to see Maggie showing such strong emotion after so many days of acting like an empty husk, but the more prevalent alpha in him was fuming that she was questioning him.

Rick’s muscles pulled taut as Glenn pointed out there were many places surrounding them that a group of attackers could hide.

“All right, keep looking,” He moved to join Carl at the wooden table the teen had used to set out the things in Aaron’s yellow backpack. “What did you find?”

The table included food stuffs, water bottle, and Carl handed him a bright orange gun.

“Never seen a gun like that before,” The omega admitted while biting his lip.

Rick nodded, sending a wave of possessive calm to his mate. _Don’t worry. You’re mine to protect_. The omega’s eyes fluttered at that.

Turning the orange gun over in his hands, he noted coolly what it was. _There are others out there_ , is what it meant. Of this he was deadly sure.

Maggie worked at applying a cold compress to Aaron’s neck and quickly the man groaned awake.

“That’s a hell of right cross there, Rick,” Aaron mumbled. He even smiled an unsettling grin.

_He acts like he knows me_.

“Sit him up,” Rick barked. Maggie’s protests were quickly shut out when Aaron told her it was okay. Again Rick ordered, “He’s fine. Sit him up.”

“How many of your people are out there?” Aaron blinked up at him. _Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about_.

“You have a flare gun,” Rick went on, “You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?”

“Does it matter?” That was an unexpected response. Aaron continued, “No matter what I say, you’re not going to trust me.”

“Well, it’s hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face,” Rick laid out.

“How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?”

That answered one question. Rick shared a look with Daryl who glanced towards the bottled water from Aaron’s bag sitting on the table. It was the same brand as the water that had been left in the road.

“How long you people been following us?” Daryl demanded.

There was a hint of admiration in Aaron’s voice as he described watching them for at least three days. “You’re survivors and you’re people.” He repeated his notion that people were the most important resource.

Rick was tired of this guy’s bullshit. Stepping forward in his most menacing tone he commanded, “How many others are out there?”

“One.” _Liar_. At least Aaron knew that Rick was full of cynicism.

“What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we’ll get there by lunch.” _Ah, so now it starts_.

Aaron would take them to his “community” and chances are they would be walking right into a trap.

_Never again_.

“I’m not sure how the fifteen of us are going to fit in your car you and your one friend drove down here in,” He pointed out unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Hoping that pointing out the obvious flaw in Aaron’s plan would aid the others in seeing it for the folly that it was.

“We drove separately,” _He has an answer for everything_. “If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There’s enough room for all of us.”

“And you’re parked just a couple miles away, right?” Carol piped up, incredulous in her voice. At least she appeared to be sharing Rick’s skepticism.

“We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn’t clear it.”

“Yeah, you’ve really thought this through,” _You’ve come up with every answer to put us at ease_.

Maybe a year ago Aaron’s soft approach may have worked on Rick but today. Now he had so much more to lose if he showed any sign of weakness and to the alpha trusting this man would be weakness.

“Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I’d do it here.”

It made his blood run cold as Aaron described the ways he could have killed them. It was a chilling point.

_No, I won’t. I can’t fail again_.

“I’ll check out the cars,” Michonne volunteered. Rick’s first impulse was to say no. There was no point in sending someone out, possibly risking their lives, for cars that probably didn’t exist.

“There aren’t any cars,” He grumbled back at her.

“There’s only one way to find out,” She maintained. “You know what you know and you’re sure of it, but I’m not.”

He grit his teeth when Maggie spoke up as well. He tried his best to convince her. “Your way is dangerous, mine isn’t.”

“Passing up someplace where we can live? Where Judith can live? That’s pretty dangerous. We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

A voice in Rick was screaming that the rebellious beta needed to be stopped, to be put down but no that was _wrong_. Michonne was the most loyal beta he had, besides Daryl. She sought only to help.

Glenn’s voice added softly, “Then I will, too. I’ll go.”

God, he hated that he was going to have to let them go. They should though. Even he still had one rational voice in his mind reminding him that there was a chance Michonne was right. They couldn’t survive out here for much longer the way they were. Carl, Judith, Noah, they would all need a home, someplace to be safe.

_If they have to go I’m going to make sure they’re well protected_.

“Abraham,” Rick turned to the red-headed alpha. He didn’t need to ask before he got an answer.

“Yeah. I’ll walk with them.”

Thankful for that, Rick also asked Rosita who agreed. He knew she still didn’t quite trust him. Out of all the betas she was the most cautious but Rick knew that was a good thing. The chosen group quickly prepared to leave. They didn’t have much ammo left so Rick handed Glenn the pistol he had taken from Aaron.

“The walkies are out of juice. If you’re not back in 60 minutes, we’ll come.” He knew they understood the finality in his tone. Michonne nodded her assent.

He couldn’t help but muse, “Which might be just want they want.” _They may get all of us this way_.

As that group left, Rick’s mind quickly made a plan. “If we’re all in here, we’re a target.”

Daryl headed for the door, one step ahead of him. “I’ve got the area covered.” The hunter had lost the sedate, mournful look he had been sporting the past few days and was completely on alert.

_Like a good soldier. Like a good beta_.

“All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyeshot.” At least if the barn was attacked most of his people wouldn’t be inside. Of course that meant allowing Carl to leave and it left Judy to Rick’s care.

As the omega walked towards the door, the last to leave, Rick once again sent wave of protectiveness through their bond at the same time he lightly caressed the back of his mate’s neck. He soaked in how the warm skin beneath his hands trembled.

_Mine to protect_.

Aaron began to prattle about delivering medicine to people in third world countries and how Rick’s folk were good people.

_I have to protect them. I’ve failed them too much to do it again_.

“Just because we’re good people doesn’t mean we won’t kill you,” He explained to Aaron, his voice deep in his throat. “If the five of them aren’t back in an hour…”

He made sure to look straight into Aaron’s eyes.

“I’ll put a knife in the base of your skull.”

Aaron’s eyes shone with fear which satisfied Rick for now. The barn was now eerily empty but Rick took the time to really study the sweating man. Objectively Aaron was handsome with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

_He’s exactly the kind of handsome type one would send out to lure people in_.

A quick inhale though revealed Aaron was a beta which was not unsurprising. The man knew how to address Rick as an alpha. Over his blubbering he always kept his gaze steady never showing weakness and giving Rick the deference he deserved.

The silence was broken when Judith began to cry.

She’s hungry.

He had almost forgotten that Aaron’s arrival had completely pre-empted his plans to find some food for them. Other than water there was nothing to give the squalling baby.

Daryl had found some acorns the night before and had stuffed them in his bag. Rick went through it and found them while holding Judy in one arm hoping his scent would calm her.

It didn’t help. That remedy apparently only worked for her and Carl. She kept on screaming, her little face turning red in her distress. Taking his colt out, he scrounged around for a bowl and began to attempt to grind the nuts down into something that could be digested by the baby.

“You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag, right?” Aaron called out from where he sat. His cool demeanor had melted into twitchy nervousness as he kept glancing at the door.

“This isn’t a trick,” He asserted. “This isn’t about trying to make you like me. It’s self-preservation. Because if the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I’ll be the first to go.”

He was right of course. If any walkers came for them, Rick had no qualms about letting the tied-up man be the distraction needed to save his child.

Holstering his gun, Rick went back to the table to find the jar. He thought he would test it first but a better idea came to mind. He took the spoon and filled it with a spoonful of the applesauce. Balancing the spoon, he walked to Aaron holding it out so that he would understand what Rick wanted.

Aaron’s lips twisted, “You think I’m trying to poison your baby daughter?”

“Maybe she doesn’t die. Maybe she gets sick. Maybe you’re the only one that can help her and I just lose.”

_This is my child you bastard. I still don’t trust you enough to put her life at risk_.

He bent down, thankful that Judy quieted for a second. Pushing the spoon towards Aaron’s mouth, he was stopped again by Aaron’s sputtering about his mother.

“My mom use to make me eat foods I didn’t like to make me more manly.”

That was an odd thing for a mother to do. Rick filed that information away for future use but for now he was getting tired of the stalling.

“Like you said, you’ll be the first to go.” He couldn’t make the threat any clearer. Aaron gave in and with a grimace took in half the spoon. Rick licked up the rest and could only taste apples. There was nothing chemical or sour in the taste to suggest poison.

He carried Judy back and got another spoonful to offer to her. She appeared startled by the sweet taste in her mouth before she took the spoon in her little fingers and began to lick at it.

It made Rick warm to see her eating something so good.

“The community is big enough,” Aaron declared. “We can find a place for you to live where even when she cries, no one, nothing can hear it outside the walls.”

_Like a dog with a bone_.

“You got 43 minutes,” He rumbled. Aaron had willingly given an important piece of information. Whatever this place was it was big and that meant a lot of people. Of course that still begged the question as to why Aaron wanted to recruit them.

Mentally he dredged up the speech Aaron had given earlier, trying to decipher why the man was so insistent they come with him. He recalled something.

_‘You can make us even stronger.’ That’s what he said which means…they’re weak_.

Triumph swelled in his chest. It made sense that a community with walls like in the picture probably had no experience with the outside world. So it spoke volumes that they had sent someone out to find a group of people who were strong and resilient, with intimate knowledge on how to survive outside any walls.

With ten minutes to spare the sound of cars revved outside. Rick open the door to see a pristine white car and RV pull up and his group crawl out of the vehicles.

_Well I’ll be damned_.

The cars did exist which was a check in Aaron’s favor. He was still hesitant to the idea of taking his family into a strange community. All his muscles rebelled at the thought of walking into another deadly trap.

“He’s got…a lot of supplies,” Michonne informed him her arms full of cans. For the first time in a while Rick felt greed itch into his blood.

Member after member of his group came in carrying an array of cans and plastic packaged foods. Vegetables, tined pasta, even pineapple juice, and bottles of cola and water all spread out in a cornucopia of wealth.

He needed to make one thing perfectly clear.

“This, this is ours now,” Rick wasn’t going to let anything stop him from taking this food.

“There’s more than enough,” Aaron’s voice held a promise that he wasn’t going to fight back.

_But I have to be sure_. He couldn’t let this slip through his fingers. He couldn’t fail them again.

“It’s ours whether or not we go to your camp.”

Surprisingly it was Carl’s soft voice that lit up from behind him, “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we go?”

Michonne added, “If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us…but he isn’t, and he doesn’t.” Her words were directed at the group and not at Rick. “We need this. So we’re going, all of us.”

Rick was being torn in twenty different ways. The alpha part of him growled that his people were not following him as betas should.

If it’s true that his community is weak then maybe…This rational voice was tinged with a dark idea.

“Yeah. We’re going,” He affirmed. Michonne gave a smile of relief, the tense crinkle around her eyes relaxed. Rick hated knowing he had put her through this. That he had forced her to stand up against him. It was unnatural. They should be on the same page.

“So where are we going? Where’s your camp?” Rick turned to Aaron. Of course, he faltered.

“I believe you’re good people. I’ve bet my life on it. I’m just not ready to bet my friends lives just yet.”

As it so happened Rick didn’t have to threaten Aaron, again. Instead Michonne stepped up, the soft look in her eyes fading back to the hard tough beta. He grabbed the map they had found in the RV and laid it flat on the ground.

Aaron gave them a road name but nothing else. _If you won’t do it our way, we’ll do it on our own_.

“We’ll take 23 north. You’ll give us directions from there.”

Again Aaron protested and man, Rick was really getting tired of hearing him talk.

“We’ll take 23,” He said with finality in his voice, “We’ll leave at sundown.”

Sasha spoke up, “We’re doing this at night?”

It was a valid concern. Some walkers were more active at night and the lights and sounds of the cars on the road would be sure to draw them from the woods. Still it was a better alternative than possibly walking into a deadly trap.

“If it isn’t safe, we need to get gone before they know we’re there,” He answered.

“No one is going to hurt you,” Aaron dissented. “You’re trying to protect your group, but you’re putting them in danger.”

_No one tells me how to protect my family_ , He growled internally.

“Tell me where the camp is, we’ll leave right now,” Rick countered. If Aaron really meant his pretty speeches he would give up the location and let them leave right now. The other man only looked away.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Rick announced as he stood. “Eat. Get some rest if you can.”

He left the barn to have a look through the white car. There was nothing really of note that he could see. Sensing someone alive behind him, he turned his head and caught a whiff of Michonne’s scent.

“I’m thinking you, me, and Glenn drive with that guy. Carl and Judith are safer in there,” He pointed at the RV.

The beta was quiet. “You okay?”

“When you said that we were going, was that for real?” She asked. “Or are you just trying to get this guy to tell you where his camp is?”

She doubted him, loud and clear, and god it stung. His self-loathing was back.

_It’s not surprising given how you’ve failed them so much_.

“We’re going,” He proclaimed. In order to get her to understand he asked her about Woodbury and Terminus.

“Sometime tonight, we’ll be outside his camp’s walls. And without seeing inside, I’m gonna have to decide whether to bring my family in. He asked me before what it would take for me to believe it was real. Truth is…” _I have to make her understand_.

“I’m not sure if anything could convince me to go in there. But I’m gonna see. I’m gonna see.”

Understanding was once again built between them. She knew that he would do anything for his people but always, _always_ , his child and his mate came first.

He returned to the barn to find it a flurry of activity as Carol began to oversee the cooking of the food and Maggie was talking to Aaron.

Carl stood at the table of food staring with wide eyes at something. Curious, Rick came up to him but didn’t disturb him. Instead he followed his son’s gaze to the small grouping of cola bottles.

_Ah, it’s been while_.

“Want some?” Rick asked his son who jumped at the sound of his voice.

Carl’s eyes were wide under the brim of his hat. “ _Well_ …”

“Come on. It’s been a while since you’ve had any,” Probably a lot longer than just a while. Lori hadn’t been too keen on sodas. She mostly kept Carl on water, tea, and juice of all varieties. Occasionally Carl got something else during special occasions or when they went out to eat. Rick may have done his best to sneak him some fast food fountain drinks when he could.

“Let me try it first,” Rick suggested as he took one of the plastic cups Tara had brought from the RV. Carl’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

_How to explain to him_?

The canned goods all looked sealed and there was no easy way to tamper with them. With the plastic bottles it would simple enough for someone to use a needle and…

No, he was going to open a bottle and take a sip himself. It didn’t taste flat like he was expecting.

“Seems okay,” Rick poured Carl a glass and watched him take a tentative sip.

Even he couldn’t be bothered to smother the grin at the face Carl pulled. The teen licked his lips, trying to get a feel for the odd taste of warm soda.

“Not too great, huh?”

Carl took another swallow. He tilted his head. “I’m not sure…I think I’ll be okay.”

“Why don’t you go offer some to Noah and Tara?”

Watching the omega take the bottle around to the younger members of the group helped sooth the ire Rick had been dealing with all morning. In fact he spent a good portion of the next few hours spending time with Carl and Judy.

Pacifying warmth flowed freely when Carl sat feeding Judy to her heart’s content. For once the self-loathing voice remained quiet and through his bond with Carl a sense of contentment was shared freely between them.

All too soon it was evening and they began to pack up to begin their trip. Every moment they got closer to leaving Rick began to switch back into his alpha headspace. They started out on 23 north, the RV driving behind the car in the darkness.

Inside the car was uncomfortably silent with Michonne in the back watching Aaron. Curious, Rick started going through the glove compartment and found, to his surprise, a collection of license plates.

_License plates_?

“Um, I’m trying to collect all 50 states,” Aaron explained. “Put them all on a wall in my house.”

A flash of heated anger ran through Rick’s blood. While had been struggling to feed and sustain his family this guy was searching for house décor.

Michonne didn’t share his feelings on the subject as she asked him further questions about his home and Aaron once again began to flip through the pictures. The atmosphere in the car changed when she turned to Aaron and asked him.

“Why don’t you have any pictures of your people?”

Rick blinked. How had he missed that? He had flipped through the pictures noting the surroundings but it hadn’t occurred to him that there had been no people in any of these pictures.

“Oh, I took a picture of the whole group, but I didn’t get the exposure right,” Aaron stuttered.

“Did you ask him the questions?” Michonne sharply asked Rick.

“No,” He responded. _How had be forgotten that_?

“How many walkers have you killed?” Her voice began grave and serious.

Aaron seemed perplexed, “I don’t know. A lot.” Not an unreasonable answer. Now came the difficult question.

“How many people?”

No one spoke and the only sound was the sharp breaths coming from Aaron.

“Two.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Aaron’s voice inflected, nearly in a tremor, “They tried to kill me.” Rick shifted his feet and his right foot hit something under the chair.

 Reaching underneath, he pulled some sort of odd device with a dish on it. Holding it up, he hoped someone else would have an idea of what it was.

It was Glenn whose wide eyes recognized the device. His voice lit with panic, “You were listening to us?”

_Shit, it’s a listening device?_ “It means his people could have one, too.” Rick’s senses were on full alert even as dread creep into his voice. “They could’ve heard out plan. This isn’t safe.”

“Shit!” Was the last thing they heard before the resounding thud of bodies hitting the car and the vibrant splash of red blood soon smeared the windshield.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! The RV_!

“Glenn!”

“They were right behind us,” Glenn yelled over the squishing sounds of decaying bodies hitting the car. “They would have hit us. Now they can get out.”

It was only a small consolation as they had no other choice but to keep pushing through and hope they got to the end of what sounded like a large herd.

Hopefully the others are safe. He reached out to his mate and could feel the teen panicking on the other end but it didn’t feel like the panic was because Carl was in danger. It felt more that Carl was worrying over him and the others.

_You have to block him_ , his alpha voice warned. Realistically it wasn’t the best idea. If he blocked the bond too much it could cause Carl stress but right now, he was to make sure his people survived, he need all his concentration. He dampened their connection enough so Carl could continue to sense that Rick was alive and unhurt.

The car skidded to a halt. Blood and guts sprayed were sprayed over the front of the car even causing the normally yellow lights to turn an eerie crimson hue.

Rick jumped out trying to look down the darkened road for the RV lights. “I don’t see them.”

His connection with Carl told him they were okay but that didn’t stem the desire to lay eyes on his family, to see that they were physically okay.

Glenn scrambled onto the car roof. “No, they’re gone. They got away.”

A trifling feeling of relieve drove him back inside the car. “All right, we’ll circle back and find them. Let’s go.” _We’re coming for you_.

“They’re okay?” Michonne gasped.

“Yeah,” Rick studied the map until he found an alternative route. Glenn did his best to wipe the windshield clean as the herd lurked ever closer to them.

Except the care refused to start. Whatever damage it had sustained was enough to keep it from turning over.

“Let me see what I can do,” Michonne jumped out and, from what Rick could tell, began removing various walker body parts from the engine.

“They’re coming right for us,” Aaron panicked in the backseat.

_Not helping_. “Yeah, we know,” Rick gritted. The next few moments were tense with Glenn trying to will the car to start and Michonne standing with her back to the ever forward moving walkers.

The something happened. Through the glass a bright light, _a flare_ , Rick’s mind added, lit up the sky illuminating the darkness. Vaguely Rick could make out the sight of a water tower.

“Shit,” Something had changed. Aaron completely fell apart.

“I need to leave. This is over. Let me out,” He all but screeched. Michonne had come around the car and Aaron kicked his door out knocking her over.

_God dammit_!

The coward ran off into the woods towards the direction of the flare and water tower.

“Michonne, leave him!” He shouted when she started towards the fleeing man. “We need to find our people.” _I have to find Carl and Judith_!

“They saw that flare. They’ll think we shot it. This is how we find them,” She gasped. As always Michonne was quick on her feet in times of high stress.

_She’s right. Go find your omega_.

Pulling his machete they began to run through the trees. All of a sudden the first wave of the herd reached them and Rick was forced to pull his gun. Shooting into the crowd he made sure that he was shooting at rotters and not his people who were also grappling with walkers. It was then he did a quick head count and realized they were short one.

“Where’s Glenn?”

They were forced to keep moving, he and Michonne working in tandem to move through the forest at the same time killing the walkers that got too close. Knowing that he screamed for the beta it would attract more walkers, Rick was becoming terrified that they wouldn’t find the Korean man.

“He’s got to be somewhere around here.” _I can’t lose another one. I can’t_.

The colt in his hands had run out of bullets so Rick reached for the flare gun and with precision sent it straight into the head of the nearest walker.

_We’ll have to take them one by one_.

His blood was pumping fiercely with alpha drive. He knew their chances of survival were dwindling without ammo. The faced the herd and began to take down the walkers until a volley of shots rang out taking down the rest.

Rick turned, comforted at the sight of Glenn with his automatic but angered at the sight of Aaron standing beside him untied.

As if reading his thoughts, Aaron held his hands up. “If you really want to tie me up again, that’s fine, but hurry up.”

“No time. We’re going that way.”

Leading the group in the direction he saw the water tower they came upon a second highway and Rick could see the florescent highway 16 sign just a few yards away.

With no walkers in sight his brain was finally free to contemplate their next move. _This is the road Aaron wanted us to take. The one his people cleared. It could be trap_.

“Where are they?” He demanded of Aaron, menacing him with his machete.

“I don’t know.” Rick was really getting tired of Aaron’s shit.

“If this is a trap to get us back where you want us, your people are going to die tonight.”

Whoever it was Aaron was with, Rick had no more reservations about killing them if something had happened to the RV.

If anything had happened to his mate and child.

Striding forward Rick began to sprint towards the faint outline of the tower. It was just their luck that there was no moon and it made the darkness even thicker.

“The flare was towards the tower,” He declared out loud not sure if he was trying to comfort his betas or himself.

They ended up reaching what looked like an industrial area with large warehouses surrounding the tower. Rick whistled loudly and got no response but something in him drove him towards an alleyway. Whistling again relief flooded him when he heard Daryl’s answering whistle. Then he saw the beta at the end of the alleyway waving to them.

Running as fast as possible, he could hear a door open and suddenly Carl was running towards him.

“Dad!”

The alpha wasted no time tugging the omega into a close embrace, squeezing as tight as he could. He buried his head in the omega’s neck to scent him before remembering that they had witnesses.

He pulled back, “Your sister okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re fine,” Carl grinned, his smile so bright that Rick soaked it in before clasping hands with Daryl and giving Carol a hug. He was surprised the older beta allowed it but relieved look on her face showed that she had been worried about them.

Aaron was calling out for someone named “Eric” before disappearing into the door. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed giving everyone inside a quick glance as he did.

“Which way did he go,” He inquired to no one in particular. Tara pointed him to the right. Moving as silently as he could, he paused to listen to their conversation at the door. Whoever this person was Aaron obviously cared about him very much. It was clear in his voice.

Slinking out of the shadows he was met with the sight of Aaron sitting next to another young man roughly around the same age. This guy though was slightly…delicate looking especially when compared to Aaron. He looked no less well fed and groomed.

The new man saw him come in and greeted Rick in a surprisingly cheery voice, “Hi. I’m Eric.”

“Rick,” The alpha answered. Aaron got up and followed Rick to where the rest of the group had gathered.

Standing behind him, Rick watched Aaron give a moving speech. His ears perked when Aaron mentioned the name of his community.

_Alexandria_.

He now had the name he had been asking yet he still needed to be cautious.

“Now, I’m not sure about you,” Aaron finished turning to face Rick, “but I’d rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning.”

“That sounds fine, Rick answered from the shadows. “But if we’re staying here for the night, you’re sleeping over there.”

The alpha was not expecting for several members of his group to shift. Maggie spoke up.

“You really think we got to do that?”

It was all he could do to not grind his teeth in frustration. How was it they always seemed to take one step forward and two steps back? How did they still not understand that Rick was their leader, _their alpha_ and he needed to be obeyed without question?

“It’s the safe play,” He laid out, “We don’t know you.”

Again Aaron surprised Rick by standing firm. “The only way you’re gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me.”

_You could you know_ , his alpha voice tempted. _You have what you need. Neither he nor his friend need to live for much longer especially if they refuse to obey you_.

Glenn stepped up putting together a soft and cogent argument as to why the two should be allowed to stay together. The beta looked him straight in the eye, not backing down, which had the effect of both riling and reassuring the alpha. With mixed emotions, Rick held his beta’s gaze.

“I can’t give up everything else. I know what I said, but it does matter.”

Glenn the boy who had rescued Rick from the tank. Michonne and Daryl may share his secret about Carl but Glenn was still his beta, loyal and strong. He would give him this, grant him this boon.

“All right.”

The air in the room changed, as if everyone had been holding their breath. Rick, ignoring the looks Daryl and Michonne were giving him, made his way over to where Carl was rocking Judith.

“What happened after we hit the herd?”

“Abraham had seen them before you guys did. He stopped the RV and we…watched you hit them. We didn’t know what to do. Then we saw the flare. Abraham was able to find a turn off and we headed for it and found Eric,” The teen paused before going on, “He seems nice.”

“Of course he does,” Rick sighed. _They all seem nice until they turn on you_.

Judy’s soft coos got his attention and he leaned to take her form Carl. She seemed brighter somehow, probably by now she had been well fed and watered and it made all the difference.

After the adrenaline of the night, Rick could feel the desire to curl up with his mate and child in his arms. Looking around he could see there wasn’t much they could do for beds given they were surrounded by machinery.

“I’ve got some blankets from the RV,” Carl handed them over. Since they lacked a bed for Judy she would have to sleep in their arms. He volunteered to do it.

“You get some rest.”

Carl spread the blanket out by the wall, close to him. Rick leaned against the wall rocking Judy while Carl leaned against Rick’s shoulder. Daryl had volunteered to take first watch which helped the alpha.

Tomorrow they would see what was in store for them.

Beside him, Carl cuddled closer, the long strands of his curling hair resting on his pale cheeks. Just the sight of him made something primal within him burn.

_If they try to hurt us, I’ll kill every last one of them_.

The next morning went by in a blur. Perhaps it was the odd reintroduction of breakfast that threw Rick especially when Carol found a can of dried eggs.

The fluffy yellow eggs were foreign on his tongue but he enjoyed them nonetheless. Since there was no orange juice, Rosita had opened a can of pineapple juice and they all had swig of it go along with their water.

God, it had been ages since he had juice and it was so sweet he nearly couldn’t swallow. Carl though seemed to enjoy it and Rick wasn’t surprised when someone put a bit of the juice in an empty water bottle for him to drink on the road.

His inner alpha purred at the sight of his betas taking care of his mate.

Unlike the previous night the morning drive was mostly peaceful. Rick put Carl and Judy in the lead car with him and Michonne instead of putting them in the RV. He wanted them close.

Then the RV slowed to a stop.

Alert, Rick ordered Carl to stay in the car with Michonne while he made his way to the front of the RV.

Rosita stuck her head out of the door. “Battery’s dead.”

Stuck they all got out of the vehicles while Abraham and Glenn tried to fix the problem. Rick hovered over them until Aaron came down the RV steps and touched Rick’s shoulder.

“Can I…talk to you for a minute, Rick?”

Startled by this request, Rick nodded and followed the other man into the RV and to the back where Eric was sitting up in the camper bed.

“We needed to talk to you about something we realized while we were watching you,” Aaron began.

Every muscle in Rick’s body tensed, his hand twitched near the handle of his machete. His reaction visibly alarmed Eric who shifted in the bed, but Aaron remained unruffled.

“We…well, really, Eric is the one who noticed that there are special circumstances regarding…Carl.”

 

_They know. Kill them_ , his alpha voice hissed. Yet something stilled his hand.

“What do you think you know?  
Eric spoke up, “I had my suspicions but Aaron and I were talking just now and he pretty much confirmed what I thought. Carl’s an omega, isn’t he?”

His alpha voice raged and roared but Rick tried to maintain a mask of calm on his face.

Trying to avoid giving confirmation he asked, “And what if he is?” Rick’s fingers stretched and clenched.

In the face Rick’s tense looks, Eric oddly relaxed. “If he is…we wanted to offer you something for him.”

Aaron pulled out a smaller backpack and unzipped it. He held it out for Rick to examine. To his utter shock it was full of bottles of suppressants and something he couldn’t quite tell. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a deodorant container. Then it hit him.

“Scent blockers?” He was gobsmacked. Looking up he caught both men smiling at him.

“These are just a precaution if you want them. We understand if you don’t feel comfortable letting people know that Carl’s an omega.”

_How on earth did they_ …?

“Can I ask how you figured it out?”

Aaron tilted his head towards Eric. “Well, I noticed how you were him in the barn. I mean he’s your son so obviously your close but there was something else there that just confirmed what Eric had told me.”

Rick looked towards Eric who shrugged. “I’m gonna take a chance and tell you the truth, Rick. It’s easy to spot another one of your designation especially since we’re so rare.”

_We? Eric’s an omega_?

His jaw dropped. “How…you don’t smell like an omega?” In fact Rick could only smell the neutral scent of a beta coming from the bedridden man.

“The scent blockers help but also…” Eric paused, his uninjured led jiggled in nervousness. “I was in an accident a long time ago and my reproductive organs were removed. Without them I couldn’t go through proper heat it neutralized my scent so I just kept using the blockers.”

It was a powerful piece of information and it was telling that Eric was willing to put his secret at risk to get Rick to trust him. Only one question remained.

_Were they watching us long enough to see that day I made Carl drink the water_?

But no, if they had been privy to that then their faces, their opinions would be different. They would treat him differently. As it stood they were simply treating him like an overprotective alpha father.

_Which I suppose I am_.

“You would be willing to lie to your people about Carl? Not let anyone know what he is?”

They shared a look that appeared like they were conversing to each other without words. Aaron’s face grew serious.

“Yes, we would. There aren’t a lot of alphas in our community and even who are they’re good people but…”

“Even we don’t know how they’d react if they knew we were bringing an omega in. We talked it over and decided it would be better to be safe than sorry,” Eric finished.

“Of course, it’s completely up to you,” Aaron declared, “We’ll give you the backpack to keep. Whatever you and Carl decide we’ll stand by it and you.”

_They could be lying_ , but deep down Rick new that was weak protest. He wasn’t ready to complete trust the two men, he was still wary about entering this Alexandria, but they had given him peace of mind and that was worth so much. Maybe one day he could see himself trusting himself and his family to them.

“Thank you,” For the first time since he met Aaron, Rick could hear the sincerity in his own voice and he hoped they could hear it too.

“You’re welcome,” Aaron smile was bright.

Taking the bag and heading back out, Rick put in the passenger seat of the car and planned his next actions. Kneeling he opened it and took out one of the blockers and wrapped it in a cloth.

Aaron and Eric had figured Carl out but they hadn’t said anything about Noah. It made sense, Noah was slightly better at hiding his omega traits. He recalled that in Grady Hospital Noah had been forced to pretend to be a beta.

Subtly as he could, Rick went over to where Tara and Noah sat together. He sat next to them and asked them how they were doing.

“We’re okay,” Noah’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“I have something to tell you that I would like for you to keep between yourselves. Can you do that? Don’t react just answer yes or no.”

“Yes,” Tara responded with pause. Noah’s eyes glanced towards her before he too agreed.

“Noah, this was given to me by Aaron and Eric for Carl but I think it’ll be useful for you too. It’s up to you.” He handed Noah the bundle and watched him unwrap it just a bit. The older omega’s eyes widened.

“If you want to use it, take Tara and said one of you needs to use the bathroom,” He offered. It wasn’t too unusual for them to go in pairs lest someone be caught off guard by unwanted walkers.

They both gave him light nods. “You can tell the others if you want. I’ll leave that up to you.”

Now that was taken care of, Rick returned to lean against the car with Michonne on his left and Carl and Judy on his right. The silence only allowed for his anxieties to crowd his mind.

_You have to be better, stronger. You have to be a good alpha, the best. Don’t fail them, don’t fail your mate_.

His hands trembled a little, antsy since they were only about twenty minutes out from Alexandria.

Michonne tried to comfort him. “The fight’s over. You’ve got to let it go.”

_I can’t, you know I can’t_.

He couldn’t fully believe they were going somewhere safe. Picking up his knife he turned it over in his hands as she continued.

“I know it’s hard. After it’s kept you warm and fed and alive,” Her voice was deep and earnest. It should have soothed him. “But the fight…it turns on you. You’ve got to let it go.”

Something in those words sounded familiar and then he evoked where had heard them before.

“That’s what Bob was trying to tell me back at the church. What to risk, when it’s safe, when to let someone in,” He sighed. “The rules keep changing.”

“They did for me.”

He knew what she was trying to say. He understood it but…

_I can’t Michonne. It’s different now. I live walking a tightrope between feral and sanity. I…I have to protect Carl. I can’t fail him_.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the RV revving. A cheer went up but Rick wanted…

_I need…to prepare. Just in case_.

“Before we get going, I got to…I got to take a moment.”

Strolling down a side dirt road he came to a small home, more like a shack, that looked like it had been trashed even before the walkers.

Studying a pile of junk strewn around the yard, he picked a blender that still had its lid. Pulling the top off he reached behind and took out an automatic handgun and stashed it in the blender.

It may end up being a hollow gesture but it gave him a bit of comfort. They started out again and Rick explained his conversation with Aaron and Eric to Carl and Michonne.

“I didn’t tell them you already had suppressants. They gave me the bag and…I think it would be best for you to put the scent blocker on before we go into this place.”

From the driver’s seat, Rick glanced in the rearview mirror to find Carl’s eyes wide with shock. Beside him Michonne twisted in her seat to face the teen.

“It’s not a bad idea. We don’t know really what we’re in for and it would be…easier for you and your father to hide your relationship if no one knows you’re an omega.”

Carl chewed on his lip, leaning miserably in his seat. Finally he spoke, “What about Noah?”

“I already gave him the blockers and he decided to use them,” Rick answered.

“So I get to decide, right? Ultimately it’s my decision.”

Reluctantly Rick said, “Yes.”

He wished he had it in him to order the omega to do this but even if Carl hadn’t been his mate, as his son, he wasn’t sure he could deny him anything. If Carl decided he would rather not suppress his scent then Rick would do his best to protect his son from whatever lay on the other side of that large fence they could see in the distance.

“We’re almost there,” Michonne said gently.

Carl threw his head back against the headrest and heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Okay.”

Michonne handed him the container and explained where he should apply it. A light chemical scent filled the air causing Rick to scrunch his nose. In the seat next to Carl, Judith gave a hiss in displeasure. Soon the unpleasant scent dissipated, as well as the lingering sweet omega scent, and what was left was a neutral sandalwood scent.

Carl let his irritation known through their connection and Rick did his best to smooth his ruffled feathers. The small scowl on the omega’s face let him know that Rick would need to be alone with the teen to mollify him completely.

They approached the imposing fence. It looked secure. Briefly he wondered if they had been able to put together something like it at the prison the battle with the governor would have gone a lot differently.

He sat listening for a second, waiting to hear the silence that signaled danger. What he heard was foreign to his ears.

_Talking, laughing, children playing, people living_.

“You ready?” Michonne patted his arm.

“Yeah,” For once he meant it. “I’ll get Judy.”

They got out of the car and Rick opened the passenger door and was struck by the sight of Judy wriggling around in her blankets. Gently, so as not to startle her, he reached in and touched her back. She turned her head, her head lolling back, and smiled at him in a way he hadn’t seen her do in a while.

_My offspring_.

It didn’t matter if she shared his blood, she was his. His and Carl’s.

“Hey, hey sweetheart. Come here.” He pulled her, blanket and all from the car and paused when Carol walked up to him.

“Even though you were wrong, you were still right.”

She knew. Her eyes gave nothing away but he understood what she meant. Truth be told Carol had been a bit cool to him, which was not unsurprising given that she knew the truth.

Her words let him know that she understood and if he needed her to, she would step up for him.

Cradling Judy in his hands he beheld her and she gazed right back with wide soft eyes.

“Should we go?”

She grabbed at his beard, an ever increasing favorite pastime of hers, before burying her little head in his chest and inhaling his scent.

Let’s go, he turned into the morning light to join his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short chapter as it's mainly action. I hope everyone liked what I did with Eric. I really liked his character in the show and I was curious to see what I could do with him in an a/b/o universe. As always comments and kudos are very welcome. Idiotic comments will be deleted. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	10. Carl: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl now has to navigate the strange world that is Alexandria while struggling against his natural instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light smut!

Holding the weight of the scent blocker in his palm was a bit of a shock to Carl. He hated putting it on, his nose scrunching at the neutral scent, but rationally understood the need for it. What shocked him more was his father’s explanation as to why Eric and Aaron had offered it to them.

_Eric’s an omega_?

There hadn’t been anything about the man’s mannerisms that screamed omega when Carl had first met him hobbling into the warehouse with Maggie and Rosita’s help. He supposed though that was the point. If what his father had said was true then the man had spent many years living as a beta, so much so that it must have become a natural part of him.

Judy made a choking cough sound to his right he turned to check on her. Her tiny nose was also wrinkled and her lips made a deep u-shape, her normal unhappy face. She had become accustom to his omega scent immediately after they had been reunited. He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t like the scent blockers on him. Running a hand through her downy hair, the car pulled to a halt in front of an imposing metal fence. 

It certainly looked secure in a way that Carl hadn’t seen since the prison, even then this fence appeared solid while the prison’s chain fences had been flimsy.

Rick sat froze in the driver’s seat but Michonne reached over to touch his hand which broke the alpha from his stupor. It felt like things would be okay if only because Michonne seemed to really want this and somehow she was going to make it work.

_Hopefully Dad will do the same_.

They all shuffled towards the gate with his father taking the lead while cradling Judith in one arm, his colt in the other. Carl’s curiosity got the better of him and skimmed the husks of burned out houses that lined either side of the street leading towards the gate.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of a girl watching them through one of the blackened windows. Yet she vanished when Michonne stepped into his line of sight.

_Did I just imagine her_?

There was no time to ponder the implications. Aaron escorted a limping Eric through the gate and spoke in hushed tones to someone hidden behind a screen that was attached to the gate. Eric hobbled in and the creaking gate began to slowly click open.

A sudden rattle of a trash can startled them all. Their automatic reflexes pulled their guns into their hands and they relaxed a fraction when Daryl shot a possum that crawled out into the morning light. Unfortunately whoever was standing guard had pulled the gate open in time to witness them all standing there armed to the teeth, probably looking tense, haggard, and dangerous.

“We brought dinner,” Daryl drawled.

Carl bit his lip to keep from laughing especially in the face of the poor terrified looking guardsman.

“It’s okay,” Aaron coaxed the gatekeeper. “Come on in, guys.”

Stepping over the threshold was…disorienting, as his father would say. In front of them lay rows upon rows of pretty, well-tended homes. A few random people were walking in the distance, not running, looking completely serene with their surroundings.

_This place is…weird_.

It didn’t quite feel off like Terminus had but there was a bizarre air about it. With his eyes soaking in every detail about the houses and the streets, Carl nearly missed the guard demanding they turn over their weapons.

“We don’t know if we want to stay,” His father clucked. Carl gave him a sharp look. This place was…secure in a way they hadn’t had in a while. He knew his father was overflowing with suspicion but hopefully that wouldn’t stop them from possibly finding a new home.

Didn’t really matter since Carl would follow his father in whatever he decided, mostly.

“If we were gonna use them, we would have started already.”

_Yeah, not the best way to get on their good side dad_.

“Let them talk to Deanna first,” Aaron continued to mediate, “Rick, why don’t you start?”

The audible sound of walker snarling caused them all to tense. A female walker was lumbering her way up the street and towards the gate, already she had reached the RV.

“Sasha,” Rick growled. Coolly, Sasha shouldered her gun and with one shot blew the walker’s head to pieces in a gush of gore.

The guard, Nicholas, was watching with scared wide eyes as he closed the gate. His gaze darted from Sasha back to Rick.

“It’s a good thing we’re here,” His father boasted with a voice laced with pride and a bit of sarcasm.

_He’s up to something_. Carl narrowed his own eyes. Whatever the alpha knew, or planned, he was keeping it close to his chest.

“What’ll we do with them while he’s talking to Deanna?” Nicolas directed the question to Aaron as if the rest of them weren’t standing right there in front of him. Carl automatically disliked the man. He didn’t really appear to have Aaron’s bearing.

Once again Aaron did his best to keep the peace. “They can hang out in Deanna’s yard. Do you all mind hanging out there while she interviews him?”

They didn’t really have a choice. Rick strode up to him, confidence oozing from every step.

_He’s playing up his alpha nature_. It was an intentional move. They had no idea what this Deanna woman was like.

“Here,” Rick stopped to hand Judy over and she made a protesting whine at being passed from her comfy perch. “Give a yell if you need anything.” 

The alpha met his eyes with a piercing stare. Carl nodded, trying to hide that his mate’s intense gaze made him tremble ever so slightly.

Aaron led them to the house with a small enclosed yard and huge porch with stairs up to the first floor. A few people passed by the house, their faces looking curious and apprehensively at the group.

“I’m gonna take Eric to the infirmary but I’ll be right back,” Aaron left, doing his best to keep his boyfriend from putting too much pressure on his bad foot. With nothing left to do but wait, Carl took a seat on the small patch of grass and let Judy slither to the ground to give his arms a rest.

Around him the other adults stayed close, a few sitting on the ground or the quaint brick wall but their backs were all stiffly straight. He could see Michonne and Carol taking everything in with sharp eyes though Carol’s were a bit more calculating than Michonne’s.

Tara wondered over and sat down next to him. Her face appeared perplexed, “What do you think of this place?”

He shrugged, “Don’t know yet.”

“It feels so weird,” She went on. “Like’s it not real.”

“I know, right?” He was glad he wasn’t the only one baffled by what they saw. The people moving around them were clean, healthy looking, and they seemed oblivious to the real world that lay just outside their fence.

Losing track of time, Carl let Tara help him up when his father came out of the house followed by an older woman with a kind but hard face.

“Hello, everyone I’m Deanna. I want to welcome you all to Alexandria. Rick and I have talked and we agreed that you should stay for a while. That means you’ll need to turn in your guns. You can keep your knifes but the guns need to be kept in our armory.”

Murmurs of dissent were quietly shared throughout the group until his father gave them a stern glare. A few minutes later a woman came in rolling a car. One a time they placed their guns on the cart. Carl balanced Judy on his hip while he pulled his handgun from his thigh holster.

“They’re still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the walls. But inside, we store them for safety.”

_Whose safety? Ours or yours_?

At least they were allowed to keep their blades. His father’s red-handled machete still hung on the belt around his hip.

Carol was the last to leave her guns including the rifle she had slung over her shoulder. Carl’s brow crinkled in confusion as she fumbled with taking it off.

_What’s she doing_?

She awkwardly smiled to the lady who rolled the cart away while making a quip about bringing another bin.

“If you all don’t mind waiting here while I do more interviews, I’ll see about getting you something to drink.”

Carol went in to do her interview then came out with a few bottles of water which they passed among them. Carl, back in the grass with Judy sitting against his outstretched legs, popped the seal on one and was about to take a swallow when a familiar hand gripped his wrist.

Looking up he met the stony glare from his father. Sighing, Carl handed the open bottle to him. The alpha took a swig, his lips smacking from the moisture before handing it back to Carl.

_I have a feeling he’s going to be like that for a while_.

“Carl, why don’t you come in for your interview?” Deanna called out from the top of her porch. For some reason he was struck with nerves.

“Can I…may I bring Judy?” He asked her. She smiled at him.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

Once inside he was led to a front room and comfy chair. Unnerved by the sight of the camera pointing right to him he got comfortable and made sure Judy was safe on his lap.

She asked him standard questions. Where had he been when it happened? Where was the rest of his family? What was the journey like to Alexandria?

He answered in as few words as possible all the while trying to get a read on her. She was confident though her scent declared she was simply a beta. Even so she had the air of an alpha, of someone use to being in charge, so it made sense when she told him she had been a congresswoman before the walkers.

_It means she knows what she is doing_.

Nothing she asked was outwardly manipulative but she was casting her net for something and he knew it.

_Maybe I’ll give her a little something_. He didn’t relish it but maybe she would understand that he wasn’t _just_ some kid.

“This is the kind of place my mom wanted for us.”

“I’m sorry you lost her.” The platitude had some genuine sympathy behind it.

“I didn’t just lose her.” ‘ _I won’t make it_ ,’ his mother’s voice echoed in his head.

“I killed her.” ‘ _Baby, I don’t want you to be scared, okay?_ ’

“It had to be me.” ‘ _You’re my sweet, sweet boy, I love you._ ’

Deanna sat there in silence, her fingers intertwined and leaning against her mouth that was set in a line. Her eyes were sad but focused.

From her spot Judy must have sensed his emotional turmoil the memories of their mother’s death brought. She twisted and struggled to stand up on his legs, her tongue sticking out determinedly. Helping her into his lap, he was surprised when she wrapped her little arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his neck.

Her reaction warmed him and could feel the love and comfort she was trying to give.

“I think that’s all I need. Thank you Carl.”

He re-joined the others outside when Aaron walked up to Rick.

“Come on. Let me show you the houses for you all.”

_Houses? As in more than one_?

“Sure, Carl why don’t you come with us?” Rick answered. He suppressed the feeling of pride that purred within him at being asked to attend his alpha.

Leaving Judy with Carol and the others who had yet to be interviewed, they followed Aaron as he lead them a little ways down the street. He stopped in front of two houses, one grey and one white, both two-stories and massive.

“There are both for your family.”

“Both of’em?” His father’s voice was just as disbelieved as Carl’s internal voice. _How can they be giving us both of these_?

There was a narrow yard that separated the two houses but both were grand in scale.

“Listen, I know you’re still feeling us out, but I’m glad you came,” Aaron’s smile was bright with not a trace of guile. Carl could tell the beta was being utterly sincere.

“Take your time. Explore. You need anything, you call me.”

Both Grimes men gave him the same questioning look.”

Chagrined, Aaron stuttered, “I don’t…we don’t have phones. I…I meant I’m four houses down.”

“Thank you,” Rick offered deep in his throat. With slow, cautious steps they entered what looked like the larger of the two houses, the grey one. The first thing they saw once the door was cracked open was a pile of empty picture frames stacked neatly but ominously by the door.

They must have removed the previous owner’s pictures. A light shudder ran down his spine at the reminder that this had once been someone else’s home.

As such the house was completely furnished with sofas in the large front family room that led into the gleaming kitchen, spotless and ready to be used. Carl’s gazed focused on the faucet.

Tentatively Carl flipped the handle up. Water, cold and clear, spewed from the faucet into the sink.

_There’s running water_. He was stunned.

“There’s water,” He stuttered out loud trying to comprehend it. Rick came over and stuck a finger under the running stream.

“That means we can take showers.”

_A shower? A shower_.

It had been weeks since he last had a proper shower but it caused something to nag at his brain. “Will that wash away the scent blocker?”

His father met his eyes, “Yes, you’ll need to reapply it. What Aaron gave us shouldn’t run out though any time soon even with you and Noah using it.”

Then it occurred to him, they were alone in the huge house. Really they should be going to get their people and bring them here but they both hesitated.

The alpha’s roughened hand trailed to Carl’s neck and squeezed causing Carl to melt into the touch. Rick pulled him close into a hug that from the view of the windows would appear completely innocent. Instead they stood for a few moments letting their bodies’ line up together. His mate felt like a furnace and Carl just wanted to drink in all of his warmth.

All too soon the moment ended, and his dad pulled away.

“Let’s see if we can find some extra clothes.” They began to sort through the drawers in the different rooms one by one and it felt like raiding the home one someone who would be back at any time.

_They’re not coming back_.

Carl figured it would be a long time before he truly felt comfortable calling this home. Or maybe he would never be able to.

“I’m gonna go ahead and take a shower,” His father announced. “The sooner I’m done the sooner everyone else can get in.” The alpha gave him a side look. “Do you think you’re alright going back and staying with the others for a while until I’m done? Then I’ll come and get you.”

“Sure,” _Well he trusts me to go back down the street without him_. That was something.

It was a straight shot back to Deanna’s house where most of the group still congregated on her porch, stairs, and yard.

He relayed his dad’s plan to them which most accepted without comment.

“You said the water works?” Tara’s eyes were wide and hopeful.

Carl grinned at her. “Yeah. Dad got first dibs.”

“Typical alpha,” She teased. Abraham came out of the house and he told Rosita she could head on in.

He joined Michonne who was rest on a white wicker bench on the top of the porch. From their vantage point they could see up and down the perfectly manicured streets. People milled around, everyone giving them curious looks. With time to spare he began to describe the houses they had been given to the beta.

“You know what I’m most excited about?” Michonne told him.

“What?”

“Brushing my teeth,” Her grin was wide and infectious.

Carl hadn’t lost the habit of scrubbing at his teeth with water and his fingers when he could since they often didn’t have toothbrushes on the road. He wondered if the other teenagers in this place hated the chore of keeping their teeth clean.

“I’m looking forward to it,” He answered.

The minutes melted into one another passing unmarked, as his dad was the only one with a working watch, and by now they were nearly all done with their interviews. Michonne went in next leaving him to sit on the bench alone with Judy whose eyes had blinked shut.

“Hey,” Rick’s voice proclaimed from the yard gate. Upon catching sight of his father, Carl made a choked noise in the back of his throat causing him to cough.

The alpha had not only showered but had shaved his ample beard and somehow cut his hair.

_How on earth_? Carl was stunned into silence.

It was freaky to see his dad without his beard. Starved of the prominent covering, the alpha’s cheeks looked less gaunt than they had. Now his face simply appeared angular. Pale skin made the alpha appear almost…younger.

What was more someone had cut and styled the long dark curls back into a shorter look. Carl couldn’t help the wave of sadness at the chance. He always had a fondness for his father’s curly hair, aware that his own hair tended to curl at his neck like the alpha’s.

“Dad…” Carl finally found his voice.

“Yeah, I know,” Rick rubbed at his chin and cheeks.

“And you got a haircut/” Carol sidled up next to him.

“Uh,” The alpha’s eyes darted to Carl before looking back at Carol. “A beta woman named Jessie came by and dropped off some things for us and she offered to cut it. She was a hairstylist.”

It had been some time since Carl had felt a spike of white hot jealousy in his chest. He was angered that they had been in this place for only a short while and already a beta woman was sniffing around his father. He couldn’t be too surprised though. His father was a handsome man, even with his cheeks pale and his body slightly gaunt from hunger. He was smaller than most alphas but he exuded a powerful aura that drew people to him.

_If only I could act like his mate all the time_.

But no, telling Carol had been one thing, it was completely another to inform this group of strangers who had been living in a dream world where the world hadn’t ended. They would only look upon their bond with disgust.

_I guess…for the time being I have to put up with women throwing themselves at my mate_.

His melancholy must have seeped through their bond because Carl felt a wave of adoration, possession, and oddly enough, submission coming from the alpha. Sorting through those emotions his eyes snapped wide when he understood what the alpha was trying to say.

_He’s my alpha. He belongs to me, only to me_.

Dominance was not something the omega was accustomed to feeling but now it coursed through his veins, feeding into the bond that tethered him to his mate. Luckily no one else seemed to notice their odd lapse in conversation.

“Those who are done with the interviews follow me and I’ll be back for the rest of you soon.”

Eugene, Noah, and Gabriel had yet to sit with Deanna so they stayed while the rest of them trooped down the street.

“Let’s…stay in the gray one for now.” It was a soft order but no on one questioned it.

“There’s three bathrooms with showers and a half bathroom. Carl, I found a clean shirt for you though it looks like you’re gonna have to keep wearing your jeans.”

Being under the hot water was a revelation. How long had it been? At least two years maybe more. They had managed to put together makeshift showers at the prison but there had been no way to heat the water.

Carl stood still allowing the hot water to flow over him, making him shiver at the contrasting feelings of hot and cold.

The shampoo felt almost foreign as he struggled to wash his unruly hair. Stepping out of the shower he began to towel dry himself clean. His hair was long and curling around his neck as it dried.

_Should I cut it maybe_?

His stomach gave a violent churn at that thought. The last person to cut his hair had been his mother. No, he wouldn’t cut it. Maybe he’d trim the edges himself, or ask his father to do it, but no one else was going to cut it for him.

Reaching for the scent blockers, he reapplied them on his vulnerable areas. It made him twitchy to have his natural scent overwhelmed by the neutral beta smell. Michonne was right though. So far everyone they had met seemed nice and none appear to suspect what he really was.

If Carl had thought the shower was great then putting on clean underwear, well, that was equally as amazing. He was pretty sure his old pair should be burned.

Slipping his jeans back on, Carl reached for the shirt his father had supplied him. Tugging it over his head, he stopped distracted by a lingering scent on the collar. Inhaling deeply his nose was flooded with the potent pine scent of his mate.

The alpha had, of course, scented the shirt thoroughly before giving it to him.

Carl purred internally as he pulled the shirt down and pushed the sleeves up his skinny arms.

_Alpha loves me, marking me as his for all to know_.

Leaving the bathroom he ran into Carol who was carrying Judy and a bag. She smiled brightly at him.

“Look what I got from Olivia, the pantry lady.”

It was baby clothes, diapers, powdered milk, and a whole bunch of other baby things. Before he could contain it, a small squeal tore from his lips which prompted him to flush, embarrassed by his outburst.

“No need to be ashamed. Heck, I’m just as excited about having all of this. It’ll certainly make things easier for her.”

With Carol’s help he took Judy into the bathroom and partially filled the sink up with warm water. Judy gave a screech upon being set into the sink, the sensation of a bath was one she hadn’t had in a while.

“Oh stop it Judy. You’re getting clean whether you like it or not.”

After all her wriggling, Judy was cleaned and pronounced presentable with a fresh diaper and shirt and tiny baby pajamas.

Carl presented her to his dad with a flourish. “Look whose ready to go to the ball now?”

The omega soaked in the answering grin from the alpha. “I’ll take her for a while,” His father reached to take the toddler.

Free of his sister, Carl went back inside to get a quick drink of water, conscious to drink from the same alpha-approved bottle from earlier, before going back outside to join his dad, Carol, and Daryl on the porch.

Daryl, who had yet to shower, was sitting on the top of the porch stairs hacking into the possum. Carl tried not to grimace at the sight of bright bloody guts staining the wood. Rick was rocking on his feet, inspecting the second house with eyes curious and distrustful. Carl followed his gaze and wondered what that one was like.

His curiosity must have shone like a beacon through their bond because the alpha spoke up, “You can look. Just be quick.”

Carl heard the unspoken _don’t be out of my sight for too long_.

He hoped down the stairs and crossed into the other yard. His hand briefly touched the door handled when he heard footsteps behind him. Puzzled he turned his head to see Carol coming up the porch stairs.

_He still sent one of his betas to come with me_ , he sighed internally. His father knew Carl could take care of himself but apparently wasn’t able to fully suppress his biological alpha impulses to make sure his mate was protected at all times.

This house was much like the first, decorated with useless knick-knacks neatly arranged everywhere. There was just so much space.

“These are like mansions,” He remarked out loud.

“And they’re just giving them away,” Carol responded, a twinge of calculation in her voice. “You coming?”

“Yeah, in a sec.” He would be alright with his father within shouting distance. There was a shelf of books and CDs that he had never heard of before.

_I bet they have CD players that actually work_.

His finger trailed across the book spines as he read the titles then something creaked above his head. Years of training made him weary and alert. Though he should have called for his father, something held that impulse back so be went to check the noise for himself.

Trying to make his steps light, as Daryl once taught him, he managed to avoid letting the stairs creek beneath his weight.

The noise came again from the first door on his left. Pulling his blade, Carl felt all his senses and muscles tense on alert as he reached for the door handle. Shifting his feet in preparation he tore the door open with his knife up and ready only to be met with nothing.

The room was unfinished with exposed ply boards as walls. What surprised him the most was the stuff. Books, CDs, comics, pillows, and other random junk, mostly things of leisure, were scattered all around.

_This must be the local hangout_.

It felt unnatural to picture other teens being here, hanging out with their free time instead of having to struggle to find food and water or being on watch to protect their home from invaders.

The window had been propped open with a rope and a light breeze was coming through the crack which probably explained the noise he heard.

_That or you’re getting as paranoid as your alpha_.

Curiosity got the better of him and he leafed through some of the comics left in a stack until he found one he had never seen before. _I wonder if it’ll be okay if I borrow this for tonight_.

A tug through the bond told him he had been missed for too long.

Once back in the house he wasn’t too shocked to see the adults had begun to collect bedding, blankets, pillows, and such and were spreading them out on the floor in the main living room. He situated himself at the table seat closest to the new baby bed that Judy was busy squirming around in.

“They brought over food,” Michonne told him. She hadn’t yet showered. “We’re gonna have a good meal tonight.” It was odd how she could seem so at ease and vigilant at the same time.

“Hey, come on and help a bit with dinner,” Carol called out from the kitchen. He, along with Noah and Maggie, became her helpers. Dinner was a mostly somber affair though it did give him a chance to describe the second house to his father and the others.

Once dinner was consumed, the clean-up commenced and was swiftly done thanks to the glories of running water and actual dishwashing soap. Carl continued to be “off-duty” form baby watching for the time being which allowed him to sit back and enjoy the comic.

Around him the group members mostly sat back and relaxed though it didn’t escape his notice that Sasha, Abraham, and Daryl all sat vigil by a window looking out into the darkened streets.

“Can I read it after you?” Noah asked as he hovered over Carl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, of course,” Carl paused for a second, “How are you doing?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Noah turned back to face him. “You mean about the blocking?” His voice became hushes.

Carl nodded.

“Honestly it doesn’t bother me. I had to do it at the hospital for the entire year I was there. You get used to it.”

“I don’t know if I can,” He squirmed in his seat.

Noah nodded and ruffled Carl’s hair. “You will though. You’re pretty strong. Did you check and see what’s in this chest?”

“Not yet,” He went back to his comic getting lost in the story so much that he was only distracted when Michonne came in.

“I’ve never…I’ve never seen your face like that.”

Using his comic as a cover, Carl grinned. Everyone it seemed had something to say about his father’s beardless face. The alpha and Michonne exchanged a few hushed words until there was a knock at the door.

The quite calm erupted into immediate tension as they all inched towards their weapons, or in Daryl’s case lifted his. The bow hadn’t left the beta’s hand the entire day.

His father answered and they all visible relaxed minutely as Deanna stuck her head in. Her babble was stopped cold though when she got a good look at his father’s face. She was awestruck.

“Wow.”

Rick’s grown put a smile on most of their faces. _At least Dad’s suffering is entertaining_.

He allowed a pulse of amusement through the bond and was given a gentle admonishment in return.

Deanne didn’t appear surprised to see them all huddled together in the front family room. Carl tried to focus on his comic but was curious when she talked about jobs. She hadn’t given him anything and he assumed that he would need to contribute to the community.

_Or maybe she thinks I’ll just take care of Judy_? He wouldn’t necessarily mind if that was the case though he would maybe ask for something different to do every now and then.

Carl approaches his dad after Deanna departs. “Deanna didn’t give me a job.”

“Yeah about that,” Rick rubbed at his newly trimmed hair. “I don’t think they’re going to give you one.”

Blinking, Carl tilted his head in confusion. “But…” he started.

“I think I know why but I don’t really want to say for sure until tomorrow,” Turning to face the group he continued, “Let’s get some rest. In the morning I think we’ll go and explore the community a bit.”

His tone had a certain edge to it that made Carl’s eyes narrow. _He wants to learn as much as he can about this place_.

That was only to be expected and there continued to be a calculating glint in his mate’s eyes. They began to fan out into their sleeping arrangements. Carl settled down close to Judy’s crib in case he needed to reach her hastily in the middle of the night. Startlingly Noah set his blankets next to him.

Other than their short conversation, Noah had been peculiarly quiet as they settled into their new home. Carl wondered if the other omega was feeling conflicted. Despite all he had gone through, Noah walked around eggshells around them.

Carl lay on his back doing his best to blink himself to sleep. His father circled the living room before taking up a spot lying horizontally at the omega’s feet, putting himself between the omegas and the door.

The omega exhaled the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He felt a deep primal sense of security knowing his alpha lay between him and possibility of danger.

As the breathing of the adults around them began to even out, Carl continued to feel too jittery to sleep. His leg shook lightly in an attempt to expel his nervous energy that was keeping his brain awake.

A wave of warmth comprised of love, calm, and a bit of possessiveness flooded through the bond. Then he felt a light tentative touch on his foot. It was only on account of their connection that kept Carl from jumping into the air.

The alpha’s fingers began creeping under the edge of his jeans to rub small smoothing circles into Carl’s ankle. Carl shoved his arm into his mouth to stop a whimper escaping his lips and waking the adults.

He could feel his skin flutter underneath the heated ministrations of the alpha. Soon he began to count each circulation in his mind, the eventual repetition soothing him into sleep.

Carl was roused into consciousness by a flutter in the bond. It was still early, the light coming through the windows was a pale gray, but already a few adults were beginning to move around. Sasha and Abraham had once again taken their perches by the windows looking out into the quiet neighborhood. Carol was delicately stepping around the sleeping forms before heading to the kitchen.

_We’ll have to make breakfast_ , his sleepy mind mused. As he shifted up to a sitting position, Carl felt the warmth from his body give way to a chill. Blinking he looked down to find a blanket pooled in his lap that must have been spread over him as he slept.

_How did that get there_?

Looking around, he couldn’t find his father but felt his presence close. As if sensing his call the alpha rounded the hallway corner, full dressed. Their eyes met briefly.

“Morning,” Rick drawled softly, not wanting to wake Noah who was still slumbering beside Carl. The teen noted that Noah also had a blanket thrown over him.

One by one the others awoke and Carl busied himself with taking care of Judith who was much calmer than she had been the previous few days. When he remarked on this to Michonne she gave him a sharp look.

“It’s not surprising really. She and you have an…important attachment so it makes sense she reacts to your mood more than the rest of us.”

_Of course Judy and I have a connection. She’s my sister but how would she sense my emotions from that_? It made no sense.

The beta remained tight-lipped, her mouth set in a solemn line. Behind her eyes was something that worried her, by now he could tell, and hopefully soon she would be ready to tell him. He trusted that she would eventually.

Eating breakfast, they had been given powdered milk and eggs both of which Carl enjoyed immensely, around the table their conversation had been light until a knock at the door distracted them.

It was Olivia, the pantry lady as Carol had called her. She wheeled in a baby stroller with a beaming grin on her face.

“One of the ladies brought this to me to give to you.”

For something so simple, it gave Carl a flush of joy to strap Judy in after his father’s announcement that they were to out and _explore_.

_More like recon_ , but he bit his lip to keep that to himself.

“Should I take my knife?” He inquired from the alpha who had come by to check on Judy.

Rick threw his head back, his brows furled in contemplation. “I guess no. If you run into any children it wouldn’t do to…frighten them.”

His voice was soft, nothing above a rumble. Carl could tell his mate was profoundly opposed to sending the omega off without a weapon.

Whispering back, Carl answered, “I’ll let you know if I feel threatened.” The silent _through the bond_ went unspoken. Noah helped Carl carry the stroller, baby and all, down the steps as the rest of the group began to leisurely stroll down the street.

Looking back for his mate’s nod to continue on, Carl followed them down the road. He hadn’t gotten far when he heard a voice call out to him.

“Hello, there!” It was the weathered voice of an older woman, the kind he hadn’t seen since the prison.

An elderly couple sat on their porch, both looking at Judy with wonder in their eyes.

“Hello,” Carl stammered suddenly feeling shy.

“Can we see the baby for a minute?” The older woman asked.

“Sure,” Carl walked the stroller up to the steps and pulled a limp Judith into his arms.

“I’m Natalie Miller and this is my husband, Bob.” The woman grinned with gleaming teeth. Her face was clean if lightly wrinkled. “And who might this be?”

“This is Judith and I’m Carl.”

“She’s so sweet,” Bob cooed rubbing at one of Judy’s chubby cheeks.

They fussed over Judy for a few moments then Carl was jerked by a shock of panic from his father.

_Whoa_! The sensation was oddly sharp, almost painful. He instantly sent back assurance that they were both alright but the panic didn’t subside until he caught sight of his dad turning the corner followed by a blonde woman.

_I wonder_ …

Even from where he stood, he could tell the woman, probably a beta, was already relaxed in his father’s presence. Trying to appear nonchalant, Carl watched the two talk for a few minutes before his father strode over to the porch.

“Hello, I’m Rick,” The alpha shook Bob’s hand and gave Natalie a nod.

“Are these your children?” Natalie questioned.

“Yes, and I’m sorry but I’m going to have to steal them away. Carl, Jessie over there says her son Ron is about your age and would like to meet you.”

“What about Judy?” She fidgeted in his arms nearly dislodging his hold.

“I’ll take her.” Even with Rick’s hands outstretched to take the toddler, Carl hesitated.

_Do I really have to go meet these kids_?

It wasn’t that he was shy, well maybe a little, but Carl got the feeling that he may not get along with them very well.

“It’ll be okay,” Rick’s voice soothed in deep tones, “I don’t think they bite.”

He glowered at his father while the elder adults chuckled softly.

“Be sure to come by soon. I’ll bake something for you,” Natalie offered with a warm smile.

Rick headed off with Judy, after directing Carl to Jessie’s house. Watching the alpha leave, he pondered the meeting.

It was clear that his and Judy’s presence was helping them acclimate in Alexandria.

_I’m willing to bet Dad knows exactly what he is doing_.

Pausing in front of a white door, Carl inhaled and exhaled deeply before knocking. The blonde woman from earlier opened the door smiling broadly. She was dressed in a soft looking sweater and appeared completely relaxed.

“You must be Carl! It’s so nice to meet you,” She turned to yell into the house, “Ron come down here!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Carl intoned remembering the manners his mother had drilled into him.

“Ron is my eldest and I have another son named Sam,” As she spoke a dark haired teen bounded down the steps.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Like his mother Ron had a bright smile and reached his hand out. For a brief moment Carl didn’t know why until he remembered and shook Ron’s hand.

“Go on upstairs and hang out for a while. I’ll get you something to drink if you want,” Jessie offered.

“I’m okay, thank you,” Carl demurred.

“It’s this way,” Ron headed up the stairs, the house very similar to the one Carl’s family now resided in.

“We’re almost always here after school, so you can come by any time,” Ron’s enthusiasm made him appear younger though Carl judged they were probably around the same age. There was something else though that made Ron seem young…innocent.

“You go to school?” He blurted the words before thinking about it. Luckily Ron didn’t seem to think it a strange question.

“It’s in a garage,” Ron’s voice was sheepish. “Little kids go in the morning and then it ‘s us in the afternoon. Probably you too, right?”

_I guess that’s why Deanna didn’t give a job. Maybe she expects I’ll go to school_.

“Probably,” He mused.

They reached Ron’s room which looked very much lived in. A girl sat on the bed reading comics and another teen sat playing a video game. It took all of Carl’s willpower to not gate at the game.

_They have enough electricity to play games_?

“Guys, this is Carl,” Ron introduced them with a flourish. “Carl, this is Mikey and Enid.”

“Hey,” Mikey paused his game to come towards them, a move that nearly caused Carl to step back.

_Don’t be nervous_ , he told himself. He was caught on the sight of the girl, Enid, until something clicked in the back of his brain.

_That’s the girl I saw out front_.

She appeared completely disinterested in meeting him which was fine as it gave him the chance to study her.

“Enid’s from the outside, too,” Ron continued. That really stunned Carl. “She just came eight months ago.”

Now that was an important bit of information. Being from the outside meant Enid knew how to survive, probably a lot better than these boys, both who had the air of being pampered.

_Living out there means you have to be stronger_.

An awkward silence filled the corners of the room until Carl recalled that he had the comic from the second house in his back pocket.

“Oh, um…is this yours?” He offered it to Mikey. It was he who told Carl that the comic belonged to Enid. Tentatively he offered it to her and she just took it and threw it beside her on the bed.

“Want to play some video games?”

The words wouldn’t form in Carl’s throat. The last time he had thought about playing video games…the memory came unbidden of his reflection in a TV screen dirty, sweaty, weakened by hunger but pulsing with anger after marveling at the stack of video games before he remembered.

“Um…” _What should I say? What can I say_?

Neither boy held his silence against him. “Sorry, I guess we come on kind of strong. We can just hang out.”

There was something gentle in Ron’s tone that made a flush inch of Carl’s neck into his cheeks.

“You don’t even have to talk if you don’t wanna,” Mikey added though he looked as if he were bursting to ask questions.

“Yeah, it took Enid three weeks to say something,” Ron added.

Even then the words wouldn’t come out until Enid glanced at him then away. “Pull it together, sport.”

That was what he needed. His lips quirked just a bit at her lazy tone.

_She understands_.

“Let’s um…let’s play some video games.”

His hands were clumsy at first. It had been so long since he had to use his hand eye coordination for something other than killing walkers. The time flew by as he got back into the rhythm of the game.

True to their words neither boy asked him any personal questions. Seeing that  a few hours had passed, Carl excused himself.

“I have to go take care of my baby sister,” He told them.

Both boys blinked at him stupefied, their mouths falling open.

“You have a baby sister?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, so I’ll see you soon,” The words rolled around in his mouth but he managed to give a small smile as he left.

He walked at a steady pace down the street but felt something tingle on the back of his neck, almost like… _I’m being watched_. Doing his best to stifle his anxiety from his father, Carl reached towards his belt only to grasp at nothing. He had left his knife at home due to his father’s instructions.

_I’m vulnerable_. Sweat began to pool at his temples but he closed his eyes and centered himself. He continued to walk on in a steady gait pretending to study the houses around him as he looked for who was watching him. A few adults moved here and there but he caught no one’s gaze.

He reached the porch stairs and took them two at time before running inside and firmly shutting the door behind him. Hiding around the edges of the windows he searched the street but saw nothing. _Maybe I imagined it_?

There was no point in telling his father until he had something concrete and not just odd feelings though he reminded himself not to forget his knife next time he left these walls.

Carl stumbled upstairs into the bedroom his dad had picked out for them.

The room had two twin beds and its own bathroom. He figured it would be a good room for them since they obviously couldn’t take the master bedroom or one of the other rooms with queen sized beds.

_I really wish we could have one big bed_.

There it was again, another reminder that they were stuck having to pretend to be something they weren’t. Even so, it was easy enough to see that these people, living in their dream-like world, would not react well to the revelation of what Carl and his dad were to each other.

Speaking of which, his mate came through the door and quietly shut it behind him. Carl could hear the not so subtle click of the lock.

“How was Ron’s house?”

Carl had been lying there staring at the ceiling as his mind fought to organize all that he had seen. The Alexandrians were good people but they were so…weak. They could have overtaken them easily.

“What do you think of this place?”

Rick walked over and sat on the edge of Carl’s bed. “Well, I think it seems…nice.” The alpha’s tone suggested an underlying thinness.

_He knows their weak_.

“Yeah. I like it here,” He confessed. “I like the people. But they’re weak,” He wavered over his next words. “And I don’t want us to get weak, too.”

“Hmm,” His father murmured softly. No doubt he was remembering his own time as a farmer back in the prison, when he attempted to be something he wasn’t.

_It wasn’t that Hershel was wrong but_ …They couldn’t afford to allow themselves to become so weak that someone else could come and take this place away from them. It would be a matter of time until someone would come knocking at these walls.

“We’ll probably all sleep together tonight and if everything goes well then we’ll split up. There should be enough room in here to bring in Judy’s crib,” He leaned back forcing Carl to scoot over to accommodate the alpha on the small twin bed. Lying on their backs, their bodies touched from shoulder to shoulder down to their thighs.

A sight blew from Carl’s lips at their closeness. They simply lay there soaking in each other’s warmth, not speaking for fear of breaking the peaceful moment. Eventually though it had to be.

“I…Carl I’m sorry about Jessie.”

Carl turned to lie on his side to face his mate. “I know. But…”

_I know you won’t go after her_. “She’s interested in you,” He finished.

Rick heaved a sigh, “Yeah, I could tell when she was cutting my hair.”

He didn’t do a great job hiding his annoyance at that. The alpha turned to lie on his side so they were facing each other.

“I…would like to stay here,” Carl started. “But if you don’t think this will work…”

“No, I do but…” Rick’s voice trailed off. “We may have to do some things in order to make them understand.”

_Ah_. There it was the hint that they may have to do something drastic to shock the residents of Alexandria into reality.

“Don’t worry…you can count on me.” _For whatever you choose_.

A beatific smile tugged at the alpha’s lips, even more brilliant now that his lips were only surrounded by a small smattering of stubble. Carl couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss. It began as a gentle pressing of their lips together before devolving into a filthy, sucking open mouthed kiss. His father’s stubble rubbed against his sensitive skin but Carl could care less. He wanted to be marked for all to see.

They did nothing but focus on trading hungry back and forth and Carl inched ever closer to the alpha until his dad leaned back then jumped up from the bed.

“Shit, we shouldn’t,” His teeth chattered, “The scent…”

Carl’s chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. He knew his mate was right but that couldn’t quite stop the small panting whines from deep within his throat.

Rick bent and brought his hand around to squeeze at Carl’s neck in a way that was deliciously possessive that it caused the omega’s body to wrack with shivers.

“I promise, Carl, I promise that we’re going to get to spend some time together. Carol…Carol has volunteered to move Judy’s crib in her room a few nights to give us a break.”

His eyes widened at that. Carl got the feeling the older female beta still wasn’t happy with their relationship but the offer was pointed.

“Let’s go take a walk,” His dad suggested, heading back towards the door. “You want to keep a scent blocker on you from now on.”

_Yeah, that’s probably a good idea_ , he thought as he sat up, his pulse still frantically beating.

The next day things around the house were quiet. Carol had taken Judith with her to show her off to the many elderly couples she would be taken food to so Carl was free to spend the afternoon with his friends.

Yet when the time came Carl couldn’t force his body to get up to go. Instead he sat in the back family room playing with a weird sandglass decoration. Something outside the back window caught his focus in his peripheral vision.

Straightening from where he had been hunched over, Carl watched a familiar girlish figure walking past their house towards the metal fence.

_Enid? What’s she doing_?

She used a series of sticks to effortlessly climb up and over the fence. He felt a sliver of anxiety. _She shouldn’t be out there alone_.

Granted he was aware that she had lived outside these fences but that didn’t help fight his concern that something could happen to her. _Maybe I should just make sure she’s okay_. He paused to make sure he grabbed his knife and secured it to his belt.

Everyone else was out working at their new jobs so it was simple enough for him to slip out the back door and scramble over the fence, after looking around to make sure that there was no one around to see him.

Doing his best to step lightly through the woods he followed her around trees, he turned a corner to find that she has vanished.

_Uh oh_. She was clearly better at this than he was. He froze and tried to listen for any sounds of her walking around but heard nothing.

_Well that was brilliant_ , he scolded himself.

Sighing, Carl was now stuck outside the fence. The woods though were eerily hushed. Trudging around the trees he looked out for Enid but couldn’t catch sight of her. A twinge of annoyance pulled at him through the connection with his dad.

Carl felt an odd tugging feeling like his mate was close. He came to an abandoned house that had furniture and trash strewn all around the yard.

There was an overarching echo of growls coming from around the house and he followed it. Around the corner, Carl was greeted to the sight of his father standing with his knife in his hands and a group of walkers coming towards them.

Unsheathing his knife, the omega joined his mate’s side as they both lowered their bodies into fighting stances.

“Get ready,” His mate grunted and the sound of it resonated deep into Carl. Together they began. Carl kicked the female walker’s legs from under her before piercing deep into her skull. He shoved his knife into the second walker evading a splash of blood in the air. Rick had sliced the first male walker but was now grappling with another that was larger than him.

A hand shot out from under the pile of rubbish and latched onto the alpha’s calf. The omega surged forward, the impulse to defend his alpha too strong to ignore. Together they stabbed the larger male walker, this time Carl couldn’t dodge the splash of blood that ran down his hands.

Rick was able to wrench his leg from the walker’s grip and bent to retrieve a long metal pole. Feeling overcome with protective feelings for his mate, Carl called out, “Dad.”

Their eyes met in a silent conversation but without a word the alpha surrendered the pole and Carl used it to finish the walker before throwing it aside. Both of their chests were heaving from the adrenaline buzzing through their veins.

The alpha’s blue eyes were glistening darker with an emotion Carl hadn’t been the focus of recently. Pure lust blazed in those blue orbs consuming him so that his body was wrecked with tremors.

“Come here,” The alpha barked. Rick grabbed Carl’s forearm and pulled him towards the shack which had only one room. The inside was empty, drenched in dust, and darkened as there was only one window at the further end of the room.

After a quick glance around the room the alpha shoved Carl as far away from the door and windows to press him, none too gently, against the cleanest wall.

“Dad,” Carl gasped before his lips were swallowed in desperate biting kiss.

“Got to have you,” The alpha moaned in between kisses. Rick’s lips were sucking kisses down Carl’s jaw to his neck, every rub of the alpha’s stubble scraping against the teens delicate skin and the sensations were nearly too much.

Their hips slotted together and both men groaned echoed throughout the room. The adrenaline had morphed into a white hot lust that was flowing between their bond. Rick yanked the collar of Carl’s shirt down to reveal the nearly healed claiming mark.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Rick chanted in gasps. Their hips continued to thrust together and the alpha soon took control of the rhythm, changing it from a frantic place to slower circled rotations, the sparks of pleasure becoming all the more tortuous.  

Teeth found the claiming mark and the alpha latched onto the spot.

“Ah,” Carl cried out at the flare of pain which burned into pleasure. Rick’s teeth sucked and bit, the mark blazing hot on the omega’s skin beneath the alpha’s hot mouth.

_I need…I need_ …

A particular hard thrust of Rick’s hips caused him to cry out, “Daddy…”

“What is it baby? What do you need?” The alpha purred.

“We…I need to fix…your mark,” He panted, his voice husky with desire.

“You will baby, but first we need to…” Rick’s hand palmed Carl’s cock through his jeans and the omega’s hips thrust into the heated touch.

“Hold on,” The alpha struggled to unbutton and unzip Carl’s jeans, through the red, lust filled haze in his mind, Carl figured out what the alpha wanted.

With fumbling hands they undid each other’s pants and wriggled them, and their underwear, down their thighs. Carl winced as the cool air caressed his heated cock that rested against his belly.

“Da…dad…”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” Rick gathered both their erections awkwardly in his right hand and both groaned at the sensations. The alpha then offered his left wrist, turned so that his own fading mark was facing Carl’s mouth.

Carl whined but sucked on the mark, lost in the primal feelings coursing down his body, both from the heated pleasure he was receiving form every thrust against his mate’s hand and erection and the spark of possessiveness as his teeth gnawed at the alpha’s claiming mark.

_Mine, mine, no one else’s. No one can have you. Mark you for everyone to see_.

“Carl, Carl, Carl,” Rick repeated in a mantra that matched Carl’s as their thrusts became frantic. Pleasure pooled deep in Carl’s groin and all too soon he felt it begin to peak.

“Dad…I’m close…” Carl whimpered.

“Me too,” The alpha gasped, “Come on, come for me baby.”

_No, together_.

Carl threw open the bond, and he could feel the alpha reach out for him, opening his end of the connection and suddenly he was overwhelmed by the flood of pleasure as they both peaked.

Blinding white hot pleasure flowed from him, into the bond, causing Carl to sink his teeth harder into the alpha’s wrist.

Rick’s hand stroked them both through the aftershocks of their shared orgasm before collapsing against Carl against the wall.

“Shit,” The alpha gasped as he tried to swallow gulps of air.

Now that bond was fully open between them, Carl could feel all the alpha’s feelings of love, affection, and satisfaction, possessiveness, and slight buzz of bloodlust.

There was no need to say anything else as their bodies cooled in the dim light of the shack.

_Eventually…we’ll have to get cleaned up_ …

They were drenched in each other’s scents and Carl was pretty sure their welling marks would need to be hidden but all of that could be taken care of.

For now…Carl buried his face in his father’s chest and inhaled the pine scent of his mate.

_Mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like another bout of sudden illness to completely throw you off your schedule. I'm still going to try my best to get this fic finished as soon as I possibly can. Thank you all for your patience, comments, and kudos!


	11. Rick: Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats begin building, whether real or imagined it doesn't matter to Rick.

Nothing made sense. Deanna was a smart, if overconfident, beta who appeared to understand how precarious the Alexandrian’s situation was. Yet she had allowed them in, given them jobs, still seemed happy at their presence.

Rick couldn’t sleep that first night. He had rubbed comforting circles into the warm, soft skin at Carl’s ankle until he heard the omega’s breathing even out. One by one, the other adults drifted into slumber leaving the room eerily silent punctuated by a soft snore here and there.

Idly his hand tapped against his wedding ring, no longer the reminder of his marriage to Lori but rather a token of his commitment to Carl.

It had been pleasing to watch Carl’s childlike wonder at their new home though he wasn’t about to forget the glower his son had given him when Rick had confessed about Jessie.

_It didn’t mean anything_. He knew at the time that saying yes would mean that later his omega would be unhappy. Nonetheless he felt going along had been the best option.

Jessie was pleasant to be around and was quick to offer key information. As far as he was concerned anything that could be useful was worth exploring. A sharp, subtle inhale through his nose had divulged her attraction to him.

He convinced himself that it wasn’t completely taking advantage of her to allow her to converse as she worked on his hair. Rick had filed away all the intelligence he had gleamed from her words.

His mind was piled with too many anxieties to sleep so Rick pushed himself up but paused when his gaze fell on the sleeping omegas. Noah had laid out his blanket next to Carl and was sleeping parallel to his mate. Upon seeing their set up he had made sure to place his own blanket at their feet to keep himself between the doors and the omegas.

His instincts shrieked at him; _protect them, protect your mate_.

 Rick reached for two blankets from the pile of spares and tossed them, one for each. His alpha impulses purred with satisfaction deep in his chest.

With nothing to do, Rick wondered over into the stocked kitchen. Trailing fingers found a drawer handle and, as silently as he could, pulled it open. The twitchy fretful feeling that had kept sleep at bay was alleviated as he gripped the handle of a large gleaming butcher knife.

The Alexandrians may have confiscated their guns but were oblivious to their knives and other weapons. He was shocked when Daryl was allowed to keep his crossbow.

They don’t think that is a dangerous weapon. It only showed how foolish and naïve these people were.

The gray light of morning came and Rick put his plans in motions by sending the group out to “explore” their new community. Reluctantly he allowed Carl to head out with Judy in her new baby stroller. Daryl elected to stay at the house, settling himself into a perch on the porch.

“Lori and me, we used to drive through neighborhoods like this,” Rick admitted to the beta. “Thinking, ‘one day…’”

“Well, here we are,” Daryl responded dryly. The hunter had yet to shower and Rick was sure that the many of the Alexandrians were nervous around him.

“We’ll be back,” he headed out walking down the street, noting the layout and the people walking past. One woman struggled with a large black dog.

_They’ve even managed to keep pets_?

A peculiar prickling sensation started at his shoulders. Tensing, Rick looked around and realized that Carl and Judy were out of his sight. He instantly latched onto his mate through their bond and even though he received reassurance something about not seeing them that made his alpha senses bristle.

“Come on. Come on,” He muttered angrily as he ran past streets eventually tripping over a pile of metal in a driveway. Jessie popped up asking if he was okay.

“Did Carl and Judith walk by?” His chest heaved. A piece of his brain scolded him for showing weakness to this beta. “We were out and they were ahead of me.”

Surprisingly Jessie answered, “It’s okay. I think they know where they are.”

Relief flooded him at the sight of Carl cradling Judy while two elder people fawned over her on their porch. He was only half listening to Jessie when something slipped from his lips.

“I was in the middle of losing my mind.”

The beta’s eyes reflected something akin to understanding. _She’s a parent. She must know the feeling_.

“Hey, Rick. Would it be okay if Carl came over now? Ron really wants to meet him.”

Ron, her teenage son, his brain reminded him. _I guess it’s okay plus I’ll know where he is for the next few hours._

Making his way to the porch he politely introduced himself to the older couple. They studied him with curious eyes even as he led Carl down the steps and toward Jessie’s house.

Carl shifted at the suggestion, his top teeth biting on his lower lip. The nervous twitch spoke volumes.

“It’ll be alright,” Rick’s voice soothed in deep tones, “I don’t think _they_ bite.”

The eye roll he got from that was so typically teenager-ish that it made him grin. He watched as Carl went to Jessie’s front door and knocked. Turning the teen waved at him before going inside and Rick headed back to the house with Judy who was beginning to fuss.

It was easier to go through the motions of taking care of her now that they had all the necessary amenities. She still glowered at him when he bathed her.

“Sorry, sweetie but you’re gonna have to get use to them. We can’t have you running around as dirty as Daryl.”

He was busy in the back room when the front door opened and shut followed the plodding footsteps of someone going upstairs. There was a low level buzz of concern coming from Carl.

_I hope everything went okay_.

Rick wasn’t worried that Carl would have trouble with the local kids but it stood to reason that the teen would feel awkward around them. Carl had…done things, experienced things that most kids would never dream of having to do.

A memory flashed in his mind of Hershel’s worried face when he told Rick that Carl had killed that Woodbury kid in cold blood.

Deciding that the best thing would be to talk to him, Rick headed upstairs and into the bedroom they had picked out earlier that morning. It had two twin beds and its own bathroom.

The omega was lying on the far bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. Rick go the conversation going but was struck by something Carl said.

“I like the people but they’re weak. And I don’t want us to get weak, too.”

It wasn’t an unreasonable concern. Rick knew Carl was thinking of the alpha’s failure at the prison to keep the governor from destroying what they had built. He had buried his head in the dirt and as a result people suffered and died horribly.

Feeling a strong urge to get close to his mate, Rick fell back into the bed which was a tight fit for both even with Carl scooting over.

“We’ll probably all sleep together tonight and if everything goes well tomorrow then we’ll split up. There should be enough room in here to bring in Judy’s crib,” He rambled while trying to find the courage to say what he really wanted.

“I…Carl I’m sorry about Jessie,” The guilt gnawed at him. Carl’s lips twisted in contemplation but his eyes were downcast.

“She’s interested in you.”

“Yeah, I could tell when she was cutting my hair.” The beta hadn’t been able to suppress the warm but light scent of arousal at the sight of him shirtless and vulnerable.

It also hadn’t escaped his notice that her hair cutting came with stroking that had much more tenderness than was probably called for. Turning to his side, Rick faced his son.

“I…would like to stay here,” Carl started, “But if you don’t think this will work…”

“Nah, I do but…” Rick’s voice trailed off. “We may have to do some things in order to make them understand.”

The alpha in his mind had already began to scheme. Deanna was a strong leader but she was a beta and ignorant of the realities outside her safe metal walls. Sooner or later someone would come and try to take this place and if Rick wanted to make sure his family remained safe he would have to do everything in his power to make it so.

Even if it meant taking it by force.

“Don’t worry…you can count on me,” Carl’s voice was deep and sure with no signs of wavering. A warm shiver fluttered through him at the omega’s loyalty.

_Good mate_ , his brain purred. His mate would support him as it should be, alpha and omega working in tandem towards their goals.

Rick could feel his smile stretch wide but he was taken aback when Carl leaned in for a kiss. It had been too long and his mouth dropped open automatically to deepen it. A moan rumbled low in Rick’s chest as the kisses became filthy as their tongues sucked back and forth and teeth nipped at swollen lips.

His nostrils filled with the sweet scent of the omega’s arousal, so strong that it overpowered the scent blockers. Like an alarm bell thundering, it caused Rick to jump back off the bed.

“Shit, we shouldn’t,” He stuttered, “The scent…”

Carl looked wrecked, his pupils blown wide and his lips looking rosy and tender.

_It’s been too long_. Denying themselves had only made their normal interactions more charged. He bent to squeeze his mate’s neck.

“I promise, Carl, I promise that we’re going to get to spend time together. Carol…Carol has volunteered to have Judy’s bed moved in with her for a few nights to give us a break.” Rick was shocked at her offer, Carol’s eyes dark with understanding. She knew why she was offering to watch Judy.

“Let’s go take a walk,” He suggests heading towards the door. “You may want to keep a scent blocker with you from now on.” Before he left, Rick made sure to crack the windows to help air the room out.

That night Rick still couldn’t sleep. Cold anxiety made him fidget until he was forced to get up and stalk back and forth between the windows. The outside streets were empty and deceptively calm. His movements must have disturbed Michonne who joined him.

“Deanna hasn’t given me a job yet,” She started. That was also nagging at Rick. He hadn’t been assigned one either.

“You want one?”

“Yeah,” She hesitated, “Do you?”

_Maybe, no…yes_. “That’s signing the papers. That’s saying yes, this is how it is.” And the fact was ‘how it is’ wasn’t good enough, not for him.

“You afraid to do that?”

“Aren’t you?” He glanced at her. Rick assumed that she shared his concerns but it hadn’t escaped his notice that she seemed to be trying, like she wanted to stay.

“No.”

_Lie_ , well maybe not one outright but she was tentative. “So then why are we both awake?”

The house suddenly felt too small for Rick. “I’m gonna take a walk.” He made sure to pat her shoulder as he walked past as a reminder of what they were.

Bright white light flooded the streets from the visible moon. With the clean silent streets it was nearly as if everything was normal and the world hadn’t ended.

As he reached the end of the street a deep voice called out to him, “You’re Rick.”

On the porch of Jessie’s house sat a shadowed figure, face dimly lit by a cigarette and the back light of a lamp in the window.

“Yeah,” Rick answered unsure as to who this man was.

“My wife cut your hair,” It wasn’t an accusation but there was rather ominous in the man’s tone. This must be Jessie’s husband, Pete.

_Something’s wrong_.

He really wished that he could turn off the paranoia ingrained into his senses. From where he stood Rick can’t tell what Pete’s designation is, the strong scent of cigarette smoke doesn’t help, but Pete sprawls like an alpha utterly assured of his place in the pecking order and Rick already hates him.

“Welcome to Alexandria.” There was no real sentiment behind the declaration and Rick merely nodded before walking now with a new anxiety to add to his list.

The next morning felt off, they had already developed a routine. Breakfast then everyone scattered to go to their jobs. Deanne hadn’t called for him and Michonne yet but she did ask Tara, Noah, and Glenn to join her son with the teams going on runs.

Rick had met Deanna’s son and instantly disliked him. The kid was cocky, as if going on a few runs made him an expert on walkers and life outside the walls. Rick wasn’t too worried. If anyone could handle themselves and watch out for the others it was Glenn.

With no job to go straight to, Rick watched Judy until Carol came around.

“Some of the people would like to meet her. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hold her but it’ll be good for the people to see her. Let them have the image of her in their heads when they think of us.”

_Sometimes_ , he reminded himself, _Carol is the smartest one of all of us_.

Once Judy had been given over to Carol, Rick had nothing else to do. _Maybe_ …

It might be best to retrieve the gun. Quickly he packed a small bag with supplies to help hide it when he brought it back. Heading out he stopped at the armory to check out his colt. Denise didn’t look twice at him but the men at the gate eyed him as he left.

Everything in the alpha transformed once he passed through the gates and back into the real world.

Oddly enough some tension left him as he strode down the road, pretending to amble in case anyone from Alexandria was watching. All his senses shot taut on alert at the first growl and his hand flew to his gun.

A male walker with its sagging decaying face came towards him yet something stilled his hand.

_They can see_.

He was out where anyone could watch him so it would be best to keep his abilities under wraps at least for a little while longer.

Striding through the trees he could hear the walkers following him but the ambling bodies dragging themselves through the underbrush would give him enough time to go and find the gun.

Coming upon the shack with its trash pile, he knelt to open the blender. It was empty.

_Fuck_! Someone had to have been observing him a few days ago. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to contain a snarl.

_And now someone has themselves a hidden gun_.

It put him in a precarious position. They were all in even more danger since whoever took it may have already smuggled the gun into the community. A familiar chorus of snarls alerted him to the walker who had caught up and had been joined by three others.

He had no desire to end them quickly with his gun so he holstered it and pulled out the smaller sharper knife. His grievances had built to such a degree that maybe taking out some walkers up close and personal would temper the heated frustration running through his veins.

From his right a footstep caught his attention. Shocked, Rick watched Carl walk around the corner of the house. Straightaway he sent his displeasure through the bond but before he could speak he was reminded that the walkers were almost upon them.

_It’s okay, your omega can fight with you. He’s strong_ , _a warrior in his own right_.

Rick jerked his head and the teen came over his hand reaching for his own, more substantial, blade.

With his mate at his side, the alpha began to crouch in a fighting position.

“Get ready,” He rumbled. _We’ll do this together_.

Together they began.

It was easy enough to thrust his knife into the head of the nearest male walker while managing to keep one eye on Carl. Not that he needed to, the teen cleanly took care of his walker.

A second larger male walker extended large meaty hands out and Rick struggled with him. He backed a bit hoping to trip the walker up but a hand shot out from under the trash and clamped onto his ankle.

Now the struggle was worse, he risked losing his balance until Carl jumped up and helped him stab the larger walker with both their knives. A good thing as the skull was fairly hard to penetrate.

Fire erupted in Rick’s veins as the joy of killing together with his mate. The omega was perfect, beautiful, strong, and capable.

_Mine_.

Rick wrenched his leg from the walker and picked up a metal pipe but was stopped when a swell of protective possessiveness from his mate affected him.

“Dad,” Carl said gently. Their eyes met and Rick found himself handing the pipe over to the teen. Concentrating on his mate as he stabbed the walker’s skull with the pipe was the final straw for the alpha’s willpower.

Emboldened with lust, Rick grabbed the omega’s arm and growled, “Come here.”

He took him into the one-room shack and lost himself in the feeling of pure arousal for his mate.

Even as he ground his hips into his mate’s, Rick had to quench the desire to just bend his mate over and fuck into him.

_No_! His brain reminded him that no, unlike during heat, the teen’s body couldn’t take the alpha’s cock without preparation, and either way his omega deserved better than a hasty fuck on the dirty floor of an abandoned shack.

Instead Rick grasped their erections in one hand, the sensations of their cocks rubbing together in the tightness of his fist drowning him in waves of pleasure. Then Carl latched onto the faded claiming mark on Rick’s wrist.

As they moved closer to climax, Rick felt the bond between them blow wide open allowing nearly all the emotions his mate was feeling to pour into him. At the same time he allowed all of his love, devotion, arousal, everything he was feeling to pump into his mate.

With the connection open, both reached their peak with the white hot pleasure of completion soaring through thee connection.

A torrent of emotions flowed through Rick as he came down from his orgasm, the sensations pulsing between him and his mate. For a few minutes all he could do was gasp for air as his skin cooled and his heartbeat fluttered.

Inhaling a deep breath, the alpha dreamily catalogued the comforting scents of alpha and omega infused together.

The rational part of his brain finally kicked in through the white haze.

“Fuck,” He moaned, standing straight on shaky legs. “We’ve…got to clean…” He mumbled.

Carl remained sprawled against the wall looking thoroughly debauched. His hair was a mess and his lips were bruised and shiny. The bonding mark on his neck was visible and darkly discolored from Rick’s teeth. Ignoring the reignited arousal at the sight of his mate marked and gorgeous, he did his best to focus on what had to be done.

First they needed to clean themselves. A thought struck him and he looked around the shack before finding an old towel. It was dusty but not too dirty so after shaking the dust off he used it to wipe the drying cum from his and Carl’s stomach. The omega scrunched his nose unhappily at the sight of the towel.

“It’ll help mask the scent.”

“I have the scent blockers,” Carl not quite whined. Rick huffed unsure if he should be frustrated or amused.

“They won’t mask everything and you don’t want to walk back into that place with cum on your skin.”

Carl rolled his eyes but his lips curled in a slight smile, his head tilting in assent. Rick wiped down the teen’s plate stomach, his hand stiffening when he felt how thin the omega was.

_I need to take care of him, protect him, make sure he never goes hungry again_.

“Use the scent blockers on that area as well,” He instructed. It would be best to take all precautions that they could.

Even with their clothes put right and the scent blocker applied, Rick could still catch a whiff of their scents, his own pine scent and Carl’s natural sweet scent intertwined.

“Damn,” He cursed. Carl inhaled deeply through his nose and bit his lip in worry when he too caught their scents. Then his eyes widened.

“I have an idea,” Carl tugged at Rick’s shirt leading him outside where the walker corpses lay scattered around.

Kneeling down the teen ripped a piece of cloth from the female walker’s body and it occurred to the alpha what he was getting at.

“Come back inside the shack,” _We don’t know who could be watching_. Someone had taken the gun and a sliver of icy cold shot down his spine at the reminder that this wasn’t a safe space and though they hadn’t been near a window, someone may come back later.

Rubbing the torn trips from the walker’s shirts against their own clothing was the last thing they needed to completely mask the scent from their…activities.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked realizing that he hadn’t actually talked to Carl about what had happened.

Carl was attempted to smooth down his wild hair before reaffixing his hat. “Yeah,” He gave Rick a silly grin.

“Next time…we won’t be in a shack,” Rick declared his voice painted with intention.

“Love you,” Carl whispered, his azure eyes gleaming brightly.

_Screw it_ , Rick possessively squeeze the back of Carl’s neck and pulled the omega against him for a hug.

“Let’s head back.”

Their steps fell into sync as they journeyed back to the main road and towards the gate. To Rick’s surprise the gate was open and a guard, who must have caught sight of them, stood waiting.

Thankfully it was a different guy than earlier when Rick had left so it wouldn’t appear odd he was bringing his son in with him.

_Got to remember to ask Carl how he got outside of the walls_.

They had barely crossed the threshold when they caught sight of a scuffle doing down. Daryl had barreled into Nicholas shoving him to the ground. Realizing this was a powder keg about to explode, Rick thrust his bag into Carl’s arms before sprinting towards the fighting men.

“Whoa!” Rick put his arm around Daryl’s shoulder and quietly hushed the archer. “Let’s not do this now.”

The beta continued to apply force only for a second longer before getting up and pacing back and forth, a caged tiger ready to pounce.

Deanna, who had been walking by, suddenly yelled out, “I want everyone to hear me, okay?”

Startled Rick managed to keep one hand in front of Daryl to keep him at bay.

“Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals,” She continued, the declaration causing some of the Alexandrians to shift nervously.

“Understood?” She glared at her son with open anger. “All of you turn in your weapons.”

He turned to study Daryl’s reactions but the archer bounced on his feet, spoiling for a fight.

Deanna got Rick’s attention and met his eyes. “I told you I had a job for you. I’d like you to be our constable. That’s what you were. That’s what you are.”

_I was that_ …

“And you too,” Deanna told Michonne. She rounded back to Rick.

“Will you accept?”

“Will you accept?”

This was it, his way into the leadership of the community. Deanna was practically giving him the power he needed to take this place from her if needed.

“Okay,” He bowed his head humbly.

Michonne gave a smile that was full of sincerity, “Yeah, I’m in.”

Daryl scoffed loudly before grabbing his bow and stomping away. Deanna’s eyes followed him, worry prevalent on her brow.

All the while Rick wondered about Deanna.

_People out there are always looking for an angle_. Even with this explanation she was opening her doors to him.

The alpha in his chest roared. _Take it, it’s yours. You need it to keep your promise to your omega. Don’t let anything stop you. You can’t keep failing them. You can’t keep failing your mate_.

Rick was given a pressed shirt, tie, and jacket emblazoned with police patches. Putting it on that evening felt like a farce, still he rolled his shoulders feeling the persona of the ‘good cop” seep into his pores once more.

He walked down the stairs and came into view of the family room. The first face he was Carl’s, of course. His mate gave him a crooked grin both pleased at the sight of the alpha and highly amused at Rick’s obvious discomfort.

The others didn’t look impressed, just weary. He strode past them and out onto the porch where Daryl held vigil.

“We good?”

“Yeah,” Daryl’s voice was hewn. “You a cop again?”

He heaved a sigh, “I’m trying it on for size.”

Carol joined them, “So we’re staying?”

“I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in,” Rick explained.

“If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down…this place is gonna make us weak,” She countered.

Carol had come up with the same worry as Carl.

“Carl said that. Bu it’s not gonna happen,” He walked over to the balcony. “We won’t get weak. That’s not in us anymore. We’ll make it work. And if they can’t make it…”

_I won’t fail again. I am the alpha. I will keep my promises to my mate_.

“Then we’ll just take this place.” His voice was steady and full of alpha influence. Neither beta could say that they couldn’t feel the full conviction behind his words.

The next day was…interesting to say the least. They began to set up their split. Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Michonne, Daryl, and he, Carl, and Judy would stay in the main house while the rest would splinter off into the second house. At first Rick was hesitant to let Noah go, his instincts wailing at him to protect the second omega but with Abraham moving into the second house there was no reason for Rick to worry.

Abraham, despite being an alpha in his own right, understood completely that Rick was in charge and he made no effort to dislodge Rick from his seat of power.

Following the moving day the next morning necessitated a secret meeting between Carol, Daryl, and himself at a safe spot.

Daryl left first followed by Rick and Carol who stopped by the armory to pick up a handgun for Carol. They used the excuse that they were going out to teach Carol how to shoot.

“That’s a great idea. Maybe I can ask you for some help in the future,” Olivia responded with a bright smile.

Rick felt no remorse about lying straight into her face. While the shack wasn’t automatically the safest place for them to meet, he knew he would need to explain the issue with the missing handgun to his betas before they proceeded to make a plan.

He ordered Daryl to head into the woods then circle the house while he and Carol headed straight for it. Rick figured it wouldn’t be too odd for them to head into the woods to do their shooting practice.

The walker corpses from the previous day were lying there decomposing in the sun. Once they were all there, Rick began with the story about the gun he had hidden.

“And it was just gone?” Carol asked her eyes wide with worry.

“Yeah,” Sheepishly Rick rubbed at his chin.

Daryl perked up and tilted his head, listening for something in the distance. He walked around the shack then came back and announced, “There’s a walker nearby. I don’t see it, but its close. There’s just one of’em.”

“We won’t be here long,” Rick continued, “So what do you think?” He wanted them to focus on the topic at hand, getting more guns from the armory.

“We can go in when it’s empty,” Carol suggested.

“When is that? It’s locked up a night.”

“The window. There’s just a latch. I can leave it open,” She explained.

“A latch?”

“What if one of those pricks shuts it?” Daryl growled.

“Wait a couple of days, leave it open again,” Carol insisted. The sounds of the walker grew louder alerting them to its presence.

“We need to do it sooner rather than later. Right now, they’re not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this,” _They naively think we already belong_ , “We may need the guns, we may not.”

Carol’s voice became hard. “We will whatever way it goes.” A bright anger simmered under her words and Rick discerned the feeling.

“They’re the luckiest damn people I ever met. And they keep getting luckier.”

“How’s that?” Daryl questioned.

“We’re here now. Listen, the others, we want them to try.”

“You too,” Carol glared pointedly at Daryl.

Reminded of Michonne’s composed smile at accepting the constable job, he made sure to add, “So we keep it quiet. Just us.”

The walker finally walked within their sphere and although Daryl moved to take care of it, Carol stopped him before unloading her gun into the tottering corpse.

“I couldn’t go back with a full mag.”

Boy was Rick ever grateful that Carol was on his side, despite the fact that she did tend to treat him coolly. Their conversation took a turn for the disturbing when Daryl pointed out a letter carved into the walker’s head.

For a second the engraved ‘w’ meant nothing until a memory flashed in Rick’s brain, the hoard of decapitated walker heads that had fallen on their truck when Tyreese had been hurt. Those had ‘w’ carved on them as well.

Rick’s jaw tensed and he had to move it around to try and relax it. This was it, the unknown danger that was lurking out there. They would need to take control of the community soon in order to keep themselves protected from that danger.

They came with no issues and Rick headed back to the house to pick up Michonne who was modifying her constable coat to fit her wiry frame. She was suited up and ready to go.

“I don’t know if this is some kind of play, handing authority to strangers,” He mused out loud. It was puzzling that Deanna would fundamentally not comprehend the danger she was putting herself and her people in.

“The authority to break up fistfights,” Michonne half grinned. “I don’t know if it’s for us or for them. Or maybe Deanna’s trying to get rid of us and them.”

That had occurred to him. If that was her plan it was a long game that could possibly fail on her especially if Rick and his group managed to wrestle control sooner rather than later.

_Deanna is smart_ , he couldn’t deny that. Even if she had been lucky up to this point, she had managed to keep this place running without major incident for this long. But perhaps…

_Maybe I can help her, give her the information she needs to make this place more secure. Maybe I won’t have to take it from her_.

They headed over to Deanna’s house and Rick was pleased when Maggie opened the door for them. She looked clean cut and calm, wearing a button down shirt and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her bright smile reminded him so much of Hershel.

_You’d be proud her, my old friend._

They were led into an open kitchen were Deanna sat an island. Michonne and Maggie sat with her while Rick continued to stand.

“You protect and serve,” Deanna explained and oh, how Rick had to resist rolling his eyes her list of requirements for their job.

“If there’s a conflict, you solve it. And people will listen to you.”

“Because we’re wearing windbreakers?” Michonne’s eyebrow arched. Maggie bit her lip trying to suppress a smile.

“So it’s official. There’s gonna be a government here one day. That’s why I want Maggie working with me. There’s gonna be a police force. That’s why I want you two to start it. I see a vibrant community here with industry, commerce, civilization. Real lives.” Deanna was lost in her speech, her eyes shining radiantly as she spieled.

The rational disbelief in Rick’s face must have shown because she stopped.

“Does that sound like pie in the sky?”

_Yes_.

“No,” They all said, though their voices were flat. Taking advantage in the break of speech he chimed in.

“Can we talk for a moment about security? We’ll need to go outside for this.”

Deanna nodded, her lips slightly pursed. They walked around the inside of the fence as Rick talked about his proposed changes to the current watch system. He made a point to include a near threatening point about the support beams.

“You can move right up the supports. That’s what I’d do. People are the real threat now.”

“Rick, I know you think that we should all be armed within the walls. I…I can’t do that,” Deanna shook her head.

“That’s fine,” _Still won’t listen_ , “You make these changes, we won’t need to.”

Sasha walked up breaking the tense conversation asking to be assigned to be a lookout in the watch tower.

_That’s a good idea. Sasha is smart, strong, and a great shot. She’ll do her best up there_. It also occurred to him that maybe she could use the time to be alone as she was want to do during the past few days.

“There are no lookouts in the clock tower.”

“What?” Rick asked incredulously. _There’s no one there? No one is watching for threats_? His inner alpha bristled. They were utterly vulnerable and it was putting his mate and child at risk.

“We need a lookout in that tower right now, twenty-four seven,” He rumbled. It got worse when Deanna agreed to make out a schedule but questioned why Sasha wanted to take most of them.

_Ah, so now your suspicions come out_. Maggie’s gave a compelling speech that seemed to quell her.

“I’ll consider you being our primary lookout, but I want something in return,” Rick could feel his shoulders rise in tension.

“Tonight I’m hosting a welcome for all of you at my home. I want you to be there.”

Of all the things Rick was expecting Deanna to say, that wasn’t one of them.

Sasha spoke what he was thinking, “Why?”

“Come tonight. Then we’ll talk about it,” Deanna said cryptically.

“We’ll be there,” Michonne offered before Rick could decline. He gave her a side look which she returned with a stern don’t-argue-with-me look of her own.

“Yeah,” He bit his lip to keep from saying anything else.

Deanna strode away with Maggie. Sasha turned to him, “Are we gonna be okay?”

He studied the hard lines of her face. She was in full gear, an imposing figure even with her slight size.

“We will,” He reassured her. “We’ll just make an appearance. If it’s too much then no one will blame you for cutting out early.”

Michonne was staring at him but he refused to back down in regards to this. There was no point in pushing Sasha.

She nodded before heading towards the watch tower. Michonne rocked on her heels.

“Not looking forward to this, huh?”

“Nope. Want to start our patrols?”

They made a plan to walk the length of the community, Michonne on one side and Rick on the opposite. As he walked, he passed a house with a group of middle-aged women huddled on the porch. Their voices were boisterous in a way Rick hadn’t heard in a while. Carol waved the woman goodbye and joined his wide stride.

“You’ve heard about the party?” She asked.

“Everyone’s gonna be there.”

“That’s right,” She grinned.

_The armory will be empty_. “So tonight, then.”

“Should be able to slip out,” She mouthed around her smile. He didn’t bother putting on a façade.

“I’ll back you up.”

“People might wonder where the new constable is or Carl’s dad,” She pointed out. Again she exposed an intimate knowledge about these people that often escaped Rick. Carl had been doing well. He had begun to attend the community school and was often in the company of the other teens.

“You know what’s great about this place?” Carol asked breaking him from his thoughts.

_The safety of the walls, an abundance of food, hot running water, clean diapers_?

“I get to be invisible again,” Her grin was nothing short of predatory and Rick allowed his own lips to pull into a smile.

Towards the late afternoon, Rick headed home to shower and dress for the party. Carl was ready in a pressed new shirt and his hair combed down. Oddly enough the omega wasn’t wearing his hat.

“Where’s your hat?” He blurted out in spite of himself.

“I…I thought it would be best to not wear it,” Carl’s lips were tight. Maybe the teen was right. They would be surrounded by others and the hat may hold traces of their mixed scents which could be suspicious.

Judy had been washed and was wearing a pretty flower dress and baby sweater. She raised her tiny fists to him, waving for his attention. He gave her a kiss before retreating upstairs to get ready.

Coming back down, showered and ready to go, he was met by Carol who had a platter while Carl cradled Judy. Once again the baby held her hands out for him, probably missing him after he had been gone the whole day.

“I’ll take her,” He offered and when she was transferred into his arms he staggered a bit under her weight.

“Getting heavy there, Judy,” Rick cooed. _Good_. He hated watching his children suffer from hunger.

“Game faces everyone,” Carol chimed as they walked out the door. Carl turned his neck to give Rick a questioning look.

Giving the omega what he hoped was his most reassuring smile he took a deep breath and followed Carol into Deanna’s house. And if he squeezed Judy tighter to reassure himself, well no one noticed.

“Thank you for coming,” Deanna greeted them with a welcoming grin. His tension didn’t quite released but it helped that her attention immediately focused on the baby in his arms.

“I envy her,” She said leaning to touch Judy’s little fist.

Perplexed he asked, “Why?”

“She’ll get to see what this place will become.”

_Watch yourself_ , his inner alpha howled. This beta had no right to decide his offspring’s future. He and his mate were the only ones who had that right. Gritting his teeth with his mouth closed, he tried to not let his displeasure show on his face. Rick followed Deanna further into the house as she took his arm and began introducing him to people.

As the faces blending into one another, at some point Carl took Judy to give to Carol while he continued to walk around meeting people at putting on his best false smile.

Deanna walked over with an older man, her expression softer than Rick had seen it in the short time he had known her.

“Rick, this is my husband Reg.”

It only took a minute of conversing with the older male beta for Rick to decide he liked Reg. Unlike Deanna, who had a cold air about her, Reg had a gentle warmth to him. Rick recalled that he had been a professor before all of this had happened.

What was even more surprising was Reg’s reaction to Rick. “I watched the tapes. All of them. The things those people said about you. The things you did for them,” Reg’s voice was heavy with veneration.

“Didn’t you build that wall out there?” Rick remarked.

Their mutual admiration went on until Deanna broke in, “Let’s call it a tie.”

Reg smiled at his wife and her eyes were brimming with affection for him. He offered Rick a drink which he immediately declined.

_I need to be clear headed for the rest of the night_.

But Reg was insistent and god help him, Rick couldn’t deny the kind man. Throwing up his hands in a surrendering gesture he took the glass. The sound of the door drew his attention and he watched as Jessie entered with her two sons and her husband, the man Rick had talked to under the moonlight. Somehow Jessie’s husband looked more lucid and relaxed than he had that night.

The evening went a little better after that, though he could see that his people were visibly out of place. They tended to stay together and that seemed to help them, all the while Carol flitted around like a social butterfly.

_Good thing she’s our spokesperson_. The community members were polite but treaded cautiously around Rick and the others.

As the party began to fill and the windows darkened with blackness, Carol sided up to him with her fake smile plastered wide showing white teeth.

“Look, she’s here, which means it’s empty, so…”

Once again he tried to go with her.

“No, remember…”

“You’re invisible,” He finished. _Let Carol do what she needs to do. She certainly doesn’t need you getting in her way_.

Once Carol had safely absconded, Rick headed towards the living room door to circle the house again but was stopped by the approach of Jessie and her husband.

“Hey Rick, this is my husband Pete,” She made the necessary introductions while Rick cataloged everything about this man. For sure Pete was an alpha but there was a cloying sour scent clinging to the man.

“I wanted to thank you for taking on being our constable,” It didn’t escape Rick’s notice that Pete seemed to stand straighter making him do the same.  

Pete’s tone was calm and friendly, “You want to come by my office next week? I’ll take a look at you and your kids.”

For a second Rick didn’t register what Pete was trying to say until the other man bent his head sheepishly.

“And I probably should have said I was a doctor first.”

Rick allowed himself to laugh lightly at the other man’s slight discomfort.

“I think it sounded nice either way,” Jessie piped up.

“I’m going to get us a refill,” Pete reached out and took Rick’s glass and it didn’t escape his notice that Pete was careful to avoid any skin to skin contact with him. What was more the alpha stepped directly into Rick’s personal space, subconsciously intimidating him. Sure the other alpha was taller than Rick but he didn’t show any signs of being apprehensive.

“Oh, I can do it,” Jessie offered.

“I’m on it,” Pete’s response was sharp and he gave her a look which caused her to instantly back down.

_Forced submission_ , Rick knew that many alphas were strict with their partners but usually relationships like that were alpha/omega spouses. Jessie was a beta so her obvious submission to her husband rang alarm bells in his head.

The brief moment passed and Jessie was back to being cheerful, hopeful.

“Still, this place has a pretty amazing view,” Like Deanna she had fallen into a mini-speech extoling the virtues of the Alexandrians and how some things were better now.

“They never would have even met,” She continued.

_It’s a nice sentiment_ , he thought, _but still it’s…naïve like Deanna_. Even with this understanding there was something about Jessie’s words that were…nice. He reminded him a little of Beth with her optimism and kindness. Maybe she would end up with a happier life than the youngest Greene.

“It isn’t enough, but it’s something,” She finished. Nodding, Rick heard a ruckus from behind him and he turned to see Carl standing with a few of the other teenage boys, including Jessie’s son Ron.

“No, it was a tie, man,” Carl’s voice rang out over the din. Of course, Rick could recognize his mate’s voice anywhere. Watching the teen with his friends, it was almost pleasurable to him to see his omega relaxed and happy.

_I would do anything to keep him smiling like that_.

“Yeah,” He nodded for the first time feeling his grin become genuine, “It’s a pretty good view.”

A child sprinted around the corner his voice high as he called out for his mother.

“Mom, there’s no more cookies,” It was such a mundane ordinary problem that Rick couldn’t help but gently responded to the kid.

“Well, I happen to know the cookie maker. She’s a good friend of mine,” _Just don’t ask me where she is right now_ , “And I might be able to see about her making a whole batch just for you.”

“Mom, he doesn’t have a stamp,” Was the odd reaction he got back. He raised an eyebrow at Jessie.

She chuckled at him, “Do you want a stamp?”

_A stamp_?’ “Sure.”

Sam pulled a huge circular stamp from his pocket and pushed the stamp down hard on the back of Rick’s right arm. It left an imprint of a bright red ‘A’. Rick did his best to appear happy but the sight of the red ‘A’ caused a surge of memories of another painted ‘A’ that he’d really rather not remember.

“See? Now you’re officially one of us.”

“ _That’s why we put up the signs, invite people in. It’s how we survive_.”

Shaken by the recollection, Rick nodded at Jessie as she walked away. He began to walk around pausing at the sight of Pete standing at the entrance to the kitchen, one hand holding Rick’s glass and drinking from another. Pete was standing rooted, his eyes following someone in the adjacent room.

Quickly darting into an alcove, Rick followed the line of Pete’s gaze and froze when he saw who the other alpha was looking at.

Pete was watching the group of teenagers including Ron and…Carl. In fact, if Rick was looking closely…

Ice shocked through Rick’s veins as if he had been dunked into glacial water.

_He’s watching Carl_.

Carl froze as he discerned Rick’s panic through their bond. _Shit_ , Rick cursed. He sent reassurance to his mate and then made a beeline for Pete.

“Hey, got that drink?” Rick started scarcely getting it out without gritting his teeth. Broken from his reverie, Pete nodded.

“Here you go,” The other alpha handed the drink over before turning to walk back into the kitchen, probably to refill his own drink for the third time, all the while Rick’s mind felt like chaos.

_He suspects_ , it was the only explanation. _Pete’s a doctor and he would notice Carl even with the scent blockers_.

There was something else…something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Swallowing Rick watched Carl and the boys for a few moments.

_Dammit, Carl’s so much smaller than the others_.

His panicked brain was running on overdrive. Compared to the other boys Carl was visibly smaller. He had an omega’s prettiness about him rather than the other teen’s awkward handsomeness.

He and Lori were both petite and Carl had inherited that with his small, thin frame that showed even with his recent growth spurt.

The loud conversations wafting in the air were dwarfed by the high pitched screeches that could only be coming from Judith. Rick and Carl’s eyes met and they both bolted towards the sound. In the back breakfast area Jessie and a handful of people stood shifting uncomfortably at the piercing shrills of the baby.

Someone had handed Judy to Jessie whose eyes were wide and unsettled, her face flustered even as she tried to console the baby. Carl moved for the two and got there before Rick could.

“Here, I’ll take her,” Carl offered. Judy, reacting to his voice twisted in Jessie’s arms with such force that the female beta nearly dropped the squirming baby. Luckily Carl got his arms under her in time to catch Judy. The baby instantly latched herself to Carl’s shirt, burying her little face on the right side of his neck.

Her screeching quieted into soft hiccupping sobs. Rick, realizing that she wasn’t completely pleased with Carl’s scent, came over and rubbed her hair. A tiny hand gripped onto his fingers and shoved them into her mouth.

“Ugh, really Judy?” He asked crinkling his nose as the slobber spread on his fingers.

“I’m really sorry,” Jessie babbled, he had nearly forgotten her, as he looked distressed. “I’m usually really good with babies.”

“It’s okay, really, Rick reassured her. “Judy’s a bit picky.” Carl bounced Judy turning to his right and giving him a side-ways look that showed he caught Rick’s lie.

_Hush up you_ , he sighed internally. He knew his slight annoyance was felt through their connection.

“It’s late. We should probably get going.”

“Oh, okay,” Jessie twisted her lips like she wanted to say something else. Finally she simply started, “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Rick put a hand on Carl’s shoulder fighting the urge to grip at the omega’s neck.

They walked through the house and were joined by their family members as they went.

“What happened to Judy?” Michonne asked while they entered their home.

“She…just didn’t want to be held,” Rick answered thought the excuse sounded thin to his ears.

“I’ll get her changed and put to bend,” Carl interjected.

Once he was out of earshot, and once they were completely alone, Michonne turned sharply to him, “What really happened with Judy?”

Huffing a sigh he explained, “I think she was reacting negatively to Jessie’s scent for some reason.”

Michonne arched an eyebrow. “Rick, Judy would have no reason to react badly to Jessie.” She dipped her head in contemplation.

_Well_ …

Out loud he said, “It may have to do with Carl wearing the scent blockers.”

“You think…” She paused, “You think that Judy got accustom to Carl’s omega scent? Maybe she even formed a familial bond with him?”

“Remember after Tyreese died and Carl was exhausted and fainted?” She nodded.

“Carol told me that he was taking on too much. He may…it’s possible that he and Judy have a filial bond for a while now, maybe even since we were reunited.”

Michonne’s brown eyes widened. “That would mean that she sees Carl as her birth parent even if it isn’t true.”

“Yes,” Rick ran a hand through his hair. “That’s why it was such a strain on him at that time. He was having to deal with…my emotions and hers.”

All his muscles suddenly felt heavy so he took a seat at the dining room table. Michonne continued to hover over him.

“You’re worried about something else,” She said instinctively.

He hesitated. _Should I tell her about Pete_?

“Nah, just worried about Carl and Judy.”

“We’ll discuss it more in the morning though I’m not sure there is anything we can do about it Rick.”

_She’s right_. It was too late to undo any familial bond between the omega and the baby. They would have to take more care to not give anyone reason to suspect what Carl was.

Rick reached the landing but froze when he saw Carol walking towards her room with a sleeping Judy cradled in her arms.

“Hey,” He softly called out as he made large strides to catch up to her. “What’s going on?”

“I’m taking Judy for the night,” She said nothing else but looked up at him from under her lashes.

Disappearing inside her room she quietly closed the door, leaving him standing there flabbergasted.

Michonne was standing down the hall from him, her party shoes dangling from her right hand. His confusion must have been apparently to her even in the dim light.

“Check your door,” Was all she explained before she too retreated into her bedroom.

_Why are they all trying to confuse me tonight_?

Making his way to the room he and Carl share at the far end of the hall, he inspected the closed door. The alcohol made his brain sluggish but eventually his eyes adjusted enough and the synapses in his brain began connecting.

_The door is…sealed_. Unlike before no light was coming through the bottom or top of the door. He looked around to see that most of the other doors in the hallway had some amount of empty space between the floor and door.

 It meant something but Rick’s addled brain wasn’t linking up. With nothing left to do, he opened the door and was met with an empty room. The running faucet though let him know Carl was probably getting ready for bed. A small lamp on the floor in the corner of the room gave Rick just enough illumination to get down and study the bottom of the door.

Finally his brain found the connection.

Someone had sealed the bottom of the door with a scent absorber. They were often used on omega’s rooms to seal in their scent during a heat in an actual heat room couldn’t be set up. Their room was for all intense purposes air tight.

_Had it been there before_?

The bathroom door creaked open and he stood to face Carl. The question he had intended to ask died on his lips. The omega wore lose sleep pants that hung low on the teen’s narrow hips. What was more Carl was wearing the laundered brown shirt Rick had worn the day before and it was a smidge too big. The color stretched low on the teens left clavicle bearing their mating mark, a sight the alpha drunk in.

Something primal uncoiled in him at the sight of the omega, a feeling Rick had been suppressing since they walked through the gates.

And of course it all made sense. The betas had done everything to prepare so that the alpha and omega could be alone.

_Remember to crack the window_ , the rational voice in his mind managed. It was his last sane thought before he pounced.

The light was gray outside the next morning when Rick got up, making sure to shut the cracked open window. Carl continued to sleep, his body spread out in his twin bed. Rick took the time to run his hands through the omega’s sleep mussed hair.

He dressed in his constable uniform and checked out his gun. Strolling out of the gate, he began to walk like he was circling the fence before disappearing into the woods towards the shack.

Carol and Daryl met him there.

“Take your pick,” Carol pulled out a few handguns from a brown lunch bag.

To his utter shock, Daryl hesitated. “Do we really need these?” The beta was chewing on his lip and Rick realized that the archer had finally taken a shower and cleaned up.

“I mean, things go bad, yeah, sure. We do what we gotta do, but it’s like you said. We don’t need these for that.”

Rick was glad that Carol’s face wore the same incredulous look.

“Right now we don’t,” She pointed out her voice lilting with the unspoken, ‘but we might.’

Daryl met Rick’s eyes, his own gaze unwavering. “You wanted me to try, right?”

_I can’t deny that_. He had wanted Daryl to try and fit in with the residents but…the beta’s reluctance cut the alpha down to the quick. It was bad enough that he had to keep this from Michonne for fear that she wouldn’t understand and now Daryl was showing clear unwillingness to take the important offered weapon.

_Order him_ , his inner alpha hissed. _He should be obeying you unquestioningly. Make him obey, for the sake of your mate_.

Instead Rick swallowed the growing lump in his throat and took one of the offered guns.

They went back into Alexandria and by chance Rick could see Jessie and Pete walking down the street.

“Hey, Rick,” Jessie called out. She, as well as Pete, waved congenially. Jessie even held up her hand showing off her ‘A’ stamp.

Her joy was infectious and he smiled back, holding up his own right hand. It didn’t escape his notice that after that exchange Pete wrapped his arm around his wife.

_Something is wrong there_ , but he couldn’t put his finger on it. His first instinct was to curl his hand around the hidden gun tucked into the back of his pants.

A soft snarl caught his attention. Walking in between the houses he came up to the fence. A familiar rattling and growling pulled him to one spot.

_Kill the threat_ …

But he couldn’t…he had to remain _civilized_. Reaching up with a steady hand, he touched one spot on the cool metal fence soaking in the vibrations from the walker’s clamoring.

An intensity of primordial emotion cascaded within him.

_Kill the threat…kill all the threats. Don’t fail again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sighs  
> I guess by now I can't make any promises as to when I'll bet finished. RL continues to get in the way. There's only two chapters left though and chances are they will be upwards to 10k each, maybe more. 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos are always wonderful and encouraging. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	12. Carl: Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl can feel someone watching but telling his dad may cause problems. They walk a fine line and it will only take a small breeze to push his father over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always there's a fair amount of dialogue from the show included. This is not beta read so there will be mistakes. Also warning for smut. Enjoy!

_Someone’s watching me_.

Not just the normal curious and suspicious stares he was accustom to getting from most members of the community, but someone, he had no clue who, was deliberately studying him. He could feel the heat of eyes watching him but despite how much he searched he could never pinpoint who it was.

Two years ago Carl was sure he would have remained blissfully ignorant to the danger but now, things being as they were, he was hyperaware. 

Worse still, he had yet to bring it up to his father.

By now he knew the longer he delayed it, the worse it would be. He had even managed to conceal it quite neatly through their bond. At first he suspected that it might be Enid but soon dismissed that theory.

Enid spoke very little to him and appeared genuinely disinterested in him. Carl had to admit that he was extremely curious about her if only because his other friends were starting to grate on his nerves.

It was only to be expected.

They complained about little petty things that nearly made him groan every time. Ron in particular was showing more of his personality which was painfully arrogant. It grated on Carl even as he tried to stifle his natural reactions.

It was fortunate that he had mastered putting on a false face. When he was told they would have to make a public appearance at Deanna’s party, Carl began to worry, and then he began to plan.

_Whoever is watching me will probably be there so I need to try and figure out who it is_.

 Once he had a suspect he could then take the name to his father and discuss together what they would do next.

_I have to keep dad from…losing it_. The memory of incandescent blood gushing from a mangled neck caused him to shudder. He continually did his best to suppress the memories of that night including the beta’s hands and body forcing him to the ground…

_No, don’t think about that_. There was no point. Those men were dead, they would never come back to haunted him especially not as long as his mate was by his side.

Bathing Judy was a nice break from his anxieties if only for a short while.

“Come on Judy, please stop splashing,” He moaned, glad that he hadn’t changed into his nice clothes before washing her.

Doing battle with the wriggling baby, he finally managed to dry and dress her before combing her soft downy hair.

“Look who’s so pretty,” He cooed, cuddling her into his chest. It was nice to be able to be this gentle around her. Often around the Alexandrians he felt subconscious if he was too emotional around her, especially around Ron and Mikey.

It was a peculiar feeling to be worried about being judged by the other teenagers. At the prison the rest of the kids hadn’t worried about that so much but here, where they continued to live as if things were normal inside the walls, he was conscious of their opinions about everything.

_I wonder what they say about me when I’m not around_.

After passing Judith off to Carol, he went upstairs to shower and dress for the party. He slipped on his scent blocker and a newly laundered shirt. He dried his hair with a towel before attempting to comb it down.

It was a bit wild, since it was getting long enough to curl around his neck, but it would have to do. As he walked towards the bedroom door, he automatically reached for his hat but lifted it half way to his head he froze.

_Should I…wear tonight? Or as often? What if they see it as threatening_? It was an irrational thought. He contemplated it until a more coherent thought came to him.

_If…I wear the hat they’ll continue to see as an outsider. Without it maybe they’ll be more accepting of me…of us_.

Carl hated that thought was probably the right choice and he would have to set aside something that meant so much to him.

Going downstairs, he was handed back Judy while Carol put the finishing touches on her food. His father walked in front door, skin lightly covered with a sheen of sweat. The alpha froze at the sight of him.

“Where’s your hat?” Rick blurted out.

“I…I thought it would be best to not wear it,” Carl bit at his lip. Judy squirmed in his arms, her tiny hands reaching out for the alpha.

His dad pressed a quick peck to her head before taking the stairs two at time to get ready. Devoid of the alpha’s presence and scent, Judith’s lips tightened into an unhappy scowl. None of the bouncing or cuddling helped calm her.

Twenty minutes later Rick came back down, handsomely dressed and ready to go. Judy twisted in Carl’s arm to reach out for the alpha.

“I’ll take her,” Rick smiled tenderly. Carl couldn’t conceal his smile when his father remarked about how heavy she was getting.

_Makes a difference now she’s getting fed regularly_.

“Game faces everyone,” Carol reminded as they walked out the door. _Game faces_?

He turned to look back at his mate with a questioning tilt of his head but received a reassuring smile. Through their bond Carl could detect a thread of strain from his mate.

Walking in was like stepping into the twilight zone. A few people milled around looking completely content to stand, drink, and talk.

Deanna brightened at the sight of them. Rick squeezed Carl’s shoulder before nudging him forward into the house. Fifteen minutes later he was handed Judith while Deanna led his father around to meet everyone.

For a while he stood in a corner, introducing himself when someone came up to shake his hand, and introducing Judy. She was popular so many people came over to wave at her and fawn over her. So many names whirled in his brain and he did his best to try and remember them.

Soon though the other boys arrived and Carol whisked Judy away so he could hang out with them.

“Go, have fun,” She smiled at him.

The guys were into playing cards right now, which was great considering Noah and Eugene had been teaching Carl some tricks. Even playing simple games with Ron and Mikey, Carl felt he had an advantage.

“No, it was a tie, man,” He rolled his eyes at Ron who liked to try and manipulate his way into winning. Ron tended to act more like an alpha than a beta and something about that was definitely off to Carl especially when Ron had introduced him to his brother Sam.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Ron herded them to the table where a group of adults had just vacated.

As they were dealing the cards for a new game, Carl began to feel the piercing warmth of a pair of eyes watching him. Quenching the rising tension in his shoulders, he did his best to concentrate on the game. Nonchalantly he would glance up, to his left and right, trying to find the person.

Suddenly a pang of panic flowed through the bond and Carl tightened his lips only for a second before relaxing his face. Luckily his friends were focused on their cards.

_He knows. He knows. He knows_.  

That could be the only explanation for the myriad of emotions pouring through the bond. The chaotic feelings were suddenly not important as the high pitched screams from a baby put Carl on immediate alert.

“That’s my sister. I got to go check on her,” He said as he jumped up from the table and headed towards the back room. Carl saw Jessie struggling as Judy screamed and twisted in her arms.

“Here, I’ll take her,” He offered with hands outstretched. Judy reacted to the sound of his voice and wrenched so violently in Jessie’s hold that the beta nearly dropped her. Luckily Carl jumped forward, his hands reaching under Judy to catch her.

She latched onto his shirt and buried her face in his neck. Her screeching quieted into soft sobs. Rick came over and rubbed her head. To his surprise Judy grabbed the alpha’s fingers and shoved them into her mouth.

Carl rocked Judy as his dad talked to Jessie who looked distraught at what had happened.

“I’m usually really good with babies,” She stuttered.

“It’s alright,” Rick assured her, “Judy’s a bit picky.”

_Well that was an obvious lie_ , so much so that he gave his dad a sideways look and was softly scolded through their connection.

“It’s late. We should probably get going.”

Lifting Judy higher on his arms, Carl allowed himself to be led with the alpha’s warm hand on his shoulder. As they left he once again felt someone watching him.

Twisting his head around, he caught sight of Ron standing with Jessie and a taller man who could only be his dad, Pete. Carl had heard about him from Ron, mostly gushing about how his dad was a great doctor and surgeon, but had never gotten the chance to meet him.

For a split second Pete looked up and his gaze landed straight on Carl. In that moment Carl knew.

Ron’s dad was the one who was watching him.

The realization resounded in his head as they got back to their house and he volunteered to get Judy ready for bed. In their bathroom he changed her diaper and then put her into her little pajama onesie.

_It was Ron’s dad watching me. Why though_? He searched and searched. _Okay, so what did Ron say his dad does…oh yeah, he’s a surgeon_.

Surgeon, as in doctor, as in someone who could tell what Carl is without scenting him. Someone who could let it known that Carl was an omega masquerading as a beta, that would also put Noah, maybe even Eric, at risk.

The rising dread in his throat was broken when someone rapped on his door. Carol stood there, dressed in a worn shirt and a pajama bottoms.

“Hey, I’m going to be taking Judy tonight,” She walked over to the baby bed.

Carl’s eyes widen, bewildered by her declaration, “What? Why?”

She smiled fondly at him. “Just thought it would be nice to give you both a break. You’ve been mostly taking care of her yourself for the last few days so you can sleep tonight without her waking you up.”

Walking towards him, she held her hands out expectantly and he, reluctantly, handed her over.

“Thanks,” It came out a bit half-hearted.

“Don’t worry. I think…” She hesitated, turning her head to look at the door. “I think you and your dad need some time alone.”

_She knows something_ …

“Thanks,” This time with a bit more sincerity.

“No problem. I just need you to carry the bed in my room.”

It was no trouble to carry the light crib into Carol’s room. As he trudged back towards his room he could hear the sounds of his dad and Michonne speaking downstairs, all the while trying to figure out Carol’s cryptic message.

Then he noticed something was different with his bedroom door. Curious, he tilted his head to study the new additions to their bedroom door.

_It’s something to block the light? No, that can’t be right. Why would someone want to seal the doors_ …

He was struck by the realization. _It’s to block the scent_. That meant…

All of his anxieties and worries gave away to lightning in his spine. He headed straight into the bathroom, grabbing his pajamas on the way, and shed his party clothes to step into the shower. Doing his best to keep his hair dry, he hated sleeping with wet hair though he probably wasn’t going to get too much sleep tonight.

Warm water ran over him and Carl felt his body began to heat at the thoughts of what was going to happen.

_Maybe I should_ …

He reached down behind him and shuddered when his hands reached his own puckered entrance. The teen had fingered himself before, mostly in the shower where he could have privacy and the aid of the water as lubricant.

_Want to prepare for alpha_ , he shuddered at the pain of pushing past the resistance with just a finger. It had been away since they had intercourse and Carl already felt keyed up, his cock half-hard already.

_Alpha will be here soon. Don’t keep him waiting_. After two fingers he finished washing before stepping out into the bathroom to towel his skin dry.

The sound of the door opening spurred him to slip on his pajamas pants and throw a shirt over his head, he wasn’t quite brave enough to walk out nude into the bedroom. Keeping his hand on the doorknob, Carl took a deep breath to center himself as he walked out the bathroom door and into the bedroom.

Rick stood with his back to the locked bedroom door, his eyes dark and focused on the teen. Carl shuddered under the intense stare as it traveled down the teen’s body in an absorbing caress.

_I feel like I should run_ , the impulse was an odd one but as the alpha stalked towards him, intent clear in his deep azure eyes, Carl ached to run and make his mate chase and catch him. _Make him work for it_.

Backing up a step, a strong arm captured him around the waist and pulled him flush against the alpha’s hard muscled body. Neither moved for a moment except for the press of their heaving chests each other’s, bodies quivering as their arousal built.

Carl’s head tilted up, their faces were close but not quite touching. The alpha’s warm breath fanned across Carl’s lips and cheeks, the scent earthy from the alcohol he must have consumed at the party and his own deep pine scent.

Rick bent down to nuzzle Carl’s cheek with his nose, scenting him intimately. His sensitive skin roughened with the brush of the older man’s stubble.

Gasping, his lips were swallowed by the alpha’s, the kiss swiftly becoming desperate and messy as their mouths opened. His mate sucked on Carl’s bottom lip the heat of it becoming heady enough to make Carl light headed.

The alpha lead Carl’s body back until his leg bumped into the bed closest to the bathroom. A gentle playful shove pushed Carl back onto the bed and he stretched languidly against the cool comforter all while his father’s heated gaze drank in the sight of him.

_I want_ …

“Come here,” Carl demanded. Rick crawled his way up the bed, his eyes ablaze with burnished hunger.

Dominance, a sensation the omega wasn’t use to feeling, pulsed through Carl when the alpha obeyed him. Tugging at the alpha’s shirt with trembling fingers, he pulled the older man’s body down on top, savoring the weight of it against him.

Their lips and teeth met in a harder bruising kiss which became slick from their frenzied movements.

“Take your clothes,” Carl ordered as he registered the irritating feeling of his clothes rubbing on sensitive skin.

“Whatever you want baby.”

_God, I love it when he calls me that_ …It was a perverse reminder that Carl was his father’s baby in more ways than one.

The alpha pulled back to tear his own shirt off over his shoulders with a deep grunt while Carl scrambled to do the same. Now with full access to his mate’s heated skin, Carl scratched his nails at Rick’s shoulders to bring him down back on top of him.

His father’s chest was wider than his own and covered with a sprinkling of hair that caused frissons as it brushed against Carl’s smaller, and mostly hairless, chest. Scars also dotted his mate’s chest, scattered like reminders of each battle they had fought and survived.

Fascinated by them, Carl’s hand fluttered against the larger gunshot on his father side then thumbed at the knife mark near his right shoulder.

_Alpha protects you…he’s scarred for you_ …The intensity of those feelings, of being protected, of being _owned_ , light something carnal in him.

_I need him_ …”I need you in me,” He begged though he could feel a flush blossom on his cheeks.

The alpha groaned deeply in his throat the sound reverberated through to Carl from where their chests were touching. The vibrations made Carl keen and arch his hips up hoping for pressure against his cock which was now hard against his belly but still trapped in his pajamas.

“Carl…we may not…have time…”

_Oh no you don’t_. “No,” Carl’s growl did not have the resonance of the alpha’s but it managed to surprise Rick whose head jerked back.

Lifting himself up, the teen seized a handful of the alpha’s brown curls and yanked him down so their eyes could meet.

“I _need_ you in me. Tonight. Now. If I have to ride you…”

Those were the right words to say. Rick’s breath was ragged and his eyes rolled back into his head as he rolled his hips downs to, finally, frot against Carl’s hips.

_No, don’t get distracted_ …Carl clawed to hold the alpha’s hips still.

“Do you understand me?” He demanded, lifting his head up so their faces could touch and the alpha could read how serious the teen was.

Rick’s lips moved for no sound emitted for a second yet the bond thrummed with submission rippling from the alpha.

“Whatever you want,” The alpha rasped.

It was a wicked heady feeling knowing that he, the younger omega, could control and dominate his older alpha mate.

_Mine_.

“Take your pants off, “Carl ordered and while the alpha jumped up to strip off the rest of his clothes, the teen shimmed out of pants, the last remaining clothing barrier. Completely bare, Carl leaned back onto the bed, feeling entirely wanton with his legs spread open.

The room was saturated in with their natural scents melding in the air so strongly that Carl imagined he could see where the two scents mixed.

Distracted, he didn’t notice when Rick went to the dresser and came back with his hands full.

“I’ve…I’ve got to prepare you,” The alpha stuttered.

_That’s right_. The bit of stretching he had done in the shower wouldn’t help him take his father’s girth. Chances were he would do it more often now but the anticipation of it happening recalled memories of his heat; of the slick glide of skin on skin, when he was filled with immeasurable pleasure from both the physical and the emotional connection with his mate.

The alpha fumbled with the tube of lube and Carl’s cheeks heated as his mate leaned over him, guiding his legs further apart and up. His mate’s hands left possessive pressure on Carl’s thighs.

“This will feel weird at first. Let me know if it hurts and I’ll go slower,” Rick murmured.

Carl nodded, not sure he could trust his throat to form coherent words. Long fingers were slicked then moved down to circle the puckered flesh giving the omega time to adjust to the feeling.

As the pressure increased, but did not penetrate, Carl whined and his hips undulated with want. Rick bent to suck at Carl’s left nipple.

“Ah!” Carl cried out as a spike of pleasure ignited his cock.

Distracted, he felt the finger penetrate him. The sensation was odd without his natural slick but the lube did its job and helped the finger glide in.

Because he had fingered himself earlier he adjusted swiftly to the one finger and squirmed whining for more. Rick was torturing the teen’s nipples, then sucking at the mating mark on his neck, and finally his free hand began to stroke at Carl’s softening erection.

As second finger was added, stretching his inner muscles. Through all of this Carl’s eyes wondered over the look on his mate’s face. His father’s brows were creased in a blend of concentration and teeming lust.

“More?” The alpha rumbled.

“Yes,” Carl mewled the feeling fluttering from uncomfortable to bliss. For all Rick was being gentle the omega was starting to feel impatient.

A third finger followed by a fourth was added in quick succession and now Carl could feel a spark pulsing through the bond. The alpha was so keyed up, his cock head covered in a splattering of pre-cum, so eager to embed himself in the teen that he might not last too much longer.

  _No, you won’t come until I say so_!

The flicker of anger was quickly overwhelmed when a burst of frenetic pleasure spread as his father’s fingers rubbed against that special bundle of nerves. Hips jerked at the same time he wailed softly.

“Shhhh,” Rick purred but the alpha’s face showed no signs of wanting Carl to quiet. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” He gasped. Shocks of pleasure burst through him as the alpha teased the spot again then a third time.

_Enough_!

“Stop teasing,” Carl growled through gritted teeth. By now he was covered with a sheen of sweat, nostrils intoxicated with the blend of their scents.

“Are you sure?” His father teased.

Fed up, Carl shoved the alpha back. Taken aback, the alpha removed his fingers but was taken off guard when Carl managed to roll them over, the teen’s long legs straddling his mate’s.

“Fuck!” Rick gasped.

“I told you…” Carl purred body brimming with dominance. “I’m in control this time.”

Raggedly the alpha’s chest heaved, “Yes.”

His father’s quick acquiescence made Carl paused. Doing his best to keep his voice low and steady he asked, “Do I need…?”

“The condom…and more lube…” Rick rasped.

Fumbling only for a moment, Carl was able to rip open the condom wrapper and roll it down his mate’s heated cock, ignoring that his mouth watered at the sight of it. The alpha groaned, hips jerking as the teen stroked him while spreading more lube.

It was heady watching his mate writhe beneath him. With no further preparation needed, Carl guided his mate’s cock to his opening shivering as he felt it press against him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rick cooed.

The breach hurt of Carl inhaled deeply, absorbing the pain but pressing down until he was seated fully. His alpha’s hands were rubbing circles on Carl’s waist. Shuddering he gave his body time to adjust to his father’s girth.

“Go at your own pace, baby.”

Emboldened, Carl waited only a short time, how long he had no idea, before he began with slow circles of his hips until he felt stretched enough to rise up and shallowly thrust down.

The slide of his mate’s cock inside caused frissons of pleasure up his spine and it jerked his cock into full arousal against his stomach. With a moan, the omega’s thrust grew longer and harder with each subsequent thrust aided by the grip of the alpha’s hands sprayed on his hips.

“Feel good, daddy?” And god it felt positively sinful to moan that out loud.

“Of course, baby,” Rick’s rasped, his breath ragged. “Can I…?”

“Okay,” Carl whined not even bothering to wait until his father finished his question.

The alpha rocked up to a sitting position which caused Carl to sink deeper onto the alpha’s cock with a gasp.

Blood buzzing in his ears, Carl could see that with his mate now sitting up they were face to face, with Carl’s only slight higher, bodies sliding against each other as Carl continued to work his hips up and down.

His thighs begin to burn with the strain but the alpha rocked his own hips up meeting Carl’s thrusts. The change in position meant that his father’s cock was now pressing even more against his prostrate causing scorching pleasure to radiate throughout his body.

_I can’t last much longer_ …

“I’m close,” Carl managed to choke out before his mate’s hand cupped the back of his neck and brought their lips together. Every nerve flared with sensation; the feeling of his sweat drenched hair against his neck, the graze of his father’s beard on his cheeks, the clenching of his inner muscles as he drove closer to completion.

Their bond was an artery of shared pleasure moving back and forth like lightening as they moved closer to climax.

Rick must have been tired of keeping quiet because he broke their kiss to nuzzle at Carl’s right ear and whisper hotly, “We’ll have to do this more often so you stay ready and stretched for me. That way anytime I want I can bend you over and fuck you.”

“Fuck!” Carl apparently had a penchant for dirty talk and Rick was happy to indulge him.

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll find a plug to keep in you…”

“Oh, god,” Carl keened, a sound more animalistic than human, his hips thrusting faster and deeper in the alpha’s lap.

“Maybe one day I’ll back you up against a wall…” Rick began to mouth at the claiming mark and Carl shuddered at the anticipation of his mate’s teeth on the mark, his mark, a branding sign of ownership for the world to see.

“And do what?” The omega whimpered.

“Fuck you up against that wall,” The alpha growled. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Bouncing on my cock as I held you there?”

“Yes, daddy, yes,” He was not to blame for the filth that poured from his mouth. “Dad…I’m…” He sobbed as with one more thrust down Carl was lost to the shockwaves of pleasure, his cock squirting against his stomach, his voice a mess of small cries that his mate swallowed with his lips.

Carl couldn’t feel his mate come inside of him, but if the low keen rumbling in the alpha’s chest and the jerk of his hips was any indication.

Between his physical orgasm and the white pleasure rushing from the bond, Carl was wrung out and he went limp in his father’s arms.

“It’s okay…I’ve got you baby.”

_I’ve got a good alpha_.

Rick lowered him on the bed, tenderly massaging the teen’s thighs which would be sure to ache tomorrow.

“You did so well, Carl.” _My alpha is pleased_ , he mentally purred.

For his part, blissfully sated and drowsy from the aftershocks, Carl barely felt when his father left and came back with a warm damp washcloth and proceeded to clean the cooling cum on his stomach. Another dry towel was used to cleanse the sweat from his skin and hair before the alpha tenderly redressed the omega in his pajama pants and shirt.

Carl blinked a bit, straining to keep his eyes open, and watched his mate putting on his own sleepwear.

Suddenly a thought struck him and he reached a hand out and asked, “Sleep with me, tonight?”

Receiving a dark chuckle at that, his mate’s body slid into the twin bed and Carl grunted as he was moved a bit towards the edge to accommodate his father. There wasn’t so much room but Carl, turning to his side, valiantly allowed himself to be the small spoon. His father cuddled up behind him, arms wrapped around Carl’s stomach.

Feeling thoroughly satisfied and protected Carl fell into the best night of sleep he had since coming to Alexandria.

~

Bright light flooded the room the next morning and Carl, stretching his strained muscles, enjoyed the slight twinge in his backside. His mate had been gentle enough so that Carl wouldn’t be too uncomfortable though some painkillers may be in order later in the day.

Steaming up the bathroom with a hot shower, he scrubbed at his skin feeling somewhat disappointed that he was washing away the mixture of their scents. Catching the sight of himself in the reflection of the mirror, he noted all the fresh marks on his body.

The bruised mating mark on his left clavicle was freshly tender from his mate’s teeth marks and sucking. There was another bite on his chest and he had some slight discoloration from the grip of the alpha’s fingers on his hips.

_I gotta remember to wear long shirts for the next few days_.

On his way downstairs the power in the house suddenly flickered out. Michonne was carrying Judith on her hip in the kitchen and she greeted him with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Good thing I got breakfast done before the power went out,” She was dressed in her constable uniform.

“Where’s dad?” He asked as he slid into the seat at the kitchen island.

“He went out early, Carol too. She should be back in time to watch Judy while you go to school.”

_Oh shit_ , he had forgotten that it as Monday and that meant school. He had gone on Friday and it had gone mostly okay. It helped he knew most of the teens in the community. It had also helped that when given his first assignment he was surprised how much of it he knew.

The teacher had been as well. “That’s quite good, Carl.”

“Thanks,” Carl had squirmed in his chair grateful to his mother who had insisted on supervising his schooling even after everything had fallen apart.

The downside of going to school on this particular morning meant he would have to spend a few hours in an uncomfortable school chair for most of the afternoon.

_I’m gonna have to soak in the tub tonight_ , he bemoaned. After a beat of silence he realized that he had unconsciously begun to squirm in his seat and Michonne was, of course, watching him with raised eyebrows and mirth glinting in her eyes.

“Don’t say a word,” He warned, feeling his cheeks and neck flare with heat. _She can probably guess why I’m uncomfortable. God, that’s so embarrassing_.

He tried to hide his mortification by eating his lukewarm plate of eggs and bacon. With his mouth full of food he asked, “Do you want me to wait until Carol gets back?”

“Nah, Judy and me will be fine until she gets here. Go learn school things.” She shooed him out when his plate was cleaned.

Despite his muscles smarting all day long, the day passed quiet pleasantly. That is until he went to Ron’s house after school.

“Hey, my dad asked when you guys can come in for a check-up?”

Carl froze for only a fraction of a second before he concealed his reaction. “He asked you?”

“Yeah, he does check-ups on any new people and everyone else too.”

“I thought he was a surgeon?”

“He is, but since we don’t have a regular doctor he takes it upon himself to do what he can. He’s really great like that,” Ron all but gushed.

_Shit, shit, shit. He wants to examine me so he can confirm what he suspects_.

“I don’t know. We should probably get Judy looked at first. Hey, why don’t we play video games while the power’s still on?”

His change of subject stuck and he controlled the conversation for the rest of the time they hung out.

_I’ve got to tell dad_.

Except when he got home, he was told that his dad had taken the evening shift so Michonne could stay at home.

_Should I tell her_?

He bit at his lip trying to decide he should burden the beta with this. Holding back, he spent the rest of the night struggling with indecision.

They had the others from the second house come over and he ended up settled next to Noah about the walls.

“I’m really interested in how they did it and what we can do to make them stronger,” Noah explained as he showed Carl a book on architecture and engineering.

“That’s really cool,” Carl chirped glad that Noah was finaly relaxed around them and here in Alexandria.

His interest made sense as well. Though it was difficult to keep track of their ages, Noah suspected he was about to turn twenty-two. He was too old to go school with Carl and the other teens but he was interested in learning.

“There’s going to be a run soon and I’m going along,” Noah continued.

“That’s great! I kind of wish…” His voice trailed off realizing that it would be better to not voice his desire to go outside the walls.

Carl tried waiting for his father to come back so they could talk but ended up drifting towards sleep.

_Tomorrow…I’ll talk to him tomorrow after he gets off of work_.

~

“Noah’s dead,” Glenn stood in their main room covered in blood looking sweaty and utterly devastated.

_What? How_? Carl’s brain was firing all synapses and then nothing. Hot tears gathered at the edges of his eyes and before he could stop it a sob chocked up his throat.

Familiar arms engulfed him and he stood from his seat at the dinner table to bury his face in Michonne’s neck to cry.

It wasn’t the same deep-boned sorrow that he felt when Beth died but it was close. Noah shared his secret and that bonded them. Somehow, without many words, they had become close.

“How could this happen?” He sniffed to Michonne.

Her lips twisted, “I don’t know. I’ll get all the information but for now you should take your sister and get some sleep.”

_Noah’s gone…how will I fall asleep tonight knowing that_? Worse a simmering anger was beginning to pulse from his mate. Whatever had happened was incensing the alpha to a dangerous degree.

For some time he situated himself against his bed headboard with Judy in his lap. The baby must have sensed his melancholy mood and spent the time fussing, her lips pulled down into an unhappy frown.

“It’ll be okay,” He murmured into her hair though even to him the promise sounded hollow.

Noah’s death, coupled with Tara’s injury, changed things in their little family. What was more the loss of the community leader’s son left a whole new layer of tension to their lives. On his daily walk with Judy around the borders of the community, Carl could see the hard stares people were giving them. A few would exchange furtive whispers as if he wasn’t completely aware of what they were doing.

What was worse, Deanna’s attitude had utterly changed. She walked around in a daze, her face hard and mournful. When her eyes fell on him they no longer held any warmth. Thankfully they would always soften again when looking at Judith.

It didn’t help that there was something slowly eating away at his mate. Rick was becoming more, Carl hesitated to say, unhinged.

_He’s so angry about losing Noah and Tara getting hurt_.

And it wasn’t simply that they had lost more loved ones, Carl could sense the alpha was reaching the end of his limits with the Alexandrians. Rick’s fury burned so hot that it was all the omega could to keep his father from attaching Nicholas.

His friends treated him coolly especially Mikey. It made for an awkward time at school. Anxiety was becoming sewn to every thought.

Two days later, Carl was working on his homework when he caught sight of Enid once more disappearing over the top of the wall and in to the forest.

_She shouldn’t be out_ , his brain worried. He chewed on his bottom lip before making a snap decision. Scrambling over the fence he did his best to quietly follow but soon lost sight of her.

_Dammit_ , he felt a bit like a failure. Daryl had given him pointers on how to silently track through the forest but apparently the lessons didn’t help him.

“Carl. I know you’re following me. Again. And you’re going the wrong way.” Enid’s voice called out softly.

“You knew?” He asked turning which way to try and see her.

“You’re very loud,” She stepped out from behind a tree. “Can you go back? To be honest, you scare me.”

_Well that’s bizarre_.

“You shouldn’t sneak out by yourself,” Carl tried to make his tone compelling like his father’s, but there was no hiding the concern in his voice, “Two people just died.” 

“Oh, come on,” She scoffed. “People always die. You know that.”

She wasn’t wrong, unlike Ron and Mikey, Enid was well versed in the reality of living in this world.

“We should go back,” He insisted. _We can’t risk our own lives_.

“Why?” She stared him down.

“What do you do out here anyways?”

“Same thing as you,” There was a hitch in her voice. It was almost a…reminder.

For now his mate was hushed so perhaps…there was a playful look in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. The solemn mask cracked and Carl was insanely curious to know more about her, about what she had been through, what had driven her to this place. Had she lived through the same terrifying ordeals he had?

So he followed her. The alarm clock trick was clever but wouldn’t help with large herds. Even being out he made sure to stay on thorough alert since he only had his knife and no gun.

_You shouldn’t be out here without a gun not to mention without leaving the community without your alpha’s permission_.

He promptly squashed that train of thought. The alpha would survive without him for a few hours and he wasn’t the kind of simpering omega who couldn’t handle himself.

_Really how much trouble can dad get into without me_?

Warm sunshine filtered through the trees, as they jogged through around the branches. Spending time outside the walls, being able to walk freely, was also a reminder of how constricting Alexandria really was.

They eventually found a place to sit and rest against a large log and by a tree Enid pointed out was a good hiding place.

Their conversation with Enid was telling. She pulled out a worn knife and chipped away at the log they were resting on.

“Cool knife,” Carl complimented.

“It was my mom’s.”

“What happened to you before you got there?” He asked curiosity piqued at her response.

“Does it matter?”

“It does. I know. Something bad has happened to me, too,” _My sweet boy. Stop your squirming_.

Their conversation was interrupted by the echo of walkers growling and leaves crackling underfoot. Carl could hear that it was a small group, too many for them to fight them.

“We need to go. Sounds like a lot,” He directed.

Enid lead him to the large hollow tree, the opening narrow enough that he had to remove his hat in order to slip in. It was cumbersome having to stand toe to toe with the beta girl. They made no sound, only the exhale of their breaths, as they decrepit corpses lumbered past them.

  _Dad_ …?

A throb of agitation startled him through the bond. The alpha was unraveling. _I have to get back there as soon as it’s clear_.

There must have been a sign on his face because Enid’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Nothing,” He lied through gritted teeth. Whatever was going on with his father was causing the alpha to unwind piece by stoic piece.

“Don’t lie,” Enid’s eyes traced the lines of his face and Carl cursed a bit that she was so intelligent.

A whiff of sweetness filled Carl’s nostrils and it took him only a split second to register his own omega scent had managed to seep through his scent blockers, probably due to the burgeoning stress from his mate.

_Please don’t let her smell it_ , he prayed.

It was a futile hope. He watched her reactions, flaring nostrils, widening eyes, and soon his heart was savagely beating.

_She knows, she knows, she knows_.

His mouth opened to form words but no sound emerged. Distress only caused his scent to thicken.

_I have to say something_!

A walker plodded dangerously close to their hiding spot causing both teens to seize up. As it shuffled past, Enid leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“No one will hear about it from me.”

Carl’s fist, when he had been unconsciously clenching, relaxed. There wasn’t a need to say anything else. When the coast became clear, Carl steered them back to Alexandria, every step thrummed with urgency.

_Hold on, Dad_.

The fury boiling in his mate was reaching a furor pitch, and as he and Enid crossed over the gate’s threshold, the threads holding his mate’s psyche shattered.

_DAD_!

Screaming resounded down the streets to the crossroads ending in front of Jessie and Ron’s house. Deep inside their bond Carl could feel that his mate was gone, lost in a primal haze.

Rick was grappling with Ron’s dad, their faces bloody and shards of a window scattered around them. Jessie stood, her face twisted into horror and anguish at the sight of the two men.

_Dad, stop_!

Desperately he tried to reach his mate but the alpha had become feral in his struggle against the taller alpha.

_What happened_?

More people stood in shock but none moved to stop the two men. Deanna was yelling, the veins on her neck straining as she shouted.

Jessie attempted to pull her husband, who had rolled on Rick squeezing his neck, back but Pete reached to backhand her. She fell back crying out in pain at the blow.

Fuck!

Both alphas were too lost to their savage nature to react. Pete hitting Jessie gave his father the upper-hand to shove the larger alpha over and wring at Pete’s neck.

No, no, no! If Rick killed Pete then they would all be in danger either from retaliation or being forced out of the community.

_I have to do something_! Carl took a chance and shook at Rick’s shoulders trying to pull him off, pleading both vocally and emotionally.

“Dad, get off!” _Please don’t do this_!

“Carl, get back!” His father turned to scream at him. Pete suddenly jerked up, his hand outstretched towards Carl.

“Get away from him,” Rick’s attention focused back on Pete, his voice nothing more than a roar. Carl was engulfed with a possessive dominate from his mate and it was then he understood what was going on. 

_Oh god, their fighting over me_.

Rick once more got the upper hand and growled something to Pete under his breath so only his rival could hear. Deanna’s screams finally got through and Rick shoved Pete away to stand and face her.

“Or what?” His dad barked while pulled out a gun from the back of his waistband. “You gonna kick me out?”

The alpha brandished the gun, blood staining his face, his eyes wide and barbaric. He looked nothing sort of savage and many of the Alexandrians stepped back with eyes wide with fear.

“We know what needs to be done and we do it,” Rick continued even as Deanna tried to cajole him to putting the gun down.

_He’s not going to listen to you_ , Carl thought towards the leader.

“You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done,” The rant was one Rick had been holding in since they arrived and now he had a captive audience thanks to his gun.

_Someone needs to stop him_ , but nothing was getting through to the alpha even Carl’s pleading through the bond.

Michonne was inching closer, her face a mask of apprehension. Her eyes caught Carl’s and he hoped she could sense the pleading in them. All the while Rick was losing himself with every word.

Pete rocked to his fee but froze when Rick pointed the gun at him.  

“Say a word and you’re dead,” The alpha snarled with menace.

_He doesn’t want Pete revealing what I am_.

“Your way is gonna destroy this place,” Rick snapped at Deanna. _He’s right_ , “It’s gonna get people killed. It’s already gotten people killed. And I’m not gonna stand by and just let it happen.”

The alpha’s eyes narrowed as Pete inched close to where Carl stood by Jessie.

_Oh god_ , the deluge of loathing his mate felt towards Pete was cresting so much that Carl felt…

_He’s going to attack him…like Joe_.

The dark memory of blood and viscera pouting from his mate’s mouth caused Carl to shudder. _If he does it they’ll run us out right now_.

Two things happened which broke the tension. Carl jerked towards Rick hoping he could reach his mate and hold him back, but before he could move Michonne got there first, slamming soundly into alpha’s head.

Carl cried out as his father’s body hit the ground. Completely uncaring as to how it looked, he dove to reach the alpha cradling Rick’s blood head in his lap, a repeat of that night he thought he had lost his father.

Around him was a frightening silence as if no one was sure what to do now, even Deanna stood frozen her eyes round and brimming with hostility and agitation.

Michonne took immediate control. She strode up to Deanna, her face showing no remorse for her actions which softened the elder beta.

“We should separate these two and see to their wounds, maybe find out what started this fight to begin with.”

Snapped out of her shock, Deanna agreed. “We’re also going to have to talk about that gun.”

Michonne bent and scooped it up to hand over to her. “I would expect nothing less.”

All of this happened while Rick’s head was nestled in Carl’s lap. The omega turned when a hand squeezed his shoulder.

“We’re going to take Rick to one of the empty houses,” Michonne’s explained, “Rosita’s gonna take care of his wounds. You…” She paused, “You should go home and check on Judy.”

He opened his mouth to argue but was silenced when she gave him a sharp look. _Please don’t make me leave him_ , he pleaded silently. Her eyes softened but she gave a tiny shake of her head.

“I’ll let you see him once we’ve cleaned him up,,” She whispered under her breath. “Go take care of your baby.”

Hands trembling, he clenched his fists by his side to control himself. “Okay,” His voice was horse and hollow.

Setting out, he got back to the house where Maggie had been looking after Judith. Her face was full of panic as he walked in.

“What happened?”

Swallowing the painful ball of emotion in his throat, he hastily relayed the events of the afternoon to her. With every new bit of the story, her eyes grew wider and wet with distress.

“I need to go speak with Deanna and see if I can smooth this over,” She grabbed her jacket from coat rack and headed towards the door.

_Yeah, smooth things over_. Even in his head the thought was laced with sarcasm. Still if there was anyone who could help make things better it would be Maggie.

Carl seethed that more than ever his attempts to reach out to his mate was met with dull silence of the alpha’s unconsciousness. Judy began to cry in her bed, reacting to Carl’s own tension.

He cuddled her close sending as much affection as he could muster.

“Everything’s going to be okay.”

That night, those that were available, gathered in the main house. Rosita was keeping vigil over Tara who yet to wake up.

Michonne addressed the group, their face showed wave upon wave of exhausted anxious looks.

“Pete’s been up into a new house and ordered to stay away from Jessie and her kids. According to Carol he has been abusing them for a while,” She began, “Rosita gave Rick a sedative so he’ll sleep through the night. Deanna says Rick pulling that gun was a serious violation and they’ve decided…”

She and Maggie trade looks. “They’ve decided to hold an open forum meeting to discuss what they should do with Rick,” Maggie finished.

“Shit,” Abraham cursed. “They’re stupid and scared right now. What if they want to make him leave?”

“Michonne and I are going to make damn well sure that doesn’t happen,” Maggie snapped back. “I’m going to talk to Deanna tomorrow again. Reg is on our side, I think. He’ll help.”

“What about the rest of us?” Carol asked with arms crossed across her chest.

“In the mean time we need to just keep on like nothing has happened. There’s no need to give them any reason to suspect us,” Michonne continued.

“When can I go see him?” Carl blurted. Carol’s eyes turned to him pointedly but he ignored her.

“After my morning patrol I’m gonna hang out at the house with Rick for a while. You can come then, alright?”

He nodded, grateful that Michonne understood his need.

_I have to see my mate. I…I’m still under threat from Pete_.

As the others left to prepare for bed, Michonne subtly motioned for Carl and Carol to follow her. Hoisting Judy on his hip to appear casual, he followed them into Michonne’s room. Once the door lock was clicked in place he jumped to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind.

“Did Pete say anything…about me?”

The dark skinned beta tilted her head. “No, what are you afraid he’ll say?”

“He figured it out, didn’t he?” Carol interjected, her eyes dark with ire.

“Yeah,” It was nearly a whine. “I’m pretty sure he did and I think he was going to tell the others until Dad threatened him with the gun.”

“Pete was threatening you?” Michonne’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. “That’s why…”

“Dad nearly lost it,” Carl inhaled, “He was gonna…like that night with Joe…he almost…”

Carol reached over to rub his back in slow soothing circles. “What exactly was he gonna do?”

He couldn’t answer. Those terrible memories flooded his mind and he shuddered under the gazes of the elder beta women. Judy, who had been dozing against his shoulder startled awake. She didn’t cry but her frown let him know she was probably exhausted by the residual emotional energy the adults were giving off.

“Go put her to bed and get some rest,” Michonne squeezed his shoulder, taking care not to touch his neck. “I’ll tell Carol about Joe.”

“Thanks. Goodnight,” He murmured.

Sleep was allusive, not unsurprising given that this was the first night without the steady soothing sounds of the alpha’s deep breathing in the next bed.

_Please_ …He prayed to the heavens. _Please let everything turn out okay_.

If Carl had thought the previous stares from the Alexandrians had been full of distrust, it was nothing compared to the withering glances he was getting today.

He spotted Ron walking with Enid and waved at them only for Ron to give him a look full of loathing before wrapping an arm around Enid and leading her away. She turned her head back, giving Carl a knowing nod.

_Well that’s just great_.

It was only to be expected. He and Ron’s father had publically fought and Pete had been exposed to the community as an abuser.

_Though now that I think about it_ …

Searching his memories, he couldn’t find a lot of instances that pointed to Ron being an abuse victim. Looking back he could see the signs in Jessie and Sam but Ron…not so much.

_That doesn’t really make sense, why would Pete abuse his wife and Sam but not Ron_ …

Carl was missing something crucial. It was at the tip of his brain but was quite connecting. Maybe it would come to him later.

The other residents gave him a wide berth, one woman going so far as to cross to the other side of the street and pretending to study her neighbors flowers before crossing back once he and Judy had passed by.

Tired of waiting, he made his way to the house where his father was being kept in confinement. Rapping his knuckles on the door with one hand, he balanced Judy on his hip as Michonne greeted him, her eyes utterly unsurprised to see him.

“Come on in.”

Rick lay on a mattress in a darkened corner of the main room. His face had been cleaned and bandaged. _More scars_.

Even marred with bandages, the alpha was still handsome with his face slackened in sleep.

“Can I wake him?” Carl longed to touch him, to see those dark blue eyes focus on him once more.

“I wouldn’t try. I’m guessing he was on an alpha fueled adrenaline rush and he needs to recuperate.”

Carl whined faintly. After all the hysterical turmoil of yesterday’s fight then having to sleep without his alpha in their room last night, he felt utterly rung out. He needed his alpha, needed to feel him through their bond.

Michonne was soundlessly watching, eyes shining with understanding and intense eyes. “How about I take Judith for some air?”

Without answering, Carl allowed the baby to be lifted from his arms and followed as the beta stepped outside with her.

Alone with the dozing alpha, the omega chewed on his lip as a thought stuttered into his mind. _Maybe_ …

His dad lay on his left side and there was enough space for Carl to crawl in next to him. As if sensing his mate, Rick rolled slightly on his back so Carl could curl up against his side.

Inhaling the thick pine scent, Carl drank in the warmth from his mate.

_We’ll be okay. We’ve been through too much to let anything stop us. We have each other, we have Judy, we have our family. If…we have to I’ll fight by your side, alpha. This is our home now. They can’t take it away from us_.

Time slipped like drops of water, unheeded by the omega until a soft knock alerted him that it was time to get up.

“I’ll make sure he heads straight home once he’s awake,” Michonne reassured while handing Judy back over.

“Thanks,” He croaked.

Alone in the empty house he worked on his chores, albeit at a languid pace. His mind lingering on the bond until a soft jolt made him jump.

_He’s awake_!

His mate was disoriented at first before reaching out to Carl in a panic.

_I’m okay, alpha_ , he sent back in response. In a blink he was swathed in the feeling of dominating possessiveness.

_Yes, alpha, yours. Only yours_.

Calmed by the knowledge that his mate was alright, Carl was able to go about his chores with a bit more enthusiasm, perhaps with an itching desire to have things looking nice and orderly when his mate though he’d never admit that out loud.

With everything spotless, and food waiting on the counter, there was nothing left for the teen to do except wait for his father’s return.

Sitting at the counter, he cataloged the emotions that were rolling through his mate like a train. Anger, of course, concern, anxiety, and something… _Oh._

 A tiny sliver of bloodlust buzzed in the alpha and that was dangerous. Rick had nearly snapped Pete’s throat out yesterday and he would need to quell his ferocity especially for the meeting tonight.

_Though maybe he’s planning something_.

That would make the most sense, knowing his mate. It was becoming harder and harder to deal with the Alexandrians. Nothing short of physical threats appeared to get through to them.

_I wonder_ …

The clang of the door opening jerked him out of his reverie. Carl’s heart fluttered ferociously as he jumped from his chair.

“Dad!”

“Hey,” They went straight into each other’s arms. Their bodies lined up solidly against one another. Carl buried his face in his mate’s neck burrowing into the alpha’s scent.

“You okay?” He questioned punctually. Rick’s hands ran through Carl’s hair, down to clasp his neck. After a minute the alpha stepped back to examine the omega with hands, running up and down the teen’s body.

“Yeah,” Carl shivered at the touch but despite his reassurance the alpha’s hands continued as if he needed to feel for himself to be absolutely sure.

“Look,” Rick cupped Carl’s cheek to meet his gaze, the alpha’s face lined with weary resignation, “I’m sorry.”

And he _was_ genuinely apologetic. Through their connection the alpha was trying to taper his remorse.

“I heard about the meeting,” Carl went on. _They’re going to put you on trial_.

“You’re staying home,” Was the immediate response. Carl had expected nothing less but he could feel a heavy feeling tighten in his stomach.

“That’s what it is now, right?” Rick had begun to head upstairs but stopped at Carl’s question. He turned to eye the omega and Carl couldn’t help the half smile pull at his lips.

“Yeah,” Rick breathed.

“They need us,” Carl’s chest heaved as he found the words he had been meaning to say, “They’ll die without us.”

_And that’s just it. They will die unless they change, unless they grow, like we had to. You can’t_ …Memories of blood splattered, snarling teeth, the weight of his would-be rapist… _You can’t stay weak in this world_.

“I might have to threaten one of them,” Rick came back bending to meet Carl eye to eye. “I could have to kill one of them.”

“You won’t,” Carl answered with certainty. He had seen his father, his mate, lead those who were too scared, and he could do it again, but the alpha had forgotten that they would need to be treated like…like children, scared unknowing children.

“You have to tell them,” The teen insisted.

“I told them last night,” The alpha’s eyebrow arched.

Carl didn’t bother hiding his frustration with his mate through their connection, “You have to tell them so they can _hear you_.”

Rick was fidgeting, shifting his feet, biting on his lower lip and it annoyed the omega. Carl reached and grabbed a handful of his father’s shirt willing the alpha to hold still.

“I don’t know if they can,” Rick confessed, for once his normal confident demeanor cracked showing a vulnerable man in need of comfort and encouragement. “Does that make you afraid?”

Carl shook his head, “Just for them…You have to tell them.” He emphasized each word trying to convey what he meant, what he was trying to _order_ his mate to do. The alpha nodded, something lightening in his eyes, then looked up and around the house.

_What is he…oh_.

“Everyone’s out,” Carl blurted. The alpha’s eyes fell back onto the omega’s face, darting down to the omega’s lips, before he leaned in.

Inhaling sharply before the clashing of their lips, Carl chronicled all of the alpha’s scents, the heat of body, the sting of the stubble against his cheeks, and the flood of devotion through their bond.

Even with their lips dry, the kiss became passionate quickly with tongues and teeth nipping and sucking. Carl had longed for his mate last night and now he couldn’t drink him in fast enough.

“Let’s…take this upstairs,” Rick panted. The alpha’s hand clutched Carl’s wrist, the heat of the grip nearly burning into his skin.

Judith was napping in her crib so Rick led Carl into the bathroom with the door firmly closed. Even banged up, the alpha was able to scoop Carl up, forcing the omega to wrap his legs around his father’s waist. Settling the teen on the bathroom counter both men froze as their eyes met.

Dark azure met pale sapphire and their bond wrenched open, each reaching out to one another both emotionally and physically.

“Carl,” Rick’s voice, rough with emotion, was a whisper, his eyes half-lidded before sliding shut as he bent to take Carl’s lips.

For a moment their lips did nothing but touch lightly yet an electric current ran through that jolted through his blood.

Sucking in air, Carl’s eyes shut and his other senses fanned out feeling, smelling, nothing but his mate. Then a nip and they were off, lips melding together in a fervor. His world centered touch and smell and nothing but his mate, his alpha, the completion to his very soul.

_This…this is it. This is what I was meant for, to be here with him now like this_.

But it was even more than that. The dominance pouring from the alpha was matched with an undercurrent of submission from his father and Carl could feel himself give the same.

_We are…we are…alpha and omega_.

One and together, they would do anything for each other. All they would need to do is ask.

_That’s my job, to support him, love him, be his other half_.

He was certain now that if the world hadn’t fallen apart they would have still been meant for each other.

Rick sucked on Carl’s bottom lip and he could feel a pulsing heat from the swelling. Gasping for breath, they separated but their foreheads remained touching.

The alpha nuzzled the teen’s cheeks with his own, tracing his features with bristled cheeks. Shivering at the sensations of his mate’s stubble, Carl gasped raggedly. Eventually the alpha’s exploring became suckling kisses that lead down the omega’s neck towards the inflamed claiming mark. Mouthing gently at the bruise, Carl writhed under the tender ministrations.

Emboldened, the teen seized the alpha’s left wrist and brought it to his mouth to suckle on the swollen claiming mark.

“I…I have to go…get ready…for the meeting,” Rick moaned despite his wandering hands stroking Carl’s neck, across his shoulders, and up and down his back all the while the teen nipped and sucked on the mark.

“You have to let me go for that to happen,” Carl grinned in spite of himself. They were both wrapped around each other.

His marred face didn’t detract from the handsomeness of the alpha’s grin. Rick’s hair was tussled, brown curls scattered everywhere and Carl couldn’t resist the impulse to run fingers through them.

He crinkled his nose at the grimy feeling, “You need a shower.”

“Yeah,” Rick heaved a deep sigh. “The meeting…”

Carl hopped off the counter as softly as he could, and shakily took in a breath through his nose. Once more his scent blocker had failed to suppress his own sweet scent mixed with his mate’s pine scent.

“I’ll have to shower after you,” He whined already mourning the loss of the mixture of their scents.

As he was heading out of the bathroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. The hand settled against his neck squeezing free a wave of endorphins. Carl turned to study his mate.

“How about…” His father hesitated, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Nervousness sunk deep in his eyes.

“Since you’re not leaving the house…why don’t you just allow the scents? You can wash it off tomorrow.”

Carl’s eyes flew wide open. _He…doesn’t want me to wash our scents out_?

“Do you mean it?” He asked eagerly.

The alpha ducked his head, “I mean sure. If you’re staying here it should be okay. Just don’t go outside. And maybe…in the future we can allow our natural scents to linger at home.”

_It’s the first step to telling the others_. Chances are they wouldn’t find it too strange at first that their scents were mixed, they were father and son constantly in each other’s spaces, and eventually they would adjust to it. _Then we can tell them_.

A burst of elation drove him back to his mate arms, encircling the taller man’s neck to bring him down for one last frenzied kiss. They were forced away with the sounds of Judy murmuring babble in their room.

Licking his lips, swollen from all the use, Carl grinned at his mate who smiled back, utter assuredness on his face. Leaving his father to get ready, Carl went to retrieve the toddler.

“Hey there Judy,” Carl cooed as he picked the wriggling baby up from her cradle. He would need to keep her amused for a few hours before her tiny eyes would begin to droop again. An idea struck him.

“Come on Judy. Let’s go ask Maggie if we can have her music box for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long but the last chapter is up as well so go read it! :)


	13. Rick: Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's death and Tara's injury set off a chain reaction and Rick begins to spiral. He must hunt for the threat that desires his son. Soon though he will triumph. He will not fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Please enjoy!

How quickly things unraveled.

“Noah’s dead.”

The carefully balanced knife point Rick had been living on tilted on its axis. Even with the repetition of _failure_ echoing in his head, he had the foresight to grab Glenn by the shoulder and lead him out onto the porch while making sure both front doors were shut tight.

He could feel Carl the omega’s suffering a deep wound in him. Thankfully he caught sight of Michonne reached out for the teen and he knew that she, above anyone else, could help him through this new tragedy.

“Tell me what happened,” He ordered his beta, after a beat, “But sit down first.”

Glenn looked ready to collapse and he slid down to lean against the porch railing, his arms resting on raised knees.

“Aiden died too,” Glenn began. The story he told was terrible. Aiden and Nicholas’s inexperience had caused both Aiden’s and Noah’s deaths as well as Tara’s injury.

“She’s in a coma?”

“Yeah, Pete’s checking up on her.”

The mention of his rival’s name caused his hackles to rise but he tempered that to concentrate on Glenn.

“I almost left him out there,” Glenn lamented and it was true. In fact if Rick was being honest after what Nicholas had pulled the alpha was sure _he_ would have.

Once more he found himself reaching for the argument that was resting on the tip of his tongue. These people were weak, helpless, naïve, they would only ruin themselves and Rick was no risking his family, his mate and child, on their stupidity.

“We are them, Rick!” The beta declared unwaveringly. “We are now. Noah, he believed in this place. I’m telling you, we gotta make this work.”

Glenn’s voice was layered with such conviction that Rick didn’t have the heart to try and persuade him otherwise.

Glenn, as much as Rick, had a lot to lose. His relationship with Maggie may not have the same connection as Rick did with Carl but nonetheless the two betas deeply loved each other so much that it was tangible to everyone who saw them. If this place didn’t work out, Glenn also risked having to take his mate back out into the wild unknown.

After giving Rick, and being interviewed by Deanna, Glenn was delivered into the arms of Maggie to be washed and consoled. Rick joined Carol on the porch while she watched Jessie’s home.

_I think_ …He had a headache from everything that happened, a deep throbbing pain both from the mourning of Noah and the weight of his earlier conversation with Carol.

~

A few hours earlier, Carol had come through the front door, her lips pulled tight and her spine straight with tension.

“Pete’s hitting Jessie. Maybe Sam, too.”

There it was. That was the thing that had been itching under his skin about Pete. Rick hadn’t been wise enough to figure it out but Carol, strong, brave Carol who had suffered the same, had worked it out.

_Forced submission_. At the party Jessie had continuously acted submissive towards Pete in a way that was unusual for betas. Now it made sense and he informed Carol.

“Pete is an alpha with a beta wife. What he really wants is an omega and since he can’t have one he forces Jessie to act as close to one as he can make her. Ed…” Her voice trailed off.

She needn’t finish her sentence. Rick recalled Carol when he first met her; meek and mild, going along with what she was told, clinging to her husband even though they could all see that he abused her.

_Ed did the same to Carol trying to bend and twist the beta into an omega_.

Pete was the same way and dammit Rick’s anxiety about Carl rose. He had to tell her.

“I think Pete knows what Carl is,” His own voice barely above a growled whisper.

Carol, who had been watching the window for signs of anyone, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, turned sharply towards him.

“What?”

“He…I saw him at the party. He was watching Carl and he…god Carol he was in here just a little while ago asking when I was going to bring the kids in for a check-up.”

Pete, stinking of alcohol, had come in offering beer which Rick and curtly declined. Every muscle bristled and his alpha senses all reached out on high alert as the alpha came into Rick’s home, his territory.

Pete rambled before the inevitable request came up confirming Rick’s suspicions.

“Bring your kids in for a checkup, “Pete slurred, “I know I offered you one, but they should really come in. They were out there for a while, right?”

_I will never let either of my children come within a foot of you_.

“You think,” Carol broke through his memories, “He wants to examine Carl to confirm what he suspects?”

“No,” Rick shook his head, “He knows…I think he wants to confirm in order to have evidence to tell other people.”

If the female beta had been worried before now she was livid, pacing back and forth with barely contained fury.

“It all makes sense. He’s an alpha who craves an omega so he’s contorted the beta he has to suit his desires but now that he’s found access to an actual omega he’s gonna do everything in his power to get him,” She explained.

The damn broke.

“He will not have him!” Rick snarled at the beta, even as a voice reminded him that Carol was on his side.

_He will never have my omega. I will eviscerate him if he even tries to touch Carl. I’ll make sure to spill his blood in front of them so they will all know that **Carl is mine**_. He was vibrating with unbridled rage. Gritting his teeth, he longed to have Pete’s throat and blood in his mouth as he did with Joe.

**_They will not take him from me_**.

The beta’s reaction to his visible savagery was instantaneous. She stepped back and lowered her head in submission which helped pacify his fury just long enough for Rick to try and shake out the haze of red behind his eyes.

_Oh god_ …

 He brought up both hands to rub them over his face, up and down, deeply inhaling as the frantic beating of his pulse began to quiet.

_Here I am worrying about what Pete will do and I go and frighten Carol who’s done nothing ot merit such a response_.

“Carol…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” She growled at him. “I…” Stopping she approached him guardedly. “I think I understand now Rick.”

Blinking Rick tilted his head towards her. Her shoulders mimicked his as the tension began to drain from his muscles.

“I was still apprehensive about you and Carl until just now. I mean there’s always going to be a part of me, as a mother, that will be repulsed by your relationship.”

Rick began to seethe but she held her hand out to stop him from speaking.

“Let me finish. Your reaction just now and watching you these past days really confirmed to me that you do love Carl and maybe this bond was meant to be. It’s not my place to either judge you or interfere.”

Thank god. Rick had seen Carol treating him with a degree of coolness since finding out about their bond and it had worried him in the back of his mind. If she wasn’t accepting of them then how would the others take it?

“I…appreciate that,” Rick swallowed, the words feeling heavy in his mouth. “I’m sorry for if I scared you just now.”

“It’s okay but you need to work on containing your reactions. Everyone expects you to be protective of Carl but if react like you did just now in front of people it’s going to make someone suspicious.”

“I’ll try and work on that.”

Feeling a strain lift, he understood that he had her complete trust and she had his. Now they had to focus on the problem at hand.

“Rick,” Her eyes went dark, “I know how this is gonna go with Pete. There’s only one way it can go. You’re gonna have to kill him.”

She was right, of course.

If Pete was abusing Jessie and Sam and figured out about Carl, then there was no other recourse for them. Pete wanted an omega, _Rick’s omega_.

His rival had to die.

~

“Talked to Sam some more,” Carol continued as Rick stepped up next to her on the porch. The story of how Sam found his mother unconscious and bleeding on the floor only added agitation to the contempt flamed within him.

Jessie was a good person and she didn’t deserve to live her life in fear despite being wholly safe behind strong, tall walls.

“If walkers hadn’t gotten Ed, I wouldn’t be standing here right now,” Her voice was barely above a whisper and full of gravel.

_No, you would_. “Yeah, you would,” He countered out loud. Her eyes rolled up to him but he didn’t back down. Eventually she would have found the strength to overcome Ed’s cowardly dominance over her.

“We have to be cautious around Pete and not let on that we know what he suspects.”

“Don’t worry. He won’t get near either Carl or Judy,” Carol’s eyes glinted steel and the alpha knew the beta would remain true to her word.

That night Rick tucked Carl into bed. The omega’s cheeks were strained with tear tracks and he made sure to comb fingers through the soft brown waves that layered Carl’s pillow. Eventually the teen drifted into to slumber.

Restless, he walked around the perimeter of their houses meditating with the pound of each step.

_Pete, Deanna, the walkers, Carl’s in danger, Tara’s hurt, Noah’s dead_ …

Approaching the small pond, he could make out Sam’s boat anchored with a red balloon hanging low in the darkness.

_He’s trying to get your omega_ , his inner alpha voice taunted. _He’s trying to take away your rightful mate_.

Rage drove his trembling hands down to the hidden gun, the weight of the cold solid metal giving him no comfort only driving his impatience. It was a terrible coincidence that he caught the whiff of a familiar scent.

“Hey, Rick,” Pete lumbered up looking sober if thoroughly clueless of the danger he was in. Rick froze for a moment, his eyes blinking and his gun hand shaking violently. He brought his left hand over to try and conceal the trembling.

“Rick. You okay, man?”

_Shoot him. Do it. You can say he attacked you. Kill him. Your omega will only be safe when his blood his splattered on your hands_.

“Keep walking,” Rick managed to grit from clenched teeth.

“What?” Pete blinked. “What are you…?”

Rick stood his ground, not saying a word or making a sound, keeping his stare constant. Pete blinked back at him unnerved at Rick’s disquiet and eventually he turned to leave.

With the other alpha gone, Rick’s composure return and his hands began to steady. It was then realized that during the entire interaction his index finger had continuously nuzzled the trigger trembling with anticipation.

_Kill him_ , his dark voice enticed. _Don’t fail again_.

“You need to speak with Deanna, “Carol cornered him first thing the next morning.

“I know,” Rick’s voice was ridged. Carol eyed him with quiet regard and he could find no words to comfort her.

He wandered around the neighborhood looking for Deanna and ignoring the leery looks he got from the rest of the citizens. After a half an hour he located Deanna in the small cemetery, a plot of land towards the back of the neighborhood. _Tread cautiously_.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Condolences were a good place to start, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m not,” was the terse reaction. The beta’s body looked deflated, her back curved downward as if matching the downward slant of her lips.

Making his way next to her, Rick noticed the newly carved tombstone had Aiden’s name on it. The grave was empty.

“We have a problem with Pete,” He figured there was no use trying to make small talk.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Deanna to duck her head and answer with, “I hoped it’d get better.”

Indignant he blurted, “You knew?”

_She knew. **She knew** Pete was abusing Jessie and Sam. How could she allow it to go on_?

“It hasn’t gotten better. It won’t,” He gritted. Rankled, he kicked at the dirt at his feet, the alpha inside roaring at her dismissal of the problem.

“Pete’s a surgeon,” The beta’s voice was jagged, likely from crying. “He’s saved lives. He might be saving Tara’s life…”

It was a cheap shot to emotionally manipulate him but Rick wasn’t going to be easily swayed. Pete was a threat, to his own family, to Rick’s and to Carl.

“He’s beating his wife. We have to stop it.”

“How?” Deanna finally looked up with red-rimmed eyes.

“We separate them,” Was the first suggestion that came to mind. “We tell him that’s how it’ll be from now on.”

“What happens when he doesn’t want to do that?” Deanna inched up to meet him face to face.

She had a point. Pete was an alpha and although he had followed Deanna’s instructions up to now, the alpha would no doubt chafe at being ordered to stay away from his wife.

“It’s not his choice,” He snarled.

Deanna shuffled back a step and asked, “So what happens?”

_Let me kill him_. Would the beta go for it? Doubtful. Now he needed to needle and dig at her to try and make her understand.

“I kill him…We kill him.”

She scoffed, “We don’t kill people. This is civilization, Rick.”

_You’re living in a fantasy world_.

“Warning someone to stop or die, that is civilized nowadays,” He hissed.

“Oh,” Her voice thick with ridicule. She wasn’t ready to take that step, however necessary, and it made her weak. What’s worse she was ignorant of the course of events that would continue if Pete was left unchecked.

“So what? So we just let him hit her?” We let him kill her?” He stressed trying to fill his voice with alpha assertiveness.

“No, we exile him if it comes to that.”

_Exile_? It was all he could to not lash out at the elderly beta. Did she really think that would work?

“Letting him go makes this place vulnerable,” It makes us all vulnerable. I can’t have that. “You really want to wait till someone in that tower has to take care of it?”

“We are _not_ executing anyone. Don’t ever suggest it again.”

Rick’s shoulders rose, his muscles tightening into an almost painful twist. You can’t order me, beta. His inner voice snarled with malice but no, he had to suppress that coil of thinking.

He needed to have Deanna’s confidence if he was to eventually wrestle power from her hands. Taking a breath he searched for the words that perhaps Carl might use.

“People die now, Deanna. They do. There’s times like this you can decide who and when. Or it can be decided for you.”

And in his head he could see was the cleaving of Hershel’s head from his neck, the spraying blood, and his daughters screams burrowing in his ears.

Even this speech had not the right cajoling tone that he intended and it apparently had the opposite effect on the elder woman.

Her brown eyes narrowed as she studied him. “It already was. I wouldn’t kill you. I’d just send you away.

_Threat_.

His lips curled slightly but he caught them before he could openly snarl at her. At least she was now showing the needed fervent ardor a leader would need to maintain their status.

Watching her take small steps out of the cemetery and along the fence, he reached out to Carl for guidance.

The flood support was a cooling tonic to his boiling rage leading it back down to the ever present simmer. Rick’s anger would never entirely leave him. Without it his, and his mate’s, survival would always be in doubt.

_You know where she stands now. Pete is a risk and she won’t do anything about it. It’s up to you to keep your family safe_.

He strode the length of the community, following the line of the fence, putting together a plan that might work. The gun Carol had secreted away was heavy in the back of his waistband and his fingers ached to have that power.

_Can’t fail again. Can’t fail again. Can’t fail again_.

The words plucked at his brain crescendoing with each beat of his feet against pavement and softened dirt. They, _he_ , needed a contingency or Rick would go mad.

_Maybe_ …

Stopping at a crossroads, an idea glowed to being in his mind. Maybe Jessie could be persuaded to save herself. All he would need is her permission to kill Pete and he would be justified. Then the threat would be neutralized. Jessie and Sam would be safe…and so would Carl.

Cautiously he made his way to Jessie’s house and approached the open garage door. To his surprise he caught sight of a wafting trail of smoke curling from the garage ceiling out into the air.

Jessie sat on a stool with a lit cigarette clenched between two fingers.

“Hey,” She twisted to put it out on a dented ashtray. “I don’t want Ron and Sam to know about those.”

_Reasonable_. “Well, your secret’s safe.”

Rick accepted her condolences for Noah. “But Tara, she’s in good hands with Pete.”

He had to convince her…he was up against a wall with no chance of escape.

“He’s hitting you,” Rick’s voice was barely above a whisper but she heard. Jessie froze, hands caught in mid-air, trembling and her eyes widening.

“He’s hurting you,” He went on, “It has to stop.”

The response he had been hoping for wasn’t offered right away. “Look, it was like this before and he got help. I helped him and things were good. I can fix it.” It was a typical defensive response.

_Can she not hear how hollow that sounds_?

Or maybe Jessie had no inkling that Pete no longer had the threat of consequences hanging over his head and would no doubt intensify his abuse.

“No, you can’t. But I can,” Rick resounded with implication laced in his voice.

Jessie didn’t understand, “No, what…what can you do?” Her voice pitched higher, “What are you gonna do? You gonna put him in jail? You’re only gonna make things worse.”

He could work with that, “If it’s gotten worse, it means he’s killed you.” _Lay it all out for her_.

“Why do you care?” She cried out equally as embittered as he felt.

_Because my son is my omega mate and your husband wants to tear him from my side so much so that he may kill you so he is free to take Carl_.

There were some truths he could never tell her. Tilting his head from side to side, his mouth opened and closed as he attempted to reach a convincing excuse.

Jessie found her own wrong assumption. “I’m married,” She snapped hotly.

_Let her think that_ , his alpha voice answered, _it may be easier to get her to agree to Pete’s execution_.

Rick’s tongue though felt bitter at the thought of giving the beta false hopes because even at her staunch denial there was a tiny gleam of yearning in her eyes. When he didn’t respond, she stormed out clicking the garage door shut behind her.

_Failed again_.

Defeated he stomped down the street back to the crossroads and he was struck by the images blinking in front of his eyes; a group of people amicably chatting on a porch, the fence guard sitting readying a book, a boy walking that huge black dog, Sam running with his stupid boat and balloon.

_Fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_!

It was all bogus, a grotesque parody of a world that no longer existed. This place was the prison, like Woodbury all sad attempts by weak people to cling to what used to be but would never return. The world was no longer this, it was a scramble, a brawl for survival of the fittest and he was going to win.

_I’m never going to fail again_.

 There had to be a way to make Jessie understand even if it meant giving a one secret. Taking Jessie’s porch stairs two a time, he burst through her front door.

Jessie, fresh tears decorating her cheeks shook her head at him, “What are you doing?”

_First, appeal to her sensitive side, her need to protect her children_. “You know Sam asked for a gun? To protect you.”

Icy horror creeped into her eyes at his admission then more head burying, “You shouldn’t be here.”

_Second, reveal a part of his secret, make her aware of the threat you live under_. “Carl’s an omega, Jessie.”

This time she audibly gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. He could see all the implications flying pass her eyes as she began to stitch it together.

_Third, tell her about Pete, about how things are_. “Pete knows.”

“Oh, god,” She sobbed. Rick pushed on, she understood now. All he needed was one final note to completely the picture.

“Jessie, in here, you can’t see it, but it’s the same. It’s the same as out there. We have food and roofs over our heads, but you don’t get to just live. You don’t get to put it off or wish it away, Jessie. If you don’t fight, you die.”

_Lastly, show her your vulnerability…make her a conspirator_. “Pete…” Rick swallowed but his throat was dry, “He wants Carl, Jessie. He wants to take my son and force him…” His voice husky with emotion that he was shocked to realize was genuine.

“I need your help, Jessie,” He appealed to her. “I can…I can help you and your boys. I can but I need to help mine too. All you have to do is say yes.”

 Now it was all laid out for her to decide.

Judging by the utterly wretched look on her face she had worked it out. Her alpha husband would set her aside in a minute for the possibility of having an omega, and not just any omega, a fresh innocent teenager, Rick’s son.

Her moral sense would surge to overpower what fear held her back and Rick saw as resignation slipped into her eyes that she would say yes. She couldn’t subject Carl, a boy close in age to her eldest son, to a life of forcible mating to a man she knew was abusive.

Jessie’s eyes fluttered up to meet his gaze and she swallowed, “Yes.”

Fate favored Rick Grimes because at that moment, from the creak of the hallway door, came a shocked sound.

“Rick?”

Pete stood, listing to one side, the scent of alcohol drifting around him and his clothes and hair disheveled. This time Rick faced with no fear about holding himself back. Jessie had said yes. He had permission. His rival would die today.

“What are you doing here?” The rival alpha’s face showed no signs of being actually surprised to see Rick.

“Pete, listen to me,” Jessie stood straighter and even with tear stained cheeks there was a new air about her.

“I’m gonna half to ask you to leave, Rick,” Pete sneered completely ignoring his wife.

“No. You need to leave,” Jessie ordered.

Pete’s eyes shifted focus to his wife, “What are you talking about?”

Her words had the effect of bringing his paranoia to the surface and he honed in on Rick. “What have you been saying to each other?”

In the face of Pete’s indignation, Rick remained calm, aided by the weight of his gun. Jessie stood her ground, filled with new purpose, until Pete screamed in her face jumping towards her. Years of abuse had conditioned her and she flinched away from him, eyes screwing tightly shut with panic.

Stepping in, Rick commanded, “Pete, you and me are gonna leave now.” _I’m going to take you out back and put a bullet in your brain_.

The other alpha was too enraged to listen to reason. Pete approached Rick, spitting out petulance.

“You think you’re the law? You actually think you have a say in anything here?”

“Step back,” Rick warned with a growl. If possible he should avoid killing Pete in front of Jessie.

“You’re not one of us, Rick!” Pete spat, “You think I don’t know what you’ve been hiding?”

Over their shouts the sound of Jessie inhaling sharply echoed in the room. Pete was unknowingly helping Rick.

“I’m going to tell everyone and then I’ll take him.”

There it was the complete confirmation of Rick’s fears. _No, never_!

“You will never touch my son,” They were in each other’s faces, their fury thickening and spreading their heady alpha scents. Rick anticipated Pete’s attempt to hit him but found he couldn’t reach for his gun as the taller alpha began to swing widely and shove him back.

_You will not have my mate_ , his alpha voice roared now a lion in his chest driving Rick to fight back. With alpha adrenaline bursting through his blood, he lunged at Pete forcing them to tumble over a couch and slamming into a side table which shattered into shards of wood.

Thrumming with feral energy, Rick managed to stand his ground with Pete despite his rival having several inches on him.

Pete wasn’t soft but he was untrained. Lost in the scramble of flesh slamming into flesh both men ignored Jessie’s screams to stop. Soon they were so deep into their struggle that they failed to notice they were teetering next to the window. Shoving Pete back, Rick felt a new burst of adrenaline when he felt Carl reach for him over their connection.

_Don’t fail your mate again_!

His throat bore a savage howl and he rammed into Pete’s chest with such force that they both plunged through the window. Glass and wood shattered scrapping their skin with cuts on their faces and bodies.

The sharp piercing pain from the glass was dulled by the muted ringing in his ears. All Rick felt was his barbaric rage as he struggled to choke the life out of his rival.

Their brawling forms had rolled out onto the street and Rick was dimly aware of the shadows of people hovering around them. He ended up with Pete on top of him, thick fingers crushing Rick’s neck. Thankfully he kept his arms locked enough to keep Pete from doing any major damage but he needed to gain the upper hand.

All Rick could hear was the loud drumming of blood pounding in his ears. Faintly he could see Jessie pulling at Pete’s shirt to get him off, her frame moving in slow motion to Rick’s addled brain.

Unsurprisingly Pete leaned back to backhand her, the smack of flesh hitting and her cry of pain ringing in Rick’s ear.

_There! Now_!

With Pete distracted, Rick arched up to punch his rival in his vulnerable stomach. Pete recoiled from the hit and it gave Rick the momentum to shove his rival down roll to straddle him, his own hands now coiled tightly around Pete’s fleshy neck.

Shrieks erupted around them and through his bond with Carl Rick felt the omega pleading for him to stop.

No, Carl was saying that out loud directly to his left, “Dad, get off!”

Tilting his head his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Carl tugging on his shirt. _No! Get back_!

As if in reaction to his thoughts, Pete lunged up his hand outstretched towards the omega. Every protective instinct clamored and he twisted to shove Carl back out of harm’s way.

Pete’s mouth was open in a snarl but his eyes never left Carl’s form.

The last vestiges of Rick’s rationally snapped and red filled his vision. Baring his teeth, Rick slammed his rival hard on the concrete and wrapped his arm around Pete’s neck, a much more efficient way to choke the other man. Applying pressure he could feel Pete thrash against him clawing at Rick’s arm to try and gain breath.

_This is it. Kill him! Snap his neck! Rip out his jugular_!

“Stop it!” Deanna’s voice screamed the only sound that filtered through the muffled haze. It was the sharp feeling of panic coming from his mate that pierced through the fog in his mind.

Carl’s hysteria drove his protective instincts to overcome the burning frenzy. _Omega? Are you safe? What’s wrong_?

Blinking everything came in focus and he knew that he was constricting Pete’s throat but with an audience.

_Warn him_ _if you’re not going to kill him_.

“You come near my son or tell anyone about him and I will kill you, slowly and as painfully as I can.”

“Damn it, Rick! I said stop.”

Shoving Pete’s face against the street one last time, Rick stood bristling at the beta who continued to order him.

_No more_. “Or what?” He reached behind and pulled out the gun, clicking the safety off and menacing the line of people surrounding him.

“You gonna kick me out?” He taunted her with the earlier threat.

The congregation around them all backed up, the whites of their eyes brimming with fear. Deanna had her hands up but had an irritatingly calm look on her face.

“Put that gun down, Rick.”

He scoffed, “You still don’t get it.” _You’re weak, you all are_. “None of you do!”

_I have to protect my mate, my child, and my family. This ends today_.

“We know what needs to be done and we do it. We’re the ones who live.” _We’ve suffered so much, lost so much_.

“You, you just sit and plan and hesitate.” _You put all of us in danger with your weak leadership_.

“You pretend like you know when you don’t.” _I’ve lost everything and found it again and I won’t ever risk losing my family again_.

“You wish thing things weren’t what they are.” _I wish I had killed saved the prison_.

“You want this place to stay standing?” _You want to live another day_?

“Your way of doing things is done. Things don’t get better because you…you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here.”

“That’s never been more clear to me than it is right now,” Deanna declared.

Rick sneered with a laugh, “You mean…you mean me?”

_You are the weak one. I am strong, strong enough to do what is necessary to protect my mate_. And god help him he nearly said that out loud.

Pete, who had been writhing on the ground in pain, jumped up to his feet and his mouth dropped open to say something.

“Say a word and you’re dead,” Rick barked threatening him with the gun. He turned back to Deanna.

“Your way is gonna destroy this place. It’s gonna get people killed. It’s already gotten people killed.”

_Noah…Tara_ …

“And I’m not gonna stand by and just let it happen…”

Tension was thick as was the scents of the alpha’s anger. Pete rocked towards Carl and Rick’s self-control snapped.

_Rip his throat out! Now_!

Rick’s muscles coiled, preparing to pounce but he could lunge pain blossomed in the back of his head and everything went black.

~

Consciousness came with a soft warm light glimmering on his eyes lids which was matched by the excruciating pounding in his head.

_What the_ …? Rick groaned as he leaned up.

For a moment he didn’t know where he was. The room was dark with only a few beams of yellow sunlight coming and his body reacted…like he was back in the train car, trapped.

_Carl_?

His first impulse was to reach out to his mat. The bond glowed with the immediate response from Carl. Then he could see that he was in an empty room in a house and not in the back of a boxcar.

_Alexandria_ …

He was absolutely wrung out, head pounding like he was hung over. _Used too much alpha adrenaline_ , and now his body was weak from the aftermath of its effects.

Rick had to chuckle at himself. He had fucked up badly.

“What’s so funny?”

His head had been in such torment that all of his senses were dulled so much that he had no clue Michonne was sitting in the darkened far corner watching him with crossed arms and lips tight.

“You were there the whole time?”

“All night,” She answered. He was unconscious for that long? It was irresponsible of him to be out of commission for such an extended period of time when there was in imminent threat to his mate.

Carl’s distress profound and Rick soothed his son with as much consolation and a swell of dominance to assure the omega that he was safe.

“What’s so funny?” Michonne demanded once more.

She wasn’t going to let up until he gave her an answer. “It’s…it’s like the train car. After the whole thing, I’m still there.” The beta gave no reaction to his response.

“Deanna wanted you in here, calm things down.”

Made sense. The beta was probably working damage control though whether or not she wanted Rick to remain was the question. She knew now that he was threat, specifically to her, and was no doubt torn between wanting him out and trying to avoid any further violence.

_Deanna’s right to be nervous_.

Even with body fatigued and recovering, his alpha sense tingled with the reminder that his rival apparently continued to draw breath.

“Carl came by for a while,” That phrase jarred him out of his thoughts. “I sent him home.”

Rick sighed, he wished she hadn’t. It would have been nice to wake with his omega within arm’s reach. He could feel Carl’s desperate need for physical reassurance.

“Rick,” Michonne’s voice turned rough interlaced with annoyance, “What are you doing?”

_I’m sorry, Michonne_. She didn’t deserve to be treated the way he had done so since they had arrived here. Rubbing the back of his neck to try and mitigate the pummeling in his head, he couldn’t force the right words out.

“You could have told me what was happening,” She continued when he didn’t answer.

Scooting up so his back leaned against the wall, his legs propped up at the knees, he finally spoke. “It moved fast and then Noah. I couldn’t tell you about the gun. You wanted this place.”

“We had to stop being out there,” The beta bit out sharply.

Rick twitched under her scrutiny, “Well, we’re here.”

“Well, you just said you weren’t,” She scoffed which shocked him.

_Oh_ …He knew what she meant. They were surrounded by fences yet he continued to live as if they were out there in the wild, lives balanced on the edge of danger at every moment.

Before he could explain the door creaked open and Rick watched Glenn, Carol, and Abraham shuffle in. Michonne’s sideway glare told him that their personal conversation was not over yet. He did not relish the heated confrontation that would follow.

Rolling her shoulders she became fully alert to the others, she began the interrogation. “Where’d you get the gun?”

Carol jumped in, “You took it, right? From the armory? That was stupid. Why did you do it?” Her tone was clear, _don’t reveal too much_ , and if the glint in her eyes meant anything he would be wise to obey her.

“Just in case,” He muttered with nothing else to offer.

“Deanna’s planning to have a meeting tonight,” Glenn announced.

_Of course_ , she would want to make his removal as democratic as possible so that she had deniability. She could then give the excuse that the community wanted Rick out and not her.

_But she wants me out…and she’ll do whatever it takes to do it_.

“Just tell them a story that they want to hear,” Carol declared. Glenn glanced over at the older beta with widened eyes.

“Why?”

“Because these people are children and children like stories,” It was what they had all been thinking since they arrived.

“What happens after all the nice words and they still try to kick them out?” Abraham drawled.

“We still have knives,” Carol’s voice was cold. “What’s all we’ll need against them.” Her declaration signaled to Rick that he should put forth a plan.

“Tonight at the meeting, if it looks like it’s going bad, I whistle,” The four listened mutely, their faces stony except Michonne whose brows were scrunched and skeptical.

“We can talk to them,” Michonne implored trying to grasp for a diplomatic solution.

_No, Pete’s still alive. I can’t risk him coming for Carl_.

“If we can’t get through, we take the three of them and say we’ll slit their throats.” He lied to Glenn when the beta questioned if they would actually kill their hostages.

“No. We just tell’em. They give us the armory and it’s over.”

“Did you want this?” Michonne asked quietly.

_Maybe_. “No. I hit my limit,” _Pete tried to take my mate_ , “I…I screwed up and here we are.”

Rick paused, studying the lines of each of their faces for anything further, any more questions or dissentions. When no one else spoke he began to crawl back down in the mattress.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m just gonna sleep some more.”

His body needed more rest to recover. It would do him no good to try and leave now when he could have a few more hours of sleep in a secure location.

One by one they vanished into the brightened doorway until Michonne was the last. Before she could vanish he softly whistled at her.

“Will you watch out for Carl until I get home?”

She stopped at the door, one hand resting on the door frame and turned to meet his gaze. “I always watch out for him,” To him her voice was cool but she knew there was real emotion behind the sentiment. He could also read the silent declaration behind her hard brown eyes.

_I am still your beta even if I think you’re wrong_.

It was okay. He could work with that. If he was being honest, the alpha knew it had been wrong of him to exclude Michonne from their plans. He could only hope that she might forgive him.

Rick drifted into sleep, practically purring under the loving embrace his mate was sending through their bond.

“Wake up.”

His fitful slumber was rudely interrupted with hand shaking his shoulder and a loudly whispered call.

“All of them think you’ve been found out, that it’s over,” Carol presented him with a new black handgun.

Something had been tapping at his mind that he had to ask, “Why didn’t you want to tell them we had more guns?” He slid up to a sitting position, cradling the gun in his right hand.

“Michonne stopped you. She knocked you out.”

_She thinks Michonne is a threat_? He bristled at that, “Well, I deserved it.”

“Well, it was stupid.”

Rick didn’t bother to contradict her, it was better her focus be on him than Michonne, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it.

“Pete threatened Carl.”

The elder beta’s spine straightened, eyes narrowing dangerously, “Out loud?”

“And to Jessie. In fact…I told Jessie that Carl was an omega and she stood up to him as much as she could anyway.” He wasn’t expecting her to change overnight. It would make some time before Jessie no longer feared her ex-husband. “I’m pretty sure she’s done with him.”

Carol jerked back, “You risked telling her?”

“I took a gamble and it worked. She understood Carol. She understood that he husband was ready to set her aside, maybe even kill her to take my teenage son to his bed.” Just saying out loud disturbed him.

“And…” Rick’s voice trailed to silence before, “I don’t want to lie anymore.”

“You said you don’t want to take this place and you don’t want to lie?” She tisked while shaking her head, “Oh, sunshine, you don’t get both.”

“Every cell in my body is screaming at me to kill Pete,” He rubbed on his chin, scratchy from his growing beard, down his neck. “That’s he’s too dangerous and Carl….Carl is so stressed and I can’t have that. I won’t.”

_He deserves to have some repose from everything he’s suffered the past few years_.

“Be careful, Rick,” Carol warned, “You can’t allow yourself to neglect your own safety. If something happened to you then…”

_Carl would be alone_.

“Make sure you look your bet tonight. We need you groomed and dazzling.” The screen door scrapped as it shut behind her giving Rick time to gather himself. Inhaling deeply, he stood and stretched his aching muscles, wincing at the creaking noises from his bones.

His hand paused on the door handled, taking in the sensation of the smooth cool metal. _Now is the time for diplomacy…soon Pete will dead_.

Rick blinked under the bright heat of the mid-morning sun. Chances were he would be the subject of many stares so it would be best to follow Carol’s advice to the letter. As a deputy it hadn’t been too hard to turn on the charm when the occasion called for it and this occasion definitely called for it.

Leaving the empty house, he could see the building housing the armory now guarded by three men, each with a rifle swung over a shoulder. One of the guards Rick remembered was Tobin the former head of the construction group who had relinquished his job to Abraham.

Traipsing confidently he passed the three men making sure to give a pleasant greeting to Tobin. Thankfully the tall beta was one of the friendlier, and understanding, residents of the community.

“Hey, Rick” Tobin nodded as he walked past. Abraham had introduced Rick to Tobin after the job at the construction site. Easily mistaken for an alpha at first glance, the beta was tall but non-threatening and in Rick got the feeling that he was generally a gentle person.

Striding past Deanna’s house, he nonplussed to find her standing on her porch cautiously eyeing him as he moved past.

_You don’t want to take over this place_? Carol had asked and he…outright lied. The alpha roaring in his breast fiercely desired to take over if only to make sure that this place remained secure for Carl and his family.

Keeping his eyes focused on Deanna until he was well clear of her house, Rick would do his best to defer to her tonight. Eventually the beta would falter and she would turn to him for help. No matter what it was he would be there for her.

_All you need is for her to ask you for one favor then the community will see her yielding to you_ , his alpha voice purred.

Putting thoughts of Deanna out of his head for now, he bounded up the stairs and into the house excited to see his son.

“Dad!”

The omega sprinted into him and Rick wrapped his arms tight around the teen’s lean body.

_My mate, warm and safe_.

His hand trailed through the teen’s unruly brown waves, combing as it went along, and Carl’s body trembled under his ministrations.

Rick eventually tore himself from the embrace so he could run his hands down his mate’s chest, arms, legs, just to assure himself that the teen was whole and without injury. They had only been separated for a night but Carl shivered responsively under his touch. Ensured that his son was unharmed he cupped a soft cheek and leaned in so their eyes could meet.

“I’m sorry,” He breathed. _Sorry I put you through so much, sorry I lost it in front of everyone, sorry I put your safety in danger_.

“I heard about the meeting,” Carl answered.

“You’re staying home,” _Away from what could become a standoff_. Knowing he probably smelled ripe, the alpha began to make his way upstairs for a shower but was stopped when Carl piped up.

“That’s what it is now, right?”

_What_? Turning back, his son gave a crooked half-smile.

“Yeah,” _I guess it is_.

“They need us. They’ll die without us.”

_He’s…worried about them_? Rick hadn’t anticipated this. He had been so focus with putting his family first that he had missed the Alexandrians. Obviously Carl didn’t feel the same way.

_I should make things clear to him_.

“I might have to threaten one of them,” He walked back and bent to meet his mate’s eyes, “I could have to kill one of them.”

“You won’t,” The omega’s voice was steady, and his eyes glowed with a steadfast unwavering conviction. “You have to tell them.”

There was a tinge of demand in that declaration yet somehow the alpha wasn’t angered that his mate was practically ordering him.

“I told them last night,” He reminded.

Rick was bowled over with his mate’s frustration through the bond and he found it sort of adorable.

“You have to tell them so they can hear you.”

Now the alpha was nervous, shifting on his feet at the thought of trying to assuage his natural instincts, even if it was for his mate. Abruptly Carl grabbed a handful of Rick’s shirt forcing him to stay still.

Obeying the silent command to not move, he confessed, “I don’t know if they can.” _They are weak, a liability. I want you to be able to live happily, safely. You deserve that after everything you have been through_. “Does that make you afraid?”

Carl shook his head. “Just for them… _You have to tell them_.”

His request was so earnest the alpha accepted that he would do anything to make his mate happy. Glancing around the house, Rick listened for the sounds of movement.

“Everyone’s out,” Carl blurted, his jeweled eyes glazing with heat. Rick leaned in to tenderly take his mate’s lips. Even with their lips dry the kiss quickly became passionate.

The alpha traced the teen’s plump lips with his tongue, relishing the way they submitted to him. Sucking on the teen’s pink bottom lip, Rick could feel heat begin to cloud his senses.

“Let’s…take this upstairs,” He panted into Carl’s mouth. Clutching onto the omega’s delicate wrist, he led him up the stairs to their bedroom then into their bathroom so as not to disturb Judy, sleeping silently in her cradle.

Making sure the bathroom door was locked; he scooped Carl up and set him on the long bathroom counter reveling in the weight of Carl’s legs which slipped around his thighs.

With Carl propped on the counter their eyes were completely level with one another, the alpha loved that his mate had grown but would probably grow a few more inches with a steady stream of nutrition.

Rick was hypnotized by the light rippled in the pale sapphire of his son’s eyes. Their bond wrenched open, each reaching out for the other both physically and emotionally.

“Carl,” Rick’s throat welled with thick emotion with that one word and he leaned forwards to once more take his mate’s lips.

When their lips touched an electric current jolted them but it didn’t stop Rick from licking into Carl’s open mouth. The teen mewled and sound caused a shock of heat to pulse through Rick’s veins.

_We…we were always meant to be together like this…even if the world hadn’t ended we would still have been bonded. Fate meant for this_. There was no other explanation for the sheer depth of his connection to Carl, stronger than anything Rick had ever felt with any person in his life.

Craving the natural surrender the omega was feeding through their bond, there was a trace of dominance from Carl that Rick savored. He wasn’t use to submitting but for his mate, Rick would do anything.

_Whatever he asked of me I would do, I would give him anything. If he asked me to never touch him like this again…I wouldn’t. I submit to you omega as much as you submit to me. I am yours as much as you are mine_.

_We are…we are…alpha and omega_. One and together. He couldn’t begin to place words for the devotion boiling in his nerves.

He was no longer afraid of telling the others. Even if they disapproved, Rick would never allow them to interfere in what he and Carl had. Only Carl had the power to end their romantic relationship if he wanted.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on Carl’s so their noses and lips remained nuzzled together. Being so close to each other gave Rick an excuse to memorize his mate’s features.

In the year they lived in the prison, Carl had grown from a boy into a lanky man. His cheeks, were thinning though they held a lingering trace of baby fat, were pale and sprinkled with brown freckles. The pale blue facets in his eyes, brighter than Rick’s own darker hues, always shone with brilliance and compassion that the alpha could drown in.

Rick nuzzled the omega’s features with his own bristled cheeks. Carl’s face was the perfect combination of his own masculine visage and Lori’s delicate beauty. The mixture meant that Carl looked neither completely like one or the other but rather the best of both of them.

_My precious omega_ …

The alpha began sucking kisses on Carl’s jaw then down his wiry neck towards the inflamed claiming mark. The darkened bruise was still tender from their lovemaking two nights ago but he couldn’t help but mouth at it. Carl squirmed under his father’s nips and sucks.

Carl’s hand traced down to Rick’s wrist, the touch so light it caused the alpha to shiver, and pulled it towards his mouth. The alpha keened as the omega suckled on the mark hard enough for a light sting of pain that bordered on pleasure.

Through his haze of pleasure it occurred to him that he was losing time. _Dammit_.

“I…I have to go…get ready…for the meeting,” He moaned but his hands couldn’t stop stroking down the teen’s side and back while his mate nibbled at Rick’s claiming mark.

“You have to let me go for that to happen,” Carl grinned. They were both fairly entwined with each other and Rick couldn’t help but grin at how adorable his son was.

Carl attempted to run fingers through Rick’s hair but scrunched his nose, “You need a shower.”

“Yeah,” Rick heaved a sigh hating that he had to untangle from his mate, “The meeting…” He would need time to prepare if he was going to have to control himself.

Carl hopped off the counter and headed to the door but stopped short of opening it. The teen’s nose twitched and Rick inhaled through his nose and felt light-headed at the pleasant mix of their scents.

The scent blocker apparently wasn’t strong enough to survive their make out session.

“I’ll have to shower after you,” Carl whined frustration darkening his face.

_Now you’ve disappointed your mate_.

Their moment together was too precious to end on such a sour note, what was more if he was going to let the others know then… it just might work towards acclimating them

He reached out to grasp Carl’s shoulder, allowing his hand to travel to the tempting skin at the teen’s nape.

“How about…” Rick paused, chewing on his bottom lip. “Since you’re not leaving the house tonight…why don’t you just allow the scents? You can wash it off first thing tomorrow.”

A beautiful elation flooded through the bond.

“Do you mean it?” Carl asked eagerly.

“I mean sure. If you’re staying here it should be okay. Just don’t go outside and maybe…in the future we can allow our natural scents to linger at home more often.”

He was ready to begin that process with the rest of his family and hopefully, with the help of Carol, Daryl, and Michonne the others would be tolerant of their relationship.

Carl was so overjoyed he darted back into Rick’s arms, like an enthusiastic puppy, pulling the alpha down to kiss him one last time.

_I’ll always take care of you my son, my omega, my mate_.

When the teen slid out of Rick’s arms, Carl’s fingers trailed against the alpha’s causing all the caressed skin tot tingle. Closing the door, the alpha placed his hands and forehead against the door to try and calm the frantic pulse of his heart.

He was going to have to go to the meeting tonight and pretend to be a smooth yes man that agreed to whatever these fragile people wanted.

_No, if things go wrong I will follow my plan_.

There was no way he was going to allow his himself and his family to be in a weakened position again. The pulse of the hot shower beating against his bruised skin helped his straining muscles. He washed his hair with strong twists of his fingers but was careful to not get water on his face since it would cause his cuts to sting.

Going back into the bedroom he scrounged around for a fresh pair of jeans and a button down shirt that was only a bit worn.

_Gotta look the part_.

His sharp ears could pick up Carl downstairs murmuring a soft tune that sounded like a lullaby. Rick anchored himself to the warm flutter of his mate. There was still one thing he had to do before the meeting.

“I’m gonna go out for a minute and check on something,” He told Carl at the door.

The manicured streets were empty, which was just as well for him. It would be best to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with his neighbors before tonight.

Rick marched the few houses down to walk up Jessie’s porch stairs. The porch had been swept of debris and the beta was shaking out a tarp to cover the hole where her window had been. Jessie stopped when she saw him.

“You should go,” She blurted with a shake of her head.

“I just wanted to check on you,” He lied easily. The conversation on his tongue died as he noticed a few wound. “Your eye?”

“He did it right when it was happening. It wasn’t you.” Rick vaguely recalled seeing Jessie try to pull her husband off. It must have happened then.

“People shouldn’t see us talking right now,” Jessie turned away from him.

She was right. No doubt the gossip going around was centered on why Rick appeared to care so much for Jessie.

_Maybe I should let them go on thinking that_ …

“I’m not sorry I did it. No matter what happens or what I have to do. I have to keep people safe…I have to keep my son safe. Other than Judy, he’s…” His voice cracked. How to say what he meant without giving too much away?

“He’s so important to me,” Rick finally chocked out.

Jessie’s face was blank but in her eyes the alpha could see understanding dawn.

“No one will ever find out about Carl from me. I promise.”

One thread, of the many in his mind, relaxed. He hadn’t made the wrong choice in telling her.

“Thank you,” Rick hoped she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Returning to the house, he wandered upstairs to have time to mentally prepare for the meeting.

_Don’t get angry when they speak out against you, they will. Don’t be drawn into a useless debate. Stay calm and try to show no emotion no matter what they say. Try and make it clear to them that they need you_.

The words were a mantra, repeating on a cycle until a voice from the hallway called out, “Rick. You ready?”

_Michonne_. They were overdue for their private conversation.

_You need to confess first off_. “Carol, Daryl, and me…we worked it out together.”

Michonne stepped slowly into the room, dressed in her uniform save her jacket which was resting over her arm.

“We lied to you because I wasn’t sure how you’d take it, what you’d do.”

He stood, swallowing a wince from the strain on his sore body, and held out to offer his new gun to her. It would be better if she carry it and not him. The beta flung her jacket on the bed and looked up to him with the same serene, if exasperated eyes he become accustom.

“You think I’d try to stop you?” The accusation stung as it should.

“Well, you did hit me over the head,” It was a pitiful excuse even to his ears.

“That was for you, not them.”

_She wanted to stop me before I did something irreversible_. Something like tearing Pete’s throat out like had so desperately wanted to do. It was time for complete honesty with is beta.

“I was afraid you’d talk me out of it. You could’ve,” _I trust you that much Michonne_.

“I think we can find a way,” She started and he turned his head not quite wanting to hear this, “ _We_ can find a way. And if we don’t…”

Michonne paused, looking up with bright earnest eyes, “I’m still with you…about everything. Always.”

_Does she mean_ …?

They stared at each other for several moments until Rick fully inferred what she meant.

_Michonne will always be my beta. She will always be on my side…and Carl’s_.

It was wrong of him to ever question her loyalty. Michonne devoutly protected Carl and had never shown any sign of revulsion of his and Carl’s relationship.

“Something’s gonna happen,” She continued, “Just don’t make something happen.”

He couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t start anything… _I have to keep Carl and Judy safe_. Even so he would try and do his best to not disappoint her or Carl who had implored so sweetly to “tell them.”

Rick offered up the gun again hoping she would take it. She lowered the gun with her hand, her hand warm on the bandages he had rewrapped around his knuckles. The bandages also concealed the claiming mark from prying eyes.

Michonne gave him a slight smile but her eyes were all knowing as she headed out into the hallway. “Don’t be too long.”

Rick’s legs felt jittery so he sat on the edge of the bed once more, conflicting voices echoing in his mind. One voice was his alpha voice, enticing violence and dominance, and the other…sounded like eerily like Bob’s.

Trembling fingers needed something to grip so he unsheathed his red-handled machete, gleaming silver from its most recent cleaning. It held no traces of blood of the bloating corpses or the living people he had cut down on it.

“You’re gonna find yourself in a place where it’s like how it used to be,” The voice of Bob said, “And if you let too much go along the way, that’s not gonna work. ‘Cause you’re gonna be back in the real world.”

_This is the real world, Bob_. A world in utter ruins devoid of most humans except for the putrid carcasses that patrolled the land for their next meal and the survivors…either savage, rabid men willing to anything to take what they wanted or feeble, simpering people who wanted to pretend they were safe.

“Nah, this is a nightmare. And nightmares end.”

_If only they did Bob_.

Rick rose to his feet and hid the gun in the back of his pants. The weight of it burned against his skin feeling both comforting and unsettling.

He glanced out the window, antsy at the thought of just one guard on look out, pondering. _Control yourself tonight…for Michonne…for Carl_.

Cerulean eyes scanned the line of the fence noting the darkening sunlight against the galvanized metal.

Then he saw it.

It didn’t register at first, the view at this angle was hard to be certain, but he could just make out the gate, usually shut tight with the screen pulled across, was open.

_Fuck_!

Panic hardened in his veins as he tore out of the house, throwing on his jacket as an afterthought and down the street a jog. No one stood in the vicinity of the gate which was open wide enough for one person, or walker, to slip through.

_What happened_?

There were no signs of a struggle or a body so a guard had not been killed or attacked. Studying the gate his sharp eyes zoned in on a splattering of decaying flesh and dark blood.

_A walker_ …

Whatever semblance of control Rick had been building collapsed completely. Alpha adrenaline surged, filling his body with heat, anger, and anxiety.

_A walker is here somewhere. It could hurt your mate_ …

These people were so stupid, _stupid_ , that someone had left the gate ajar and put the rest of them at risk. He knew that it only took one walker to cause the downfall of a community.

_Find it. Kill it_.

After slamming the gate shut and sliding the lock in place, he took off running down the streets, glancing into alleyways. The light was turning grey and it would soon be harder to find the walker, or walkers, that now roamed the streets.

The meeting was all but forgotten in his drive to locate out the threat. Blood pounded in his ears, every sense intense as he searched. After what felt like he ran around in circles, the streets now dark, only illuminated with a few lights streaming from the open windows, he heard a distance snarl.

Rick’s first instinct was to reach for his gun but realized that if someone saw him it would only add fuel to the fire so he instead slipped out his knife and followed the growl to an alley.

He skidded to a stop in front of a small alcove and found a dog barking at the window.

_It has to be close_ , he turned left and right trying to see it in the dark. A body hurled out of the darkness on his left and Rick brought his hands up to fend if off.

_Dammit_!

He thrust his knife into the softened skull of the first walker and as it fell, another swiftly overtook him, then a third. The smaller female was easily dispatched once he had her shoved against a wall but the third walker was taller and heftier than him and its weight forced them both down on the ground.

Decrepit teeth snapped at him but Rick locked his arms to keep the walker at arm’s length. Thankfully he had moved the gun to the inside of his jacket so he was barely able to squirm to reach it with his right hand while his left grappled with the squirming walker.

_Don’t shoot_!

Using all the strength he had, he drove the gun up the walker’s neck towards the brain but it only took a moment to realize that the bones were too strong for him to use the gun to destroy the gun.

He had no other option. Making sure his mouth was closed and his head turned to the side he pulled the trigger.

Gore gushed from the eyes and mouth of the walker directly onto his face. The rancid scent of the decaying blood filled his nostrils. Tossing the now limp corpse to the side he scrubbed at his mouth and nose with the back of his sleeve.

He couldn’t risk getting infected by just a drop of walker blood in his mouth. Pausing to listen to the sounds of any more walkers, he could hear nothing. Hopefully these three were the only ones that made it in.

Now he was faced with the question…what to do next? Rick had to show his face at the meeting but showing up covered in blood and viscera would probably not help his case.

_Show them the walker_ …his alpha voice slithered. _Show them the thing they pretend doesn’t exist. Most have probably never seen one…make them understand. Tell them_.

_You have to tell them_. That was Carl’s voice and it brought the memory of his son standing before him eyes subdued and imploring.

_Throw the walker at their feet. They can’t bury their heads in the sand forever_.

Decision made, he tugged the smallest corpse over his shoulder. His nose wrinkled at the spread of the scent of rotting flesh but he moved forward, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen by anyone else.

Soon he came to Deanna’s little yard illuminated by the orange glow of a fire burning in the center. People flanked the fire, most sitting in chairs but some standing.

It so happened that Tobin was standing giving a testimony and the beta looked up, his mouth dropping open in horror when he saw Rick.

_You have to tell them_.

Deanna turned her shock muted until he tossed the walker corpse down in front of them. As expected, most of the Alexandrians flinched, some leapt form their seats, and a few women screamed.

Only Rick’s people and few others, most noticeably Eric, didn’t baulk from the fresh carcass. Chest heaving from exertion, Rick watched the faces of those present as many as he could. _First things first…_

“There wasn’t a guard on the gate. It was open.” _You put my family at risk_ , there was accusation in his tone but he kept that to himself.

Spencer stuttered that he had asked Gabriel to shut it and Deanna sapped at him to go.

_You have to tell them_.

“I didn’t bring it in. It got inside on its own,” Rick began, “They always will…the dead and the living, because we’re in here.”

He made eye contact with each of them, showing them his compassion, his experience, his willingness to help.

“And the ones out there they’ll hunt us.” A familiar voice… _You want to talk about what I can do, Rick_?

“They’ll find us.” A taunt… _We’ve been watching you. We know who’s here_.

“They’ll try to use us.” A declaration… _You’re making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let’s have that talk_.

“They’ll try to kill us.” A jeer… _Then I’m gonna shoot you and then we’ll be square_.

“But we’ll kill them. _We’ll survive_. I’ll show you how.”

_You have to tell them_.

“You know…” _Be honest_. He turned to face Deanna, “I was thinking…I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives?” They shifted nervously at that.

“But I’m not gonna do that.”

“But I’m not gonna do that. You’re gonna change.” _We all have to if we want to survive in this world, if we want our children to survive in this world. Carl…Judith…I will give them a future_.

“I’m not sorry for what I said last night. I’m sorry for not saying it sooner.”

_You have to tell them_.

“You’re not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out.”

Silence chocked the cool night air and even though their faces were pale and drawn he could see a stroke of revelation in their eyes.

Then Jessie’s eyes widened, the whites filled with panic and her mouth dropped into a ‘no’ shape. Heavy footsteps caused Rick’s blood to surge on alert. He wasn’t completely surprised with who he saw.

Pete walked in looking wasted and what was more, he was carrying Michonne’s sword.

“You’re not one of us,” The manic alpha ranted with a howl.

_Carl_! Hysteria bubbled in him at the thought that Pete may have invaded his house, his territory, to get her sword.

Reaching out through the bond his worry was pacified by the warm reassurance of his mate.

Reg had run to confront Pete, attempting to gently cajole the crazed alpha, “Pete, you don’t want to do this.”

Rick’s hand twitched towards his gun.

“Get the hell away from me, Reg,” Pete moved towards Rick, his deranged eyes never leaving the bloodied alpha, his moves were threatening enough that Rick moved to pull the gun out. He was comforted that Abraham and Michonne had begun to move forward, instinct driving them to protect their alpha.

Pete and Reg continued to argue, their voices escalating louder. Carol, eyes sharp, shook her head at him and hotly whispered, “Not now.”

_Kill him_ , his alpha voice bayed. Against his better judgement, he obeyed Carol’s instruction. It was a decision he would later both regret and be grateful for.

“Get away. Get away!” Everything happened in slow motion, Pete moved to shove Reg back in the chest seemingly forgetting that Michonne’s sword was clenched in his fist, the result was Pete slicing Reg’s throat open as he shoved him away.

Deanna’s high shriek cleaved the tenacious silence and Abraham and Michonne barreled into Pete, Abraham jabbing the alpha on the concrete while Michonne kicked her sword, splattered with Reg’s blood, away.

The cries of the adults were drowned out by Deanna’s wails. Rick stepped towards Reg wondering for a second if they could save the beta.

Steeping towards the light he could see that it was too late. The cut, for all it had been an accident, had been too deep and too long. Blood gushed from the wound down Reg’s shirt and flowing onto Deanna’s hands.

Pete was so far gone that he didn’t appear to care that he had just murdered Deanna’s husband in front of half the community.

“This is him! This is him!” Pete raved.

“Oh, my love. My love,” Deanna sobbed as her mate twitched and gasped before he slipped away, his eyes closing shut.

“It’s him!” Pete frothed when with his face mushed against the ground.

Deanna’s chest heaved as she sobbed then suddenly she stilled a darkness slipping over her face. She looked up at Rick, her eyes overflowing with tears.

_She understands_. It was devastating that it had taken her losing her son and her husband for her to final understand what Rick was saying.

“Rick…”

Her eyes met his then they trailed down to where Pete squirmed in Abraham’s hold. Rick watched, never taking his eyes off her face as it looked at her husband’s murderer then up to him.

Devastation withered her face but she managed to spit out two important words.

“Do it…”

Rick needed no further clarification.

The gun, which Rick had taken in hand when Pete sliced Reg, was primed and ready. With no hesitation at all he turned, held it up, and shot Pete in the face point blank.

From behind him, people wailed but Rick could only stand frozen pondering over Pete’s corpse, gore and brain matter splattered exquisitely across the sidewalk and grass.

_Your rival is dead_! His alpha voice crowed triumphantly. Even more, the beta leader of Alexandria had finally bent to his superior leadership and in front of everyone had given up her power the moment she allowed him to execute Pete.

_You are in control now…You can make this place safe for your offspring…for your mate_ , his alpha purred in contentment.

In that moment everything was perfect.

“Rick?”

A voice he hadn’t heard in nearly a year drew his gaze up to the yard entrance where Daryl and Aaron stood with one other in between them.

_Morgan_?

The dark-skinned beta was frozen, his eye immense with alarm as he considered Rick.

Rick’s perfect moment fractured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this thing is done. I apologize that this took so long but I'm happy that it's now finished. At 113K this is the longest fanfic I have ever written. 
> 
> Now for those who are wondering...yes I will continue this series with season 6. However I probably won't get to working on the next fic in the series until later in the year. 6a sadly didn't give us much Rick and Carl for me to work with so I'll probably do a short oneshot to go over those episodes then work on a longer fic that will cover 6b. Again I probably won't be posting until the summer.
> 
> In the mean time I have a few other things I'm working on for TWD and other fandoms. Thank you to all who continue to read and enjoy what I write. I wouldn't do so if there wasn't countless amazing people who read and comment. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes for any newcomers.  
> \- I'm going to try my best to keep to a steady update deadline of one chapter every one to two weeks. I would like to be able to post chapter a week but as I'm not sure I'll be able to meet that deadline, I'll keep it to every one to two weeks.  
> \- I'm going to try my best to reply to comments. I really enjoy getting them but I didn't really do a good job replying to them and for that I'm sorry. Deliberate flame comments will be deleted but I do encourage constructive criticism. Ya'll gave me a lot of that on The One I Call My Own and it really helped.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Love My Son, An Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829402) by [TWDRickylShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDRickylShipper/pseuds/TWDRickylShipper)




End file.
